


Bleeding Souls

by justonemorebeer



Category: Bleach
Genre: All the love for Ukitake and Kyoraku, And an occasional drinking game, And domestic Soul Society, And sometimes sex, Because come on they are the best duo, Because we all love the little extras at the end of each episode/volume, Crying, F/M, If the Bleach Verse had a therapist, If you dont want to feel emotions dont read this fic, More Feels, Post-Winter War (Bleach), Soulmates even, You'll catch all the feels, and fluff, but so much love, deep friendships, everyone cries, im not even sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 166,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justonemorebeer/pseuds/justonemorebeer
Summary: The showdown against Aizen has drained the Gotei 13 and leaves everyone to deal with their own scars. When a mysterious reiatsu lingers on the streets of the Seireitei Kyoraku can't help but feel hope simmer that maybe better times will be ahead. But why does it seem to ruffle his feathers so much? And how is it tied back to his dearest friend who seems to get into a little better health now it is appearing more frequently?A shoujofication of one of the biggest shonen manga's of all time. Getting some of the awesome side characters the love they deserve.
Relationships: Abarai Renji & Original Female Character, Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Hisagi Shuuhei & Original Female Character, Hitsugaya Toshiro & Original Female Character, Kira Izuru & Original Female Character, Komamura Sajin & Original Female Character, Kuchiki Rukia & Original Female Character, Kyouraku Shunsui/Original Female Character(s), Matsumoto Rangiku & Original Female Character, Shihouin Yoruichi/Urahara Kisuke, Ukitake Juushirou/Original Female Character(s), Unohana Retsu & Original Femal Character, Yamada Hanataro & Original Female Character
Comments: 27
Kudos: 26





	1. Bleeding Souls, Chapter One

”Yo.”

Captain Ukitake Jushiro looked across the room as the door slid open, a bit startled by the casual greeting and the rustling of layers of fabric. Covering his eyes to see who had entered as he was blinded a bit by the sunlight rushing in his otherwise darkened room. But he really already knew.

“Shunsui...” He managed to smile. “What brings you here?” He asked softly while his friend and colleague gently sat down next to his futon. His eyes adjusted to the light that was still coming in through the door being left open just a bit. The silhouette of a strong man covered in layers of the traditional Thirteen Court Guard Divisions Captain Uniform, a bright pink woman’s kimono topping it off and the traditional straw hat with the chin straps dangling next to his face. The chin with a thin layer of stubble framed a gentle smile.

“Some days there’s just no place to just be quiet for a bit”, Shunsui answered while taking his hat off and wiping the loose strands of hair out of his face. “Besides, visiting a friend that isn’t feeling well is the least I can do, isn’t it?”

Jushiro met his friends eyes for the first time noticing they gleamed with worry. Jushiro managed to uphold his smile and propped himself up on his elbows. “I appreciate that, my old friend, but I can’t help but feel there’s more to your visit than just courtesy”, he remained having eye contact as he slowly came to seated, brushing sweaty strands of white hair back over his shoulder.

Shunsui looked at his frail friend and laughed softly. “You know me so well, Jushiro”, he said softly reaching in his uniform and taking out a bottle of sake. “It’s hard to have a drink in peace after all that has happened. There’s no end to the paperwork all the ongoing investigations bring forth”, he whispered, almost, with his eyes resting on the blankets. “Nanao follows me around like a hawk, which is probably a good thing, I wouldn’t be half as good at my job without her, but it is draining!” He exclaimed in a sudden outburst of cheerful grumbling. “Will you let me sit here for a bit? This is the only place they trust me to go without following me into the room”.

Jushiro laughed softly, feeling a warm feeling of nostalgia as he remembered the path that had lead them to where they were now and he couldn’t help but shake his head. Understanding perfectly well the honor of such a great friendship and the trust put in him to seek shelter with him when the burden of being one of the highest in command get’s to a soul. As his friend drank sake they sat in silence for a when the mood suddenly seemed to get disturbed a bit.

Shunsui put down his glass and looked at his friend in all earnest. “You’ve been getting worse, Jushiro” he said, gently but stern at the same time. His friend couldn’t bear meeting his eyes as they sat there together. “Isn’t there anything Captain Unohana can do for you?” He tried.

Jushiro felt a sting of sadness across his chest as he sighed. “We work closely together to monitor my health, but you are right, I am slowly growing weaker. It becomes harder to heal from these kinds of wounds every time,” he said resting a hand between his chest and his stomach. Bandages had become visible now, as his robe had slid open a bit when he had gotten up. “But there’s a slight chance we’ll find something that works soon. It’s not the most apparent option, and there’s no guarantee it will cure me, but at the very least it might support me for the time I have-” he cut off his answers as he felt Shunsui’s reiatsu waver at the thought alone. Suppressing a cough Jushiro looked up at the face of his old friend, a shadow of worry and the apprehension of loss cast across it. “Don’t worry Shunsui, we both knew this was going to happen sooner or later. And with everything that has happened over the past decades, it’s hardly a surprise that my spiritual power can’t uphold my body as long as we’d anticipated. We all gave our everything and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He brushed his hair back and watched his comrade get up, all the layers of his uniform falling into place.

“Is there anything I can do?” Shunsui asked while gazing across the room.

Jushiro smiled at the sincerity his friend was known for. It was probably one of the most important traits that got him this far in the first place. Loved by almost everyone, steadfast in times of turmoil. A clean heart always wins. “Just be here, Shunsui. That’s already more than I can ask of a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Divisions.” Jushiro said forcing his voice to sound resilient.

Shunsui looked down at the pale and slender figure sitting down on the futon, sweat pearling on the forehead and chest. “I should probably let you get some rest”, he said while turning for the door. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll be around again soon. Just... Rest”, Shunsui smiled over his shoulder while putting his hand up as a sign farewell as he walked out the door. Leaving it open just a crack to allow the sunlight in.

Jushiro felt the strong and righteous reiatsu linger and couldn’t help but notice the hint of turmoil in it’s quality. He smiled again at the warm feeling of trust, for he knew this was one of only a few places Captain Kyoraku Shunsui felt safe enough to let that part of him shine through. He slowly sank back in his futon, gazing at the dust floating in the sunlight, softly clenching his hands. He didn’t want to get his hopes up as he felt his body’s frailty expand. But part of him wanted to stay by his side so badly he couldn’t help but place all his remaining hope in the hands of his colleague’s in Division Four. He was willing to try anything - anything. Tears clouded his sight as he lay there remembering snippets of the path he had shared with Shunsui. The brotherly bond sometimes so pure it felt disarming. He shook his head in determination. This was not to get the better of him. If anything he felt grateful for everything. The laughter. The hardships. The strength. The safety. “Gratitude...” He whispered as he let his eyes rest on the open door through where his friend had just left.

***  
  
As he walked back to his office he felt a presence leering in the shadows. His eyes slid across to the side without looking back. He smirked. “What do you want... Nanao-chan?” He said loud enough so she would hear.

He heard the rustling of her uniform as his Lieutenant stepped out of the shadows looking rather flustered. “Captain,” she said.

She was about to fall down to one knee in deep respect but he stopped her, swiftly stepping her way placing just a finger under her chin. “You know you don’t need to do that. Nanao-chan,” he said gently and with a smile. A short silence while a soft gust of wind drifted by.

He looked down at the face of his lieutenant that seemed to grow angrier with every second. “You’ve been drinking,” She hissed while gritting her teeth.

He jumped back in fake surprise, both hands in the air. “Why would you say that Nanao-chan! You are doing such a good job at keeping me in check I would never-”

“I can smell it on you!” She yelled, now furious with the knowledge that her superior couldn’t help himself even if he wanted to. While bickering along the way back to his office he couldn’t help but feel warm inside. _How will I ever be able to repay you for all you have done for me? Nanao... Jushiro..._

As he entered the office and the heavy wooden doors closed behind him, his face relaxed. Replacing the graceful smile with a tired expression. Things were simpler before. Before the war against Aizen things seemed calmer, more peaceful even though there were trying times. It had taken a lot out of everyone in Soul Society to have been betrayed by a trusted comrade so intensely. As he sank down in his chair he noticed the light changing outside. Another day had passed. It had been months now since the war against Aizen ended. It was a long time ago since he last felt that sense of ease they knew before. As the sun set the light changed to a soft golden hue. He felt tired and leaned back closing his eyes for a moment while Nanao worked diligently at her desk. As he slowly drifted in and out of sleep and thought he suddenly felt a crisp sensation dance across his face. It had been so long he hardly recognized it before it was gone again. He darted across the room toward the open window only to look down at streets filled with familiar faces. Where did it come from? His fingertips touched his face to check if he wasn’t mistaken and actual water had somehow landed on his face. But it hadn’t. He closed his eyes, concentrating so hard to distinguish the subtle reiatsu among the bustling streets of after work hours. As his lieutenant had gotten up after his sudden rush he waved her to stay back with the flick of a hand. _Where are you coming from? Where are you?_ He felt his heartbeat rise as he frantically scanned the area for the mysterious yet familiar sensation. It was gone. Clasping the window sill he signed and smiled at his assistant while she looked at him worryingly and confused. “It’s nothing. Nothing. I thought I heard something outside”, he reassured her as he walked over to place a hand on her shoulder. “Let’s go get something to eat, shall we? I wouldn’t want you to succumb to the pressure of working so hard for one of the most influential men in the Soul Society, now, would I?” He grinned as the sheer realization of that fact always seemed to get to his most trusted subordinate. Or... Was she really a subordinate to him? As they left the office he looked aside and smiled. To him, she had always be his life line. Keeping him in check and keeping him from drifting back into avoidance. Whether he liked it or not, that seemed to be a persistent trait.

As they walked towards the Captain’s dining room he sighed at the idea of not being able to be around all the people working with him. They used to eat together often, before the grave dangers that had challenged them in the recent past. All divisions were still so busy dealing with the aftermath that nobody really made time to rest and eat. As if she could sense his disappointment Nanao stopped in the doorway of the dining room grabbing onto his sleeve. “Hm?”

He looked over his shoulder into the stern but forgiving face of his lieutenant. “Let’s go eat with the rest”, she said as she turned around. “You need to get out”, she added as she started to walk away. He looked at the back of his lieutenant and smiled.

His most trusted friends always seemed to know exactly what he needed. _How will I ever be able to repay you all?_ He started following her, knowing where she would lead him.

***  
  
”It’s the Captain!”, “Oh! Captain Kyoraku-sama!”, “What’s wrong if the Captain is here?!” Knowing it would cause such a commotion she had stepped into the mess hall right before him, announcing the Captain would be enjoying dinner with everyone tonight. But it hardly seemed to calm the loyal shinigami down. Most of them falling to one knee, gaze in front of them on the floor. He sighed while looking across the room at all the faces looking expectantly at him for orders.

He burst out in a hearty laughter which only seemed to puzzle everyone even more. When he was done laughing he gestured everyone to get up. “Everybody, there’s no need to be so formal, as tonight I am dining among you as your equal. Let’s all share a meal and have a drink as to express my gratitude for your ongoing hard work and loyalty”, he said as he spread his arms wide, inviting everyone to take back their seats. His exclamation seemed to have put them somewhat at ease but he realized he was out on a limb, probably getting scolded by his colleagues and subordinates for lowering himself to the level of the unseated officers. However... As he sat down at a table that was cleared for him his gaze drifted across the room to look for familiar faces. None were there. He rose his eyes up to the ceiling thinking back in nostalgia to the days they would eat together, Captains and Lieutenants alongside each other as friends - those who wanted to anyway. Suddenly he heard a restlessness and awe across the public again as the door opened.

He smiled and couldn’t help but feel his prayers were being answered as the huge stature of Captain of the Seventh division entered the room. Before everyone broke out in excitement he raised his giant paws to calm everyone down. “At ease. Continue your meals as you were”, his eyes scanning the room to meet those of his fellow Captain. A swift smile as he turned towards the table and lowered his gaze to the floor, “Good evening Captain Kyoraku. Lieutenant Ise. Can I join you tonight?” he grumbled in a low voice.

Shunsui grinned while looking up at the grand beastly appearance of Captain Sajin Komamura. “Of course old friend. Tonight we dine as equals, like the good old days”, Shunsui replied tapping the table and waving at the staff to bring food and sake. Looking back at his colleague with a genuine smile Shunsui’s eyes were suddenly locked on the face of his friend, as he got hit with this all too familiar feeling he had been unable to grasp for all these years. The smell of rain after a long draught, stirring up the scent of a damp forest floor. It took his breath away for a second.

He could barely suppress gasping for air as he felt the heavy paw of Komamura brushing against his arm. “Is everything alright Shunsui?” Komamura asked, exchanging a swift look with Lieutenant Nanao.

Shunsui scrambled to get the sound of his pounding heart out of his ears as he desperately tried to analyse the reiatsu that surrounded his colleague. “I- No, everything is fine, thank you”, Shunsui answered meeting the yellow, piercing eyes of his friends. A part of him knew that lying to Komamura was useless as his instincts always had been heightened by his animal form. As Komamura’s eyes moved from his fellow captain to his Lieutenant, Nanao answered his question with a short shake of her head. She didn’t know either, but had noticed her Captain being puzzled too.

Shunsui took a deep sigh trying to regain a sense of calmness while deep down his soul desperately tried to cling onto the wisps of cleansing energy, closer and more evident than it had ever been so far. He smiled up at his colleagues regaining his senses and admired the plain but plentiful food that had been brought to their table. He filled their glasses, passing them down and raising his own. “I’m just glad to be here, that’s all”, he tried to reassure Komamura once more. The flick of a wolf-like ear and a smile. His friend still wasn’t convinced but was letting him off the hook for now. Shunsui laughed wholeheartedly as he took up his chopsticks. “Itadakimasu!” He exclaimed and he laughed again when the entire mess-hall joined him in wishing everyone a good meal. While everyone started eating he couldn’t help but let his awareness slide back towards the lingering energy surrounding Komamura. Thinking of ways to find out more about it without raising any suspicion. Would he be able to sample it and take it to the Research and Development Institute to get it identified? He smirked as he was as reluctant as ever to owe Captain Mayuri any favors. He could feel the reiatsu fade away as they sat there. A hint of despair washed over him shortly as it had never been so close, let alone twice on the same day. What was it that was getting him so caught up in it? In his days as a shinigami he had never felt so intrigued by ones reiatsu before. What made this one so different from all the others? The shimmering light of sunlight flickering through fresh, green leaves came before his eyes and he closed them firmly to shake the image. He took a deep breath and put down his chopsticks, leaning back and taking up his glass. “So, what’s happening in Seventh lately? It has been a while since we sat down with enough time between us for a chat”, he felt the rushing sensation of despair slowly wither away. If this reiatsu was so clearly surrounding Komamura he would at least be able to ask his friend about it later.

Komamura hummed in agreement as he sat back a bit as well. “It’s good to have a time of ease amid all the hard work everyone is putting in. There is still so much left to document about all that has happened. I’m sure that is the main priority of everyone involved. But we are slowly experiencing a bit more of a routine as everyone has a clear task ahead of them. Allowing a bit more room for other assignments,” Komamura answered the question honestly.

Shunsui smiled at the idea of some spare time opening up in the near future, not just for himself, everyone would benefit from a bit of downtime.

“Have you spoken to any of the other captains lately?”Komamura continued.

Shunsui shook his head in regret. “We’ve been knee deep in combat analysis after the fight against Aizen and his,” he said, rubbing his eyes with his fingertips.

“This entire period should be documented well for future reference’, Komamura nodded. “Even so...” he continued. “Let’s hope it never comes to something like this again, it has taken much out of everyone”, he said.

Shunsui sat up straight as Komamura said that. _Jushiro._

Komamura flicked his ear again, as if he could sense the turmoil the thoughts of his ill friend caused. “Have you seen him lately?” Komamura asked, not letting him get away from the uneasiness this time.

“Hm.” Shunsui confirmed. Nanao lowered her eyes.

“How is he?” Komamura asked, pushing for answers. “He’s been better,” Shunsui answered, reluctant to face reality, for it somehow felt more real after saying it out loud.

Komamura nodded as he had already suspected as much.

“But he is handling it with great dignity as usual” Shunsui sighed.

“I am certain that Captain Unohana is doing everything she can” Komamura said firmly.

Shunsui looked up at him slanting his head a little. He wasn’t expecting Komamura to be so sure of it, let alone be that involved. Jushiro was loved by all for his gentle kindness, but not all Captains were as convinced to let him keep his position as Captain of the Thirteenth Division with his health deteriorating more.

“It’s a lot to ask of her as her division is still dealing with the grave damage most of our people took lately,” Shunsui responded while leaning an elbow on his bent knee and gazing across the mess hall. Every division suffered great trauma and it would take more than a couple of months to recuperate.

Komamura shook his head, “As I said, most of us are getting a bit more room to breathe, leaving some time for other assignments,” he said as he moved to get up.

Shunsui looked at the friendly beast towering above them.

“You can do nothing more than put your trust in her, Shunsui,” he said gently. “And in him,” he added as he turned for the door. “It was good seeing both of you,” he added in his deep rumbling voice, sometimes easily mistaken for a growl.

Shunsui felt his heart flutter slightly as the mysterious residue of reiatsu whirled as Komamura moved. A part of him wanted to grab his colleague and interrogate him about it, but he held back for the sake of the innocence in this brief moment among friends. This was way more valuable than anything that could hardly be anything else than a personal longing. Shunsui and Nanao sat in silence for a while after Komamura had left. As the smell of fresh forest earth and the crisp feeling against his skin sank away to an almost unnoticeable trace, Shunsui couldn’t help but hear his friend’s voice echo through his mind. _Just be here..._ He clenched his jaw a little pushing away the feeling of acceptance he had felt from him as Jushiro spoke those words.

As he stepped outside Nanao followed in his wake. For a moment he paused to feel the cooling evening breeze against his face, warm from being inside with many people and honestly, from drinking enthusiastically as well. And just for an instant he opted to follow the small trace of the mysterious reiatsu. He looked down the street where Komamura must have left but pointed his gaze back to his division’s barracks. This was not the time for personal indulgence, if anything he could at least try and work hard like his colleagues to open up a bit more time for his subordinates to rest. As he walked back with his lieutenant in silence he couldn’t help but notice her being deeply in thought. “What’s wrong Nanao-chan?” he purred.

Coming back from a deep train of thought she shook her head, “Nothing Captain. Nothing important for you to worry about, anyway. We should get some rest so we can maybe get a head start tomorrow”.

He faked a pout as he looked at her. “Always such a diligent worker, Nanao-chan... What’s the fun in all this working? Maybe we should go out for another drink, huh?” He coaxed her.

But being his trusted lieutenant she would have nothing of it. “Captain! I know it has been hard on you to be working this much, but now is not the time for slacking off! I’ll take whatever is too much off of your hands if you need me to, but, please, we need to get through this,” she reprimanded him.

Shunsui laughed softly. He wasn’t the one working too hard. If anyone, Nanao was the hardest worker he had ever met. “Yes, yes, you are right. Always keeping me on my toes. What would I do without you, Nanao-chan”, he reassured her. “We’ll go straight to bed than,”he said while he put his pouting face back on for her comic relief and while feeling agitated she couldn’t help but smile.

That’s the way she knew her Captain. It felt as somewhat of a relief to see this side of him today. He seemed to have hit a rough spot. He was only a mere soul like the rest of them after all.

***

 _The rustling of leaves in a gentle breeze. Sunlight shimmering through them making dewdrops sparkle like dozens of tiny diamonds. The snapping of small twigs as he moves, releasing the sweet scent of the forest floor from under his feet. Pausing a moment to feel how the sun warms parts of his body while the shadow keeps other parts cool. A feeling of calmness washes over him, slowly seeping in, warming his bones and cleansing his mind. As he looks around to take in his surroundings he is being blinded by the light. Putting his hand above his eyes to help him see he senses something behind him and rushes to turn around -_ only towake up.

As he laid on his back with his eyes closed moonlight fell in through the open window. Covering his eyes with his bare forearm he took a deep breath. Trying to go back to the feeling that had slipped away the moment he stepped back into consciousness. How long had it been since he last felt that calm? He couldn’t recall. He smirked a bitter smile. Every time he would be blessed with calmness or ease,, the uneasiness inside him seemed to stir up even more violently afterwards. In an attempt to calm it down he reached around only to find and empty bottle. Annoyed and unable to bear the restlessness he got up from under the covers. He pulled up the night robe that had slid off his shoulders and tied it back on lousily. There was no one here anyway. He walked over to the window and saw the moonlight bathe the barracks of his division in a white light. He could only wish for a blessed night’s rest for everyone else as he could feel the sleep fleeting away from him as he stood there. He remembered meeting with Captain Komamura that evening, the warmth of such a brief moment of comradeship. All of a sudden he got struck by the longing for that mysterious energy that seemed to only appeal to him. As he stood there in the moonlight he thought about the dream he had. The images were fitting to the sensations that reiatsu caused him. He sighed and started to get dressed. Only enough to get outside without harassing any female shinigami he might encounter, but not enough to be recognized for his position as a Captain. He tied back his hair in a ponytail and reached for his hat. But as he notice the moonlight trailing across the room to the door he couldn’t help but feel that there was no reason to wear it at night. There was nothing to hide now. He stepped outside and felt the cool night air against his skin. A swift _shunpo_ landed him outside the barracks and on his way to Division Four. As the moon lit his path he noticed the air quality change a bit. He stopped outside the gate of the Division Four grounds and couldn’t help but feel a bit taken aback by the lack of healthy reiatsu around. It was a hospital after all and one that was still filled with a lot of their subordinates at that. It would only be natural, and honorable, for him to acknowledge the healing that was taking place here. He leaned against the post of the massive doors holding the division Four signage. After a while he got alerted by the rustling of fabric, someone was approaching him and he didn’t even have to look around. “I’m sorry to disturb you,” he said as he remained leaning against the entry to the hospital grounds, “Captain Unohana...” he added as she slowly came to stand next to him.

Her face a paragon of equanimity, her long black hair braided alongside her face, her hands resting in the pockets of her captain’s haori. She might seem a bit distant to some but Shunsui had personal experience with her never ending compassion. As always her face displayed a gentle smile, one which not always meant she was approaching you with kindness. But in this instance he didn’t have to put his guard up. “You didn’t disturb me,” she answered in her typical melodious voice while looking ahead at the courtyard. “What brings you here?” She continued as the both of them just stood there.

Shunsui shook his head, he honestly couldn’t really explain what had led him to her. They stood there in silence for a moment.

“You went to see Jushiro today, did you not?” She hit him right in the sore spot as he felt his shoulders tighten a bit in defence. He didn’t have to answer her for her to know. “I can imagine he really appreciates you taking time out of your schedule to do so”, she continued.

He turned his eyes away from where she was standing. She let him be for a while without leaving his side. “I-” He muttered, as he pushed himself away from the doorway, “It’s the least I can do,” he said as he turned to face her. He felt a bit annoyed with her forever vast attitude of compassion.

She smiled silently and met his eyes, “You feel it is not enough?” She gave words to his feelings.

He looked away. _There must be more I can do_. It shot through his mind without him having time to stop the thought. She noticed.

“Do you not feel that the loving presence of a friend works healing in a way?” She continued.

He could feel the superiority in her words as she spoke. Of course he did. It worked like that all the time for him, even today while having a short meal with a friend. Just being together and eat and drink together. Of course he could understand the importance of sharing such seemingly meaningless every day rituals.

”Than why can you not trust that by just being present, you are doing enough?” She continued. She hadn’t moved an inch but he felt like he couldn’t escape her presence.

He turned his back to her, lowering his guard. He couldn’t resist it anymore and let the feeling of helplessness seep into his body. He imagined her smiling a little more to the inevitable consequence of her words. “I put all my trust in you, Captain Unohana”, he whispered. She stepped forward without a sound and for a moment he was startled by a cool hand resting on his bare arm. “I’m sorry for adding to your work load with my personal desires. I know Jushiro wouldn’t want me to do so. He’s always been the stronger one of us,” Shunsui said as he looked up at the moon.

Unohana put her hand back in her robe and started to walk towards the entrance of the hospital. “That’s my burden to bear, Captain Kyoraku,” she said, expressing her superiority again by calling him by his title and last name, “And I will endure it with valor. So take it from me when I say: do not underestimate the power of honest presence. He told you today as well, did he not?” Her words rang in his ears and he understood clearly he couldn’t ask for anything more. _Just be here_. As he saw her silhouette disappear into the shadows of the hospital entrance he bowed his head in gratitude.

“Thank you, Captain Unohana for all that you do for us,” he mumbled as he turned around and stepped outside the Division Four gate.

_Shunpo_ set him walking through the courtyard of the Ukitake residence. Everyone was asleep, the entire compound was quiet. He circled the house, he knew this place so well after all these years. It was a cool, clear night so the window would probably be open. As he turned the corner he felt relieved to find it so. He paused for a moment to listen for any sounds but everything remained quiet. He swiftly hopped onto the deck making sure to land as quietly as possible. The moonlight behind him cast a large shadow into the room. He crept into the darkest corner of the room and quietly sat down, leaning back against the wall, his forearms resting on his knees. The moon made the long strands of hair look like a stream of silver. Skin pale with little pearls of sweat across the jawline. His face... Peaceful. He always coughed less in his sleep. As Shunsui sat there he watched Jushiro sleep. Deep and restful. _Honest presence, huh? Am I being honest..? I want you to be by my side forever. I am selfish like that._


	2. Bleeding Souls, Chapter Two

Weeks went by and there was no sign of the workload lessening even for the slightest bit. Lieutenant Nanao would often find her Captain had fallen asleep on top op all the papers on his desk, food untouched on the corner. He really tried to pace up to lessen the load on his staff but he’d never been the best at grinding down the paperwork. His mood had been slipping because of it, causing him to drink even more in the little downtime he had. His sleep suffering greatly from the amounts of alcohol he’d use to keep the restlessness at bay. Slowly he felt his energy drain out, wondering when this rut would end. Peeking over the heaps of papers on his desk he couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his lieutenant working as hard as ever to keep up with their grueling schedule. He let out an audible sigh and leaned back in his chair. “Neh, Nanao-chan...” he let out a yawn. “Do you want something to drink? I’ll get us something to drink,” he said.

She barely looked up from her work as she answered. “I’d like some tea, please, Captain,” she said.

He got up from his chair and stretched out his long body. “Now, now, there’s no need to be so formal Nanao-chan,” he said while walking towards the door. “I hate tea. They only have powdered green tea in the kitchen. I’ll bring sake,” he mumbled while walking out.

“Tea. Tea is fine, Captain!” Nanao said loudly as she heard him walk away. She let out a sigh and rubbed her fingers across her temples. He was impossible sometimes.

He dragged his feet to the kitchen, he was trying to make this break last as long as possible, when heard someone running his way. He stopped to look back who was coming for him and was surprised to see the Third Seat officers of the Thirteenth Division rushing down the hallways. “Ah, it’s been a while Kiyone, Miyako, how have you been doing?” Shunsui greeted them.

“Captain Kyoraku! At your service!” they exclaimed, they could barely catch their breath as they were trying to speak so fast after running here. Shunsui patted his hands up and down in the air to try and calm them down.

“I didn’t summon you here, Kiyone-chan, Miyako-kun. What can I do for you?” He said allowing them to catch enough air to speak.

“Captain Kyoraku, sir, Ukitake-sama has sent us with a message”, Kiyone said.

“I wanted to tell him, Kiyone! You always step up right in front of me to take my jobs!” Miyako yelled at his partner.

“You just give him the message then,” Kiyone hissed between her teeth, flicking her head towards Shunsui.

“Ah! Yes!”, Miyako reached in his inner pocket to grab what looked like a letter and handed it to Shunsui while kneeling down on one knee, eyes on the floor.

Shunsui signaled with his hand at him to get up and took the letter with care. _A letter? Was he still not able to go outside?_ A cloud of guilt crept into his chest. It had been weeks since his last visit. He tore apart the seal with his thumb and opened the letter and with his eyes resting on just the first couple of words he couldn’t help but smile. _Hello stranger,_ it read. Shunsui let out a sigh of relief, it was nothing serious. “Thank you guys for bringing it all the way over. I will make sure to answer to his request shortly. Is there anything else?” He asked as he looked at his friends subordinates with a warm smile.

Kiyone started to blush as she poked her colleague with her elbow. Miyako stuttered a bit as they seemed to struggle to deliver the next part of their message. As one body they fell to the floor, kneeling down, hands pointed towards him, heads in a deep bow. “Yes sir!” They scanted across the hallway. “Ukitake-sama said to tell you personally that... That...” Miyako couldn’t finish the sentence.

“That he misses your company!” Kiyone whispered with cheeks bright red at the intimacy of the message.

Shunsui felt his heart swell as he looked down at his friends most trusted staff. He closed his eyes while he put the letter in his pocket and smiled. “Thank you, for delivering this message to me in person. Kiyone. Miyako”, he said. He turned around to head towards the kitchen and put his hand up as a sign they were free to go.

Hesitantly they got up at the sudden goodbye and watched him walk away. “Is- Is he okay?” Miyako muttered.

Kiyone smiled. “Yes, I think he is...” she said as she started to walk in the opposite direction.

As Shunsui turned the corner he reached for the letter in his pocket. ‘ _Hello stranger. Care to grace me with your presence? I have something I want to talk to you about.’_ That was it. He could have just sent a Hell Butterfly, but he took the time to write him a note. Jushiro had always been thoughtful like that. Shunsui smiled as he went to get something to drink for him and his Lieutenant. But as he got back to their office he found a note that she had been called down to the training grounds to discuss the new training routine for their Division with the keeper of the grounds and wouldn’t be back before dinner. He put the tea on her desk and stared at the note for a while. He looked over at the enormous pile of paper on his desk and a mischievous grin appeared. “It looks like I’m off the hook for a bit, then...” He said to no one in particular and closed the door of the office behind him before walking outside.

He could have used _shunpo_ to get where he wanted but he couldn’t let this opportunity slip to have a moment of peace and quiet. Slowly walking down the streets of Sereitei, taking his time to greet those who he passed with kindness, he started to feel connected to life a bit more than he had been lately. Savoring the moment as the sun warmed his body. As he walked towards the outskirts of the Soul Society capital he passed the compounds of other Divisions. Taking in the hustle and bustle that was apparently applicable to all of the Thirteen Court Guard Divisions. He swiftly stepped aside as a stretcher with a shinigami got carried down the streets towards Division Four. Stretching tall to catch a glimpse of the face of the one being treated but not recognizing it. He paused for a moment at the grand but solemn entrance to the Division Four grounds. There was something so gentle about this place, like the air itself would be healing only if you’d let it. He looked up at the sun. He still had time.

He stepped into the courtyard of the Division Four hospital and slowly walked around, taking in the surroundings. He had never really taken the time to really look at this place, even the way the courtyard had been planted was so thoughtful and embracing. He saw several recovering shinigami take a stroll down the gardens behind the hospital, nurses with their arms full of reports or supplies. For a while he stood there, at the edge of the large garden that was part of the restorative program Division Four had come up with in aid of shinigami that took more severe damage. His train of thought was interrupted as he heard someone call for him in the distance. He looked up and around to find Lieutenant Kotetsu wave at him from a distance while she came walking his way. He raised his hand to greet her and as she approached he smiled, “Yo, Isane-chan, it’s been a while, how have you been?”

The strong, young woman hesitated and smiled a bit awkwardly at his casual greeting and took a shallow bow. “Captain Kyoraku, good afternoon, it’s been quite some time, how are-” she looked up as she heard his uniform rustle as he stepped away from her. His face had lit up with surprise. “Captain..?” She hesitated as she put out her hand to meet him before a shock came over her. “Oh! Do I have blood on me? I’m so sorry I should have checked before approaching you!” She frantically turned around to check herself for unsettling stains but Shunsui interrupted her.

“No. No, Isane-chan, it’s fine. A bit of blood wouldn’t scare me anymore” he grinned. He looked at her intensely and she could feel blood rise to her cheeks.

“Are- are you alright, Captain?” she tried again as she clasped her hands together to strengthen her resolve as she kept looking at his face.

As she had gotten closer he could clearly sense it around her. As if they had stepped right into an old forest; calm, unshakable. Noticing her growing uneasiness as he didn’t answer her question he shrugged off the surprise and got his face back into a bright smile. “Ah, yes, sorry, I was just reminded of something important. But that’s alright. We’re all so busy it must be hard to keep up with the schedule for everyone”, he said. She started to relax a bit but could still sense his alertness in the way his reiatsu spiked a bit. He smiled as he noticed her still looking back at him, scanning his face for clues. _She’s Division Four’s Lieutenant for a reason after all,_ he thought to himself. He sighed and cast a look across the gardens as the light grew warmer as time went by. “So, what have you been up to lately?” He asked, trying to sound as casual as he could. It had been weeks, maybe months, since he last felt that reiatsu surrounding Captain Komamura so clearly. Why was it appearing more often and why didn’t anyone else seem to notice?

Lieutenant Isane, a bit surprised at the random inquiry turned to look at the gardens as well and relaxed her arms by her side. She let out a long sigh, a bit of worry was cast over her young but determined face. “We are still dealing with quite a lot of long term rehabilitation after the war against Aizen. Even though Captain Unohana, and all of us, are doing the best we can. The psychological after-effects of being bound by Kyōka Suigetsu for so long are still unknown and seem to reveal themself differently in everyone, also depending on the role they had...” She was referring to Aizen’s Lieutenant. Momo Hinamori ended up with deep psychological scars after being abused the way she had been.

Shunsui took a deep breath and nodded. Some anger about the entire event still lingered inside of him - in all of them, probably. “Are you able to handle the load?” Shunsui continued his inquiry.

Isane looked up at him trying to gauge his intention. She paused before answering his question, wondering what is was he wanted her to say. “All of us are doing everything we can to the best of our abilities,” she answered, “Why the sudden interest?” She kept her eyes on him as she parred his frankness.

He kept looking at the people walking through the garden, or simply sitting in the sun letting is warm their healing bodies. He smiled without looking at her. “I have just been wondering lately when we will be able to experience some sense of peace again after all that has happened. We should be looking out for each other, in times of recuperation as much as in times of war,” he spoke gently to calm her down. “I hope you trust my inquiry as a friendly one, I have faith you have everything under control,” he continued. She let her guard down. She looked back at the restorative gardens and nodded. “Thank you for your concern, Captain Kyoraku. It has been a constant strain but we are getting into a bit of a routine. With the Academy getting started back up we’ve been welcoming a few new faces at our Division as well, which is a welcome relief,” she said as she crossed her arms and sighed. “And with the breathing space that that creates we are looking into ways to support those of us who need a bit longer to heal...” She said. As she spoke Shunsui tried to listen as a part of his mind was scrambling to think of ways to find out more about this reiatsu that was even seeping into his dreams. “But sometimes-,” she continued. “The biggest part of healing seems to start when one can accept that things will never again become what they were before, she said gently. Her words snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked down at her abruptly. She remained still and continued to look at the sunlight cast over the garden. “Sometimes healing a body begins by healing a heart,” she spoke, softer now.

“And you are looking into ways of doing so?” He asked, puzzled and intrigued at the same time. Healing physical wounds was something Division Four, and especially Captain Unohana, managed to a tee. But healing psychological wounds, or wounds directly to the soul always took more time.

“We are trying to find ways to support everyone, in every domain of well being, as much as we can. That doesn’t mean we can take away the trauma that was inflicted, or the emotional wounds they have caused. But there is still so much unknown about the healing abilities within those parts of health. We are investigating some interventions that might be a bit different than what we thought worked up until now. We’ll see if it proves useful in the long run”, Isane elaborated. “Sorry Captain Kyoraku, but I should get back to work. It was nice talking to you like this for a moment. I hope you are all doing well within the Eight Division, will you send Nanao my regards?”, she turned towards him greeting him with another shallow bow.

He looked down at the resilient young woman and smiled. “Ah, yes, of course, sorry to keep you from your duties, Isane-chan. I will pass your message on to Nanao-chan. Thank you for you time,” he said. He looked at her leave before glancing over the gardens one last time. _Healing through acceptance..._ He looked back in the direction where Lieutenant Isane had left raising his hand and trailing his fingers through the air in hopes of catching a last wave of the reiatsu surrounding her. Even after all these years had past, acceptance was a skill he had yet to master.

The sun started to lose a bit of it’s warmth as evening approached. Shunsui halted for a moment as the gates of the Ukitake residence appeared in front of him. He smiled at the feeling of returning home simmering inside of his chest. As he walked on he could distinguish a figure leaning against the post of the entrance, arms folded casually, long silver hair tied back in a long pony tail.

“I am so honored you would grant me an audience, Captain Kyoraku-sama,” Jushiro smirked as Shunsui came into hearing distance. He pushed himself off the doorpost and took a deep bow, one arm in front of him, the other swirled around his back, his long white hair falling forward over his shoulder.

Even though Shunsui knew his friend was only joking he couldn’t help but feel guilty for not visiting sooner. As he walked up to his friend his eyes widened at the sight of his Jushiro looking so well. The color had returned to his face and his hair looked clean. His breathing was even and his stature seemed relaxed. “I’m sorry for taking so long to stop by, Jushiro. Things have been crazy with-” Shunsui was interrupted by a cool, slender hand on his shoulder. He looked up into the smiling face of his friend. 

“Don’t apologize on my behalf Shunsui. There’s absolutely no need. I am just glad to see you,” Jushiro reassured him. “Will you walk with me for a moment? It’s been a while since I’ve been outside and people get so worried if I venture out alone,” he said and he gestured Shunsui to walk with him.

Shunsui smiled and followed. “How did you know I was coming?” he asked glancing sideways to see the face of his dear friend continuing to smile in the golden hour of the setting sun.

“You hide your reiatsu poorly when you drink,” Jushiro said plainly.

Shunsui chuckled, not even trying to deny it. “You look like you are feeling better Shiro-chan,” Shunsui sang jokingly while looking at his friend, unable to hide some of the relief he felt while saying that.

Jushiro laughed, “I’m afraid the same can’t be said for you my friend,” he said.

Shunsui let his head sink onto his chest in remorse. It was true, he wished he’d feel half as alive as his friend looked. And that was saying a lot as Jushiro had always been ill. Jushiro laughed again looking at the defeated figure by his side. _He didn’t cough -_ Shunsui noticed. Jushiro was laughing without coughing. Shunsui straightened his back and felt relief wash over him. His fellow captain was regaining some strength. “If only you did half the work I’ve been doing lately you wouldn’t mock me so blatantly, Captain Ukitake,” Shunsui grinned as this time Jushiro took it like a man not even denying the painful truth. After a short silence they both burst out in laughter as they walked up to the lake, hidden in the bamboo woods on the Ukitake grounds.

“It is good to hear you laugh,” Jushiro said after walking in silence for a while.

Shunsui smiled at the sincerity that always accompanied Jushiro’s words. As they approached the lake, they just stood there side by side for a while, taking in the golden, glistening water in front of them. The birds singing their evening song, a gentle breeze brushing their long hair against their faces and rustling their clothes. In that moment nothing seemed to matter. _The power of honest presence of a loved one_. Shunsui looked aside into the peaceful face of his best friend. He sighed and looked back at the lake. “What did you want to talk to me about?” Shunsui said after a while, a bit reluctant to break the sweet silence of such a tranquil moment.

It took a moment for Jushiro to gather his thoughts. “Ah, yes!” he turned to face Shunsui. “Last time you came to visit I think I mentioned I was working on some ways to uphold my health a bit more with Captain Unohana. Quite a lot has happened since than and it seems we are looking into something quite significant. And not just for me, either,” he explained.

Shunsui listened with a bit of surprise as he could actually see the hopeful enthusiasm in Jushiro’s gestures as he spoke. “If it turns out the way Captain Unohana hopes, this might be beneficial to a lot of us who have suffered long-term damage after all the turmoil that we’ve faced recently,” Jushiro continued.

Shunsui paused a bit, letting it sink in. What could possible outclass Unohana’s personal healing strategies? Was something like that even possible? Up until now, time was all that could heal beyond what the Captain of Division Four could do. A gust of wind blew his hair in his face. While he put his hair back over his shoulder he gently spoke, careful not to crush the trace of hope he had sensed in his friends demeanor. “Would something like that really be possible, Shiro-chan?” he said, looking Jushiro in the eyes to catch the impact of his words. “Can we honestly hope for something beyond the healing powers of Captain Unohana?” He added.

Jushiro smiled as he looked away at the water and put his hands in the pocket of his trousers. He shrugged his shoulders a little bit. “I’m not making this up, the latest reports came in, signed by Isane-san, stating their progress. If it is true what they have found a captain’s meeting will be summoned to evaluate if and how we can harness this new healing strategy,” he said confidently.

“Isane?” Shunsui asked with a bit of a shock in his tone. His heart skipped a beat. “When did you receive this information, Jushiro?”

In his turn Jushiro turned back to face Shunsui, alarmed by the sudden seriousness in his questions. “Why?” Jushiro scanned his friend’s face for clues.

Shunsui paused, hesitant to put his personal troubles onto his friend.

“Shunsui.” Jushiro urged.

Trying to mask his seriousness but latching onto the memory of the reiatsu surrounding Isane as they spoke earlier, Shunsui continued, “Did she tell you this in person?” he asked.

Not letting his guard down and not taking any inquiry from an equal, even a friend, Jushiro crossed his arms in front of him. “Why is this so important to you?” Jushiro said, looking at his friend with a stern face.

Even though his gentle features made it hard to see, Shunsui noticed he had crossed a line. He threw his head back, looking at the few clouds that were in the sky turn pink and orange in the setting sun. He sighed, there was no way Jushiro was going to let this slide.

“Talk to me, Shunsui,” Jushiro demanded.

Shunsui looked him in the eyes for a moment, as if he was calculating the risk of putting his thoughts out there. Jushiro was one of few who wouldn’t look away as Shunsui sought eye contact so intensely. He took a deep breath and adjusted the pink floral kimono around his shoulders. “I don’t pick up any trace of it around you, so I assume Division Four sent word by a Hell Butterfly or by letter,” Shunsui said, adding to the puzzled look on his friend’s face. “On my way here I spoke to Isane-san in person, and it was all around her. So if she had met you here I would’ve been able to sense traces of it,”, he continued.

“What are you talking about, Shunsui?” Jushiro asked softly, not able to put the pieces together.

“I don’t want to burden you any more with my personal troubles, Jushiro...” Shunsui hesitated. But in an instance he found himself being pushed back, a strong grip around the collar of his haori, angry and insulted eyes meeting his.

Jushiro stepped in close as he whispered through his teeth: “Say that again.”

Shunsui didn’t move, surprised by the sudden outburst and oblivious to what he had done to cause it.

“I dare you,” Jushiro said as he tightened his grip, staring his friend down. “Say that again,” he whispered.

And after another moment of looking at his friend’s face it came to him. Shunsui put his hand around the clenched fist on his collar and gently stepped back. “I’m sorry, Shiro-chan,” he said honest and calm. “I’m sorry for not trusting you,” he added.

“That’s not it!” Jushiro said with a hurtful tone, swiping his hair out of his face impatiently. “How could you not feel safe to trust me with whatever troubles you after all we have been through together? After everything you have done for me?” He let his arms fall down the side of his body, fists clenched tightly. “How can I ever repay you for all of it, if you won’t let me?” He hissed while glancing up at Shunsui.

Shunsui felt his heart crack open and the darkness seep out. He had been holding it back so much lately, not wanting to add to the already overwhelming workload on anyone. But with Jushiro he just couldn’t keep it up. He swallowed back a slight lump in his throat as he looked at the hint of despair in Jushiro’s face. He closed his eyes for a moment, pushing back the darkness a bit to keep it from engulfing him. With a deep sigh he turned to face the lake and the setting sun and let himself sink to the ground.

Startled for a moment, Jushiro looked down at his friend, who leaned back on his hands while sitting on the ground. Letting the most of his hurt slide off of him Jushiro sat down next to him.

Shunsui looked sideways and gave Jushiro an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, Shiro-chan, I should trust in your strength and should have come to you as a friend,” Shunsui apologized.

Jushiro relaxed by the sincerity in his friends words, and let go of the last of his anger. He kept looking at his friend in silence while they sat there, giving him some time to collect his thoughts and find the words to express them.

Shunsui looked back at the glittering water. “It has been a long time since I first noticed it, maybe even over a decade,” Shunsui spoke softly. “It was like it pierced straight through all my layers, in to the darkness I keep locked inside,” he said as his face turned painful for a moment.

Jushiro kept looking at him, knowing all about the shadows buried deep down his friends carefree and flamboyant exterior.

“But it would come in such small traces that I would never be able to locate where it was coming from. Or rather, who it was coming from. It would sometimes come and go only once every year. But every time it appears it feels like it stirs the essence of my soul. It makes me a bit scared to think there is someone out there with that ability, but at the same time it makes me feel so at peace. And than it’s gone again,” Shunsui said, his gaze softening as all the short instances with these feelings crossed his mind.

Jushiro smiled a little at seeing the rare fragility in his friend’s face, usually carefully and forcefully locked away.

“With all that’s been happening it would sometimes escape my thoughts completely for longer periods of time, catching me by surprise as it would suddenly drift by almost unnoticeable. But when I was able to find the one it surrounded they would know nothing about it, looking at me as though I’d seen a ghost. Almost like they couldn’t feel it. So I let it be, thinking my soul might be longing for something impossible, making me feel things that aren’t real,” he said as his eyes lit up with disgust at acknowledging the shadow’s enveloping his heart.

Jushiro knew his friend struggled with feeling the burden him serving the Thirteen Court Guard Divisions put on his loved ones and how he hated the side of himself that let that weigh so heavy on his soul.

“Recently, though, it has been appearing more frequently, a few weeks back I even noticed it twice in the same day...” Shunsui paused, wondering if he should keep talking.

“Were you able to find out who it was lingering around that day?” Jushiro asked gently.

Shunsui nodded, still hesitant to carry on.

“Sajin Komamura,” Jushiro said softly as he kept looking at his friends face.

Shunsui looked at him as though he got struck by lightning.

Jushiro gave him a wide smile as he saw the surprised and somewhat startled look on Shunsui’s face.

“It was Komamura, was it not?” Jushiro asked, without really needing Shunsui to answer.

“Hm”, Shunsui hummed to confirm.

Jushiro nodded. “Remember what I said earlier about Captain Unohana looking into, maybe, a not so apparent option to support all of us injured or unwell?” he said.

Shunsui nodded as his ears almost hurt trying to capture every word his friend said.

“Komamura has been aiding her in her research,” Jushiro said. They both fell silent for a moment. Shunsui’s mind scrambling to make sense of it all. Jushiro was the first one to break the silence, “I’m not entirely sure, but the reiatsu you have been feeling might belong to the person they are investigating,” he said.

Shunsui could hardly choose the first thing he wanted to ask next. “How-” he muttered. “How long has this investigation been going on?” He asked.

Jushiro shook his head. “I’m not sure, I only learned about it recently as I can imagine they wouldn’t want it to get out in the public domain if they weren’t at least a bit more certain on the outcome of the investigation. But it’s possible that this is already a long term investigation and the traces you picked up all these years belong to the same subject,” Jushiro answered. “The fact you could sense it so well around Isane-san en Sajin-san must mean they are getting closer to finding out how this could aid us all,” he continued.

Shunsui nodded a little, so many questions started spinning around in his head.

“If that’s the case there’s bound to be a Captain’s meeting soon, as all Divisions have their fair share of shinigami struggling to fully recuperate,” Jushiro continued, trying to lure his friend out of his thoughts. It seemed to work.

Shunsui sat up straight, pulling up one knee to lean his forearm on it. He looked aside to meet Jushiro’s friendly and hopeful face. Shunsui smiled at him. “I am looking forward to learning more about this, I’m sure you can’t elaborate any further on this matter Shiro-chan?” Shunsui tried.

Jushiro laughed softly and shook his head. “I’m sorry Shunsui, even if I wanted too, this is about all I know, and most of it are my best guesses too,” Jushiro said.

Shunsui looked at the lake, feeling the warmth of the sun slightly lessen. “I wonder why I seem like the only one bothered by this reiatsu,” Shunsui whispered. He looked aside as he saw his friend get back on his feet.

Jushiro thought about his answer for a moment. As he looked down he smiled. “I don’t think it is bothering you. I think it is calling you,” Jushiro said.

Shunsui looked up at him, not entirely sure what his friend was implying. Jushiro gestured him to get up so he did.

Shunsui was a little bit taller so this time Jushiro looked up as he continued. “I don’t think your soul has been making you feel things that aren’t real. I think your soul is telling you to open up to the possibilities that are around. If it stirs up the darkness you keep locked away so tightly...” Jushiro reached out to touch Shunsui’s chest with the tip of a finger. “Maybe your soul is asking you to open up to the possibility of healing that part,” he said.

Shunsui looked down at the hand pointing at his heart centre feeling truth vibrate from his friends words but resisting even acknowledging this part of himself.

Jushiro noticed - as he knew him better than his own siblings. “It will take some acceptance from you to open up to those possibilities, though,” Jushiro continued as he put his hands on his friends shoulders, looking into his eyes to add to the impact of his words. “Are you ready to accept that part of yourself? Shui-chan?” He asked gently, but with a hint of humor to lure Shunsui out of his serious mood. A little tap on the shoulders and Jushiro started walking back towards the main house. Leaving Shunsui a bit dazed for a moment.

Shunsui looked at the lake one last time, catching the last rays of sun peaking through the forest as it set. He shuddered for a moment, both from the cooling evening air and the looming feeling of oncoming change swirling in his chest. He look at the silhouette of his dear friend a little ahead. Frail and fierce at the same time, exuding a certain equanimity that made him feel jealous. He drew in a deep breath of air and started to walk to catch up to him. They walked back to the courtyard in silence.

Jushiro put his hands up in defence as the staff of the Ukitake residence came rushing out of the house worryingly, as he’d been away longer than they had anticipated.

Shunsui watched the scene from a few steps back, smiling at the love that always seemed to surround his friend. _Gratitude_. It gushed through his mind and through his heart. In that moment he felt nothing but gratitude for having someone like Ukitake Jushiro in his life. 

His office was empty and Nanao wasn’t at the office dining room or mess hall for dinner either, so he walked back to his room figuring that if anything important had come up at the training grounds she would’ve come to find him. He took off the kimono and his haori and slipped off his sandals. He effortlessly placed himself on the roof of his bedroom building with a _shunpo_ , dropping down on his back. Crossing his legs, allowing the breeze to cool his bare feet. With his hands behind his head he watched clouds drift by the darkening evening sky. The murmur of people talking in the halls and the streets below him. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to recall everything Jushiro had told him, feeling the faint sparkle of hope in his chest but the heavier feeling of scepticism crushing it mercilessly. He blew out his breath through his nose in annoyance at his own ambivalence. On the one hand he wanted nothing more than a solution to Jushiro’s ailing health. On the other he couldn’t bear getting both their hopes up when in the end nothing new could be done. The thought of losing his closest companion someday felt like a burning iron rod piercing his chest, taking his breath away. He quickly opened his eyes, hoping some visuals of reality would drive the wave of despair away. But it lingered in his chest regardless of how much he tried to focus on the sights and sounds around him. As he lay on his back a while longer he felt himself slipping into a light snooze and with all the obtrusive thoughts spinning around in his head he decided to flee into the silence of sleep.

***

The night felt cold and damp as Sajin Komamura walked up the path to mount Koifushi in the West Rukon District. He could feel the reiatsu build as he approached the clearing at the base of the mountain. He paused for a moment. _Is this really the right thing to do?_ It had crossed his mind frequently over the past years as he had worked with Captain Unohana to get to this point. There was no going back, really. Stripping her from the right to enter back into the world she called her home for the past decades felt uncalled for, as if they were holding her as a prisoner. He continued to walk as a large and powerful barrier loomed in front of him. The air was thick with suppressed reiatsu as he could see the shinigami holding the barrier struggle in the presence of two Captains and Captain Commander Yamamoto and his Lieutenant. He suppressed his own reiatsu as low as he possibly could to support them in their task somewhat. As he walked up, Captain Unohana looked back over her shoulder with a tense look on her face. She was just as apprehensive as he was, as this would be the first time introducing her abilities to the Captain Commander. This would decide if everything they had forced her to do up until now would all be for nothing. He closed his eyes for a moment, hoping he had done enough to get through to her on the importance of this meeting. Drawing in a deep breath he stepped up next to his fellow captain, bowing down his head to greet Captain Commander Yamamoto.

The Captain Commander let out a affirmative hum but didn’t take his stern gaze off the barrier ahead. “Shall we begin?” With this Yamamoto ensued the beginning of the meeting they had gathered for.

Unohana nodded as she looked at Komamura. He stepped forward and nodded shortly at lieutenant Sasakibe who was holding up the barrier with the others of Division Four. While Lieutenant Sasakibe opened up the barrier Komamura stepped inside, the crackling sound of the spiritual barrier opening and closing adding to the pressure of the situation. He felt a bit relieved the Captain Commander had agreed to letting him go in alone at first, this would give him a short amount of time to check on her mental state and willingness to cooperate. He pulled his reiatsu back up as the hairs at the back of his neck stood up sensing her agitation. In the far corner a figure was crouching down, like an animal trapped in a cage. He steadied his breathing, approaching her from the side like you would with an aggressive dog. He knew she’d notice him straight away but chose to try and calm her down as much as he possibly could before this ultimate test would begin. He noticed her eyes shoot across the area of the barrier that had opened up, eyes filled with confusion and fear. She had noticed the reiatsu outside, he concluded. Still not making eye contact and maintaining a diagonal pace he gently spoke, “I came to check if you are ready for this”. Her eyes shot up to his figure, long hair brushing against her body. The fact she kept her clothes on was a slight reassurance that he might have gotten through to her on the importance of this first impression. “Can you stand?” Komamura continued as he got a bit closer. He felt her reiatsu, a mingle between panic and resilience. She had agreed to come here on their terms, but the adjustment had been rough and she had been struggling to keep up with the pace Unohana had set for her. After a while of Komamura just standing there she moved. Komamura tried his hardest not to show his alertness as she moved, not to throw her off.

She slowly got up. A slender female figure, frail compared to his grand stature. Black leggings and a black tunic reaching half way down her upper legs were all she had wanted to wear. Anything better than introducing her to the Captain Commander naked, Unohana had sighed. The woman’s arms tensely next to her body, fists clenched, ready to lash out if provoked. As she rose long strands of curling red hair fell down her face and body, showing her face to him for the first time today. Her amber eyes shining in the glow of the barrier, teeth clenched.

He turned to face her directly and noticed her wanting to step back, but her back was already up against the barrier causing it to ripple. He kept his voice at a steady tone as he spoke to her. “Are you ready to show the Captain Commander what you can do?” he asked. She seemed to freeze for a moment at the thought of what she was asked to do. He gave her some time to adjust and relaxed a bit as she nodded, her eyes locked on the area where he had stepped into the barrier. “I know these past few months have been rough, please hang on a little longer, if we can get past this assessment things will get easier for you,” Komamura spoke softly. He noticed her eyes twitch at the promise, unsure whether to completely believed him or not. He couldn’t help but smile a bit as he recognized so much of his own doubts in her, from when he first came to the Seireitei to join the Spiritual Arts Academy. “Shall we begin?” Komamura checked in with her one last time. For an instant her eyes shot from the barrier to his and back. He could see her take a deep breath and her reiatsu steadied a bit. Her long hair started to dance in the reiatsu pouring out of her body. He raised his own as well to signal the Captain Commander and Captain Unohana to enter the barrier. As they did the woman stepped forward a couple of steps, straightening her back and raising her head. Komamura nodded at her as she shrugged past the freezing stage of her fear and stepped into the fighting mode. He backed away to the side to open up the view for everyone present to asses the situation. He noticed her fists were still clenched. Deep down, buried away so she couldn’t notice, he hoped - no, he _prayed_ \- she would be able to convince the Captain Commander of the worth of further investigating her potential, or all her hardship would have been for nothing.

Unohana stood next to the unshakable Captain Commander, her hands clasped together, not letting her eyes off the woman in front of them. As they had stepped into the barrier, both of them had let off the suppression of their reiatsu a little and for a moment Captain Commander Yamamoto seemed to squint his eyes as it had not forced the woman in front of him on her knees.

“So,” Yamamoto’s voice made the air in the barrier tremble. “You have stirred up quite some questions, woman,” he said. She had been looking at the ground near his feet up until now but her gaze moved up to meet his. Resting her eyes on the place his left arm should have been.

The Captain Commander stepped forward toward the young female while maintaining eye contact. Gauging her reiatsu and scanning her body with his eyes. Faster than any of their eyes could see the captain moved in on her, aiming at her with the blade of his hand. Before his cane, which he had left at the place where he had stood before, could fall to the ground she had dodged him. She was sent slipping back on her toes, knees bent, fingers clutching the ground like a cat, all the while maintaining her eye contact with him. “Oh?” he showed a slight surprise in his voice as he came to stand up straight after his attempt to punch her in the neck.

Her eyes shot across his body and faster than most shinigami would be able to see she appeared at his side, swiping a round house kick at his feet.

The Captain Commander dodged effortlessly as he grabbed her long, loose hair.

Letting out a hissing noise she jumped up, stomping her feet on his shoulder in her landing and forcing the Captain Commander to bend forward. Quickly she grabbed her own hair with one hand pulling it loose from his grasp. Leaping away from him, she landed in a striking position a couple of feet away from him.

The Captain Commander appeared right behind her ready to land a kidney punch but she managed to dodge by crouching down and slipping away to his side, catching his arm as it tried to knock her out, locking it under her armpit. She jumped up, loosening his arm as she spun in a backflip to land on his other side. A smile of amusement appeared on Yamamoto’s face as the woman dodged a couple more of his punches. Her breathing had picked up and sweat started to drip down her face. But her reiatsu hadn’t gone down and seemed to become more steady as she spend more time in his presence. As he pushed on he lowered the level of suppression on his reiatsu more and it became increasingly harder for the young woman to dodge and keep up.

Unohana stepped back just in time to get out of their way as he drove the woman up against the barrier wall.

He reached back, intending to finish with a single hit when she suddenly lunged forward, planting her hand on his face. While her nails dug into his skin he grabbed onto her wrist. “This is over,” the Captain Commander grumbled and as Unohana’s eyes widened anticipating the rush of air coming from a body smashed into the ground, the woman clenched her teeth and with lightning speed hit the Captain Commander on the front of his upper arm, just below the cap of his shoulder and with a soft ‘snap’ his entire arm went flailing down the side of his body.

Swiftly pushing off against the barrier wall she drove the Captain Commander back just enough to escape his comeback. She landed a couple of feet away, actively crouching and ready for another round. Breathing heavily and sweat staining her black tunic. Fingers and toes clawing into the ground, her eyes locked on her opponent burning with the urge to survive.

Before she knew it the Captain Commander had appeared back next to his cane, flicking it up by swiping a gust of his reiatsu across the floor. It made the crouching woman in front of him flinch a little but as he tried placing his hands on his cane Komamura an Unohana noticed the minor tremble in the arm the woman had seemingly paralyzed. “It seems you have some noteworthy skills, woman,“ Yamamoto spoke in a stern tone.

The woman remained close to the floor, seemingly unconvinced the danger had let up.

“Get up,” he demanded.

Her eyes sought Komamura’s who nodded quickly, so she got up remaining a defensive stand, fingers clawed.

“I can’t remember how long it has been since someone has landed a punch like that on me,” Yamamoto said as he rolled his shoulder. “Explain to me how it works,” he said as he looked at her directly through his squinted eyes. He hadn’t even broken a sweat, even with his captain’s haori still on.

This time her eyes looked at Unohana for reassurance, who nodded in agreement to answering the Captain Commanders demand. She lowered her guard a bit, standing up straight with her arms resting by her side but fists still clenched. Her eyes locked back onto the spot where she had rendered the Captain Commander’s arm useless for on instant. She took a deep breath, as if she struggled to speak, but when she did her voice sounded clear and certain. “The moment your nervous system activated to pull me away from you, there was a short lag in energy transmission. During that lag I was able to hit the cervical nerves running into your arm beneath your pectoral muscles,” she explained while keeping her eyes on the spot she was talking about.

The Captain Commander paused for a moment to think on what she’d said. “But that is not all, is it?” He asked as he kept looking at this mysterious woman that had been brought into the realm he tried so hard to protect.

For the fist time she showed them something resembling a smile. “You have suffered a deep injury on your right pectoral muscle in the past,” she answered.

Unohana’s eyes met Komamura’s as they were surprised to learn more about their subjects skills.

Yamamoto grinned “You are right, I have, but you can’t have noticed this while crossing fists with me, as I was holding back tremendously as you are probably well aware,” he said.

She smiled again, wider now, standing up in confidence. “I don’t need to cross fists with someone to know their weaknesses,” she said.

“Explain,” Yamamoto demanded, losing a bit of his patience.

Unohana stepped forward scraping her throat gently to ask permission to speak.

“Hm?” Yamamoto answered.

Unohana came to stand next to the Captain Commander looking at the woman in front of them. “She can sense the reiryoku flow within ones body, Captain Commander,” she said.

The Captain Commander glanced sideways at Unohana in disbelief. “Landing a fair punch and deducting ones weak spots can hardly be taken as seeing reiryoku flow within a soul,” he said sternly and unimpressed by Unohana’s claim.

At this point Captain Komamura stepped forward with his head bowed down as a sign of respect towards their highest in command. “With all due respect, if I may,” Komamura’s grumbled. The Captain Commander glanced to the other side to see Komamura walk up to them. “I have been testing her abilities up until now and they seem to far exceed seeing the flow of reiryoku and utilizing that knowledge in battle. She was able to point out most of my previous injuries without speaking to me or sparring with me. I have been healed during most of those injuries by shinigami of the Fourth Division, if not by Captain Unohana herself, so it would be safe to assume that there should hardly be a trace of those injuries left,” Komamura explained.

Unohana nodded, “I have always assumed that my healing works perfectly on the flesh of a body, but this woman was able to see traces of damage in the reiryoku flow,” she said.

The three captains looked up as the woman moved.

She had crossed her arms in front of her body, dropping her guard entirely. “It isn’t damaged,” she said. “It is obstructed,” she added.

The Captain Commander looked at the young woman in front of him, his eyebrows raised in curiosity. “Can those obstructions be lifted?” Yamamoto asked.

The woman nodded.

“How?” He demanded.

She looked up at him, chin in the air, her eyes glistening determined in the glow of the barrier. “By rearranging the connective tissues that conduct the energy through the different layers of the body,” she answered.

“Show me,” Yamamoto said resolute.

Unohana en Komamura both stepped up. “Captain Commander, please,” Unohana tried, but Yamamoto raised his hand demanding silence.

“Show me what you can do woman, this will decide if there’s a place for a stray like you within the Seireitei,” he said.

She flinched as he called her a stray and looked at Unohana for reassurance. Unohana stepped aside making space next to the Captain Commander. As the woman walked up to him the Captain Commander took off his captain’s haori handing it to Komamura. He stood tall in front of her.

She pointed at his uniform. “It works faster if I am not interrupted by fabric,” she said.

Yamamoto opened up his uniform, exposing his scar littered chest. The large scar around his opposite shoulder, where is arm would have been attached once, still fresh.

“Which one?” the woman asked looking at all the scars from a distance.

“The one you hit,” Yamamoto said as he could still feel the flow of energy was different from the other side after her technique.

As the woman started to walk up to the Captain Commander she cracked her knuckles by straining her fingers, startling Komamura, but Yamamoto put his hand up to have him stay put. She raised her hands to Yamamoto’s chest, hesitating for a moment.

“Go ahead,” Unohana encouraged her.

The woman’s hands hovered less than an inch above the Captain Commanders skin, nothing noticeably changing around her hands like in Kido. But inside he felt his tissues warming up. As if her hands were stuck on his skin with glue she gently tugged the layers of his skin and muscles around to all sides, deciding on the top right corner of his right shoulder. On the outside her hands and his skin were barely moving but he could feel the reiryoku starting to flow back into his arm like a rush of warm water beneath his skin. Unohana and Komamura looked at the young woman with a gentle smile as her reiatsu changed back to what had made them notice her in the first place. Within a minute Yamamoto felt his entire right arm tingle as if it was awoken from a slumber, almost as if his body only now noticed something had been blocked all this time. All of a sudden he started to feel her presence seep deeper into his body. He grabbed her wrist forcing her back. Her eyes looked up in startled innocence as he pushed her further back.

“Captain Commander?” Unohana asked, looking a bit confused by his sudden dismissal.

“What were you reaching for?” Yamamoto asked with fury in his voice.

Her reiatsu wavered at the sudden change of atmosphere but quickly eased as she smiled. “I don’t reach for anything,” she answered. “I help the soul move through obstacles,” she said. She looked up at the Captain Commander her eyes fierce with confidence. “The biggest obstacle tends to pull the hardest at the surrounding reiryoku. And we both know the deepest scars you carry are not the ones on your chest,” she said and before she knew it the Captain Commander appeared right in front of her, letting a sudden release of his overpowering reiatsu wash over her to tame her attitude.

As she struggled to stay up Komamura and Unohana exchanged a worried look, knowing perfectly well that they couldn’t stop the Captain Commander from whatever he wanted to do to her.

“What is your name, woman?” Yamamoto growled.

She stood up as tall as she could, almost buckling under the pressure of his reiatsu. Her eyes resolutely meeting his. “Reiki Sen, Captain Commander,” she answered.


	3. Bleeding Souls, Chapter Three

Captain Unohana took a deep breath before entering the Captain Commander’s office. She greeted Lieutenant Sasakibe with a bow of her head while walking up to the desk at the far end of the large room. “Division Four. Captain Unohana Retsu. Reporting, Captain Commander,” she said as she stood a few feet away from her superior.

The Captain Commander took a moment to finish reading a page as she stood there in silence. He slowly put the paperwork to the side and looked up at her. “What are the most recent developments?” Yamamoto asked in his distinctive grumbling voice.

Unohana nodded in response. “She is still being held in the Maggot’s Nest like you ordered. We have been testing her abilities to interact with humans, which has been challenging considering her instincts are extremely developed. Adding that to her ability to sense someones reiryoku so flawlessly, she tends to be very sensitive to one’s intentions. She has to learn not to act on that ability blindly but apply some nuance when interacting with humans,” she explained.

“Will she pose a threat?” Yamamoto asked.

“I don’t believe she will, as her nature is to avoid conflict. She exudes the strong will to restore balance where it has been lost,” Unohana said.

“What about her combat skills?” Yamamoto continued his inquiry.

Unohana sighed. “She is reluctant to fight unless she gets cornered. When we push her, it directly affects her social skills towards humans, so we’ve been hesitant to do so. Considering that her main use would be to support Division Four we have been focusing on getting her to a place where she can safely interact within our society,” Unohana explained.

“We need to fully comprehend her offensive abilities before allowing her in our midst. Especially since she has received no formal training during which these skills were assessed, ” Yamamoto said.

Unohana nodded in agreement, as there wasn’t really any other choice. She had anticipated it would come to this. Komamura had tried his best over the past few months to keep the balance between pushing her to judge the risk she’d pose, and allowing her to adjust to a life among humans. But with the Central 46 not reinstated yet, they were bound by whatever the Captain Commander deemed best. And being the Commander of the military arm of Soul Society he couldn’t let this pass without testing her power.

“I will summon a Captain’s meeting,” Yamamoto said resolutely.

Unohana looked at him in alarm.

Yamamoto seemed untouched by her confusion. “Without the Central 46 I will ask the remaining Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Divisions for their input on the matter. We will have them test her abilities as a way of mapping out her strength to see if she could possibly pose a threat to the safety of the Seireitei,” he said.

Unohana clenched her jaw a little as she knew the power of her fellow captains well.

“I am certain you understand that after all that has happened we cannot allow a first time anomaly like this to enter our most trusted circles,” Yamamoto continued, while trying to measure Unohana’s level of resistance.

She closed her eyes for a moment, surrendering to the sheer authority of his wish.

“I will send you the details of this meeting and trust you will arrange it. I want to do this soon. So you will not waste any more time on this research when there is still a viable chance she is deemed too dangerous and will be locked away or sent to the Research and Development Department to investigate how she ended up there in the first place,” Yamamoto said.

Unohana nodded.

“That would be all, Captain Unohana,” he said to signal the end of their meeting.

She nodded again and bowed her head before walking out.

As she stepped outside into the blinding sun she could sense her fellow captain’s presence before she could see him. “Captain Komamura,” she said as her eyes adjusted to the light.

He stepped away from leaning against the wall just next to the door of the Division One office building. “What are our orders?” he asked as they walked away to exit the Division One grounds.

She closed her eyes for a moment to come to terms with what she was about to tell him. She could hear him suppress a growl. She looked up at him, thinking they were alike in a way, her fellow captain and the woman they had coaxed into coming here. The way he could almost instantly sense something was off in someone’s demeanor. “The Captain Commander prioritizes mapping our her combat skills,” she said.

Komamura didn’t respond, waiting for her to elaborate.

“He is calling a captain’s meeting, since the Central 46 have not yet been reinstated,” she said. She could hear the leather on his arms creak as he clenched his fists. “Will she be able to endure it?” Unohana asked.

Komamura took a while to think about his answer as they walked towards the Division Four compound. “I believe her skills to be reckoned with when she get’s provoked or cornered. I have been holding back as to let her adjust to living close to humans for the first time in decades,” he said. “But throwing her in front of the wolves by gathering all of us to test her...” Komamura gritted his teeth. “We must trust that the Captain Commander always acts in our best interest, but I can’t help but feel there’s a lack of sympathy towards her,” he said.

“I feel the same Komamura-san, but all we can do is try and guide her through this, so we can continue working with her. Besides, not all our colleagues will share the Captain Commander’s mercilessness. But we knew when we signed up for this we’d be dealing with great wariness and suspicion,” she said.

Komamura growled again, more noticeable this time. “Some will prove troublesome,” he said.

Unohana looked up at him. “Mayuri,” she said.

Komamura sighed. The Captain of the Twelfth Division and head of the Research and Development Institute would instantly try to claim her as a research object. Without the support of the majority of the other Captains present the Captain Commander would happily oblige as it would present them with he most information about her in the shortest amount of time. But it would undoubtedly cost her her life. “And Kenpachi,” he added. “When granted a permission slip to test her combat skills he will surely kill her when she proves to be no match,” Komamura said.

Unohana drew in a deep breath trying to relax her shoulders a bit. “No one is a match for Kenpachi,” she said. “I agree that some of our colleagues can pose a challenge. But our intention is honest and if it works out the way we anticipate, all the Court Guard Divisions will benefit greatly from it. So I expect some support as well. Or neutrality, at least,” she said.

Komamura nodded again. “We will be able to deal with any wariness, it is only fair that all of them are suspicious to some extent. For now, we should prepare her for a showdown against the accumulated skill of the Seireitei’s most powerful. It is safe to say that after this, things will get easier,” he said.

Unohana looked up at him. “Do you think so?” she asked.

He looked at her a bit puzzled.

“It is natural for her to defend herself when cornered, so to her, this might feel more logical. However, learning to tolerate so many humans around her and learning how to live with us once more must be incredibly complicated. Especially considering she’d given up all hope of ever meeting humans again,” Unohana said, feeling Komamura’s attitude soften.

“I hadn’t thought of it like that,” he said. “You are always so considerate Captain Unohana,” he added.

She smiled a little but a sting of remorse ran through her chest. “I wouldn’t say that. After all, we have ripped her from her safe haven to use her abilities to compensate for our own incompetence to completely heal our wounded,” she said.

Komamura remained silent as he shared the mixed sentiment of wanting what was best for her and using her to better their own goals. After walking in silence for a while thinking about their next step, Komamura broke the silence. “Should we test her beforehand?” he saw his fellow captain resist the idea but knew they had no other choice.

“We know so little about her strength in combat. If it turns out she can hold her own against a shikai without wielding a zanpakuto herself, it will become incredibly hard to defend her presence within our society,” Unohana said, almost as if she was gathering her thoughts out loud. “She trusts you,” she said as she looked up at Komamura. “Are you alright with releasing your zanpakuto on her?” she asked. “At the risk of loosing her trust...” she added gently.

Komamura shook his head. “She can sense my intentions perfectly. I will explain to her what she will be facing, and I am sure I will be able to get her ready without permanently damaging her trust in me,” he said.

Unohana nodded. “She seems to feel most at ease with you,” she said.

Komamura smiled for the first time. “I am, after all, part animal,” he said raising a paw as if it wasn’t already obvious.

Unohana smiled as well. They reached the Division Four gate and Unohana bowed down her head to greet Komamura. “Please, we should try to get her ready as soon as possible. The Captain Commander is determined on getting this done as soon as possible so we will not waste our time on something that might still turn out to be a mistake,” she urged him.

He growled again. “This can’t be an mistake. I am certain she is here for a reason,” he said and bowed shortly to greet Unohana before he disappeared using _shunpo_.

As Unohana walked back towards the Division Four hospital she was greeted by Lieutenant Kotetsu.

“How was it, Captain Unohana-sama?” Isane asked politely while walking with her superior.

“Things will get harder before they get better,” Unohana spoke softly. “As with almost all healing, she will have to prove strong enough,” she said.

Isane began to feel uneasy. “What are our orders?” She asked carefully.

Unohana looked at her blankly. “She is to be tested in combat during a captain’s meeting,” she said.

Isane stumbled as she walked. “But-, but that’s outrageous! No one can possibly stand against all our captains combined!” she yelled.

Unohana raised a hand to calm her lieutenant down. “It is safe to assume that not all of us will take the bait the Captain Commander is presenting. We’re all tired of fighting, so I expect some willingness towards exploring any option that will aid us in the healing of all our combined losses,” Unohana said. “But it is worrisome, nonetheless,” she agreed.

“Is there anything we can do?” Isane asked, still visibly worried by the idea of someone enduring such an ordeal.

“Put all of our trust in her pure heart and pray that my colleagues will notice the restorative character of her skills before someone drives her in a corner,” Unohana said.

Isane crossed her arms and grabbed on to her own upper arms. “I feel guilty, Unohana-sama. Will she ever come to trust humans if she’s put through this?” Isane said.

Unohana smiled as her lieutenant so clearly gave words to what all of them had been feeling. “We’ll see if her desire to restore that what is obstructed is strong enough to move past the mistrust she’ll feel after facing our strong, scarred and suspicious military leaders,” Unohana said, placing a hand on her subordinates back as a sign of reassurance. “And that guilt is ours to bear, and justly so,” Unohana said.

Isane nodded, accepting the guilt that came with knowing that what they were doing could potentially turn out awful.

“I ask for your assistance tonight, Isane,” Unohana said.

Isane nodded instantly. “Whatever you need, Unohana-sama,” she answered.

***

While Komamura walked up to the underground prison on the Second Division grounds he tried to shake off his hesitance. All he could do for her now was show her resolve and a clear path to follow, so her chances to get through this would get as big as they could possibly become.

The guards at the only entrance were a bit startled as he approached with Lieutenant Kotetsu by his side. It was already late so they probably hadn’t expected any visitors. “Captain Komamura-sama! Lieutenant Kotetsu-san!” They said as they saluted them.

He nodded in response. “Let us in,” he said as he gestured at the door.

They hesitated for a moment but realized that despite the late hour they couldn’t tell a captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Divisions ‘no’.

As they stepped inside the lights on the walls lit up by a Kido spell producing light.

“What brings you here at this hour, Captain Komamura-sama?” The prison’s head guard said as he came walking up from behind his desk.

Komamura looked down on him, reluctant to answer that question. “I am here to see Reiki Sen,” Komamura said, not even trying to hide the growl in his voice.

The guard sat back against his desk. “This prisoner is kept under strict supervision, it’s not allowed to visit her without permission of the Captain Commander” he said.

Impatient with the guards meddling he flicked his paw up.

“Sajo Sabaku,” Isane whispered and in an instant a wide, glowing yellow rope crawled up around the prison guard binding his upper body tightly. It rendered the guard breathless, unable to speak but with enough air to stay conscious.

While the guard sank to his knees Komamura walked into the prison halls, Isane following him closely. In the far back was a room with walls, opposing to the cells with open, barred walls. It had been the Captain Commanders stipulation to keep her from interacting with anyone in the Maggot’s Nest. All inhabitants were deemed dangerous to the Soul Society until further investigation, so he wouldn’t have this mysterious figure conspire anything against the Souls Society while being held. Komamura stepped aside as Isane lifted the seal on the door. As Komamura opened the door Isane produced some light with a gentle Shakkaho in the palm of her hand to cast light on the female figure sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall.

She barely looked up as they entered.

“I need you to come with me,” Komamura said stepping forward.

She looked up at him with a blank stare, her hands bound in a heavy Sekkiseki stone bracelet binding her wrists together while connected to a similar collar around her neck.

“Things are speeding up and progressing in a worrying direction, I need to get you ready for this next phase,” he said hoping to get her to move.

She slowly looked away, staring into the dark corners of her cell.

“If you want any chance of living outside of these four walls, you’ll have to come with me now,” Komamura said, urging her to get up by grabbing her by an arm.

Swiftly twisting out of his grip the woman landed on her feet facing him, her hands dragged down by the weight of the stone bracelet around her wrists. Her eyes lit up with anger but he could notice a hint of hope in her glance.

“Sen, we want to help you..” Isane said gently. “But you will have to show some cooperation before we can take you outside. We can’t protect you if you decide to act out alone”, she added.

The woman shifted her weight at the sound of her name. Barely able to stand up straight with the heavy binds, completely stripped of access to her spiritual power, she looked from Komamura to Isane.

The captain and lieutenant tried to focus on their well intentions as they stood there, knowing Sen would notice in an instance if they wavered towards guilt.

Her eyes shot from Komamura to Isane one more time before she let out a exasperated sigh. “What do you need me to do?” Sen spoke in a raspy voice, a witness to her solitude.

Komamura smiled gently at her. “I will take you outside, you will have to wear those cuffs until we reach the barrier Isane has set up. Once we are inside we will take them off,” he said and noticed her eyes flash with surprise as he said that. It had been months since she’d been outside, let alone without her reiryoku being sealed. “Once we are in the barrier, you will fight me,” Komamura said bluntly, honoring her by not beating around the bush.

She got wary and took a more defensive stance. “If I don’t fight?” Sen asked, trying to raise her head against the weight of the collar.

Komamura stepped up to her, grabbing her arm again. He knew she’d notice if he’d try to sugarcoat it. “If you don’t I can’t tell you what your survival rate is when you are facing all of the remaining Thirteen Court Guard Captains soon,” he said.

She tried to step back but he kept hold of her arm to let her feel the severity of what he just said. Over the past few months they had been educating her on the structure of their society so she seemed well aware of the danger this posed to her. Sen looked at Isane who’s face was lit by the flickering light of the Kido in her palm.

Isane nodded at her with a tense look on her face.

For a moment Sen seemed to weigh her options. Komamura gently tugged her arm, trying to get her to make a decision. She looked up at him. “If I don’t fight you, I’ll go into this unprepared and the chance of me surviving seems slim. If I do fight you, I’ll go in knowing a fraction of what I am up against, but the chance of me surviving might be equally small,” she said.

Komamura nodded.

Her face grimaced. “Will you try to save me if they attempt to take my life?” She asked.

Komamura looked at her knowing he couldn’t lie to her. “No,” he said.

Isane tried to swallow away her tension as Sen let her head sink to her chest, giving in to the weight of the collar around her neck. “So I die. Or I die trying,” Sen whispered from behind a curtain of entangled, curling hair.

“Yes,” Komamura said as he tried to support her standing up by grabbing onto her other arm as well.

“I’ve learned to pick my battles wisely in order to survive,” Sen said trying to look up at him. “But it seems there’s no going back ever since I agreed to step into your realm,” she said.

Komamura sighed. “I’m sorry you have to go through this, but there is no other way,” he said pulling her up to a better standing position.

She tilted her head back to look up at him, her hair falling out of her face. Her eyes shining with determination this time as she grinned. “If there’s no going back from this, the only option, really, is to give it all I’ve got,” she said. Komamura nodded and turned to walk her out of her cell. Feeling a hint of relief, Isane followed them as she extinguished the Kido with a flick of her hand.

Sen closed her eyes to savour the sensations of being outside. The cool, damp evening air on her skin, the sound of leaves rustling in the wind, soft grass beneath her bare feet. Isane had immobilized the guards at the door. Komamura led her into the forest surrounding Maggot’s Nest. It wouldn’t be long before Division Two would notice the strong barrier they had to put up, but releasing his shikai would most certainly draw attention to them if they weren’t shielded somehow. A faint orange glow shimmered between the trees as they approached.Isane deliberately picked familiar faces to hold up the barrier to gain Sen’s trust somewhat.

Resolutely Komamura led Sen into the barrier with Isane closing it behind them. Komamura swung Sen around to face Isane as he disappeared. Only to reappear again at the far end of the barrier.

Before she knew it Isane removed the Sekkiseki seals from her wrist and neck. They went crashing down to the ground with a thud.

“You should watch your six,” Isane said glancing over Sen’s shoulder and jumping back to stand by the edge of the barrier.

Before she realized it, Sen intuitively dodged the first strike Komamura aimed at her. He was fast for his size. While dodging the strikes of his sword she felt her Reiryoku awaken within her. She felt rusty after moving so little for so long. But he left her no time to gather her strength. As she dodged she tried to move around to lure Komamura into displaying a variety of movements. But he wasn’t having it, he raised the pressure and drove her further back. Slipping and sliding across the wet grass she had a hard time standing. She felt her breathing quicken and her heartbeat rise, but she could also feel her reiryoku respond to being outside, the reishi surrounding her fueling her instincts and physical strength. _I can see his movements now._ As her eyes shot across his body as he moved she kept up with his beatings but could feel herself getting closer to the barrier. As Komamura swung his sword back to drive her against the wall with a big slash, she grabbed onto his free arm, swinging herself around it making him shift his weight. His sword scraped the barrier wall sending sparks flying everywhere. On her landing she stomped the back of his knee to make him sink it into the ground, giving her some time to put more distance between them. Within the time it took her to draw a deep breath in, he appeared in front of her again. Grabbing the collar of her tunic preventing her to get away, his sword whistled in the air to hit her in her side but in an instant she ripped her clothing open, put her arms up and dove down. Leaving Komamura with her tunic in his claw, slashing just a couple strands of hair as his blade swung over her head. With her chest wrapped in bandages from earlier attempts to test her abilities, she tried to get him to lose his footing by slinging her leg around towards his feet but he stabbed his sword down in time forcing her to pull in her leg, leaving her exposed long enough to grab onto her hair.

He pulled her up, glaring at her while bearing his teeth. “You have to do better than this,” he growled as she looked at him through the slits of her eyes, teeth clenched together to drive out the pain.

She felt fear rising in her chest, even though she could feel his intentions were genuine. He was still holding back. Letting go of her hair, which she’d instinctively grabbed onto as she was being pulled off of the ground, she scraped her nails across his face making him lose sight of her as she flipped backwards pulling her hair loose from his grip in the energy lag created in his hand, while he was reaching for his face with the other. Flipping backwards she put some good distance between them. She rubbed her eyes quickly, aiming to awaken her vision of his reiryoku flow, but it needed more time. She desperately tried to remember what she’d seen during the test with the Captain Commander but it was hard as she hadn’t been focusing on him at that time.

Komamura didn’t allow her time to think as he knew his colleagues wouldn’t either. “TENKEN!” He bellowed and the sudden rush of reiatsu flowing from his body and his blade almost toppled her over.

She dove down, crouching near to the ground clawing fingers and toes into the dirt. The enormous power increase pushed the air out of her lungs. She felt herself tremble as a huge shadow appeared behind the already grand stature of Komamura. _So this is his shikai_. Her eyes shot across the vast body of reiatsu in front of her feeling the air whirl around her. She allowed herself a deep breath and closed her eyes for an instant. Focusing all her brainpower on her own reiryoku flow.

“Don’t think you’ll have time to sit idle!” Komamura roared as he sent his shikai soaring forward with the movement of his arm.

Her eyes shot open. _It follows his movements?_ She dodged the huge shadow that resembled the arm of a noble warrior as it slashed a huge sword down, splitting the ground open. While rushing around, hoping to get behind the powerful warrior she kept her eyes locked on the duo. She could see it faintly now, the flow of reiryoku within the captain and how it was gushing out, being sucked in by the huge shape of his shikai.

Komamura turned to follow her around and as he did, so did the huge Tenken.

Desperately trying to find an opening Sen made a daring call. She stopped moving. Praying her sudden shift in tactic would grant her enough time. One deep breath. Her palms facing the earth as she clawed her fingers, eager to feel the reishi that started to draw up from the earth beneath her feet. _Please._

“You’re done!” Komamura growled.

She could feel the air move as he drew back his sword, the huge manifestation of his power moving as his shadow. The flow of air changing direction as he started to swing his sword down. _Please!_ With a soft _knack_ the air surrounding her got pushed away, creating an instant of silence before the sound of Teken’s enormous sword filled the air again. Her eyes opened wide as she disappeared. The huge sword swung down and crashed into the ground.

Komamura blinked as he was certain his attack should have connected.

She reappeared in the far corner of the barrier, fists and jaw clenched. As she drew in a deep breath the air around her started to whirl aggressively, faint orange sparkles crackled in the turbulence. Before Komamura could raise his arm again she had disappeared again and landed in front on top of him, one foot on the hand holding his sword, the other in the crease of his elbow. As he tried to pull back his arm her elbow hit his upper arm just to the side of his arm pit and below his shoulder pads, making it impossible to bend his arm for a moment. Not giving him time to recuperate she stepped forward, now one foot in the crease of his elbow and the other on his throat. As he grabbed her by the ankle with his free arm she fiercely jabbed her fingertips along the line of his collar bone, making his arm slip down as she rendered it useless. She jumped back, stomping both feet on his sternum as the arm she got to first started to gain movement again. Leaving him out of breath just long enough to lunge for his feet aiming for his knee. _Shunpo_ set him far to the side but she surprised him with increasing speed as she appeared right by his feet finishing what she’d set out to do.

As he aimed to step back she drove her pointed fingers through his uniform, into his skin. He could feel her fingers dig into the tissue between the muscle caps on top of his upper leg. As he fell down on one knee he could feel all sensation leave his leg from that point down. She jumped back to the far end of the barrier to catch her breath. With his arms barely recovered from her previous impact he swung his sword back for a horizontal blow, sending his huge spirit shadow to do the same. As she scanned the duo from afar she could feel Isane’s fear as she stood just feet away. Her reiatsu made her hair dance in the air as her eyes glowed aggressively, like an angry fox _._ Sen locked her eyes on her target squatting down to jump up high, dodging the huge sword surging with reiatsu only in the nick of time. The same swing drove Isane with her back up against the barrier wall, shrieking as the sword missed by her by a hair. Sen went running along the top of the sword and arm of the huge shadow, gaining momentum as she closed in on Komamura. Jumping of just in time as the arm started to shift because Komamura drew it back to stab her when she’d come within reach. But right before he could she disappeared, luring him into stabbing the air where she’d been an instant before. She reappeared behind him, stomping the base of her hand where his neck met his upper back. With the sound of a thunderstorm cracking open the heavens the huge shadow went crashing down while Komamura’s body sunk to the ground. She jumped back, covering her face with her arms as the gust of air from the escaping reiatsu sent debris flying everywhere. Panting heavily Sen stood up while the dust settled, looking at Komamura’s twitching body as he tried to get up. She disappeared shortly and appeared again a few feet away from Isane, who still stood trembling against the barrier wall. “Your body will recover shortly,” she said between breaths, sweat running down the sides of her head.

Able to move his neck Komamura looked up at her while lying prone on the ground rewarding her with a wide grin.

Sen smiled back at him as she fell backwards on her bum, leaning back onto her hands while gasping for air.

Isane sank onto her knees and that is how the three of them waited for the paralysis on Komamura’s body to wear off.

Within ten minutes Komamura was able to get on his feet, his body trembling slightly as the nerves and connective tissues started to conduct energy again. “We need to go over some essentials,” he said as he walked up to Sen and Isane. He nodded at Isane who brought over the Sekkiseki seals.

Sen cowered at the sound of the rattling shackles connecting the wrist and the neck piece.

“If you wear these no one will be able to detect your reiatsu and we can take down the barrier to avoid raising suspicion,” Isane explained putting the restraints on the ground next to Sen. “We can talk outside that way,” Isane added.

Komamura looked down at the woman sitting at his feet.

She glared from the shackles to barrier and back, her eyes filled with despair. “Will this ever end?” She asked as she looked up at Komamura with regret in her eyes.

Komamura could barely maintain eye contact as he felt guilt rush through his chest. She noticed the shift in his attitude and looked away. “I’m sorry Sen, if we had told you this was going to happen you wouldn’t have agreed to come with us,” Komamura said.

Sen took up the first shackle and placed it around her neck. As it shut the feeling of being cut off from her reiryoku took her breath away. Reluctantly she put the wrist pieces on as well, falling forward on hands an knees, gasping for air. “I knew you were lying from the start, Komamura,” Sen said with a trembling voice. “You should know by now you can’t hide your intentions from me,” she said.

Isane stepped outside the barrier and after a few seconds it flickered and disappeared.

Sen felt the evening breeze brush against her skin, she tried to calm her breathing to subdue the rush of panic in her body. Every cell screamed for her to run, flee, hide. But she had come here knowing fully well that it wouldn’t be easy, but something had been calling her over to their side for so long. And after all these years, when she’d almost given up all hope of ever meeting humans again, the opportunity presented itself. There was no turning back now. As most of her fear subsided she pushed herself up to sit with her legs crossed and her shackled hands in her lap. The heavy neck piece made it hard to sit up straight but she tried.

After Isane had convinced the other Division Four shinigami to return home she came back to sit down next to Sen. She smiled at her, showing her she had nothing to fear from her.

Sen smiled back faintly. “Tell me what I need to know,” She whispered as she looked up at Komamura.

Komamura nodded and started walking back and forth thinking of where to start. “You know by now about how Soul Society is ruled and divided. During our last war we lost our main judicial party, so we are bound by our military commander’s orders. You met him when we first brought you here, the Captain Commander,” Komamura started.

Sen sat there in silence trying to inscribe his words in her memory.

“He intends to map out your combat skills to decide if you will pose a threat to Soul Society. In order to do so a Captain’s meeting will be summoned, meaning you will have to stand in front of all of us, convincing the majority of your worth. However, to decide whether you pose a threat the Captain Commander will most likely allow us to engage you in combat to test your skills,” Komamura said as he looked down at her for a moment. “If you appear powerful they will see more of a threat in you and it will be harder to convince them to trust you among us. But if you hold back too much you will pose no threat but some of them won’t be bothered if they injure you severely, or even kill you,” he said.

Sen moved to gain a more comfortable seat. “What do I look out for when I get there?” she asked, cutting to the chase.

Komamura nodded. “Captain Mayuri of the Twelfth Division is also the leader of the Development and Research Institute. He will instantly claim you as a research object, if that happens he will run tests on your body until you die,” Komamura answered in all honesty. “Captain Kenpachi of the Eleventh Division is the most powerful and lives to fight, he will be eager to engage in battle. If he goes after you with resolve, you’ll die,” Komamura continued. “Captain Kuchiki of the Sixth Division, he is also the head of one of our noble families. He is cold-hearted and not easily persuaded to trust strangers, let alone feel compassionate towards them. While he is not likely very eager to fight, he will be very difficult to convince of your worth weighing it against the risk of letting an unknown anomaly like you live with us,” Komamura paused for a while after this, allowing everything to sink in. “Of course you can count out Captain Unohana and myself from a situation of conflict, as we will be there defending our cause. But we will not be able to intervene if it comes to combat,” Komamura added.

Isane shifted as she looked from Komamura to Sen. “But there are also captains who are maybe less offensive, right, Captain Komamura?” she said, trying to ease the growing hopelessness of the situation.

Komamura nodded. “Captains Ukitake of Thirteenth, Hitsugaya of Tenth and Kyoraku of Eighth will be mistrusting towards you. They are strong, stable leaders who will need incredibly good reasons to allow this. But they have keen judgement and will be more susceptible for your pure intentions. They will be reluctant to fight you, but there are no guarantees so you have to remain vigilant at all times,” Komamura said.

Sen looked around at the surrounding nature and up to the night sky letting out a long, slow breath. “Will they release their bankai?” She asked suddenly.

It startled Isane causing her to look up at Captain Komamura in alarm.

He shook his head. “It is unlikely they will, as most of them will be able to kill you without even unleashing their shikai,” he said.

Sen’s eyes shot up to meet his, she shuddered at what he had said. After fighting Komamura’s shikai she had felt somewhat confident about the situation. But in an instant it was shattered. “What do you mean?” Sen said with the hairs on the back of her neck standing up.

Komamura straightened his back. “I mean that even though you fought my shikai tonight, I did not fight you with an intend to kill. They will not hold back and will not be bothered if a potentially dangerous stranger get’s killed in the process of evaluation,” he said frankly while looking down at her.

Sen felt her instincts rise in her chest again, pleading her to run away from this. “Will I be shackled the entire time?” she asked as she rattled her chains.

Komamura looked at Isane.

“Captain Unohana is trying to negotiate this part, but it is highly likely that you will remain shackled most of the time, maybe up until someone steps up to test you in combat,” Isane said regretful.

Sen nodded, seemingly accepting the dire situation and trying to gather as much information as possible. “Will we be outside?” she asked, looking back up at Komamura.

“With all the ongoing repairs in Seireitei it is to be expected that the Captain Commander will order us to gather far away from Seireitei if there is a chance that one of us will fight you. The combined reiatsu of the Captains will be hard to bear for the unseated staff within Seireitei as well,” Komamura said.

Sen nodded again.

“Why?” Isane asked.

Sen looked at her as she tried to smile, quite unconvincingly. “If I am outside I feel more connected, it’s like I can tap into the reishi of nature,” Sen explained. But as she moved the shackles rattled. She sighed. “Of course, these have a lot to do with that too,” she said as she lifter her hands, the skin around her under arms was scraped open and even though Division Four had tried their hardest, the scabs looked infected. “How much time until than?” Sen asked.

Komamura exchanged eye contact with Isane for a moment before answering. “I expect it to be quite soon, Captain’s meetings have a quite acute nature, so everyone will drop whatever they are doing in order to attend,” Komamura said.

Sen looked at Isane. “Will the lieutenants be there?” she asked.

Isane shook her head. “No, these gatherings are restricted to Captains only,” she answered.

They all remained silent for a while, dealing with their own sentiment towards the oncoming event.

Sen closed her eyes, enjoying the sounds, smells and sensations of the night.

Isane and Komamura looked at each other with dread as they knew they’d have to take her back inside soon.

Isane put her hand on Sen’s arm. She noticed it already seemed to alarm her less than it used to a couple of months back. “I put all my trust in your pure heart, Sen. And I pray that my superiors will be able to judge your intentions accordingly,” Isane said.

Komamura smiled and nodded.

Sen looked at Isane for a moment and to Komamura’s surprise Sen closed her eyes and leaned in to rest her head on Isane’s shoulder. Isane froze for an instant but easily thawed as she put her other hand on Sen’s arm in an open embrace. Komamura allowed this unexpected moment of trusting connection to last for however long Sen needed it to. For it was such an illustration of how hard the young woman had been working to do whatever was necessary to learn to be human again.

***

”Aaah!” Kyoraku grabbed his head with both hands scratching through his hair.

Lieutenant Nanao looked up at him with a raised eyebrow trying to determine the severity of his outburst. He jumped out of his chair and started to pace the room. “What is it this time?” she asked while turning around in her chair to face him.

He kept walking back and forth, hands in his side biting his lower lip.

“Captain” Nanao said, not sure if this was just a bout of frustration after sitting down at a desk for so long or if something more important was the matter.

At the same time a familiar face entered the office. “Has he been a handful today, Nanao-san?” Captain Ukitake remarked, gesturing at his colleague and friend who remained deep in thought.

Lieutenant Nanao sighed and shrugged, “Good morning Captain Ukitake, not more that usual really. Although I get the feeling there’s more to it than him being childish and trying to wriggle his way out from the paper work” she said, following her superior with her eyes.

“Shall I get him off your hands for a bit?” Captain Ukitake said as he smiled at her. “I wouldn’t want to impose,” Nanao answered politely but Jushiro could see the tired look in her eyes. His friend always became troublesome to work with when he was forced to sit in a room for longer periods of time. “That’s quite alright Nanao-san, thank you for you hard work,” Jushiro reassured her with a polite tap on her shoulder. “Alright then,” he stepped further into the office clapping his hands loudly. “That’s enough drama for now, don’t you think? Kyoraku-sama?” Jushiro joked as he laughed at Shunsui’s startled face.

It took a moment for his friend to recognize who he was looking at but soon a broad smile appeared on his face. “Shiro-chan!” Shunsui exclaimed as he darted across the room, the pink kimono fluttering behind him. He grabbed Jushiro’s upper arms tightly “It’s so good to see you, how have you been?” Shunsui still talked louder than necessary.

“We saw each other yesterday, Shunsui, there’s no need to get so excited,” Jushiro said with a hint of annoyance.

“We should take some time to catch up, do you want to go for a drink? It’s on me!” Shunsui yelled as he grabbed one of Jushiro’s arms tightly to drag him outside.

“It’s still morning, we’re not going to drink on the clock and nothing has happened between yesterday and now,” Jushiro groaned as he let himself get dragged out.

Lieutenant Nanao blinked a couple of times before turning back in her seat. Than she smiled. It had been a while since she’d see him act out so childishly, it was good to see his mood light up a bit. And for Captain Ukitake to casually drop by... Were things finally starting to get lighter? She sat back in her chair, welcoming the sun that was falling in through the open window to warm her face, closing her eyes and enjoying the silence.

Shunsui dragged Jushiro into the courtyard of the Division Eight barracks before his friend got fed up with his theatrical outburst. He broke away from him crossing his arms in disagreement. Shunsui threw his hands up in the air when he turned around to get hit with a piercing glance of Jushiro’s stern face. “Don’t get mad Shiro-chan, I can’t help it! How can someone survive being cooped up in an office all the time?!” Shunsui whimpered.

Jushiro clenched his yaw. “Don’t address me like that in public, Shunsui. And can you at least consider your Division’s hard work before you go full toddler-mode on them? They have been working hard for you, for all of us,” Jushiro scolded him, keeping his voice down, as he started to walk out of the Division Eight gate.

Shunsui seemed to snap out of his tantrum a bit as he followed his friend outside.

Jushiro granted his friend some time to think about his actions while they walked in silence. As he felt Shunsui’s mood subside he looked sideways. “What is this really about, Shunsui?” he asked.

Shunsui rolled his eyes in frustration and sighed. “It is everywhere these days, damn it,” he said.

Jushiro kept looking at him but he already knew what his friend was talking about.

“You can feel it too, right?” Shunsui said as he met his friend’s eyes.

Jushiro shrugged. “Only faintly, and it’s gone quite quickly too, almost every time,” he said. They strolled on, greeting the shinigami they passed with a friendly smile or a raise of a hand.

“What does it mean?” Shunsui continued, his voice sounding nettled.

Jushiro laughed. “Why does it anger you so much? Did you not want to learn more about this reiatsu, or rather the person it belongs too?” he asked.

Shunsui tossed his head from side to side stretching the muscles around his neck while holding up his hands. “It’s hard to focus when it is around,” he said, suddenly in all earnest. “I still can’t quite understand why it throws me off so much, but when it floats by I can hardly ignore it, while I really want to try and work hard. For my Division, for Nanao-chan, for everyone...” Shunsui said.

Jushiro slanted his head, noticing the honest intention Shunsui displayed, feeling proud to see his friend could actually act like a grown-up if he tried. “I wonder if more of us notice it so strongly,” Jushiro said while looking around almost as if he was looking for proof to confirm his thought. “Have you spoken to any of the other Captains or Lieutenants lately?” he asked as they continued to randomly walk down the streets of the Seireitei.

Shunsui shook his head. “The last time was when I met Isane while I was hanging around outside the restorative gardens of Division Four. It was right before I came to visit you at your house,” Shunsui answered. “What about you?” he asked as he looked sideways to see his friend’s concentrated face. He smiled. Jushiro always tried to help figure things out, no questions asked, he had always been benevolent like that.

Jushiro shook his head. “No, but that was to be expected as I’ve been out of the running for a while. It’s only since the past few weeks that I’ve been staying at the Division’s barracks again,” he said.

Shunsui nodded.

“Have you been able to trace it?” Jushiro asked carefully.

Shunsui shook his head and looked up at the sun. “I can’t possibly ask my staff to look into such a trivial matter while everyone is working so hard,” he said.

Jushiro smiled, Captain Kyoraku was actually more considerate than he’d give himself credit for.

“Besides, if what you said is a possibility and it is linked to a new healing technique, we’ll have to trust that we’re going to get briefed on it in the near future anyway. It does seem to surround mostly Division Four shinigami, so it might be like you said.” Shunsui said before letting out a dramatic sigh. “But it is really annoying to get my feathers ruffled like this without someone to blame!” he cried out.

Jushiro laughed out loud. “I think I haven’t seen you worked up like this since our time at the Academy. You would collect rejection after rejection from all the women you’d chase, getting so caught up in it,” Jushiro said.

Shunsui flushed a bit at the memories and smiled. “It was a less worrisome time, that’s for sure,” he said.

Jushiro smiled as well as they both gratefully allowed the warmth of those memories to cast aside the seriousness that surrounded all of them lately. Even if it was just for a little bit.

“Are we assuming it belongs to a woman, though?” Shunsui grinned while looking at his colleague.

Jushiro burst out laughing. “I’m not sure, but has a man’s reiatsu ever kept you interested this long?” he said.

Shunsui laughed too and shook his head. “Let’s not think to much of it, it’s been a bothersome distraction enough as it is”, he said.

Jushiro looked at his friend with a gentle smile. Distracted by a soft and distinctive jingling noise they both looked around instinctively. Quite quickly a dark gray butterfly came fluttering down on eye level.

‘ _Captain Commander Yamamoto is ordering a captain’s meeting tonight. You are to be present at the base of mount Koifushi in the North Rukon district at dawn. All captains are to carry their zanpakuto’,_ the hell butterfly declared in the voice of Lieutenant Sasakibe. As the declaration automatically repeated one more time Shunsui en Jushiro looked at each other in mild shock.

“Our zanpakuto?” Jushiro whispered.

Shunsui straightened his back and put his hands in his sides. “Sounds ominous,” he said.

Jushiro nodded. “What could possibly require an armed captain’s meeting?” he asked out loud but without expecting a satisfying answer.

“The old man is on high alert, that’s for sure,” Shunsui responded.

“Well, I will have to take a rain check on that drink you were going to buy me Shui-chan,” Jushiro said, as a poor attempt to mask the weight of the order they’d just gotten.

Shunsui smiled at his friendly intention and nodded. “I’ll see you tonight, then,” he said. One last meaningful glance and both of them turned around to return to their Division. Their lieutenants would have gotten the same message so they’d better check in before the entire Division’s went looking for them. As Shunsui looked over his shoulder at his friend walking away, white haori swaying behind him, he couldn’t help but feel worried. _Why would a potential healing strategy feel so dangerous? Or is this something else entirely?_


	4. Bleeding Souls, Chapter Four

The night was clear and a slight wind had picked up causing the trees around the clearing at the base of mount Koifushi to sway. The sun had set but the air behind the mountain still had an orange hue. In the last daylight all remaining captains stood by, waiting for the Captain Commander to arrive. All of them carrying their zanpakuto as ordered. “Were are the others?” Hitsugaya Toshiro mumbled, referring to Captain Unohana’s and Captain Komamura’s absence.

“Tsk,” Captain Zaraki Kenpachi spat in disdain. “What are we waiting for anyway, this better be worth the time,” he said in his distinctive aggressive manner.

“When ordered by the Captain Commander, your personal plans are absolutely inferior, Kenpachi,” Toshiro said while keeping his voice down.

“What?” Zaraki said as his uniform rustled as he moved. “If you want to come at me, do it with all you’ve got Chibi Captain,” Zaraki said, referring to Toshiro’s young age and short build.

“Let’s all keep our chagrin about standing here in the cold to ourselves, shall we?” Shunsui said, trying to pacify his fellow captains. “It is safe to assume the level of importance as we were told to gather all the way fully armed,” he added. Everyone fell silent, probably gathering their thoughts on what could possibly require this approach.

With the grumbling noise of _shunpo_ their impatience came to an end as a couple of yards away Captain Commander Yamamoto appeared with Captain Unohana by his side. It alerted all of them, taking on a more attentive position. Yamamoto glanced past his high ranking subordinates concluding the party was complete. “Let’s begin this meeting,” he said.

Unohana remained standing by the Captain Commander’s his side, making Ukitake Jushiro clench his fists. Could it be that what they had been hoping for would get clarified tonight?

“As some of you might have already noticed a stranger with considerable skills has been brought to Soul Society,” Yamamoto started. “In itself this shouldn’t raise suspicion as all of us started out in the Rukongai already harnessing the source of our current power,” he continued, keeping a sharp eye on his subordinates. “This time, however, the soul didn’t enter through the Rukongai,” he said. The wind picked up, rustling their uniforms as all captains looked at their highest in command, waiting for more information. The Captain Commander nodded at Captain Unohana.

She stepped forward, hands clasped together underneath her long, dark braids. “This soul was found within the Animal Spirit Kingdom,” she said. As she looked at her colleagues she could see their unrest as some instinctively put one hand on the hilt of their swords.

“That’s impossible!” Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi of Twelfth Division exclaimed. “In the entire history of Soul Society all human souls have entered through Rukongai,” he added.

Unohana looked at him with a blank stare. “It has been over a decade ago that we first noticed traces of a mysterious reiatsu around the gate to the Animal Spirit Kingdom,” she said. “We have been carefully monitoring it ever since as Division Four is assigned the task of clearing up the path leading to the entrance. But as we are prohibited to enter the Animal Spirit Kingdom, for a long time we could do nothing but speculate about what was on the other side,” she said.

“Why was I not informed of such an anomaly?” Captain Mayuri shrieked in anger.

“It was not a priority at that time as we weren’t even certain it belonged to a human soul,” Unohana explained. Knowing this wouldn’t satisfy him she hurried to continue. “The rules are clear, Soul Society is not to meddle with the Animal Spirit Kingdom, as animal souls are to be left in peace without the troublesome interference of humans most of them have faced while in the World of the Living,” she said solemnly. “But the reiatsu started to linger around the gate more frequent and more distinct. So I consulted the only one of us knowing more about the Animal Spirit Kingdom,” she said.

“Where is Captain Komamura, anyway?” Toshiro asked bluntly, stating the obvious absence of the Captain of the Seventh Division.

Unohana looked at Toshiro with more kindness that she had at Kurotsuchi. “He will arrive shortly,” she said, not revealing anything. “It was as I anticipated, Captain Komamura was able to distinguish instantly that the reiatsu my staff had noticed belonged to a human soul,” she said, sending another wave of unrest through the line of her colleagues.

The Captain Commander stepped back into the conversation as he could see Captain Mayuri boil with discontent. “I ordered Captain Unohana to keep this investigation within Division Four staff, as Division Twelve was already overloaded with all the new investigations surrounding the ongoing warfare at the time. I also ordered Captain Komamura to enter into the Animal Spirit Kingdom to retrieve the human soul,” he said sternly to silence Kurotsuchi’s next oncoming outburst. As the tension among the captains rose the Captain Commander snapped his fingers and an instant later Captain Sajin Komamura appeared next to him, his strong paw grabbing tightly onto the upper arm of a woman. The hands that were already resting on the hilt of their swords now clasped it, raising the offensive among the leaders of the Thirteen Court Guard Divisions. The Captain Commander raised his hand to reassure them.

“She is sealed with Sekkiseki shackles, there’s no need for apprehension,” Unohana said as she looked over her shoulder at Sajin holding up Sen by her arm. Sen’s arms and neck were bleeding now as the shackles had scraped the scabs off while transporting her here. Her long curling hair in tangles framed her face that was humbly pointed toward her feet. As she looked back she caught Jushiro’s eyes and noticed his disgust towards the way the woman was being restrained. “We have been trying to gather information on how she possibly could have passed into the Animal Spirit Kingdom, but she has no memories of her time in the World of the Living,” Unohana said.

“Upon coming here she was stripped of her right to return to the Animal Spirit Kingdom and brought to me for evaluation,” Yamamoto said. “It appears she possesses a set of skills that might be useful to us in Soul Society,” he added.

“What could possibly be so valuable that she was not transferred to my Institute for investigation immediately upon arrival?” Captain Mayuri yelled, clawing his fingers. “The risk of keeping an anomaly like this among us without knowing anything about it is outrageous!” He added to his statement.

“She can influence the reiryoku flow in a soul’s body in order to heal them,” Unohana said, silencing Kurotsuchi.

“So do you,” Kuchiki Byakuya of the Sixth Division pointed out in his usual cold and distant voice.

Unohana nodded. “You have all experienced my healing strategies first hand, so it will be clear to you that my healing covers the physical domain flawlessly. However, damage to the soul, one’s psyche and one’s heart are area’s we’ve been struggling to support,” she said.

“So you are claiming this woman can heal beyond your own capacities?” Byakuya asked sternly.

“I am considerate enough to acknowledge the limit’s of our capabilities in this area, Captain Kuchiki,” she said in order to point out the arrogance in his tone.

“Shouldn’t we at least consider accepting any aid we can get in healing our wounded?” Jushiro said, trying to mellow out the tone a bit.

“That would be of great personal interest to you, of course,” Byakuya sneered.

“All of us have dealt with great loss and took a lot of damage, Captain Kuchiki, there’s no need to express the burden of dealing with the damage within your Division and family by making it personal,” Shunsui stepped in, glancing at the aristocratic figure to his left.

“The question tonight is not if we need more healing, the question is if this woman will pose a threat to the safety of Soul Society if she is allowed to live among us,” Yamamoto interrupted their quarreling.

Toshiro crossed his arm shrugging the annoyance he felt towards his colleagues for bickering so meaninglessly. “We can all agree that advancing our healing strategies is always a priority. But I agree that there is a lot of unknowns surrounding her,” he said as he looked at the woman next to Captain Komamura.

“Since we can’t rely on the Central 46 in this matter, I have gathered you here to decide if this woman can be allowed to help advance Division Four or if she poses too great a threat and should be locked away indefinitely,” Yamamoto said. The cracking of knuckles alerted all of them.

“You want us to test her,” Zaraki said, licking his lips, eager to make this dull gathering more interesting to his taste.

“You’re too excited. You’ll kill her,” Toshiro growled at the looming presence to his right.

“That would answer the most important question,” Byakuya said provokingly. “If she get’s killed, she’s not a threat,” he said.

“Before killing her...” Unohana stepped in, feeling Sajin’s agitation grow behind her as their colleagues seemed to discard a life so carelessly. “Let’s see what she has to offer us,” she said. She looked at Zaraki fiercely to tame his almost uncontrollable lust for combat. She turned back to look at the Captain Commander for permission.

He nodded shortly and with the flick of his hand he released the seal on the Sekkiseki shackles around Sen’s wrists and neck. Under their own weight they crashed into the ground making Sen wobble at the sudden loss of weight. Sajin held her upright, making sure she was able to stand on her own. All the captains were on high alert now, ready to engage if this mysterious woman would try to fight or flee. But she remained standing next to Komamura, eyes looking down, arms lifelessly by her sides, blood slowly seeping down her chest and fingers.

Unohana nodded at Sajin who shoved Sen forwards to walk up to his colleague of Division Four. Sen came to stand next to Unohana, in between the Captain Commander and Captain Komamura at their back, and the line of remaining captains with overwhelming power in front of them. Unohana glanced at her colleagues as she felt Sen’s reiryoku starting to awaken after being sealed away for quite a while. And as they stood there, for the first time, Sen looked up to see what she was facing. She straightened her back, pulled back her shoulders and stacked her head straight on top of her neck. Her heart beat loudly in her chest as she instinctively ran her eyes across their faces.

As the woman walked up to stand next to Unohana it became almost impossible for Jushiro not to look at Shunsui, as the reiatsu coming from her was unmistakable. He could feel it clearly now, and even though it was so evidently stained with fear he began to understand what Shunsui had tried to put into words. There was something so pure about it, it was hard to imagine it causing any harm. As they stood there the woman looked up for the first time, her red curls being blown out of her face by the wind. With piercing, amber eyes she seemed to gather a first impression. As her eyes met his he could feel his heart skip a beat. It was just as Shunsui had said. It felt like this mysterious woman could look right into his heart. If this is what it felt for him, how was Shunsui holding up? He’d definitely been experiencing the effects of her reiatsu more intensely and now stood face to face with her for the first time. He couldn’t help but glance sideways past the unfazed figure of Zaraki. Shunsui’s arms were crossed in front of him casually, like he usually did during meetings like this, but Jushiro could see his jaw clench and his eyes shoot across the woman’s body. He seemed desperate not to give in to whatever was raging inside him. Jushiro looked back at the mysterious woman. She looked young and even though she had a light build, her bare arms looked muscular. She appeared strong, even though her neck and hands were stained with her own blood and glowing red from infected wounds. She wore nothing but black leggings and a simple tunic like you’d expect from the members of the Stealth Force led by Captain Soi Fon of Second Division.

Soi Fon was the first to break the silence. “So this reiatsu belongs to you,” she said glaring at the woman in front of them. “I have been sensing it around Division Four staff for a while now,” she continued.

Toshiro nodded in solidarity to Soi Fon’s observation. “I think most of us have,” he said while glancing to his left looking at Shunsui’s tense face.

Unohana nodded. “As I had thought, it was impossible to hide the residue of her reiatsu completely from your trained awareness,” she said. She looked to her side as she noticed Sen shift. Unohana looked back at her colleagues and smiled. “Tell them what you see,” she said, triggering the defensiveness among her fellow captains again. But it had to be done.

Sen tried to swallow away the tension in her throat. The accumulated reiatsu made the air heavy and stirred fear inside her that was hard to ignore. Her eyes shot across all the individuals in front of her as she tried to determine what to say. If she’d point out the obvious it would be unconvincing. But naming their largest unhealed scars, without knowing how much they knew about each other, might anger them, slimming her chances of survival when the test of her combat skills commenced. She took her time, allowing her reiryoku to awaken as much as possible before having to possibly engage with any of them in battle. She looked at Unohana with a mix of dread and determination and Unohana nodded at her. Sen thought a moment on how to give words to what she could see so clearly in front of her. As she tried to steady her breathing and reduce the fear clawing on the inside of her chest, her reiryoku seemed to become more steady. The more she was around them, the more she could see and trust her instincts to guide her through this. “I am surprised to see how easily you carry your physical scars. But all of you have been hiding the significant ones so incredibly deep,” she said in a clear voice, like the sound of a stream cascading down a rocky hillside.

She could feel the malicious intentions rise in the man with white and blue skin. “That’s hardly a feat as you have probably been told about us beforehand,” he sneered.

Sen smiled at him as she let her eyes rest on his left flank. “You have been tested a while ago by something unfamiliar, I don’t recognize the type of bonding that happened in your nervous system,” she said, surprising him with her terminology. “It looks as if you got shot with a huge compression of reishi on your left flank, blowing away most of the tissue. The way you restructured yourself is puzzling, it has really altered the flow of reiryoku in your body. But I can see how the new tissues left scars where they connect to the old,” she said.

Kurotsuchi gritted his teeth as he thought about the time he faced the Quincy boy that almost managed to kill him with that final shot. How could this woman possibly know about that?

She smiled as she sensed his confusion. “I’m sure that you have sensed it yourself, the restrictions when you try to reach to your right overhead,” she said as his eyes started to bulge in frustration. “Have you not been able to rearrange the fibers?” she continued. “After all, the injections you take in your left shoulder regularly seem to liquidize a part of your structures, how does that not affect scar tissue?” she said.

“This is ridiculous! How much have you told her?!” He yelled at Unohana in utter rage. “Have you sold us out to this anomaly? What are you hoping to gain?!” Kurotsuchi raged on.

Sajin stepped forward, suppressing a growl. “We have told her nothing besides your names and the Divisions you lead,” he said. “It saddens me to know you have so little faith in our honest wish to protect the safety of Soul Society, just like you do,” he added while bearing his teeth.

Sen touched his paw with her fingertips looking up at him with a faint smile. He breathed deeply to let his annoyance subside and stepped back. Sen looked at the man with the white and blue skin once more. “But the biggest scar you carry is that you weren’t able to take the one who did that to you back alive so you could conduct experiments on him to learn how he managed to damage you so badly,” she said. Making the frail man next to him grin. Sen figured this individual was provoked more than was good for her already and decided to move on. “You wield lightning as a last resort method,” she said as she looked at the short woman on the other end of the line. “I can see your flow seems frayed because your connective tissues are barely able to conduct those high amounts of energy. I suppose you feel restless and twitchy sometimes,” she said as Soi Fon looked at her with piercing eyes, clenching her fists. Sen smiled. “You are frying your nerve endings, so you try to make up for it by training more on speed, hoping it will compensate for the loss of sensations in your fingertips and toes you get after using that technique,” Sen continued. She noticed Soi Fon’s thumbs rub against the tips of her index fingers for an instant, proving her point. “But your arm can’t keep up after being completely regenerated,” she added, locking her eyes on the woman's left shoulder. “The nerves there look awfully fresh compared to the rest of your body,” Sen said. She suppressed the need to shake her head as the images became more vivid as she spent more time with these men and women. Their incredibly strong reiryoku made their obstructions almost jump at her begging for a release. She closed her eyes for a deep breath to regain her focus. As she opened her eyes she noticed the growing intent to kill just to her left. She could hardly look at the man as his one uncovered eye glanced her way. He was one of the most dangerous of the lot and made her want to hide, but there was no turning back now. “You carry your physical scars like trophies,” she said as she turned a bit to face him, noticing the frail man next in line waver with worry. It warmed her heart to feel some sympathy towards her for the first time since arriving in their midst. “You compensate for the obstructions in your reiryoku flow by simply overpowering them, forcing your energy through them causing your tissues to tense up even more. But this is of no hindrance to you, as you have reiatsu gushing out of you, despite that eyepatch that seems to take up some of the excess,” she said squinting her eyes a little. “How does that patch work?” She asked. Zaraki looked at her unimpressed and she could feel his boredom only worsen his killing mood. “But as you are a walking bundle of scars, it is hard to imagine how a body like that could ever relax again with all that spiritual power getting squeezed through those fibers. Do you sleep at all?” she continued as she noticed the young man to the other side of this fighting machine look away a little. It was almost funny to her how they were giving away so much while they were supposed to be wary of her.

“How is this relevant?” Byakuya said, addressing the Captain Commander. The latter didn’t respond.

Sen looked at the majestic man with his silver hairpieces. But before addressing his deepest fear she looked back at the huge man with the eyepatch. “Or is it that you don’t really care for sleep, as the fear of losing the one person you hold dear creeps up on you at night?” she said as she looked at the huge man. He met her eyes slanting his head, bringing his hand to sword. As he moved the tiny bells on the end of his hair jingled. She kept looking at him and deep down, beneath all the layers of scar tissue she could see his heart waver at her words. She looked back at the prince of the line as she sighed deep. This was taking a lot out of her, it worried her as it would make her sluggish for a while if it came to a combat situation. “It is relevant, Captain,” she said, noticing his eye twitch in annoyance as she abused his title. “Because scars run deeper than the physical body. You all know this as you have all connected with your swords on a spiritual level,” she said. Her eyes resting on the hilt of his sword. “But as all of you are veterans of war, your physical scars are obvious and you can make up for them with sheer power,” she said as she tried not to let the immense spiritual pressure of this gathering get to her too much. “So, if my instinct is to survive, it does not serve me to know what is obvious and in plain sight because you will already have compensated for that,” she said, looking him in the eyes. Seemingly unfazed he looked back. “It serves my chances of survival better to know what is lingering in the depths of a soul, for that is where the base of one’s resolve will start crumbling first,” she said as she noticed his eye twitch again. “Have you been able to protect your family, despite following the law you are forced to abide as a nobleman?” She asked causing the seemingly arrogant man’s eye to twitch again. As he glared at her with steel gray eyes she could see it clearly, the pain of losing a loved one. As she touched all of their weaknesses in the domains less accepted by them, she could feel the tension build. She sighed as she realized it would be hard getting out of this alive, all of them were angered by her disarming observations. _I pray that my superiors will judge your skills according to your pure heart_. She took some time to take a few deep breaths while she remembered Isane’s words, surrendering to whatever the outcome would be. Internally hushing her fearful heart. _At least we’ll have tried...._ Her reiryoku steadied as she felt an eerie calmness wash over her. She heard the shuffling of feet and slowly opened her eyes. The wind made her shiver as she looked at the young man in front of her. Was it really the wind that made her feel cold? The white-haired boyish captain looked sideways, reluctant to face her. “Your heart is frostbitten,” she said and she gently smiled as the boy glanced her way. The term seemed to be fitting as ice appeared to be his strength. “You become what you think. It is often the biggest burden of men, as opposed to animals, as animals don’t carry resentment around with them. Especially not towards themselves,” she said noticing his demeanor soften. “It is not my place, so discard it if you want,” she said, still smiling at him. “I urge you to stop blaming yourself for not being able to see through it,” she said. The boy now looked at her directly with his turquoise eyes a bit bewildered. “No one did,” she said, and she noticed the reiryoku flow around his heart mellow out a little and his reiatsu warm up. She couldn’t possibly know what it was, but all of them shared the same sentiment of guilt regarding a trust-issue in their recent past. “You have taken enough of the damage to prove that you did everything you could,” she said while swiping her right hand from her top left shoulder down to her abdomen leaving a bloody smear on her tunic. The boy squinted his eyes a little. “But that’s the easiest of them all to bear, isn’t it?” She said, looking at him gently, feeling the immense pain seeping out of the depths of his soul. “They came prepared for whatever happened to them, Captain,” she said. “They will not hold it against you,” she whispered, almost hearing the ice in his soul crackle as she spoke. Her own reiryoku calmed even further as she came to terms with what would happen next. These people did not have any intention of healing these parts of themselves. She was prodding in old wounds that were meant to remain calloused over until the end of time. Stirring the demons within them they were trying so hard to keep at bay. She longed back to the pure and honest intentions animals have. It was so much easier to work with them in that regard, she didn’t have to dive so deep into their souls as they were so pure. She looked at the man right in front of her. The pink kimono distinguished him from the others, as did his straw hat that cast a shadow across a large part of his face. A big part of his chest was exposed as he wore his uniform loose, sloppy almost, attempting to appear careless, while at the same time showing off the confidence in his own strength by exposing his vital organs like that. She tilted her head a little as she could almost feel his reiatsu reach out to her, wanting to be held. Like a child looking for reassurance. “You can’t hide behind that, you know,” she said, casually, stepping away from the remainders of her fear. He glanced at her under the edge of his hat, smiling but remaining silent. _You don’t have to speak_. Sen didn’t smile back at him as she looked at his exposed chest, at the spot where his heart struggled within the darkness. Her eyes got drawn to the frail man that stood to her far left and the gaping void in his chest. As she looked back at the man in the pink kimono she saw that he noticed her shifting gaze. She remained silent for a while, feeling her own heart soften while hearing his heart cry out to her. “That’s a heavy burden to bear, Captain,” she whispered and she saw his eyes widen at her words. She looked at his feet not intending to stir up his emotions any harder than he already did to himself. She turned to look at the man on the far left and smiled a generous smile at him as she felt his intentions were harmless and friendly. “It would take me more than one attempt to ease your breathing,” she said while placing her bloody hand on her chest. He looked at her with some guilt in his smile. And as her eyes shot back to the captain in rebellious pink she noticed how he could hardly breathe too, hoping so fiercely his friends breathing could be eased.

A fake applause from the off-putting man with the long fingernails. “Well deduced mysterious witch,” Kurotsuchi sneered. “But this is hardly revolutionary healing, at most, it resembles a poor palm reading,” he said glaring at Unohana who had remained by her side all this time. “I am losing all my respect for you, Captain Unohana, for bringing such a useless soul into the Seireitei and causing such inconvenience for all of us,” he snarled.

Ukitake cleared his throat, raising his chin in defiance. “We haven’t given her a chance to show us what she can do, have we?” he said stepping out of line, looking at Unohana with an insecure smile. “As I am the one with the most obvious malfunction it would really prove her skills if she can relief my ailments, would it not?” he said, looking at the Captain Commander. “Is this not what you want to know, Captain Commander?” He asked as he walked towards Sen. The Captain Commander let it happen, if she’d try anything there would be several captains happy to help subdue her - or worse. Jushiro stood close to Sen and smiled at her again. “My name is Ukitake Jushiro, nice to meet you, I’ll trust in your good care today,” he said.

Sen couldn’t help but smile at the gentleness of his intentions, trying so hard to comfort her in these otherwise hostile circumstances. “You will feel uncomfortable,” Sen said, staring at his chest and the unbelievable construction of scar tissue in the area where his lungs should have been. Adding to the already delicate survival strategy a fresh scar just below his had injured his diaphragm recently. How long had this man been living off of his own reiryoku?

Jushiro laughed softly. “I am always feeling uncomfortable,” he said.

She nodded and pointed at his robe. “It works more efficient when there’s nothing between me and your body,” she said as she saw him blush a little.

He opened up his uniform exposing his well defined chest.

She checked in with Unohana one last time. Unohana nodded at her as she stepped aside to give her more space.

Jushiro smiled at her. “Go ahead,” he reassured her.

Tapping into the calmness that had washed over her before, she closed her eyes and raised her blood-stained hands, hovering them less than an inch away over Jushiro’s chest. She steadied her breathing, trying not to disturb too much of the delicate supportive system his body had put in place to keep him alive. Choosing carefully which connections to rearrange she could feel his reiryoku responding to her presence.

As the captains reluctantly watched the mysterious woman put her hands on their colleague they couldn’t help but notice. Toshiro looked to his left to see Shunsui share his sentiment, a soft smile around his lips as the reiatsu emitting from the woman’s body returned to the purest form of energy they had ever felt. Clear and crisp like morning dew, nurturing to the point they wouldn’t be surprised if flowers would instantly start to sprout at her feet as she seemed to tap into the reishi from deep within nature itself.

Shunsui could feel Jushiro’s reiatsu calm and he noticed his shoulders relax as he did not have to struggle for air.

Toshiro looked past Shunsui to see that even Byakuya and Soi Fon could recognize her pure intentions. But his heart sank in terror as Jushiro suddenly burst into a cough, blood dripping from his hands. Sen’s face turned painfully worried as Soi Fon had instantly stepped in and restrained her with her blade against her throat, forcing her away from Jushiro. Zaraki had drawn his sword, ready for action and even Byakuya had unsheathed his sword partially.

Jushiro couldn’t stop coughing and looked at Sen in remorse, raising his hand to try and have Soi Fon step down, but unable to speak.

“How can you allow this?!” Captain Mayuri shrieked at the Captain Commander. “She could have killed him!” He spat out in anger.

The Captain Commander didn’t pay any attention to Captain Mayuri and glanced at Soi Fon. “Go ahead Captain Soi Fon, if you believe her intentions to be questionable,” Yamamoto growled.

Soi Fon applied more pressure to keep Sen in place as she spoke. “I don’t believe they are, Captain Commander. But I feel there is too little known about her. To risk a fellow captain’s health while testing her seems unjustifiable,” she said.

The Captain Commander looked at the other captains. “What do you think, gentlemen?”, he asked.

Byakuya sheathed his sword and straightened his back. “Just keep her at the Maggot’s Nest or donate her to the Research and Development Institute. I don’t see the need to alter the health care system as we use it now,” he said distantly.

Unohana turned to face him. “Of all people you should realize the worth of learning how to heal a broken heart, Byakuya,” she reprimanded him, but before she could do anything about it a sword came roaring down, forcing Soi Fon to dodge, shoving Sen aside just in time.

Zaraki’s sword split the ground open as he leered at Unohana. “This is all a waste of time, all we needed to know is if she’s a threat to our safety right? Let’s push her onto the brink of death and see what happens if she has no other options!” he yelled. Engulfing everyone with his overpowering reiatsu all of the attendants braced themselves.

Unohana helped Jushiro out of harms way, as he was still regaining his breath after his intense coughing fit, knowing fully well that in order to convince the majority Sen would have to expose everything she had to hide. She looked at Sajin Komamura and saw him straining himself not to help her out, as he knew just as well that this was a necessary step in getting her to stay with them.

Roaring with excitement Zaraki’s sword came crashing down at her strike after strike.

Scrambling to dodge his brutal attacks Sen felt panic shoot through her body, she couldn’t keep up. Keeping her eyes on his reiryoku flow she could hardly find an opening between dodging his skull crushing slashes. As her survival instinct awakened she felt her body pick up speed, she had anticipated the sluggish stage but it took too long to recover. Barely dodging another whistling strike she managed to escape to his side. She flipped backwards to get away from him but he allowed her no time, as he appeared merely inches away, stabbing his sword down, pinning her foot to the ground. Screaming in agony she crouched down, panic rushing through her. Her eyes locked onto the wrist of his hand holding his blade.

He grabbed her hair and in that instant she used the lag of energy in his hand, piercing her fingers between the tendons on the inside of his lower arm, shortly softening the grip on the heft of his sword.

Ripping the sword out of her foot and diving through the opening between his legs, Sen went tumbling forwards. As fear seemed to take over it blurred her vision and all she could hear was her blood rushing in her ears. She turned to look where he was but he was already towering over her, ready to strike. As she quickly tried to jump back his serrated sword grazed her chest and stomach, ripping her flesh open mercilessly. As blood gushed out of the deep wound she gasped for air looking up at her assailant but seeing nothing but death. A soft _knack_ drove away all the air surrounding them, seemingly stopping time for an instant. And as Zaraki’s blade came soaring down to finish her off a burst of flames shot up from the ground surrounding Sen and blocking Zaraki’s attack. The sudden outburst of reiatsu solidified swiftly in the shape of a huge lion, biting down on Zaraki’s blade and arm.

A roaring laughter, hysterically content, as it appeared he could go on fighting a while longer. Sen’s eyes lit up, fierce with the will to survive. She crouched down as the flaming body of the lion enveloped her.

Zaraki unleashed more of his spiritual power but the lion pushed him further back and as more flames rose from the ground two lionesses appeared at it’s side.

Sen stood up, as if this power had taken control over her body and mind. Swiftly she clawed her fingers, pointing them down. As another rush of blood poured out her abdomen and onto her hands and feet, the two lionesses leaped forward driving Zaraki further away, leaving a trail of flames across the ground. Sen’s body twitched as she drew up more reishi from the ground around her, almost instantly taking on the shape of a pack of wolves. The crackling of the fire mixed with the defensive growling filled the air as the wind picked up.

Zaraki crashed through the set of lions with his reiatsu whirling electrifying around him, screaming mad as the wolves charged him and got a hold of his arms and legs. Gritting his teeth he slashed the wolves down one by one and lunged forward only to be faced with a huge snake coiling itself around her protectively. It’s hissing making the air roll with heat. As the huge cobra hovered it’s head over her, exposing it’s huge fangs and facing Zaraki on eye level, he grinned a vicious smile. His tattered captain’s robe swaying vigorously in his whirling reiatsu. “Let’s see what you can do, witch!” He roared as he jumped back, stripping his eyepatch away from his right eye, causing a lightning to strike up into the sky and the ground around his feet to crack. As the snake rose to defend her against him he swung back his sword screaming loud in his utter enjoyment of fighting something powerful. As he stepped in to cut the snake down and finishing off the woman held in it’s flames along with it, the air trembled. As Sen looked up her body twitched again and her eyes cleared for an instant. The large snake flickered as the connection between her and influx of reishi seemed to halt for a moment. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she closed her eyes, surrendering to her faith as the flames started to fade.

A sudden gush of air followed by the hammering sound of blades crashing into each other, as a mixture of cold and protective reiatsu washed over her. She opened her eyes. Even though her vision was clouded by tears she could see the pink kimono come fluttering down, the straw hat whirling to the ground beside her as well as a set of flashing turquoise eyes and green sash, before falling out of consciousness.

Shunsui and Toshiro shot forward as they saw her power drain away, just barely in time to dive below Zaraki’s shattering attack. As Shunsui faced him, both of his swords drawn and crossed above his head, Toshiro had appeared by Zaraki’s side, facing Sen, aiding Shunsui in the defence. The chain on the hilt of his blade strapped around Zaraki’s arm and his blade supporting Shunsui’s beneath the serrated edge of Zaraki’s zanpakuto. The dust settled as they held up their block, eyeing Zaraki down.

“Walk away, Zaraki,” Toshiro growled as their swords pinched and scraped against each other.

“Huh? Did you get attached to the girl so quickly?” Zaraki taunted letting his reiatsu wash over them furiously.

“You’re done for today, Captain,” Shunsui said.

Jushiro’s face had drained of all color as he had anticipated seeing his only chance of extending his lifespan getting killed before his eyes.

“That would be all,” Captain Yamamoto’s grumbling voice sounded loudly across the battlefield.

“Tsk,” Zaraki spat at him, still not containing his reiatsu.

“I said,” Yamamoto said, raising his own reiatsu, making the ground shake: “that would be all”.

As Toshiro struggled to withstand the Captain Commander’s spiritual pressure Shunsui caught Zaraki off guard, tapping Toshiro on the back signaling him to protect Sen. As he resolutely got up and drove back Zaraki, Toshiro dove down and swapped places with him shielding her. As Shunsui hooked Zaraki’s battered sword between his own two blades he stared the killer captain down.

“You are all softhearted weaklings,” Zaraki growled as he finally stepped back. He stabbed his sword in the ground and put his eye patch back on, sealing away most of his reiatsu.

The Captain Commander lowered his reiatsu in response and after Zaraki sheathed his sword Shunsui stepped down, looking back at Toshiro and rewarding the youngster with a satisfied nod. “Captain Unohana, please provide first aid so she doesn’t die,” Yamamoto said nodding as Sen’s lifeless body.

Toshiro stepped aside as Unohana appeared by her side while almost immediately engulfing the young woman’s body in a soft orange flow. He looked up at his fellow captain who was keeping his position between Zaraki and them, still not convinced their hooligan colleague was done hell raising.

“Now we’ve witnessed this, I would like all of your input on what to do with this woman,” Yamamoto said, looking across his captains as they stood scattered across the clearing. “It goes without saying that Captain Unohana and Captain Komamura are not allowed to cast a vote as they are biased,” he said, leaving the decision to the majority of the seven remaining captains.

Exploding in accumulated frustration Captain Mayuri almost jumped up and down in anger. “Why can’t I just have her? She’s almost dead anyway! I can keep her alive long enough to extract whatever interesting healing powers she has from her soul and be done with it!” He yelled.

Jushiro finally found the strength to get back on his feet and looked at Shunsui clasping onto his dual swords. He shared his friend’s difficulty to remain collected towards their unreasonable colleague. “If it were up to you everyone should become a research object to boost the status of the Research and Development Institute, Kurotsuchi,” he said. “I thought we had established that personal gain should be left out of this equation?” he added. Looking at Unohana as she tended to the fatal bleeding Zaraki had caused. He frowned. “I think she should be granted a chance to prove herself in a more reasonable setting,” he said, looking up at the Captain Commander in resolve. After which he quickly sought eye contact with Shunsui, gesturing almost invisibly with his eyes to get him to calm down.

“I’ll gladly tell you everything you want to know about her after some utterly efficient testing,” Kurotsuchi said looking from Jushiro to the Captain Commander. “I feel there’s no reason to take to risk of allowing her to go rogue within the Seireitei,” he added to further his cause.

“I’ll gladly finish her off if that’s what it get’s to, otherwise I couldn’t care less what happens to her,” Zaraki said while raising his chin at Shunsui, trying to lure him into snapping. “I don’t see why Division Four needs extra help compared to all our other divisions anyway,” he added, crossing his arms.

“That’s a lot, coming from the captain who’s division puts the biggest strain on our health care system because of their continuous effort to fight as much and as hard as possible!” Toshiro snapped at Zaraki who just grinned widely back at him shrugging it off.

“I feel that if there is anything we can do to further develop our health care we should seriously look into it,” Toshiro said, casting his vote.

“I agree with Captain Hitsugaya, we have all suffered significant casualties over the last few years, of which some are still not completely healed. If there’s a chance to make our troops more durable or resilient this should not be taken lightly,” Soi Fon said, leaving it at a tie.

“Can I just remind all of you of the hardship it has caused the last time we allowed an anomaly in our midst? I find it incomprehensible how quickly you seem to forget the events that resulted from allowing Kurosaki Ichigo into Soul Society. Are we really going to allow something like that to happen again because of some healer?” Byakuya said sternly.

“ _Resulting?”_ Shunsui took his eyes off of Zaraki for the first time, lowering his swords completely. “Don’t tell me you still blame Ichigo for what happened with Aizen,” he said, his anger rising with every word. “Or should I remind _you_ that it was because of Ichigo’s persisting nature to help us and safe his friends that most of us are here today, living and breathing,” he continued. “If it would have been for our hospitality Ichigo and his friend’s easily could have opted out of helping us out let alone risk their lives for ours,” he spoke through his clenched teeth at Byakuya who raised his eyebrows in response to his colleagues anger. “If there’s a chance to do better this time, I’ll gladly take that risk, Captain Commander, for the sake of all of us,” Shunsui said looking across his shoulder to nod at the Captain Commander.

For the first time Unohana looked up at Komamura in relief, as Shunsui’s vote rendered Byakuya’s opinion useless, meaning a majority agreed to giving it more time. Komamura sighed deeply as he stood up tall next to the Captain Commander.

“Good, the majority agrees to Captain Unohana exploring the options that are presented to us by allowing her more time to examine this woman’s capabilities,” Yamamoto ended the discussion. “Captain Unohana, see to her healing. She is prohibited to leave the Division Four grounds until she is more capable of functioning within a human society,” he said. “Captain Unohana is to brief us with the progress of this investigation every week,” he added to his conditions. “That’s all,” he said before abruptly disappearing using _shunpo_.

As soon as the Captain Commander left Unohana turned to Komamura. “Please, take her to the hospital right away,” she urged him. “Isane will be waiting for you and I will be with you shortly,” she said. Komamura nodded, growling at Zaraki as he passed him on his way towards Sen. He gently picked her up in both arms and disappeared. 

“Well, that was a waste of a perfect evening,” Zaraki nagged as he put his hands behind his head, leaving with the grumbling sound of _shunpo_ , giving Shunsui one last provoking stare.

Without greeting or saying a word Captain Kuchiki left too, visibly agitated after not getting the final say in the matter.

As Unohana stood up while rubbing her temples with her fingertips Soi Fon stepped up close to her. “Never misuse my Division’s grounds for personal use again,” she whispered, referring to breaking into Maggot’s Nest and the mess they made while testing Sen inside the barrier in the woods surrounding the prison.

Unohana looked at her blankly, putting her hand in her pockets, not impressed by the agitation of the short but feisty woman in front of her. “It is in all our best interest if this works out, Captain,” Unohana rebounded.

“That remains to be seen,” Soi Fon said skeptically. “I still highly doubt that she will be able to add to what you and Division Four are already accomplishing on a daily basis,” she said.

Unohana smiled superficially. “I will make sure to document the progress and results carefully,” she said, casting a look at Captain Mayuri. “To prevent the intervention of the Research and Development Institute,” she added.

“We all know, no one is better at extracting the woman’s abilities than me,” Kurotsuchi sneered.

“Excuse me, master of torment,” Jushiro stepped up. “But despite the initial shortage of breath I actually feel more energized now, as if my body need less reiryoku to support my bodily functions,” he said while looking at Captain Mayuri sternly. “I believe this is something neither you, nor Unohana-san have been able to accomplish,” he said.

“She just got lucky,” Kurotsuchi spat in anger. “And you too, she could have killed you,” he added condescendingly before he disappeared.

Soi Fon rolled her eyes at the constant outbursts of their colleague and looked at Jushiro and Unohana. “I’m looking forward to the reports,” she said, nodding at Unohana respectfully and leaving using the _Flash Step_ technique like the others.

Toshiro walked up to Shunsui who was looking around at the damage and the puddles of blood surrounding them. “Are you alright, Kyoraku? You seem agitated,” he asked looking up at his colleague.

Shunsui kept looking at the pool of blood next to Unohana and he sighed. “I wonder if Soul Society will ever become a better place if we keep welcoming potential friends as sure foes,” he said with hurt in his voice.

Toshiro sighed as well, sheathing his zanpakuto and crossing his arms. “The darkness from the past, centuries old and more recent, still seem to creep into our habits,” he admitted solemnly. He looked up at Shunsui who was still gazing into the distance. “But if this woman is indeed an ally with god-like healing abilities, she might be able to help us heal the collective heart of the Soul Society,” he said. He looked at Shunsui once more. As he didn’t get any response he turned to Captain Ukitake. “I’ll leave him to you,” he said and tilted his head in Shunsui’s direction before he left.

“Thank you both for stepping up, we’ll talk later, but you’ll have to excuse me, I have to help Isane stabilize her,” she said nodding at the blood staining the ground before leaving. The two men remaining last at the clearing at the base of the mountain.

A few moments after Unohana leaving Shunsui’s swords rattled as they fell from his hands. He sunk on his knees next to the pool of blood that started to seep into the earth. He brushed his fingertips across the ground, shivering with the release of all kinds of bottled up emotions.

Ukitake knelt next to him, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder feeling him tremble. “Are you alright, Shunsui?” He asked gently.

Shunsui didn’t look up, and as it fell forward his hair shielded a big part of his face. “Did you feel it, Shiro-chan?” he asked softly as he rested his hand on the ground where the woman had sat down as she seemingly accepted her oncoming death. “Did you feel how she looked past every shield we have ever put up?” he whispered.

“Yes,” he said, recalling the sensation of her piercing eyes looking right in, to instantly identify his heart’s biggest desire.

Shunsui closed his eyes, sensing the traces of the pure, innocent and nurturing reiatsu mixed with the unsettling sensation of being on death’s doorstep. “I could hardly contain myself after the Sekkiseki got removed and her reiatsu became noticeable. Part of me wanted to grab her, shake her, get to know all about her...” He said, digging his fingers into the dirt as he formed a fist. “But another part of me wanted nothing to do with her, push her away, not allow her to get close,” he continued. After a moment he smirked. “But we’ve all experienced that there’s no getting away from her, even after we tried to hide those scars so deeply for all these years,” he said, replaying in his head how she had effortlessly pointed out all of their scars like a movie.

Jushiro squeezed Shunsui’s shoulder shortly before letting go.

Shunsui looked at him from the side. “Are you really feeling better? Or did you just say that to get rid of Mayuri?” He asked, tormented by the thought of his repulsive colleague.

Jushiro shook his head, his face grimaced with grief. “No, I am really feeling a bit of relief,” he said as he touched his chest where her hands had been. “She was really careful. Without her even touching me I could feel my body respond to her presence, as if it reached out to her for guidance on how to deal with my condition,” he explained as he looked at the dark stain on the ground. “If only I wouldn’t have had that coughing fit...” he whispered, the image of her being dragged away by Captain Soi Fon, vividly etched in his memory. He could still feel her being concerned with his well being in stead of her own, as her hands had still been reaching out to him before Zaraki came crashing down on her.

Shunsui gritted his teeth in anger at seeing his friend so remorseful, but he shared the feeling. He closed his eyes, letting himself sink back on his bum, leaning back onto his hands behind him. He threw his head back looking at the clear night sky, littered with tiny stars, as the wind blew his hair across his face. “As she was trying to survive against Zaraki I could hardly control myself, knowing that interfering would not aid her cause, I tried so hard to hold back. It’s a good thing Toshiro followed my lead instantly because I don’t know what I would have done if it had been just me facing Zaraki,” he said as his voice trembled with rage. “I think Toshiro knew I would never drag him into my personal vendetta” he sighed. “He was protecting me as much as he was protecting her,” he said in deep respect towards his young colleague.

Jushiro looked at his friend compassionately. “It seems Captain Kenpachi was right about one thing, though,” he said gently.

Shunsui looked up at him, refusing to accept that the idiotic killer captain could have been right about something.

Jushiro smiled as he looked up at the night sky. “We have become attached to the girl, already,” he said, drawing in a deep breath.

Shunsui closed his eyes as they sat there in silence for a while.

Jushiro looked at his friend and felt his lingering anger. “Are you angry?” he asked.

Shunsui frowned with his eyes still closed. “It’s not just anger. It is like I can’t control my feelings anymore since she is around. I get so agitated with myself for hardly being able to contain my emotions,” he said with weariness in his voice. “It has been like that ever since I first noticed her reiatsu, and that’s what a mere trace of it does to me. And now she’s right here, standing in front of us. It scares me that there is someone that has such power over me,” he whispered.

Jushiro felt the fear his friend harbored towards addressing his dark side and he put a hand on Shunsui’s knee. “The people who trigger us to feel negative emotions are messengers. They are messengers for the unhealed parts of our being,” he said slowly, making sure Shunsui would let his words sink in fully.

As he looked at Jushiro, Shunsui smiled with torment cast across his face and a tear glistening in the corner of his eye. Jushiro smiled back at him reassuringly sitting down next to him. Shunsui rested his head on Jushiro’s shoulder, closing his eyes again. As they sat there Jushiro felt how the tear fell down on his chest, still exposed after opening up his uniform to the woman that had touched all of their hearts. Whether they had wanted her to or not... 

  
*** 

The sky was already getting lighter as he walked through the empty streets of his division grounds, silent with the serene rest of the night. He felt drained to the core, his head stuffed and empty at the same time. He slid open the door to his quarters to find his Lieutenant waiting for him. She stood up to meet him and he couldn’t muster the strength to walk another step. His head sunk onto her shoulder, his hands grabbing onto her arms. She met him with a gentle embrace, shocked by his fatigue. He let her guide her to lay on the deck of the living room, looking out into the small courtyard, his head resting on her lap. It felt soothing to him and he gave into the tiredness of his body and soul. After sitting like that with him for a bit she couldn’t help but ask. “What happened, Kyoraku-sama?” she said in a gentle whisper.

Shunsui kept his eyes closed and wrapped his arm around his face trying not to get engulfed with emotions again. He remained silent for a moment, thinking of what and how to tell her. Was what happened really a bad thing? Probably not, even though the methods used could be questioned. Why did he feel so bad than? “A human soul appeared in the Animal Spirit Kingdom,” he said. She would get to see the Division Four reports soon anyway, so he’d better get her up to speed. He could feel her shift her weight a little as his words sunk in. “I know, it was quite confusing,” he said, getting his arm out of his face. “Division Four discovered a odd reiatsu while maintaining the path up to the entrance. Unohana asked Komamura for his input, and he was able to distinguish it from animal reiatsu. So, as it appeared to concern a human soul, old man Yamamoto ordered him to extract it from the Animal Spirit Kingdom,” he said. Nanao kept quiet, waiting for more information. “It’s a young woman with potentially great healing abilities, but she has been kept sealed because it wasn’t clear if she’d pose a threat to our safety as long as her combat skills weren’t tested...” He said, after which he fell silent, trying to force the vision of Captain Kenpachi charging her out of his mind.

Nanao could feel his unrest as he talked. “Is that why you were all armed?” she asked carefully.

He nodded, touching the sheaths of his dual swords hidden away under his haori. “The old man lured us into fighting her,” he said with hurt in his voice.

“We?” Nanao asked, finding it hard to believe her captain would engage in combat unless it was a last resort.

He smiled, she knew him so well. “Kenpachi took the bait,” he said, feeling his anger simmering in his chest.

“Of course,” Nanao said, knowing the reputation of Division Eleven and it’s captain all too well. “Did he kill her?” she asked carefully, noticing her captain’s worry.

He shook his head. “She lives. Just barely,” he said, not elaborating on Toshiro and him intervening.

“What was the outcome of the meeting?” Nanao asked, cutting to the chase.

Shunsui sighed. He hadn’t really given it any thought yet as he had gotten so caught up in his own struggles. “The majority of us gave her the benefit of the doubt, so the old man allows Unohana to keep her and work with her to see if she has something to offer Division Four doesn’t already master,” he said. Feeling a bit of ease settle in his chest for the first time since the captain’s meeting. _At least she got time._

Nanao nodded. “I imagine Captain Mayuri’s discontent on that matter,” she said. She smiled as Shunsui sat up straight immediately as she dropped the name.

He gazed into the courtyard with an annoyed frown. “He was impossible,” he grumbled rubbing his temples with his fingers.

She laughed softly. “If it were up to him, everyone would end up being a research object,” she said.

Shunsui looked at her with a faint smile. “That’s exactly what Ukitake said,” he said.

She slanted her head a little as she realized something. “If this woman has healing abilities that spark captain Unohana-san’s interest...” she said, after which she thought carefully on her next words. “Does that mean there might be something to be done to support Captain Ukitake’s health?” she asked.

Shunsui smiled gently at her. She had always been perceptive like that. He felt a glimmer of hope in his chest as Jushiro had admitted to feeling the benefit of her work. And this was hardly a reliable test case, considering the circumstances in which she had been forced to work. “Only time will tell,” he said softly, gazing into the distance.

“What happens to her now?” Nanao asked carefully, trying not to push him too much as he seemed really tired. She could see his jaws clench as she asked.

“Unohana is trying to stabilize her as we speak,” he said.

“Did he...” she asked, not really having the guts to get into the details of it with him.

Shunsui nodded. “He took it off,” he said, referring to Captain Kenpachi’s eye patch. It noticeably startled her as they all knew Zaraki Kenpachi’s reiatsu was hard to bear, even with the eyepatch in place.

“Will she live?” Nanao whispered.

He closed his eyes in remorse. “Only time will tell...” he whispered as he lay back down, his head resting on her legs. She put her hand on his shoulder and as they sat there and she waited for him to fall asleep she couldn’t help but wonder what made this mysterious woman so special.


	5. Bleeding Souls, Chapter Five

The sun was shining but the wind that had blown in last night made the morning feel cool and crisp. Jushiro had seen the sun come up as he had been unable to sleep. He sat up and rested his head in his hands with his elbows resting on his bent knees. Was she even alive? He couldn’t get the images of her body bleeding intensely out of his mind. Her light, amber eyes looking up as the tears had rolled down her face to meet her oncoming death. His heart seemed to stop and his throat shut with grief as he grabbed the robe around his chest. Was all of this really worth it? Was his health really worth scarifying an innocent life for? He could hardly bear the guilt that rose in his chest every time he thought of the hope he’d cherished all this time and the consequences it had had for the young woman they met yesterday. Tears started to well up in his eyes. He got up angrily and started to get dressed, sweeping his long, white hair out of his face. His heart was heavy and his head spinning with thoughts. It was still very early, so it was easy to get out without speaking to anyone about what had happened yesterday. He wouldn’t know exactly what to tell them, either. The cool wind swayed his hair and his uniform as he walked down the streets of the capital. Greeting the few passers by with a faint smile, he walked on. It was a long way to where he wanted to go and losing his patience with walking, and with thinking, he eventually used _shunpo_ to get him closer to his goal. Reappearing with a rustling sound at the Division Four gate he felt his gut clench as he wasn’t sure he was ready to learn whatever had been the outcome of the captain’s meeting yesterday. He walked through the hospital halls as silently as he possibly could. The lights were dimmed and as he walked on toward the end of the main hall he noticed a short figure leaning against the wall and as he got closer he recognized the short, white hair and the captain’s haori of the captain of the Tenth Division. Toshiro stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, eyes closed and his young face showing a deep frown. “Captain Hitsugaya, good morning,” Jushiro said as he tried to sound as calm as he possibly could.

“I expected you to be the first one to come and see her,” Toshiro spoke in a hushed voice, respecting the early hour and the recovering souls.

Jushiro looked down at the ground, putting his hands in his pockets to hide his clenched fists from view. “You did?” he tried casually. “Why would you think that?” he said.

Toshiro looked up at him now, even in the dim light his turquoise eyes shone bright and pierced right through his facade. “Because you feel guilty for what happened to her while she was only trying to help,” he said straightforward.

“Do you feel that she was only trying to help?” Jushiro rebounded, having a little trouble handling his young colleagues frankness.

Toshiro glanced sideways at the closed door of captain Unohana’s office. “My instincts are telling me to be wary of a newcomer like her,” he said. “But it was unmistakable, as she was allowed to attempt healing you, my heart was telling me to trust her,” he said, whispering now.

Jushiro smiled a little as he touched his chest with his fingertips.

“How are you feeling after what she did to you?” Toshiro said, looking at Jushiro’s fingers resting against his uniform.

Jushiro took a deep breath. “That’s hard to say as we can all agree she hardly got a fair chance, considering the circumstances,” he said. “But even though her attempt was short, there was some form of relief after the initial shortage of breath,” he added.

Toshiro nodded, glancing back at the large door carrying the Division Four sign.

“Have you spoken to captain Unohana yet?” Jushiro asked carefully.

Toshiro nodded again. “They have been working on stabilizing the woman all night,” he said.

Jushiro could feel his gut wrench. “Did they...” he couldn’t manage to finish his question.

Toshiro kept looking away from him as he answered. “She lives,” he said and he could hear his fellow captain gasp for air in relief.

After standing in silence for a while Jushiro turned to lean against the hallway opposite of his young colleague looking at him with a mix of curiosity and seriousness. “Why are you here so early, Toshiro?” he said, noticing the annoyance the young captain felt as he was addressed so casually. But Toshiro didn’t answer directly, almost as if he didn’t really know how to put into words what had drawn him there either.

“ _Frostbitten_ ,” he said softly after a while.

Jushiro slanted his head at him.

Toshiro looked back at him with concerning eyes. “She knew Hyorinmaru without ever seeing him unleashed,” he said referring to his snow and ice type zanpakuto. “It worries me that there is someone with that power over us,” he continued softly.

Jushiro smiled, recognizing the sentiment Shunsui en Toshiro seemed to share. “I think it tells a lot about us and our society, that we get rattled so much when we come across someone that can tell all the secrets we are trying to hide,” he said solemnly meeting Toshiro’s worried eyes. “Even though we should have been able to asses the quality of her reiatsu,” Jushiro added.

Toshiro sighed, thinking back of the feeling her reiatsu had given him the moment she was allowed to try and heal his fellow captain.

Jushiro nodded. “You felt it too,” he said, glancing at the office door again.

“It was so pure,” Toshiro whispered after a while. “Even though she was under so much pressure,” he added, guilt seeping through his words regarding the way she had been treated upon arriving in their realm.

Both of them were caught by surprise as the large office door suddenly slid open. Captain Unohana was standing in the opening, arms crossed, her face tired but smiling. “The amount of worry oozing from the both of you makes it hard to concentrate,” she said causing both of the white haired captains to blush a little. “Can I help you, gentlemen?” she continued.

At a loss for words they didn’t answer her question.

“Do you want to see her?” She asked bluntly as both men were seemingly unable to state the terms of their visit. Two sets of eyes shot up to meet hers. “Isane,” Unohana said softly, getting her Lieutenant to step into the door opening. “Will you take them to see her for a bit? Please check on her vitals as you do, I am not sure how her subconsciousness will respond to their reiatsu,” she said.

Isane nodded and stepped outside gesturing to the two men to follow her, but before they moved Jushiro put up his hands.

“Wait, is it safe for us to see her? What do you mean by her subconsciousness reacting to our spiritual pressure?” he said, no longer trying to hide his worry.

Unohana smiled at his pure intentions and exchanged a promising look with Isane.

“If it will jeopardize her healing I don’t want to risk it to ease my own unrest,” Jushiro added.

“And that is exactly why she would want to meet you again,” Isane whispered. “To help ease your unrest...” she said, pausing to let the weight of her words set it. “It is just that her body is very weak right now. Her instincts, however, are so strong that subconsciously she might respond to the nature of your reiatsu and be drawn out of her sleep to meet you,” she added.

Unohana leaned against the doorpost of her office and smiled at the two men. “She could really benefit from the honest presence of a friendly soul around her, though,” she said, knowing this would ease Jushiro’s mind, for she had talked with him about the healing power of honest presence often. And with the arrival of this woman everything she had ever thought was true about healing, seemed to become palpable.

Isane cleared her throat gently. “If you’ll follow me, than,” she whispered. They walked in silence, Isane smiling at the uneasiness coming from the two men. It wasn’t fear, or apprehension, they simply didn’t seem to know what to do with themselves. It was felt innocent, almost. She stopped at the a door in the far end of a corridor behind Unohana’s office, it was the only door in this hallway.

Toshiro looked up at Isane. “We weren’t told her name,” he said in a hushed voice.

Isane smiled. “Reiki Sen,” she said slowly. Noticing they were a bit shocked. She nodded as she slid open the door. “Her name is Reiki Sen,” she repeated as she stepped aside to let her superiors into the room.

Jushiro touched Isane’s arm for a brief moment, his face serious with worry. “Are you sure this is alright?” he asked.

She smiled at him and nodded, her young face looked tired.

The light was dimmed and Toshiro had already sat down on a chair in the corner of the room, legs and arms crossed, almost defensive but probably more towards his own feelings than towards Sen. Isane stood next to him, sitting down on the edge of the cabinet. Leaving Jushiro the chair beside the bed.

But he couldn’t move. As he had stepped into the room his eyes got locked on her resting face. Her long, red, curling hair clean and untangled across the pillow and over the edge of the bed. Her arms resting by her side with bandages around her lower arms covering the wounds the shackles had caused. Even though she was kept in a deep sleep to recover from the wounds hidden from view by the bed sheets, simply being in her presence made him feel. Just, feel. It made him feel all of it. The guilt for her going through this. The despair of losing her as she symbolized a chance of healing. The anger towards their society for dealing with strangers like this. The gratitude towards captain Unohana for persisting. For a moment his eyes shot across the young captain in the corner. And the awe for his fellow captains to rush to her aid while he was rendered useless. The feeling of uselessness almost made him sink to the ground and forced him to move.

Isane and Toshiro looked at each other for a moment, noticing the heaviness in captain Ukitake’s demeanor. Isane blinked slowly, reassuring Toshiro to just let him be for a while.

As Jushiro mustered up the courage to take the seat next to the bed his hand brushed against a long curling lock hanging off the side. His eyes shot across Sen’s face, but she remained deep in sleep. A bit reassured for the first time, he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “Reiki Sen, huh?” he whispered.

Isane smiled, feeling so happy to finally be able to share this woman with the others.

“I have never met someone with a more fitting name,” he said as his gaze crept back up to her face.

“ _Healing spirit_ ,” Toshiro said gently as he looked at the woman in the bed in front of him. Age-wise she’d sit somewhere around his lieutenant’s age, but her soul felt older. Her body seemed strong and muscular and it was noteworthy that she had been able to stand among them without buckling under their reiatsu.

“ _Forest fairy_ ,” Isane added as she knew both of them had experienced the sensations caused by Sen’s reiatsu when she was most at ease.

Jushiro tried to swallow away the lump in his throat as he sunk back into the chair. “What happens to her now?” he asked, looking up at Isane.

Isane sighed, rubbing her eyes with the bases of her hands. “First priority is keeping her in bed long enough for her to recover,” she said. “Which is going to be difficult once she’s awake,” she added.

Toshiro looked up at her. “You seem quite familiar around her, Lieutenant Kotetsu,” he said.

Isane smiled while she looked at Sen. “You could say I’ve come to know her a little bit over the past few months,” she said. She looked at Jushiro as his fists clenched onto his trousers.

“She has been held in Maggot’s Nest for _months?”_ he said, trying to suppress his anger.

“Yes,” Isane said frankly, knowing there was no need to sugarcoat it anymore.

“Was she shackled the entire time?” Jushiro hissed softly between his teeth as he touched Sen’s wrist almost unnoticeable.

Isane nodded. “Most of the time. There were short instances where she was unshackled, as captain Komamura was working on mapping out her hand-to-hand combat skills, but he was never allowed to take her out so she was sealed within the Sekkisekki of her cell always,” she said.

“Tsk,” Toshiro grimaced as he couldn’t imagine what it would be like to have your reiryoku sealed away for so long.

Trying to function despite all the invasive thoughts and images that arose in his mind upon hearing this new information he looked at Sen’s neck, wrapped in bandages to cover the large and ugly wound the shackle had caused there. “And what happens than?” he asked.

Isane thought on her answer for a moment. “Sen has been living among animal spirits for over a decade. So her instincts are extremely heightened, she is very vigilant and incredibly fast. She relies blindly on what she sees and feels upon meeting a soul, which proves troublesome when she is asked to interact with human souls,” she said. Giving her superiors some time to process.

“Why?” Toshiro asked a bit puzzled.

Jushiro answered the question for Isane. “She told us, Toshiro,” he said. Ignoring the almost reflexive discontent from being addressed casually coming from his young colleague. “Animals intentions are always pure, they don’t carry around resentment, guilt or shame. Not towards others and not towards themselves,” he said, looking at Sen’s light eyelashes.

Isane nodded. “She told me it took her a long time to learn how to navigate among animals, because at first she wasn’t able to communicate like that either. So she learned to shed those layers in order to become pure enough to live among animal spirits like one of them,” she said. “I remember the first time Captain Unohana took me to Maggot’s Nest to meet her,” she said.

Both Toshiro and Jushiro looked up at her now.

“She was already shackled and had been locked away immediately after Captain Komamura had her step outside the gate of the Animal Spirit Kingdom. I remember the door opening and her amber eyes flashing across our bodies, instantly gauging our intentions. She wasn’t sitting up like a person would, she was crouched on all fours,” she said.

Toshiro and Jushiro looked at each other for a moment, recognizing the image she described in the way Sen had dodged Zaraki’s attacks.

“Then, and I think even still, she is truly more animal spirit than human soul,” she added. “It’s in her nature to be entirely honest in her communication,” she said, laughing softly. “So when Captain Unohana asked some of us to start working on teaching her about our society to somehow ease her into living among humans, some were hesitant towards their assignment because they were scared of her, others because they disagreed with bringing her here, others felt attracted to the mystery surrounding her. She got it right very time, making some of them furious and others break down in hysterical crying,” she said as she smiled and looked up at the sleeping woman. “She sure draws out all the ugliness in people,” she said.

“There’s enough of that going around in all of us to keep her occupied for another thousand years,” Toshiro sighed.

Jushiro laughed a little too and nodded in agreement. But he got serious again as he thought of the demands the Captain Commander had set on her stay. “How will she cope with being around so many people all of a sudden?” he asked. “If she’s been held in Maggot’s Nest all these months, it will be quite the shock when she wakes up in a bed, in a building full of people, to her senses we must look like we are flaunting our personal information around like peacocks,” he said, trying to imagine what that would look like.

Isane nodded. “She will need quite some time, but she has been proven to be extremely adaptive. I suppose that’s part of living among animals as well. She only has one instinct that’s stronger than her instinct to survive,” she said.

“Her instinct to heal...” Toshiro said softly.

Isane nodded. “It has been only a few short instances that we’ve been granted to behold the shift in her reiatsu when she harnesses her healing abilities. It is unlike anything I have every felt before...” she said, almost in awe.

Jushiro closed his eyes as he tried to call back the feeling that had seeped into his chest the moment she laid her hands on him. But it was already fading, getting covered in layers of darkness by the circumstances in which she was forced to meet them for the first time. He could hardly suppress the urge to grab her hand as his soul seemed to long for her spiritual pressure so badly.

Isane sighed and than laughed. “It is bound to become even livelier over the coming weeks I am sure,” she said as she let her eyes rest on Sen’s resting body. “I’m sure she’ll be all kinds of trouble learning to navigate human habits, routines and emotions,” she said.

“But she would still be a prisoner,” Jushiro whispered.

Toshiro nodded. “There’s no other way, Ukitake. We need to know more about her first before we can allow her to roam freely,” he said gently, aware of Jushiro’s mood.

Isane nodded. “Honestly, I think this is easier on her too, introducing her to this new environment gradually. Besides, Captain Unohana knows her story quite well and takes full responsibility for her. So keeping her close is safer for her too. Imagine what would happen if she’d run into Captain Kenpachi again,” she said.

Toshiro gritted his teeth at the memory of standing up against that loose canon of a captain.

“I’m sure you are right, Isane-san,” Jushiro sighed, rubbing his eyes with the fingertips of one hand. “I’m sorry, of course captain Unohana and all of Division Four will know what is in her best interest,” he said. “I hope you believe I don’t doubt your judgement,” he added in all sincerity.

Isane smiled at him, feeling almost remorseful Sen wasn’t able to meet these humans yet, it would be such a valuable counter experience for her after all the hostility she had met until now.

“It will take long before she is allowed to start working as a healer, though,” Toshiro said as he stood up, his uniform falling into place causing a soft rustling sound.

Isane bit her lower lip for a moment. “I suppose so...” she said, as no one really had any answers in that regard yet.

Jushiro looked up at how Toshiro suddenly seemed to cut to the chase. “Why the rush?” he asked, genuinely but realizing it might not be his place.

Toshiro’s eyes flashed as he started to walk to the door. “We’re all carrying the burden of knowing our loved ones are hurting,” he whispered angrily, but not so much towards Jushiro as to his own feelings of remorse. “I’ll trust you with her care, thank you for you hard work,” he formally addressed Isane before leaving without greeting his fellow captain.

Jushiro sighed touching Sen’s wrist again gently. “I guess that just now is only a fraction of what she’ll have to endure in order to work with healing human souls,” he said, fully accepting Toshiro’s cold exit, as he had brought up a painful subject for all of them.

Isane smiled. “She’ll be able to handle it,” she said reassuringly. “Her drive to help restore what has been disrupted is what drove her to the gate of the Animal Spirit Kingdom in the first place,” she said. “All she wants, is to help,” she repeated.

“If only we will let her...” Jushiro whispered.

Isane nodded, pushing herself off of leaning on the cabinet.

“All visitors will be documented, I reckon?” Jushiro whispered.

Isane smiled. “Do you need a moment?” she said.

Jushiro didn’t move or speak, his eyes locked on where his fingers rested on her wrapped up wrist.

“You left with captain Hitsugaya,” she said as she nodded and stepped outside. “Please, close the door behind you when you leave,” she said. “I’ll trust you with her care,” she whispered silently as she walked off.

As soon as her footsteps left hearing distance and her reiatsu was out of reach Jushiro let his face sink into his hand, trying not to grab Sen’s lifeless hand as he did not want her to disrupt her healing with his actions. But it became too much to bear. Tears slowly started to roll down his face, onto his hand and down his lower arm. Trying to control his breathing, feeling the sting of the wound inflicted around his diaphragm as it jolted from him holding back his sobs. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, stroking her thumb and index finger with his fingertips. He laughed between his tears, shaking his head as he looked up at her with a tear stained face. “The things you make me feel,” he whispered, running his fingers through the ends of her long hair. “You will have a hard time making friends if this is how you make everyone feel,” he said as he wrapped a curl around his finger and brought it to his lips. He closed his eyes at the silky feeling of cold hair against his skin. After a moment he got up gently, rubbing his face with his sleeve. And for a while he stood there, just watching her breathe. _Thank god she is breathing_. But he couldn’t leave. It was like all the fibers in his chest were begging him to keep her close. Did all of their wounds respond to her like this? He wondered. He took a few deep breaths, calming down the spasm around his diaphragm. With every breath he felt his resistance lessen and gently he bent over her resting body, his white hair falling over his shoulder to rest on her chest. Barely noticeable he rested his forehead against hers while gently touching her hand. “But if you will let me, I will be your friend,” he whispered with his eyes closed and for a moment his heart went quiet. As he got back up and forced himself away from her doubt started to creep back up in his chest. He could not lay claim on her like this, she didn’t come her for him, even though part of him felt like a missing piece was starting to fill in. He looked at her one last time before gently closing the door behind him. In the darkness of the hallway he paused for a moment thinking about Toshiro’s words from that night. _‘If she truly is an ally with a god-like ability to heal, she might be able to help us heal the collective heart of the Soul Society’_. That would be marvelous. But still a part of him seemed to have awakened from slumber that he had deemed expired. _I want you by my side forever. I am selfish like that._

***

It was dark and cool in the room when she first opened her eyes again. Instinctively wanting to get up to get her bearings. But she was forced back into the mattress by the scorching pain in her torso. Gasping for air with fear and confusion surging through her mind she tried to check in with her body. Her hands felt light and she could move her head, so she wasn’t shackled anymore. As she laid still for a while, trying to breathe with the burning sensation of healing flesh, the images started to come back to her. Her heart pounding loudly in her ears as she recalled snapping out of a haze, looking up at the huge stature of the captain with the bells towering over her, ready to end it. Paralyzed by the fear that started to creep up on her again she grabbed onto the bed sheets. She could vaguely recall the fluttering of the pink kimono and the flashing turquoise eyes before falling into darkness. She felt reassured a little bit by the fact that her assessment on them that night had been correct and she had chosen not to agitate them. As the pain subsided a little she tried to sit up straight, her eyes slowly got used to the darkness in the room and as her consciousness seemed to fully awaken it started to seep into her awareness. The reiatsu of so many humans. Before she knew it and without being able to block it out, the spiritual pressure of suffering humans started to press into her. Like the air was getting thick with other peoples emotions, pain and healing, leaving no oxygen for her to breathe. Her instincts started to awaken in her chest, urging her to run away. Her eyes caught the sliver of moonlight falling in from behind a curtain and without being able to clearly think she saw no other option. In a blind panic she got into a crouch and leaped from the side of the bed straight through the window. Her wounds keeping her from moving as fast as she’d want, but sedated with fear, she spotted the woods on the far edge of the gardens she had landed in. She ran for the dark shadows that felt safe to her, trying to escape the screaming sensations of humans trying to heal their wounds. Behind her she heard the commotion after the shattering glass. The light in the room got switched on and the curtains were ripped open. She could hear Division Four staff yell at each other. It wouldn’t take long for them to come after her, so she’d try and put as much distance between them and her as she possibly could. _Just a little further_. Stumbling across the gravel paths leading to the dense treeline she could feel the deep laceration on her torso starting to burst open again. Gritting her teeth she pushed forward, finally stepping into the shadows of the trees. She desperately grabbed on to one with both hands. Coughing in pain and exhaustion. She could hear doors slamming in the distance and voices shouting things she couldn’t make out. She pushed herself off of the tree trunk and ran on into the darkness. Rasping for air as the light of the compound behind her grew weaker, she forced herself to keep moving. _Just a little further._ She grabbed onto a tree for a moment to catch herself as she felt herself getting dizzy. Clenching her jaws she tried to see straight and pushed herself off of the tree again fiercely. Determined to get away. Only to smack into an invisible barrier at full force. Her crashing into it sent bright yellow sparks flying around her and caused a huge ripple across the surface. With a grunt of defeat the sunk onto the ground, her hands resting against the barrier, feeling how it pulsated under her fingers. Even as she sat there, she could feel the intrusive reiatsu of so many human’s packed so densely together roll onto her. Feeling the panic rise in her chest again she grabbed her head. Her fists clenched while pulling her hair. _Anything to make it stop_. How could human souls be like this? _Please, make it stop!_ Tears started to well up in her eyes as she had no where to run. As she curled up in a ball in utter despair the grunting noise she started to recognize as the _Flash Step_ the higher in commands sometimes used sounded closely behind her. And almost instantly a large figure crouched behind her.

Large arms wrapped in leather gently embraced her and the black and white sleeves of a captains haori fell down around her. The smell of animal fur was unmistakable and without any other resort she crawled into a ball, accepting Captain Komamura’s gentle embrace.

She sobbed uncontrollably as he rested his forehead on her back. “It’s so loud,” she managed between gasps of air. He nodded gently. He had anticipated it would come to this. “I can’t keep them out,” she whimpered, covering her ears with her hands. For a moment longer they sat there. But knowing there would be nothing he could do for her there he slowly got up and scooped her up. Carrying her close to his chest she clung onto his uniform. “Please, don’t take me back there,” she cried.

“Let Captain Unohana help you,” he said softly but pressing, looking down at the blood staining her nightgown as it started to seep through the bandages around her torso. “Concentrate on your heartbeat,” he whispered as he gently walked back to the hospital. “Concentrate on my smell if it feels familiar to you,” he added softly, usually reluctant to endorse his animal form, but feeling it was probably what had helped her trust him in the first place. She buried her face in his uniform trying desperately to block out the sensations enveloping her, drawing in the smell of his hound-like body and focusing on the sound of her heartbeat in her ears.

As Komamura circled the building and stepped onto the pavement of the courtyard, the light in the hall showed Captain Unohana standing in the door opening with her hands in her pockets, silently waiting for their return. As Komamura walked up closer Unohana’s eyes swiftly scanned Sen’s body. Without saying anything she turned around and lead them back into the hospital towards her office at the end of the long, main hallway.

In the doorway of the office Lieutenant Kotetsu Isane was waiting for them. A worried but understanding look on her face and a first aid suitcase under her arm.

Komamura followed both women into the office and as Isane closed to door behind them she pulled up a subtle barrier around the room. As she did Komamura could feel Sen shift in his arms.

“There. It should be a lot easier on you now,” Unohana said as she gestured Komamura to put Sen down on the couch in the office.

Reluctant to let go Komamura hovered her over the couch, smiling at her. “Allow yourself to feel, Sen,” he said softly, urging her to gauge their intentions. And instantly he felt her grip around his collar loosen and her body sink into the couch as she could feel their intentions were only to help her.

Isane had walked up to the couch with the first aid kit and Unohana instantly pulled up the distinct orange healing shield wielded by Division Four. Isane helped Sen sit up and take off her blood stained night gown and slowly started to unravel the bandages.

Respectfully Komamura turned to face the corner of the room.

As Unohana assessed the wound on Sen’s torso she looked up at her blank eyes, staring in the distance. “Waking up to that must have been really frightening,” she said calmly, without any trace of judgement in her voice, since she started to become well aware of how Sen’s senses and instincts worked. “I apologize Sen, we should have been there to support you,” she added in all sincerity.

Isane started wrapping her wounds again and Unohana went to sit at Sen’s feet on the couch. “Do you want to tell me what you experienced?” she asked, both to be supportive and to learn more about her protege and how to aid her in the future.

“Is everyone in this much pain?” Sen whispered, still staring into nothing.

Unohana shook her head a little. “No, you are in my hospital, so the sensations you feel here are mainly from souls that are recovering from sickness or trauma,” she explained calmly.

“I can’t keep it out,” Sen whispered, covering her ears again and closing her eyes at the memory of the deafening sound of all those souls calling out to her.

Unohana smiled at her and placed a cool, slender hand on Sen’s leg. “Do you know what happens when a baby animal first steps outside of it’s den?” she asked carefully.

Sen pulled up her legs and wrapped her arms around them after Isane was done wrapping her wounds. Komamura slowly turned to look at the three women again. Sen looked at Unohana with dark circles under her eyes. “It will be scared,” she whispered faintly.

Unohana nodded. “Yes, and what happens after that?” she asked.

Sen looked at her bare feet thinking on her answer for a moment. “It starts to learn how to survive outside,” she said softly. Komamura and Isane smiled at Unohana’s gentle tactic.

“And in order to get past that fear and learn more, what happens to the babies senses?” she said, urging Sen to answer so her path would become more clear.

Sen looked up at Unohana with a little bit of life in her tired eyes this time. “It’s desensitized to whatever doesn’t pose a threat,” she whispered. 

Unohana smiled at her. “It will get easier, I promise, but your senses need to learn that all of these sensations are not meant for you to do anything with. Human’s sadly don’t have a pure inner world, like animals. In order to get away from the ugliness inside we tend to push it down, bury it under layers of excuses. Sometimes humans will act out because the excuses cant contain the pressure of old wounds any longer. And sometimes humans will shut down as a last resort to keep whatever they want to hide bottled up inside,” she explained. “But when humans are injured or ill the inhibition on that inner turmoil weakens, causing it to seep out,” she concluded. Giving Sen some time to process her words.

Sen closed her eyes. “I understand,” she said faintly, visibly resisting the idea of having to go through that process. “Can I stay here for a little while longer?” she asked, looking at Unohana desperately for some time to regain some strength.

Unohana laughed softly. “The barrier is what’s keeping the sensations out, if you want we can put it up in your room,” she said as she got op.

“But you won’t be there,” Sen whispered, glancing around at everyone in the room. “I promise I will not disturb you...” she added.

Isane looked at Unohana and saw her captain nod almost unnoticeable. She walked up to a cabinet in the corner of the room and pulled out some bed linen covering Sen with it. She smiled. “I’ll sit here with you for now,” she said as she sat down on the floor, resting her back against the seat of the couch.

Komamura walked up to the couch and looked down at Sen in all earnest. “I can’t stay with you right now, but know that I will come if you need me,” he said grumbled.

Sen nodded slightly in response and as he walked to the door Isane waved her hand to open up the barrier for a moment. “Thank you,” Sen whispered as he stepped outside.

Surprised to hear her say those words, after everything she had been put through, he looked back over his shoulder. Her fox-like, amber eyes meeting his shortly before sinking shut.

  
***

Lieutant Nanao stepped into the office with a sealed envelope in her hand. She walked up to the desk with Shunsui staring out of the window lost in thought. “I thought you might want to read this right away,” she said, putting the envelope on his desk.

He glanced at the envelope sideways and recognized the bell flower insignia for Division Four. “Has it already been a week?” He mumbled, trying to keep his cool while part of him wanted to rip that envelope open. He leaned back in his chair, carefully pealing back the seal while Nanao went back to her desk. He knew perfectly fine it had already been a week. It had felt like a year. The most confusing year of his life.

“What is it?” she asked as she looked at him taking out a couple of papers.

“It’s the first weekly report on how the woman introduced during that captain’s meeting has been integrating,” he mumbled as his eyes shot across the lines. His heart sank as he let his chin sink on his chest. Without saying a word he got up, the papers crushed in his hand, stomping out of the office.

Nanao swiftly got up after him, following him outside. “Captain, please, talk to me!” She said as she tried to catch up to him. He turned around to face her in a flurry of uniform, captain’s haori and pink kimono and she saw in his face that he didn’t know what to do with himself. He held the report out to her and as she tried to smooth it out again so she could read it, she noticed his mood deteriorate.

“I knew they shouldn’t have kept her at Division Four, in the whole of the god damn Soul Society they decided to keep her at the most crowded and broken place of all!” He exclaimed, not even caring if people would hear.

Nanao hastily tried to read what her captain had gotten so upset about. ‘ _On day five she woke up for the first time. It was around three at night and she was alone in her room. We misjudged the intensity at which she would be able to sense the reiatsu of everyone in and around the hospital. As she got scared by the wave of inner turmoil of all the patients around her, her instincts made her flee into the woods surrounding the restorative garden. In a blind panic she met the barrier that had been put up under the orders of Captain Commander Yamamoto. Her wounds have reopened and her mental state has deteriorated gravely since the last time you met.’_ She looked up as her captain started to walk back and forth. Honestly, she didn’t know what to say to calm him down. She still did not know what made this woman so special that even the womanizer captain Kyoraku Shunsui would get so flustered over her well being. “Captain...” She tried, reaching out to him. He avoided her touch and walked back inside angrily. Nanao sighed as Shunsui’s moods really challenged her from time to time. Resolutely she followed him back inside. He was leaning against the windowsill, arms crossed defensively. Nanao walked up to his desk, putting the report down striking it flat once more. As she stared at the papers she nodded resolutely and looked up at Shunsui. “Kyoraku-sama, if you’ll allow me, I’d like to visit Division Four to clarify the circumstances as reported,” she said, noticing her thoroughness caught him off guard.

He thought on it for a moment and then nodded at her. “Thank you for your hard word, Nanao-chan,” he said, his voice still deep with anger. As she left he looked back at the report she had left on his desk. He walked back and sat down, his heart beating loud as he picked the papers back up. ‘ _She needs to gradually desensitize her senses. As to her our scars, pain and sorrow call to her in deafening volume’._ He felt his stomach turn at the idea of being submerged in the sounds and sensations of hundreds of people’s darkest secrets and sorrows. His eyes scanned the rest of the report when his eye fell on a short list at the bottom. _Visitors_. He stroke his thumb across the paper as he smiled. “She calls to you too, huh?” he whispered.

Nanao hesitated on the doorstep of the Division Four gate for a moment. She felt uneasy as there seemed to be so much commotion around this woman’s appearance. It was hard for her to grasp the situation as Captain Kyoraku seemed so reluctant to talk about her. Even though he was clearly incredibly invested in her, judging by his earlier response. She sighed, both annoyed and nervous as she stepped into the courtyard. She looked around a bit to figure out who to talk to about this. What was she even going to ask? She hadn’t really thought this through. “Excuse me,” she called a nurse passing by her. “Who do I talk to about the weekly report on the woman that has been brought in recently from the Animal Spirit Kingdom?” she asked straightforward, pushing her glasses firmly on her nose.

The nurse smiled nervously at her while glancing at her lieutenant badge. “I’m not sure who to ask, but I last spotted her and her guardian in the garden, you could go and have a look there if you want, Lieutenant,” the woman said softly.

Nanao nodded. “Thank you for your time,” she said as she turned to her left to walk toward the gardens. She looked across them thinking that she’d forgotten to ask the nurse what the woman looks like. But all of a sudden her eyes fell on a figure in the far corner of the garden that was dressed differently than everyone else. Most of the people outside were dressed as shinigami or nurses or in a hospital gown. But this person was dressed in what seemed to be a night gown. As she walked up closer she saw it was indeed a woman. The shinigami accompanying her looked familiar.

“Hanataro?” Nanao asked as she noticed how he was seemingly attempting to calm the woman down.

The short, young man turned around, his face flustered and his hand still hovering in the air. “Ah! Lieutenant Ise!” He said as he turned back to the woman. “Can I help you?” He asked politely, but clearly he had his hands full of keeping the woman from poking the barrier that was put in place to keep her in.

Nanao looked how the barrier rippled like water every time she touched it. “Well,” Nanao said looking at the woman in the nightgown. Her long, red curls reached all the way down her lower back, her neck and wrists were wrapped in bandages and she was barefoot. She drew in a deep breath as she could feel the wild reiatsu coming from her. It made her feel uneasy. “I’ve come on behalf of my captain, to ask about the circumstances the woman that was retrieved from the Animal Spirit Kingdom is being held,” she said, straightforward as she always was, but with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

“Ah!” Hanataro stumbled back as the woman turned to face Nanao all of a sudden.

She looked at Nanao closely, her eyes showed dark circles under them and underneath the nightgown more bandages showed. Her eyes were light, like shimmering amber, and as Nanao met them her heart skipped a beat.

What was it with this woman? She swallowed. “I assume I’ve found the right person?” She asked carefully.

The woman still looked at her intensely. Hanataro was still hovering around her. “Please, Reiki-san, this is Lieutenant Ise of Eighth Division, she’s come to see how you are,” he said politely but the woman didn’t respond to him.

“I’m Nanao Ise, Lieutenant of captain Kyoraku’s Eighth Division,” she said. “Nice to meet you,” she added.

Sen slanted her head a little, she hadn’t blinked once since landing her gaze on her. “It’s refreshing to feel that the higher one’s position the better they seem at hiding all the unnecessary banter in their reiatsu,” she said. “However...” she continued as she stepped in close to Nanao, looking at her with a sharp gaze. “Have you really come to see how I am doing?”

Nanao felt the uneasiness grow. “After receiving the report about your first week here, we were worried about your well being,” she said hesitantly.

“We?” the woman responded immediately.

“Y-yes,” Nanao replied. “Captain Kyoraku was upset to read how your first night had been,” she said quickly. The woman brought her face next to her head.

“And you were dying to know what kind of woman is causing your captain’s head to spin to badly”, the woman whispered in her ear, the long curls brushing against Nanao’s cheek.

Nanao stepped back, looking at the woman in shock. It felt like she was able to feel her feelings better than she could herself. It frightened her. “No...” she muttered. “No, he was so worried for you, I wanted to put his mind at ease by coming to see if you were alright,” she tried as she felt her eyes starting to burn with tears. Sen stood up tall, arms crossed in front of her.

“You came to put your own mind at ease,” she said mercilessly before turning around and walking away, her curls danced in the air as she spun and Nanao noticed that she had no difficulty walking on the gravel barefoot.

Hanataro looked from one woman to the other. “I am sorry Lieutenant Ise, I need to stay by her side. If you’ll excuse me...” He said apologetically before rushing after the tall, young woman.

Nanao gasped for air a little and stared at the ground in confusion.

“I see you have met our newest addition,” she heard in familiar voice behind her as the gravel scrunched from someone walking up to her.

Nanao looked around to meet the friendly face of her fellow Lieutenant. “I- Isane...” She stuttered.

Isane smiled at her understandingly. “I’m sorry about that, she has had a rough couple of days,” she said as she looked at Hanataro still trying to keep Sen from scoping out the course of the barrier. “Or rather, a rough decade...” She whispered. “Will you walk with me for a moment? I’ll explain why she is like that right now,” Isane said gently as she put a hand on Nanao’s arm.

As she walked back to the Division Eighth grounds that afternoon Nanao shivered. It was hard to imagine what kind of world that woman had come from. But the bitterness coming from her was harsh and she found it hard to shake, even though she had found some compassion towards her after speaking with Isane. She stepped back onto the courtyard and noticed Captain Kyoraku standing by the window. He nodded at her and she made her way inside. As she entered the office she was surprised to find there was a fresh cup of tea waiting for her.

“I’m sorry I got so worked up earlier, Nanao-chan” Shunsui cooed as he patted on the bench near the window for her to come and sit down. She took her tea and sank down onto the bench, pushing her glasses back up her nose again.

Shunsui walked back to his desk, sitting back in his office chair, turning around to face her. “How was it?” he asked, crossing his arms.

She looked at him, sipping her tea. “I spoke with Isane,” she said, deliberately leaving out how she ran into the woman beforehand. “It has been real difficult to help her through this phase because her senses are so sharp. It is wearing her out. Imagine hearing everyone’s inner speech, all at the same time, all day and night,” she said.

Shunsui shifted in his chair. He could hardly handle his own inner speech at times.

“And on top of that her body is weak, so she isn’t able to filter all the stimuli as well as she probably could if her body wasn’t working so hard to heal,” she continued.

Shunsui looked at her while she sipped her tea. “Did you meet her?” He asked suddenly, there wasn’t a trace of childishness left in his voice.

As she looked up to look at him, she knew she couldn’t lie to him, for he already knew the moment she’d stepped back into the office. He seemed to be awfully perceptive of the woman’s reiatsu. She nodded.

“How was she?” he asked softly.

Nanao thought a moment on how to put into words what she thought of the woman. “She is remarkable. Her eyes seem able to observe things about us we might not yet be fully aware of ourselves,” she said, carefully weighing her words.

Shunsui kept looking at her intensely.

“She looked well kept, if that is what you want to know,” she added, visibly annoyed.

Shunsui laughed softly and shook his head. “No, I trust Captain Unohana will make sure of that,” he said. He looked at Nanao again. “I mean, how _was_ she,” he repeated.

Nanao looked at her cup, knowing fully well what he had meant the first time he asked. “She was cold and distant and she looked extremely exhausted,” she said frankly, cutting to the chase, hoping to be done with talking about it.

Shunsui nodded and came to sit next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and put his chin on her head in a comforting embrace. “You did well, Nanao-chan. Thank you for your hard work,” he said gently, feeling her shoulders relax a bit under his arm.

It was a cold night and dew already started to form on most of the surfaces. With his hat drawn down to cover most of his face Shunsui silently walked up to the gate. He brushed his fingertips across the barrier, invisible to the untrained eye. They fell through effortlessly. This barrier was not here to keep anyone out. Or even keep anyone in, for that matter. It’s sole purpose was to keep _one_ person in. He stepped through the gate, scanning the courtyard for people he’d have to convince of the necessity of his presence at this ungodly hour, but it was empty. He hardly had to concentrate to locate her simmering reiatsu in the garden. He pulled his haori tighter around his shoulders and started walking towards her. As he laid eyes on her for the first time since that night he paused for a moment. She was sitting on a stone bench at the side of the big koi pond, her elbows resting on her knees, her head in her hands, covering her ears. She was wearing nothing but her nightgown. Her shoulder blades and the bones of her spine clearly visible under the thin garment. She hadn’t moved but there was no doubt, she had noticed him. He slowly walked up to the pond, stopping a bit away from her, in order to appear neutral in intentions. “You shouldn’t sit out here like that, you’ll get sick,” he said softly, glancing her way. Her entire torso was covered in bandages, just as her wrists and neck. Had she lost weight since the last time they’d seen her?

She didn’t respond.

He looked at her more directly now. She had her teeth clenched and her hands were pressed against her head so fiercely her fingers had turned white. Her eyes stared blankly at the ground as the cold wind made her curls sway. He looked around the perimeter of the Division Four grounds, securely surrounded by the barrier keeping only this woman locked inside. Watching everyone come and go as they pleased, all day long. “There’s no where to hide in here, is there?” he whispered as he turned to face her. He couldn’t believe she would have come here if she’d have known beforehand that this was what it meant to live with humans again. And part of him felt happy she hadn’t known, because her ignorance had brought her to them. But the soul crushing guilt that started to creep in as he looked at her in this state was almost too much to bear. He couldn’t help himself and after two big steps he crouched in front of her, wrapping the pink kimono around her arched back. As he pulled it around her shoulders he noticed dew had already set on her skin. _How long has she been sitting here like this?_

For the first time she moved, looking up at him with a blank stare and pushing him away with a freezing cold hand on his bare chest. “Please...” She whispered, her voice was coarse from not speaking much. “The darkness in your heart is too much for me right now,” she said almost inaudible.

He looked at her, torn between wanting to help her and not wanting to be a burden to her.

She sighed. “You are too powerful,” she whispered. “I can’t keep you out,” she said. “I can’t keep any of it out,” she moaned as she closed her eyes tightly, covering her ears again.

He tried to suppress his reiatsu as much as he possibly could and gently grabbed her shoulders. It startled him the way his body seemed to move on it’s own accord around her. “You need to let me take you inside, you are only making it harder on your body this way,” he whispered.

She shook her head rustling her hair against his arms.

“Please, I understand your need to numb this out until it gets easier to bear, but this is not the way,” he said understanding but a bit more pressing this time. She wouldn’t move. Or maybe she couldn’t anymore after sitting in this cold wind for so long. He sighed. “Can I at least sit with you for a bit?” he asked softly. When she didn’t respond he got up and took off his captain’s haori as well, draping it over her in an effort to warm her up a little. He sat down next to her, pulling his uniform up across his chest as he felt the cold wind on his skin. They sat like that for a while. He looked at the frail woman under the large robe, paralyzed by the sensations of the inner turmoil of all those humans around her. He felt his own whirl inside him as he sat next to her, trying not to allow it as he didn’t want her to have to endure more than she already was. He looked across the gardens. “I’ve been wondering for a long time who this reiatsu belonged to,” he said softly. “It has been over a decade ago that I first noticed it,” he continued. “It was so faint that I couldn’t trace it anywhere, it was always just a whiff,” he said. He looked back at her. “It has been appearing every now and again over the past years,” he whispered. “But how?” he asked softly.

After a moment her hands let go of her head, she crossed her arms in front of her chest, clasping onto his haori. She kept looking at the ground after she opened her eyes. “I was right on the other side of the gate,” she whispered.

He could feel the hair on his arms stand up as she spoke.

“It took me so long to find that gate...” she said pulling the clothing a little tighter around her back. “The idea that no one might be behind it was too much, so I did everything I could to get someone’s attention,” she said as her voice trembled.

“But the first time I sensed your spiritual pressure was over ten years ago,” he said.

She remained quiet, letting him figure it out on his own.

“All this time...” He whispered.

“Sometimes I would yell at your side so loud my voice would be hoarse for days,” she said. She let go of the robe to look at her hands. “I tried to break it down, dig a tunnel, set it on fire, of course none of it worked,” she said as tears started to well up in her eyes.

“Only to come here and be put through all this,” he said with anger rising in his chest as he looked at where the barrier was.

Her chest sunk further towards her legs as her body twitched and she groaned in pain. She shook her head as her body shivered uncontrollably now. “I knew this would become difficult well before I stepped outside that gate,” she said trembling. “I’ll manage somehow...” she whispered, looking up at him for the first time, forcing a faint smile.

Beneath the intense layer of fear and confusion the purity of her reiatsu was unmistakable. Her effort to reassure him despite her own hardships was heartbreaking. On an impulse he swung one leg to the other side of the bench, pulling her close to his chest. He tucked in the kimono and haori around her and wrapped his arms around her shivering body. Her hair brushed against his skin and her ice cold cheek rested against his chest.

Caught of guard her entire body tensed in alarm causing her to buckle under the pain of the laceration on the front of her torso.

He rubbed her back gently to help her breathe with the pain as he looked down at the ball of clothing with the hurting woman tucked somewhere inside. His heart instinctively soaring with the wish to keep her safe. After a while her body seemed to shiver a little less. “Were you lonely?” he asked softly, as he tried to imagine a life without other human souls for so long.

She softly shook her head. “No, I wasn’t alone,” she whispered with her eyes closed, seemingly giving in to the warmth and relative safety of his embrace as she allowed herself to remember.

He thought a moment about her answer. “Where they your friends?” he asked carefully.

She shook her head again. “That’s not how it works,” she said sternly.

He felt her body tense up again, her breathing stopped.

“They will find it odd that I’m not there for a little while,” she said. It sounded almost as if she was trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince him. “But when my smell fades and they can’t find water near that gate anymore, they are bound to move on,” she whispered.

He still hadn’t felt her breathe.

“Animals will always follow their instinct to survive,” she said, almost unable to speak now.

He understood why as warm tears started to fall on his chest.

She had pressed her hands against her mouth, trying not to sob as her wounds caused her so much pain. Her eyes wide open as the realization of everything and everyone she had left behind seemed to fully sink in. She would never be able to go back. She would never see them again. The confused look on their faces as she’d walked outside, signing them not to follow.

His heart shattered for her. _You left it all behind to be able to be with us._ He gently swayed her as she cried in his arms. _And this is what you get in return._ He rested his forehead on top of her head, tightening his embrace.

She pulled up her knees and curled into a ball, sobbing uncontrollably catching the shock in her wound with her arms pressed against her abdomen as the precious memories flashed through her mind. In this moment not a fiber in her body and not a single strand of her soul seemed to understand how she ever could have chosen to leave them.

Shunsui felt his heart go silent as he gently cradled her. _Honest presence._ It was almost as if Captain Unohana was right there, whispering in his ear to remind him of the power hidden in simply being present. _“_ Please, cry over the loss of your loved ones,” he whispered in her hair as he had a hard time holding back his own tears. “I will be here with you, it is the only thing I can do for you now,” he continued. “So, please...” he fell silent as he felt her body sink into his as she could no longer withstand the wave of sadness that seemed to crush her. Her body jolted as she sobbed and tears streamed down her face and onto his bare skin. With his eyes clouded by tears he glanced up at the sky. _How could we have ever wished for this?_

After a while there was nothing left. Nothing left to say, no tears left to cry, no energy left to even move. As an empty shell she sat leaning against his body, barely breathing, her eyes staring into the darkness of the cold night. As she had leaned back a bit he could see blood stains on her nightgown. He gently curled his arms under her, trying to keep the haori covering her against the cold wind. Her head bobbed onto her chest and against his, she seemed barely awake. As he walked back to the entrance of the hospital he tried to swallow away the lump in his throat. “I’m so sorry for your loss...” he whispered, but he wasn’t sure she could hear him. As he walked across the courtyard the light in the main hall sprung on, revealing Captain Unohana’s silhouette in the door opening.

“You are taking turns carrying her back inside at night,” she said gently as she gestured him to follow her inside. “Three nights ago it was Captain Komamura who managed to get her back,” she said.

Shunsui followed her down the hallways in silence, to a room looking out over the gardens. The curtains were open and so was one of the windows.

Unohana pulled away the bedlinen so Shunsui could place her on the bed. She noticed her fellow captain’s gaze rest on the open window. “She climbs out at night, when she thinks no one is watching. I allow it as it’s still unclear what is best for her at this stage, so I let her be during the night when there’s no one out there she could unintentionally hurt,” she explained.

Shunsui softly put the young woman on the bed, supporting her back to unwrap her from the haori and pink kimono. Her head sunk sideways, eyes open but seeing nothing. As he gently laid her on her back her head rolled to the side. He brushed some hair out of her face and as he did one last tear slowly rolled down her cheek. He closed his eyes to drive back his own.

“What have we done?” He whispered, stroking the long curls that laid scattered across the pillow.

Unohana didn’t answer his question but took her time to cover the woman with the sheets, afterwards closing the window and drawing the curtains shut. “Her resistance had to break at some point,” she said as she looked up Shunsui.

Shunsui looked at Unohana with anger in his eyes.

She shook her head and raised a hand in her defence. “That’s not what I mean, Captain Kyoraku,” she said. “I think you’ve done her an incredible favor tonight,” she continued.

“A favor?” he gritted his teeth, barely able to keep back his anger. “She was struck with grief so deep her wounds reopened,” he whispered.

Unohana nodded. “Yes, the type of grief she will never fully recover from. But you remained by her side, captain Kyoraku. You were fully present with her, even though it stirred up your personal pain so violently inside of you,” she said gently. “So far, you are the only one she has allowed so close,” she said after a short silence. “By releasing this grief she might be able to start recovering from her injuries. She has hardly been resting, constantly walking around outside to figure out where the barrier runs along our grounds. She has hardly eaten anything and taken only the water necessary to ingest the medication I asked her to take,” Unohana said as she sighed deep, crossing her arms.

“So she did lose weight,” Shunsui mumbled as he looked at the frail figure, barely breathing.

Unohana nodded. “She has resisted being here so much, she has been running purely on her instincts. And they are telling her to run,” she said. “By being forced to feel past those instincts she was brutally ground to a halt, but in the time to come there will be a much needed pause, so she can switch out of that flight mode,” she explained.

“She looks like she might not pull through this,” Shunsui said, looking at her lifeless eyes as he gently swiped away the tear hanging on the side of her cheek.

Unohana smiled at his genuine care. “With no food or water to support her bodily functions she is extremely weak. Adding to that she is now utterly emotionally drained. She’s bound to feel incredibly tired, but she will pull through,” she reassured him. “She has been showing some progress already, despite her mental state and physical condition. She has started to ignore her guardians in stead of rendering them paralyzed the moment she’d get agitated by them following her around. But she has a long way to go still. When she is approached or touched her body tenses completely, like an entrapped animal,” she said. Looking at Shunsui’s worried face she touched his arm to get him to follow her out of the room.

He followed her meekly, putting his haori back on and looking over his shoulder one last time.

“You are the only one she has allowed to touch her like that,” she said softly, nudging him out the door opening and slowly sliding it shut.

“You’ve been watching all along,” he said as he rubbed his eyes with his fingertips.

Despite his hat casting a dark shadow over his face Unohana could see his tears rolling down.“Thank you for you hard work, Captain,” she said solemnly as she touched his arm shortly, after which she bowed her head and walked away towards her rooms.

As he walked out of the hospital _shunpo_ instantly set him back into the Division Eight courtyard. He looked up the sky, letting the cold wind dry his face. He walked back into his office, noticing how Nanao had put the Division Four report back into the envelope pressing it down with a couple of heavy books to straighten it out. He smiled at her attentiveness. The window was still open and the moon was looking in, casting it’s light across the desk. He put the books aside and took up the envelope as he sat down. He pulled the report out and what he had been looking for was right on top of the first page. _Her name_. He traced the line with his fingers as he smiled. “Reiki Sen,” he whispered as he felt uneasy about everything this woman made him feel. “This part of me has been covered up tightly for a long time,” he said quietly, grabbing the uniform covering his chest, resting the report on his leg with his other. He looked at the moon shining in through the window and closed his eyes as the cool wind blew on his heated eyes and cheeks. “I’m not sure if I am strong enough to allow it to burst open,” he whispered as his thumb intuitively rubbed the paper where her name was spelled out.


	6. Bleeding Souls, Chapter Six

_‘She is showing great signs of improvement when it comes to human interaction. Tolerating nearness, touch and casual conversations. However, she still barely gets out of bed, hardly eats and hasn’t spoken a word in the past few weeks. Her wounds are healing well, as she’s been resting much more now.’_ Jushiro put down the weekly report on Reiki Sen’s progress and let his hand rest on the document. It had been four weeks since she was brought to Soul Society. The first week had been turbulent, to say the least. But while Captain Unohana had seemed hopeful in the second report, after Sen apparently had an emotional breakthrough, her tone was now cool and brief. It was three weeks ago that she first reported her hardly eating anything. He turned away from the desk abruptly, annoyed at how worried he was getting over a relative stranger. The past weeks he hadn’t seen her, hoping it would calm his mind a little after visiting her in the hospital that morning. Allowing himself time to think about everything that had happened. He touched his chest with his fingertips. The feeling of relief he had felt after her brief healing was completely gone after it had only temporarily lifted the forever dense and heavy feeling in his chest. He let his head sink back, his long hair brushing the floor behind him. “You’d think a man my age wouldn’t get so hung up on a woman anymore,” he said to himself.

“Why would you say that? You’re a young god in the prime of your life!” The door to his office slid open with a loud bang as a whirlwind of pink and white came sailing in. “Good morning!” Shunsui shouted as he let himself sink down to the floor with a thud.

“Good morning Shunsui,” Jushiro said unimpressed as his colleague seemed awfully cheerful.

“Now, who is this woman that is making your heart race, huh? Is it someone I know? Come on, you can tell me!” He rattled on.

Jushiro knew better than to answer all those questions and turned back towards his desk to face his friend while looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You’re not going to tell me, are you?!” Shunsui yelled in fake offence while pounding both his hands on the desk leaning forward to stare Jushiro in his face.

Jushiro crossed his arms and sat back brushing his teeth with his tongue behind his lips, defying his loud friend.

Shunsui squinted his eyes at him, trying to make him tell, but Jushiro didn’t budge. As Shunsui hummed in disappointment his eyes fell on the papers beneath his hands. He slanted his head to see and recognized the report he had received as well. He sank back on his bum to sit back and looked at Jushiro with a grin. “Is your heart racing for Reiki Sen?” He cooed while rocking his knees left to right. He could barely dodge the paper weight that came soaring at his face as he rolled aside laughing. He looked at Jushiro who looked genuinely annoyed and he figured it was time to quiet down a bit.

“Do you even read these?” Jushiro asked sternly placing his hand on the report.

Shunsui sat up and looked at Jushiro’s hand. He nodded innocently.

“Doesn’t it bother you?” Jushiro asked as he crossed his arms while staring at the papers angrily.

“You know better than to ask me that,” Shunsui said gently as he looked at the pages on the desk too.

“Than why do you come crashing in here like it’s the finest day you’ve had in centuries?” Jushiro sighed. He looked up at his friend and noticed the turnaround in his demeanor. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

Shunsui didn’t answer right away as he wasn’t sure what to say. But after a while he knew Jushiro would accept nothing but the truth. “She broke down because of me,” he said with regret in his voice.

“That’s ridiculous,” Jushiro said instantly. But he saw the pain in his friend’s face. “What do you mean?” he asked.

Shunsui sank back on one hand, turning to sit sideways as he looked past Jushiro. “After the first report I could hardly keep myself in check. I was so angry with how they hadn’t been there to guide her when she woke up for the first time,” he said. “Nanao must have thought I was going to go berserk, poor girl,” he added in remorse. “So she went to check on the circumstances described in the report to ease my mind,” he continued. “She was away longer than expected and I could tell she was upset when she returned. She had met Reiki-san, who she described as cold, distant and seemingly exhausted. I imagine Reiki-san was already struggling to cope by then, so I suspect that run-in wasn’t very...” He paused. “Ladylike,” he said. Smiling faintly at the memory of Nanao getting all worked up.

“Cold and distant?” Jushiro said softly as he frowned, hardly able to imagine the woman they had met being described as such.

“Exactly,” Shunsui said.

Jushiro looked at his friend and knowing him for so long could predict where this was headed. “You went to see her yourself,” he whispered.

Shunsui nodded.

Jushiro saw how he struggled with what had happened that night and suddenly understood why he had seemed particularly cheerful. He had been glossing it over.

“I went at night, figuring she’d be unable to sleep amid the deafening sounds of thousands of humans around her. And I was right,” he said as he started to speak more quietly. “I don’t know how long she had been sitting there like that, but she was already soaked with dew, pressing her hands against her ears so hard her fingers had lost all color,” he whispered. “She could barely bear my presence,” he said, looking away, as he remembered her stone cold hand pushing faintly against his chest.

Jushiro tried to swallow away the dread he felt rise in his body.

“I lowered my reiatsu as low as I remember how to and she allowed me to sit with her for a while. And of course, my mind went running in circles and I couldn’t keep my mouth shut,” he muttered.

Jushiro smiled a little at how Shunsui seemed to know his weaknesses well enough but often chose not to care. But in this instance, he seemed to care deeply.

“We talked about how I already had been able to sense her reiatsu so long ago. It seems she has been trying to find a way out all that time, desperately wanting to know if humans were on the other side of the gate,” he said but his voice wavered. He cleared his throat. “I asked her if she had never been lonely,” he whispered.

Jushiro looked at the ground, feeling the guilt ooze out of Shunsui as he confessed the things he’d asked her. They sat in silence for a while, both gathering their thoughts and feelings.

“The grief of remembering everything, no, _everyone,_ she has left behind crushed her soul. She cried so hard it tore her wounds open. I couldn’t help but hold her. She was crying so hard she couldn’t breathe...” he couldn’t talk anymore.

Jushiro silently got up and sat down next to his friend grabbing his shoulder.

Shunsui’s chin fell to his chest, he hid his face in the palm of a hand. “I cradled her, I don’t even remember how I got to be like that, my body just moved on it’s own as my heart seemed to shatter along with hers,” he said. “She has given up everything to be with humans again, and this is how she is treated?” he said.

The rustling of Jushiro’s uniform made him look up. With his fists clenched Jushiro walked to the corner of the room jerking his captain’s haori from the wall.

“Ukitake,” Shunsui tried to calm him down.

“This ends now,” Jushiro hissed through his teeth holding back his anger. He didn’t even care to walk outside as he almost instantly disappeared with a _shunpo_.

Shunsui blew out a long breath. “I’m sorry Reiki-san, but it appears there’s now two of you who get dragged into the dark with me,” he said as he glanced at the papers on his friend’s desk. “What are you going to do, Shiro-chan...” he whispered as he slowly got up.

With the distinctive _swish_ of the flash step Captain Ukitake came walking across the courtyard of Division Four, his robe swaying strongly behind him as his movements matched his state of mind. On the doorstep of the hospital he paused for a moment, taking a few deep breaths. All these people had nothing to do with this, he couldn’t burden them with his angry reiatsu gushing out. He tried to calm himself down further as he walked through the hallways, managing only partially to get his anger to simmer down. He had to concentrate to find the weakening reiatsu that belonged to Sen. As he turned a corner he found the door to the room open and chatter coming from inside. Jushiro looked at the scene a few steps away from the doorway.

“Please, Reiki-san, you should at least eat a little bit, your body wont be able to heal well if you don’t eat,” Hanataro pleaded as he held out a small bowl of soup. Sen didn’t respond. She sat up against the headboard of the bed, her knees pulled up and her arms wrapped around them. Her cheek rested on one knee while she was looking away from the door. “It has been too long since you ate something, Reiki-san, you might not fully recover if you don’t start eating,” he tried again politely, placing the dinner tray across the bed with the soup on it and a spoon placed neatly beside it. “Will you please consider eating something?” he whispered as he looked at her with his hands clasped together.

Jushiro stepped into the door opening, clearing his throat softly to announce his arrival.

“Ah! Captain Ukitake!” Hanataro exclaimed, automatically folding into a deep bow.

“That’s alright, Hanataro,” Jushiro said, tapping the young man’s shoulder to sign him to get up. He looked up at Sen, she hadn’t moved at all.

Hanataro noticed the captain’s worried look. “She has been like this for a long time, Captain,” he whispered, genuinely worried.

Jushiro nodded as he looked down on the Division Four relief squad member. “Thank you for your hard work, Hanataro, as always,” he said kindly. “I’ll watch her for a while,” he said.

Hanataro was visibly torn as his assignment was to _never_ let her out of his sight.

Jushiro placed his hand back on his shoulder. “When was the last time you ate a decent meal?” he asked, as he’d read in the weekly report that Hanataro was one of few she seemed to tolerate around her.

Hanataro laughed softly and bowed again. “Thank you so much for your kindness, Captain Ukitake-sama,” he said. He got back up and looked over his shoulder again at the motionless woman on the bed. He nodded, apparently to reassure himself, as he walked out afterwards.

Jushiro slowly walked towards the corner of the room to sit in the chair by the window. The curtains were open and he was expecting her to look out into the gardens. But despite her being awake, her eyes seemed to stare into nothingness. Her hands clasped loosely together. The bandages where off and fresh, red scars ran round her wrists. The distant look in her eyes made him feel sad. “I wouldn’t want to be here anymore either,” he said softly after a while. She blinked slowly. “After everything we have put you through...” he whispered. He slowly got up and walked to the side of the bed, crouching down. He looked up at her blank, staring eyes and softly placed a hand on the blankets where her feet where. “To have to be with humans like this is cruel,” he said as he kept looking up at her. But she didn’t move. Her long, red hair was draped over her knees and pooled at the sides of her feet. He stared at the side of the bed as he stroke her her curls with his thumb. “I am sorry I ever wished for your existence here, it has caused you nothing but grief,” he whispered. He felt guilt rush through his heart. “The idea that there would ever be a possibility to aid my health was nothing but selfish,” he said as his voice trembled slightly.

With a soft pop a drop landed on the sheets, right in front of his face. _A tear?_ He looked up at her as another tear rolled down the tip of her nose, instantly causing the guilt to roar inside him.

Sen turned her face down, resting her forehead on her knees.

Jushiro put a hand on her back, instantly feeling the bones of her spine poking out, making him boil with anger.

“You don’t understand,” she whispered as her voice creaked from not speaking so long. “I wanted to be with humans so badly...” she said as she sobbed softly. “I still do...”

He brought his other hand up to softly touch her leg with his fingertips.

“For someone like you to wish for my existence makes me so happy...” She whispered as tears kept falling down into her lap. “I just don’t know how to live like this,” she said softly.“How can people live with this much pain?” she said as her voice grew weaker. “Even though their soul is calling out to them so loudly, how can they not hear?” she was almost unable to speak now, her body trembled.

Jushiro got up and took off his haori. He covered her back with it and as he placed one hand on her back gently, he held out his other. “Please, come with me,” he whispered.

She slowly looked up, her eyes still dull with big tears streaming down her cheeks. His face looked angry but the kindness in his intention reached her, warming her cold heart a little.

“I know I can’t ask you to trust me, so I wont, but will you at least try to trust in the power I saw in you when we first met?” he asked as he offered her his hand more pressing this time.

As she put her hand in his he slowly guided her out of the bed. As he supported her by her arm he could feel how much weight she had lost. Would she even be able to stand? He slowly guided her to the hallway causing nurses to whisper in surprise as they saw Sen out of her room for the first time in weeks. He had to catch her a couple of times to prevent her from sinking down before they set foot out into the courtyard. She couldn’t keep her eyes open in the light and he heard her wheeze of exertion. But she grabbed onto his hand a little tighter.

“Excuse me, Captain Ukitake-sama?” he heard a familiar voice behind him.

He smiled in regret for not getting her out faster. “Lieutenant Kotetsu, good morning,” he responded.

“Sen can’t leave the Division Four grounds, Captain Ukitake-sama,” Isane said gently but compelling. “Not until she is deemed safe around people,” she added.

Ukitake looked at Sen, feeling her sway on her feet, barely able to keep her head up. He spun her against his chest and curled his arm underneath hers to keep her steady. He looked over his shoulder at Isane shaking his head. “In order to learn how to be around people, she shouldn’t be _forced_ to be around people,” he said resolutely, flicking his remaining hand up. The invisible barrier flickered faintly as he easily broke it. “In order to become safe around people, she should be allowed to be in nature, where she feels safe,” he said. And without another word he disappeared. Leaving Isane in shock in the doorway of the hospital.

Landing in the shade of the bamboo surrounding the lake Jushiro gently let Sen sink to the ground close to the water. He sat down on the ground so she could lean into him. Her eyes were wide open, she was scared but unable to move. He only just now realized she’d probably never travelled with a _shunpo_ before. He felt sorry for not being more considerate of that. “It’s alright,” he whispered. “This is Ugendo, my family’s estate on the outskirts of the Seireitei,” he explained softly. “There are hardly any people here so I figured it might be easier on you to stay here for a while,” he said. She seemed to notice the different density of reiatsu in the air and the tension in her body lessened a little bit.

She lied down on the ground, her head resting on his leg. “They will come for me,” she whispered. “I don’t want to cause you any trouble,” she added.

His heart skipped a beat as she spoke. “I will put the same barrier up as there was around Division Four, it will only keep you in. I will deal with the repercussions of the Captain Commander later,” he said resolutely resting his hand on the robe around her thin shoulder. “Can you trust in your instincts to tell you that my intentions are pure?” he asked softly as he looked down at her.

She closed her eyes, rolling to her side with her face towards his body, her slender arm flailing down into the grass, softly stroking it with her hand. She raised her other hand to his chest, softly resting it on his heart. “I can feel it,” she whispered as her hand slid down and she curled into a ball, pulling the robe around her more tightly.

Jushiro sighed deeply and closed his eyes, trying his hardest to keep calm, but his heart was crying sad and happy tears at the same time. With a wave of his hand he put the barrier back up. That should put everyone at ease for now, showing them honestly where he’d taken her and that he was securing her. He looked out over the water leaning back onto his hands. As he breathed deeply he could feel her body giving up the remaining tension. The shift in her reiatsu felt like ice melting by the sunlight in spring. She had fallen asleep. Her hand resting on his leg next to her face. His eyes rested on the dark red scars around her wrist from where the shackles had scraped her flesh for all those weeks she’d been held in the Maggot’s Nest. He shifted his weight onto one hand and carefully stroke some of her hair aside, exposing a similar scar around her neck. With his fingers barely touching her he traced the fresh, dark, red skin of the scars that ran along her neck, following the line of her collarbone to where his haori was covering her shoulder. Her skin was light and fair and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d touched a woman like this. And as she laid on him like that the scars littering his body slowly started to reach out to her. He closed his eyes, his hand slowly and gently stroking her arm suppressing the urge to take her up into a fierce embrace. He breathed deeply as he allowed his body to soak up her nurturing presence. As in this moment, nothing else seemed more important for the both of them.

***

”Rukia!” Lieutenant Abarai Renji stomped down the sidewalk of the Kuchiki residence looking for his colleague from Division Thirteen. Captain Kuchiki was annoyed by the situation with that strange woman enough as it was without Captain Ukitake rushing in to take her out of the barrier. “Rukia!” he shouted as he turned the corner almost running someone over.

“I heard you the first time! Watch where you’re going!” Rukia yelled while punching him in the stomach.

“Ouch! Geez, just answer me if you hear me looking for you!” he growled rubbing his abs as he looked down on the short woman in front of him. She looked angry. He sighed putting his hands up in the air in his defence. “Sorry to disturb your studying, but Captain Kuchiki needs you to check on your captain, he’s run off with that woman they got from the Animal Spirit Kingdom,” he said casually.

“What?!” Rukia yelled angrily. “Why didn’t you tell me that right away, Renji?” she said as she looked at him furiously.

“Well, I could hardly get it out before you punched me in the gut,” he muttered as she pushed him aside. “Want me to come with you?” he asked, back to his casual self.

“Do whatever you want, I’m leaving _now_ ,” she said as she ran towards the gate of the residence, not even looking back at him.

He sighed and followed her quickly as she already disappeared with a _shunpo_. “What’s with the rush? The woman is harmless right?” he asked as they landed outside the Ukitake residence.

Rukia didn’t look at him as she ran her fingers through the air locating the barrier.

“Oh! We can go in!” Renji said innocently as he poked his entire arm through.

“We don’t know if this woman is harmless. She is weakened by getting butchered by Captain Kenpachi. And apparently she is really struggling to live among humans as she’s been alone in the Animal Spirit Kingdom for who knows how long,” she said sternly as she looked at the courtyard, trying to locate her captain’s reiatsu. “She had her hands on Captain Ukitake-sama pushing him into a coughing fit like he hasn’t had in a long time,” she said cautiously. “I’ve been so busy working towards the Lieutenant exam,” she continued. “I should have been more attentive,” she said as she stepped through the barrier.

Renji shrugged. “Captain Kuchiki wasn’t too impressed with her skills,” he said nonchalant. “I don’t understand what the big fuss is about,” he grumbled as he followed her into the courtyard.

Rukia looked up at him angrily. “She was put in front of an armed captain’s meeting and you don’t understand the fuss? Apparently she has an ability that was deemed dangerous enough to put her up against all our remaining captains armed with their zanpakuto,” she said, halting for a moment to search for Captain Ukitake’s reiatsu. “Nii-sama might not like the outcome of that meeting, but he surely wouldn’t doubt the judgement of the Captain Commander in gauging her skills first,” she reprimanded him. As they stepped off the courtyard and onto the gravel path leading up to the lake Rukia stopped again as she looked up the path surprised. “What’s with this spiritual pressure?” she whispered.

Renji felt it too as he crossed his arms. “I’ve never felt something like this before,” he said curiously. “It doesn’t feel dangerous, though...” He added as he followed Rukia who had started walking again. As they approached the lake she put up her hand, demanding him to stop. She stepped off the path into the shadows and gestured Renji to follow her. Crouched down they followed the edge of the lake a little to get a better look at the situation. But as they got a better view of the situation Rukia only barely managed to silence Renji with a hand over his mouth as he couldn’t contain his surprise.

“I never thought captain Ukitake-sama would bring home a woman like that,” she mumbled as Renji wrestled out of her grip. With an angry glare she forced him to stay silent and stay put.

“Is this the woman from the captain’s meeting?” Renji asked as he slanted his head.

Rukia shrugged. “I’m not sure, but if what nii-sama told you is right, I suppose she is,” she said as she felt her cheeks turn red and warm at what they saw. Captain Ukitake sat in the grass, leaning back, with a woman covered in his haori sleeping by his side.

“She’s so young and beautiful,” Renji said bluntly granting him a ruthless stomp in his ribs.

“This is nothing! That means nothing!” Rukia said as her face turned even more red.

Renji grinned. “He’s old enough to start dating, you know,” he joked, dodging Rukia’s flustered swing this time.

Rukia looked at her Captain sitting in the grass like that and slanted her head a little. “His reiatsu feels so... at ease...” she whispered.

Renji could hardly suppress his laughter. “Any guy stealing a woman less than half his age would feel rather full of himself, don’t you think?” he said hushed.

“Idiot!” Rukia hissed at him. “That’s not it! I’m serious, can’t you notice it?” she said.

Renji grinned at her wide, still content with his observation, but as he looked back at the scene he noticed Captain Ukitake’s demeanor too. “It’s like he’s even more relaxed than he normally is,” he muttered.

She nodded, crossing her arms. “Why did he take her here?” she wondered out loud.

“We could just ask him,” Renji said as he moved to step back onto the trail. But Rukia grabbed his sleeve to make him stay put.

“No! Look, he’s already moving,” she said, pointing at her captain as he seemed to gently wake the woman. And as Captain Ukitake carefully helped her up, this time Renji was the one to get flustered, for the woman was wearing nothing but a nightgown under the captain’s haori that was draped around her.

Rukia glared up at him lividly. “What do you think you are looking at,” she growled.

He quickly turned around to face the other way to prevent her from lashing out at him. Glancing over his shoulder to see what was happening. Captain Ukitake supported her while she walked, as it was apparently hard for her to do so on her own.

Rukia jerked Renji down by his uniform as captain Ukitake and the mysterious woman stepped back onto the path leading towards the house, covering his mouth to prevent him from giving up their position.

As Captain Ukitake and the young woman walked past they were struck by the crisp and clear reiatsu surrounding her, as her long red hair waved behind her as she walked and the sunlight hit her light, amber colored eyes. Rukia noticed the fresh, deep red scars around her wrists and neck and looked at her captain’s face as he supported her. She slowly let go of Renji as he struggled to breathe.

Renji looked down at Rukia and over his shoulder see the Captain of the Thirteenth Division guide this beautiful, mysterious woman back to his house. “So...” he tried carefully. “What do we do now?” he muttered at Rukia.

“You can join us inside if you’d like, Abarai-kun,” Captain Ukitake said loudly startling both Rukia and Renji so much they instinctively covered their own mouths to muffle their screams. Captain Ukitake laughed softly but didn’t take his eyes of the woman he was holding onto.

Renji got up and stepped back onto the path with his hands in his side. “He knew all along, didn’t he,” he said angrily.

“I guess he sensed the disruption in the barrier, and our reiatsu as we got closer,” Rukia said solemnly, realizing she should have known she wouldn’t be able to sneak up on her captain like that.

Several servants of the Ukitake family stood together whispering, as the head of their family had brought home a woman. And such a young woman, visibly weakened, at that. As Rukia and Renji waited in the hallway, one of them noticed them and came over. “Kuchiki-san! It’s been a while since we last had the honor of having you over as a guest, we’re so glad to have you!” the elderly woman said politely.

“Thank you for your kindness, I am sorry we arrived unannounced like this,” Rukia apologized.

The woman shook her head, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. “That’s quite alright, this is such a special moment to witness, Ukitake-sama has finally brought home a woman, it is so valuable to have you experience this with us!” she exclaimed, visibly moved by this mile-stone her employer supposedly had reached.

As Rukia’s face turned bright red again Renji could not hold back his laughter anymore, as the old woman proved his point exactly.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves now, shall we?” Captain Ukitake said with an awkward smile as he stepped back into the hallway, gesturing his staff to calm down and resume their work. He looked at Rukia and Renji and slanted his head a little, squinting his eyes at them. “Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun, will you follow me to my office, please?” he said seriously.

Rukia dove down in a deep bow, pulling Renji forward to do the same. “I’m sorry for the intrusion Captain Ukitake-sama, I was at fault for spying on you like this,” she exclaimed in regret.

Captain Ukitake laughed softly, shaking his head. “That’s alright, someone was bound to come looking for her anyway, I’m glad Captain Kuchiki decided to leave it to you,” he said with honest relief sounding in his voice as he could only imagine the hassle of having to face Byakuya on his own. “We don’t have much time, though, before this situation will tense up a bit, so will you please follow me? We can talk about it in my office,” he said, a bit more pressing this time.

As they followed Captain Ukitake towards his home office Renji whispered at Rukia: “Where did that woman go?”

“She is resting in my bedroom,” Captain Ukitake answered the question for her, almost causing Rukia to pass out as she was still struggling to grasp the concept of her captain stealing away this woman for his personal enjoyment. Causing Renji to grin widely at her bewilderment.

Captain Ukitake invited them into his office, gesturing them to take a seat. He glanced towards the corner of the room as his bedroom was adjacent to his office. He sat down formally across the Lieutenant of the Sixth Division and his own to-be Lieutenant. The latter looking rather overwhelmed. “Are you alright, Rukia-san?” he asked carefully, causing Renji to almost burst out in laughter again.

Rukia pointed her eyes at the floor, unable to meet her Captain’s eyes. “What is the meaning of this, Captain Ukitake-sama? I believe the woman you took is supposed to remain at Division Four until she is cleared by Captain Unohana and the Captain Commander to move freely within the Seireitei,” she said cutting to the chase.

Captain Ukitake smiled and nodded. “She was,” he admitted as he looked at the wall to the room next door. “But you know how I get when someone who is innocent of committing any crime is mistreated,” he said gently, knowing this would hit a sore spot with Rukia as he had stepped up to safe her from getting executed while her own brother chose to abide the laws of Soul Society, almost costing her her life.

“Captain Ukitake, if I may,” Renji spoke in his deep, rumbling voice. “Wasn’t Captain Unohana-sama personally in charge of her care? We can all agree that Captain Unohana has never mistreated anyone,” he said carefully.

Ukitake didn’t look at them as he spoke. “Of course, there’s no doubt Captain Unohana was doing her very best within the limits that were forced upon her in regard to this situation,” he said, honoring Captain Unohana’s effort. “But sometimes the rules that are enforced are unsuited for the situation. I feel as though that is what’s at hand here,” he added.

“Captain Ukitake-sama, why did you bring this woman here?” Rukia inquired straight forward.

He smiled at her as she met his gaze for the first time. “ _That woman_ is named Reiki Sen. She was brought here several months ago after living in the Spirit Animal Kingdom for over a hundred years. During that time she became highly skilled in living among animal spirits. She possesses great healing abilities and her highly developed instincts make her read a person’s soul flawlessly,” he explained kindly. “Now imagine this,” he said as he looked at Renji too. “Imagine sensing the reiatsu of someone you know,” he said softly as all of them were able to distinguish reiatsu easily at their level of skill. “Now imagine sensing everyone’s reiatsu at the same time, even the people that are unfamiliar or unknown to you,” he said.

Renji’s face grimaced at the idea.

“And now imagine that all those souls have a voice, calling out to you. And they present an image as you meet someone, vividly and clear for you to see. In an instant you know the secrets hidden in one’s heart and soul, sometimes even without the soul itself being aware of that which you are able to see and feel,” he said softly as his eyes moved to the wall again.

Rukia shifted her weight. “That can’t be...” She whispered in disbelief.

Captain Ukitake looked at her again. “Can you imagine what the deafening sound of all those souls calling out to you would do to a soul? Without the time to gradually adapt and without the skill to block it out ,” he said.

Renji looked sideways at Rukia’s confused face, he could relate to it as the concept of what Captain Ukitake was telling them was hard to grasp. As they thought on it for a bit the door gently slid open. As they all turned to look at the door Rukia’s eyes widened as the woman slowly stepped in. Her arms crossed, grabbing onto her upper arms, her hair falling down the side of her body reaching all the way down to her lower back and her light eyes looking clearly at them. Her spiritual pressure was unlike anything she’d ever experienced and as she looked sideways she saw that even Renji could feel it now.

“Reiki-san, you shouldn’t be up,” Captain Ukitake said as he quickly got up to support her.

But she put a hand up to keep him at a little distance as she looked down at the two shinigami sitting in front of her.

“Can you feel it whirling inside your chest?” Sen said directly as she let her eyes rest on Rukia’s heart space.

Rukia’s wasn’t able to answer, as she could clearly feel her body respond to this woman’s reiatsu.

“It has been a long time ago, but damage to the soul always remains visible for so long,” Sen continued.

Renji got up to a crouch. “That’s impossible, how could you know that?” he said bluntly.

“Lieutenant Abarai!” Captain Ukitake reprimanded him.

But Sen touched his arm with cold fingers to have him stand down. She walked up to the strong, young man in front of her, following his tattoos with her eyes and before he knew it she crouched down in front of him, her piercing eyes meeting his. “I am still so in awe of how you just seem to power through all the scar tissue by bluntly forcing your reiryoku to flow through,” she whispered as she started to trace the scars she could so clearly see with a fingertip. With every stroke the Lieutenant in front of her seemed to tense up more as all her marks were on point. “But that’s not the deepest scar,” she said as she glanced sideways to Rukia who remained speechless as this mysterious woman effortlessly pointed out all their previous injuries.

Renji clenched his jaw as he kept his eyes locked on the woman in front of him. Even though he physically, clearly, had the upper hand, he felt unable to lift a finger. Her eyes seemed to force him to stay put.

“Letting her leave to live a life of nobility must have felt like the right thing to do at the time, you wanted nothing but the best for her after all. You didn’t know those riches would cause her so much sadness and sorrow. If you’d have known-” she could not finish her sentence as Renji had grabbed her by her throat in an outburst of anger.

Sen instantly put her hand up to keep Captain Ukitake from interfering. And while she struggled to breathe she glanced over at Rukia who looked at her friend in shock. She looked back into Renji’s dark eyes, flaming with frustration as she slowly wrapped her hand around his wrist. “Seeing the one you love so dear hurting is among the deepest scars a souls can show. Even though losing a dear friend is a burden you share, there is only so much you can do for her,” she said resolutely and in an instant Renji stood up, still keeping a tight grip on Sen’s throat, almost lifting her off the floor.

He could see her smile faintly before, without any hesitation, the fingertips of her hand jabbed into the soft space between the tendons of his underarm rendering his grip powerless.

Sen dove down, stepped in, and with her elbow hit the inside of his upper leg causing him to instantly sink to one knee. His remaining hand grabbed onto the captain’s haori she was still wearing. As she stood in front of him she looked down at his hand and back into his eyes. “Regardless of how much reiatsu you keep gushing out over me, it won’t keep your soul from speaking directly to me, Lieutenant Abarai,” she whispered. His hand relaxed his grip and he let it support his weight.

“H-how-” he glared up at her in defeat.

Sen swayed a little on her feet and Captain Ukitake stepped in to grab her arm.

“When I look at you I see the reiryoku flow so vividly, it’s like I can see it before I can see someone’s physical body,” she said gently. “As the spiritual pressure is transferred through the connective tissues in your body, I can see where the flow is obstructed because of scar tissue forming. Even though your physical body has seemingly healed, the flow of your reiryoku remains obstructed. That is how I know,” she explained as she looked at him with a faint smile. “This means I can also follow the energy lag in certain tissues as someone moves. When timed exactly right I can paralyse certrain bodyparts for a period of time, depending on the force of impact,” she explained. She glanced over her shoulder to have the Captain release his grip. She gently sank down to sit with Rukia who was still speechless.

Rukia looked up at her in utter confusion.

“What I _feel_ is a whole other story,” Sen said softly as she smiled at Rukia. “It’s alright to feel sad about how life as a noble woman has worked out for you,” she said. “I recognize that same veil of melancholy on your brother,” she added.

Rukia couldn’t look at Sen anymore as the sadness that was always kept under a tight lid seemed to stir violently inside her chest. She could feel Renji struggle with his own turmoil as this woman seemed to be able to reach all the way in the depth of their souls, effortlessly caressing everything they were trying to hide. She was lured out of her inner world by a cold hand on hers, instantly causing her heart to flutter as Sen’s reiatsu slowly seeped in with clean and vibrant energy.

“It’s such a gift to have someone beside you that feels like sunshine,” Sen whispered as she looked at Renji for a bit.

Renji looked away quickly, his face turning red in embarrassment as this woman was so painfully right about everything.

Sen smiled as she looked back at Rukia. “Stay close to the people that feel like sunshine,” she whispered.

She tried to get up but her legs buckled and instantly Captain Ukitake stepped in to catch her. “That’s enough, Reiki-san,” he said sternly as she grabbed onto his uniform to stay up.

“You are all so formal,” Sen said softly as she smiled an unconvincing smile at him. “We are all just souls, nothing more, nothing less,” she said as she looked at him. “It was nice meeting you Renji, Rukia,” she said and nodded at them. “I hope we get to work together someday,” she added.

Captain Ukitake felt her body sink into his and sighed. “Will you please lie down for a while, Reiki-san? You shouldn’t strain yourself like this,” he said sincerely.

She hummed softly in agreement and let her head sink to his shoulder. “Thank you for your good care, Jushiro,” she said, rendering him speechless and with his cheeks flushing as she called him by his first name so casually. She waved weakly at the two young shinigami that were left in a daze and let Captain Ukitake lead her back to his room.

As he returned to the room he found Rukia and Renji looking resolutely down at their hands in their laps. He smiled as he went to sit down again as well.

“What is she?” Renji broke the silence.

Captain Ukitake looked at him. “Her name says it all,” he said softly.

Rukia looked at her captain. “A healing spirit,” she whispered as she touched her heart, the exact spot the Bount Doll had entered to take control over her soul that time.

“What happens now?” Renji asked.

Captain Ukitake looked at him. “What do you want to tell Captain Kuchiki as you report back?” he asked strategically.

Renji looked at him with his eyes squinted. “That this is not an issue concerning the Sixth Division and that we should leave whatever repercussions may come to be faced by you,” he muttered, understanding fully well what Captain Ukitake needed from him.

“Thank you for understanding, Abarai-kun. I don’t want you to get involved in this, as this is entirely on me. It would be helpful if Captain Kuchiki could be kept on hold like this though, just for a little bit,” Captain Ukitake said.

“But they will come for her nonetheless,” Rukia said as she looked at Captain Ukitake with a frown.

“Yes,” he said as he looked at the door.

“What should we do?” Rukia continued, looking for answers.

“I don’t want you to get involved so close to your lieutenant exams, so if you want you can return to the Kuchiki estate to endorse Abarai’s message for Captain Kuchiki,” he said considerately.

“But-” Rukia tried, but he raised a hand to silence her.

“I will tell whoever asks for her return the same I did you,” he said resolutely.

“Depending on who that is, they might not be satisfied by that,” Renji grumbled.

Captain Ukitake looked up at them with resolve. “I am a Captain in the Thirteen Court Guard Divisions, I will stand for what I think is the right thing to do,” he answered sternly.

“Captain...” Rukia whispered as she sensed the resolve in his words. He was determined to protect this woman. She glanced at the wall separating them from Reiki Sen.

“Don’t worry, he’s not alone in this,” a familiar voice spoke as the door slid open.

“Captain Kyoraku-sama!” Rukia exclaimed as both her and Renji bowed their heads as the tall man stepped inside, taking off his hat.

“Ah, yes, that’s quite alright,” Captain Kyoraku said as he smiled awkwardly at the formal greeting. “You’ve gotten yourself in quite the bind, Jushiro,” he added.

“Don’t call me that in public, Kyoraku,” Jushiro grumbled annoyed, but he couldn’t help but smile as his friend sat down next to him. “How long were you eavesdropping for anyway, coming in with that timing for added drama,” he mumbled.

“Anyway, if it comes to it we’ll protect her from our evil colleagues,” Captain Kyoraku informed them casually while completely ignoring his friends muttering. “No offense to your brother and Captain, of course,” he smirked at Rukia and Renji as he reffered to Captain Kuchiki.

“But, all this over a strange woman with a peculiar healing ability?” Renji said carefully.

“You’ve felt it, right?” Captain Kyoraku said seriously as he glanced at Renji’s right hand.

Renji looked away from his superior suppressing a pout as he could still feel his fingers twitch a little.

“In order to fully map out her abilities we need Reiki Sen in good health, so we’ll see to it that she gets whatever she needs to recover. Forcing her to stay in an environment that crumbles her soul seems undesirable, so - we’ll do whatever it takes to help her through this,” he spoke convincingly.

Rukia looked at the Captain’s duo, among the first ones to ever be recruited from the Academy of Spiritual Arts and she smiled a little. “I feel Reiki-san has a lot to offer all of us, we’ve suffered a great deal over the past years, we’ll get out of your way to do whatever you deem necessary in her best interest,” she said as she bowed her head at them before getting up. “Let’s go Renji, we should return home and inform Captain Kuchiki that there’s no need to get involved in trivial matters within the Thirteenth Division,” she said as she looked at the ground, trying to hide her doubt at leaving her captain at the mercy of the Captain Commander.

“We’re counting on you, Rukia-chan!” Captain Kyoraku said cheerfully as he raised his hand to wave them goodbye.

As they left the room and closed the door behind them Shunsui turned to face his friend. “You didn’t think this through, did you?” he asked with a wide grin.

Jushiro scratched the back of his head and smiled awkwardly. “Not really, no,” he said.

“What do we do now?” Shunsui asked seriously.

“Now we wait,” Jushiro replied. “I hope Captain Unohana will grant us a few hours before calling it in with the Captain Commander,” he said.

Shunsui looked at the door. “Thank you for getting her out, Shiro-chan...” he said genuinely. “You’ve always been the stronger one of us,” Shunsui added, looking back at his friend sporting a guilty smile.

Jushiro shook his head. “Don’t say that. After having spent some time with her today I am in a daze to why I went there in the first place. Was it really for her sake? Or was I trying to ease my own guilt? I am reminded of my selfishness once again,” he said.

Shunsui kept looking at him as he thought on that for a moment. “Well, maybe the one does not exclude the other,” he said solemnly. Jushiro didn’t reply so he let himself sink on his back, closing his eyes. “She already seems calmer than when we last met,” he said with a hint of relief in his voice as he could feel her reiatsu in the other room.

Jushiro nodded. “So do you,” he said as he looked down at his friend.

Shunsui smiled. “Yes,” he said. “Like I said, thank you...”

***  
  
They sat on the porch to the inner garden behind his home office to speculate on what could be awaiting them for standing up to the decisions of the Captain Commander when Shunsui suddenly looked over his shoulder to the hallway.

“Let her go,” Jushiro said as he heard the door to his bedroom slide open. “She can’t go anywhere,” he whispered regretfully. “Besides,” he said as he leaned his elbows on his knees. “I don’t feel she wants to either,” he said as he thought back on how her reiatsu had changed the moment he had laid her down beside the lake.

“What did she do to Renji and Rukia anyway?” Shunsui asked as he turned back to look into the garden.

Jushiro laughed softly as he shook his head. “She simply convinced them of her specialties,” he said. “The same way she did with us,” he said as he glanced sideways.

Shunsui grinned. “We weren’t left with twitchy limbs,” he said referring to Renji’s hand and leg.

Jushiro leaned his chin in his hand as he hummed. “She claims to be able to see the lag in energy as our nervous system fires while we move. If timed perfectly she can render body parts paralyzed for a period of time,” he said.

“We haven’t seen her use that before, have we?” Shunsui asked as he leaned back on his hands.

Jushiro shook his head again. “We did,” he said.

Shunsui looked at him questioningly.

“It was hard to notice, but there is no way she could have gotten that sword out of her foot with his grip intact. Now I think about it, I think she used the same technique on Kenpachi’s wrist as she did on Renji today. Merely to loosen their grip,” he said as he looked into the palm of his hand.

“Hm,” Shunsui hummed. “Why did she have to move against Renji like that in the first place?” he asked.

Jushiro laughed softly. “Let’s just say that Lieutenant Abarai doesn’t like to feel naked in front of a stranger,” he said. “We have proven just a little bit better in restraining ourselves when we feel exposed,” he added solemnly.

“Only barely,” Shunsui added with a smile as he knew all to well how Renji must have felt.

“She was barely able to stand, though,” Jushiro mumbled as his body remembered the feeling of her sinking into him. “Should we check on her? We don’t know how much time we have until we’re summoned to be questioned on today’s events,” he contemplated.

“It would be nice if we at least got her to eat something,” Shunsui said as he got up.

Jushiro nodded as he followed his friend’s example. As they walked towards the courtyard he waved one of the servants to come over. “Please, can you prepare a small meal for one?” he asked kindly. As the servant bowed her head he smiled. “Thank you for your hard work,” he said as he followed Shunsui outside. He closed his eyes for a moment to locate her spiritual pressure and pointed at the path leading towards the lake.

“How was she when you found her?” Shunsui asked gently as he looked at the path ahead.

Jushiro swallowed as he remembered the sight of her blank stare and feeling skin and bones as he had touched her. “Only barely awake and unresponsive. She’s lost quite a lot of weight and could barely stand,” he said as he put his hands deep into his pockets. “But despite her condition she was considerate of the position I got myself in by bringing her here, not wanting to cause any trouble,” he said.

Shunsui smiled a little. “Hm, she’s attentive like that, even in her own darkest hours,” he said as they walked on into the bamboo woods surrounding the lake. But as they walked out into the clearing around the lake he halted, gesturing Jushiro to wait.

As Jushiro stepped up next to him his breath was taken away. She sat in the water leaning back onto her hands, her head tilted backwards to face the sun as her wet hair only barely covered her breasts. He felt his face turn red and turned to look away as he cleared his throat softly to announce their presence.

Shunsui laughed softly at his friend’s politeness and crossed his arms to take in the scene.

Sen smiled a little as she’d already noticed their reiatsu drawing near.

As she turned to get up, _shunpo_ instantly set Shunsui at the side of the lake, quickly pulling the pink kimono off his shoulders holding it up to shield her naked body from their sight.

“You are all so delicate,” she said as she took the kimono and covered herself with it. “Always dressed in so many layers of fabric,” she mumbled as she scanned his uniform with her eyes. Drops of water rolling down her bare back as she swung the kimono around to put her arms through. “Doesn’t it slow you down as you move?” she asked casually as her eyes rose to meet his causing his heart to flutter. She touched his arm shortly with cold, wet fingertips before reaching down to pick up her nightgown, the bones of her spine sticking out under the pink robe. She could feel guilt rise in him as she turned back to face him. “Don’t think it over so much,” she whispered as she smiled faintly. “You’re breaking your own heart,” she added as she looked at Jushiro who approached them now. “I can only thank you for your kindness,” she whispered as she let her hand rest on the pink kimono. “It has been months since I was able to bathe like this,” she said as she pulled her long hair up from under the kimono. “Even if I’m taken back to Division Four soon, this was a valuable gift to me,” she said as she smiled thankfully.

“You’re not going back if we can help it,” Shunsui said as he crossed his arms in defiance.

Jushiro laughed softly at his bold claim but as he opened his mouth to speak the unmistakable sound of the _flash step_ drew their attention.

“So it’s true, you brought her here,” Captain Hitsugaya spoke as his haori slowly sank back down after landing. By his side a tall woman with orange hair on shoulder length and a large exposed cleavage appeared.

“Oh! That’s her?” she asked bluntly.

Jushiro turned to face them, stepping sideways instinctively to shield Sen from any harm.

“This will cause a lot of commotion, you realize that, I assume,” Toshiro spoke in his low voice, sounding wise for his age. “What do you hope to get out of this?” he asked as his eyes met Sen’s. He was unable to keep eye contact with her as she smiled at him kindly.

“Time,” Jushiro said as Shunsui stepped up next to him. “That’s all I want for now,” he said as he crossed his arms. “Some time for her mind to clear so we can talk about what brought her to us,” he said.

Sen stepped away from behind them, approaching Captain Hitsugaya and the woman by his side. “Your collective suffering,” she whispered as she locked her eyes on the woman next to the young captain. “It has been calling out to me for so long,” she continued as she gazed at the heart of the woman with the large breasts causing her to step back a little. Sen met her light gray eyes as she did.

Toshiro spread out his arm to keep Sen from approaching him and his companion any further.

Sen looked at the badge on the sash of her uniform. “She’s your lieutenant?” she asked as she recognized it from Renji’s uniform.

Toshiro glanced up at her with his piercing blue eyes and nodded.

“N-Nice to meet you, I’m Matsumoto Rangiku, Lieutenant of the Tenth Division,” the woman said, a bit taken aback by Sen’s intense staring.

“It must be hard seeing her like this,” Sen said to him, causing Rangiku to step back further.

“That’s none of your concern,” he grumbled.

Sen stepped back a little bit to let off the pressure. She smiled as she looked up at Rangiku again. “But you see, that’s where you and I are different,” she said. “You choose not to look at what is difficult for you to acknowledge,” she whispered. “You try not to see what is painful,” she added as she stepped back more while looking Rangiku in the eyes. She smiled faintly. “Hoping it will go away if enough time passes,” she whispered as she touched her own heart as Rangiku’s was calling out to her so broken and in pain. She looked directly at Toshiro. “But I can’t look away,” she said. “I can’t choose not to see,” she whispered as she looked at him with a frown and a faint smile.

Toshiro cast a look over his shoulder noticing his lieutenant’s spirit dwindle.

“But no amount of time will heal wounds like this,” she whispered.

“That’s enough!” Toshiro yelled as he saw tears well up in Rangiku’s eyes.

“Captain...” Rangiku whispered. “We both know she’s right,” she said as a tear rolled down her face. “Who are you?” she asked as she looked at Sen.

Sen smiled at her. “My name is Reiki Sen,” she said.

“What do you see?” Rangiku asked with pain cast across her face.

Sen looked at Toshiro who looked away angrily. She smiled. The anger wasn’t directed at her as much as it was at his own inability to help his loved one.

“How long since he passed?” Sen asked gently.

Rangiku’s fists clenched as tears rolled down her face.

Sen nodded. “He’s tied to this feeling of guilt that lingers in all of you,” she whispered as she looked over her shoulder towards Shunsui and Jushiro who looked at the ground. “I’m so sorry for your loss, Rangiku,” she said genuinely as she grabbed onto her own arm, rubbing her thumb along the soft, pink fabric, thinking on if she should continue. As she looked up Rangiku cried but still looked at her. “But the one responsible for all this apparently lives,” Sen whispered and she could hear Jushiro shuffle as she spoke. The feeling of anger pouring out into Rangiku’s reiatsu as she said that, confirmed her suspicion.

Rangiku sank to her knees, stomping her fist down.

Sen could feel both Rangiku’s and her captain’s heart break. Without hesitance she walked up to Rangiku and sank down in front of her, wrapping her arms around her, caressing her hair. “This is too much to bear on your own,” she said.

Rangiku sobbed as she clasped onto the pink kimono this mysterious woman was wearing as she looked deep into the darkest corners of her soul. As she felt the cold hands touch her the sadness and pain whirled with fierceness inside her. Like it was drawn out into the purity that seemed to surround this stranger.

“Please, don’t try and carry all of this on your own,” Sen whispered and as she felt Toshiro’s reiatsu whirl in sheer pain she looked up at him. Tears had welled up in his eyes. Without thinking she reached out and grabbed his hand tightly.

With an almost audible crack his resolve shattered and he hid his face in his other hand with his jaw clenched as a tear rolled down his face.

“I won’t look away,” Sen whispered as she let her head rest on Rangiku’s. While breathing deeply she felt a calmness wash over her. It felt safe and crisp, like she’d felt when she was working with her family back home. Sadness shot through her chest for a moment as she thought about that. Turning her head to rest her cheek on Rangiku’s head, looking up at Toshiro who was already trying to regain his composure. She slowly let go of his hand but he hooked his fingers behind hers to keep hold of her just a little longer. She closed her eyes. And as she did she could feel the unshakable solidness of the earth rise up to meet her with every breath. After a few breaths she could feel Rangiku’s reiatsu clear a little but she didn’t let go of her robe so they remained like that for a while longer.

A flickering in the corner of his eyes drew his attention and as he looked down he noticed the surprised looks on the faces of his fellow captains. He quickly looked sideways, letting go of Sen’s hand to step back a little. Around her and Rangiku faint whirls of reishi rose up from the earth. Shimmering translucent before taking on the shape of small rabbits. They raised themselves on their hind legs, leaning their little front paws on the legs of the two embracing women. Within moments several had appeared, some curling down beside them, others resting their heads on their legs. One nudged his nose at Rangiku’s hand softly. As he looked back up to his older colleagues Shunsui shrugged his shoulders and Jushiro pressed a finger against his lips to silence him, asking him to let it be for a moment.

“I hope you find courage to listen to your heart today,” Sen whispered as she placed her hands on Rangiku’s clenched fists. As she opened her eyes her heart swelled at the sight of the small rabbits surrounding them. “We’re all here for you,” she whispered as she touched Rangiku’s face with the tips of her fingers.

“Rabbits?” Rangiku whispered as she came to sit up a bit more looking down at the faint glimmering shapes at their feet.

“They are my friends,” Sen said as she looked up at Rangiku with tears in her eyes. “To remind you to have courage to face whatever difficulty you are dealing with right now,” she whispered.

Shunsui looked away with his teeth clenched, thinking back on the tears she had shed with him at the realization she could never go back to them.

Rangiku looked up at her Captain with cheeks wet from crying. “Please, Captain, I don’t blame you for any of it,” she said.

Sen closed her eyes as she could feel Toshiro’s soul get crushed under the weight of her words as his eyes widened and his breathing stopped.

The small rabbits looked up alarmed and Sen nodded slightly, causing the small animals to gather at his feet, raising themselves up to lean against his legs, reaching for his hands. Sen squeezed Rangiku’s hand slightly before slowly getting up. The pink kimono rustled as it sank down. With two big steps she appeared in front of Toshiro placing a hand on the side of his face, looking into his turquoise eyes deeply. “Allow yourself to feel all of it,” she said softly. “The pain, the guilt, the anger,” she whispered. She could feel the rage boil in his chest. “You need to make room in your soul for her forgiveness to reach you,” she said and she could feel him sway on his feet.

The last remainder of his resolve melted away and he grabbed onto her arm as his forehead sank against her chest.

“Breathe, Captain,” she whispered. “You can wield ice and snow without freezing your heart over,” she said and suddenly he disappeared out of her hands. The little rabbits dashed out of the way but quickly returned to sit with Sen as they looked at him reappear near a large tree close to the edge of the lake. Pain raged inside him, making it hard for him to breathe, forcing him to lean on the tree. Sen slowly walked up to him, leaving a shimmering footprint in the grass with every step as the rabbits cautiously followed her. She placed her hands on his upper back and she breathed deeply, feeling the anger gush out of him like lava. “Please, breathe,” she whispered.

And after drawing in a deep breath he let out a heartfelt roar, releasing the overflow of anger pressing against his chest so fiercely, before landing a fierce punch into the trunk of the tree.

He let his forehead rest against the trunk as he breathed through his clenched teeth. Sen smiled as she leaned forward to plant a light kiss on the back of his head, supporting herself by placing her hand next to his. “You’ve been brave for too long,” she said softly and she felt how he desperately grabbed onto her hand as he almost seemed to drown in his rage. She reached her other hand down to touch one of the rabbits but her fingers trailed through it effortlessly. As her fingers hovered in the air the rabbit sniffed it before trying to nudge it. Her eyes started to glisten with tears at the sight of her loved ones so close with the inability to reach them. She rested her forehead on Toshiro’s crown, hiding her face in his white hair as she cried with him. Connecting with him deeply in the commonality of their suffering.

The distinctive bells of a hell butterfly asked them to come back to the present as it landed on Jushiro’s held out hand.

As Toshiro stepped away from the tree Sen brushed her finger across his cheek softly, catching a tear. He wasn’t able to meet her eyes before walking away. And as he broke their physical contact the rabbits flickered and disappeared.

“No!” Sen whispered as she tried to reach for them, but it was no use. A tear rolled down her cheek as she looked up at Shunsui with dread in her eyes.

Shunsui closed his eyes as he reached out his hand for her to come to him. And as she walked up to them the hell butterfly started to play it’s message.

 _‘Due to the aided escape of Reiki Sen from Division Four grounds all captain’s are to assemble for a captain’s meeting right now, no exceptions,’_ the voice of the Captain Commander grumbled, causing Sen to stumble in shock.

Shunsui quickly took her hand and squeezed it softly. “It’s alright, that’s our means of communicating pressing matters, it’s called a hell butterfly,” he explained.

The hell butterfly fluttered away after repeating it’s message one more time. Jushiro smiled at Sen faintly. “That’s our cue,” he whispered.

Sen looked at him with worry in her eyes. “Just return me, I don’t want you to get in trouble over me,” she said.

He smiled at her and shook his head. “It’s alright, we’ll manage,” he said gently. “Unless you want to go back of course,” he added as he raised his hands.

She quickly looked at the ground. The idea of returning to that melting pot of despair made her shiver.

Rangiku got up to meet her captain, smiling at him reassuringly as she wiped her tears.

“You are going to catch some heat for what you did,” Toshiro grumbled as he looked at Jushiro.

Jushiro smiled as he looked at Sen. “I’m willing to take that on for the sake of healing our collective suffering,” he said.

Sen looked at him meaningfully and nodded shortly.

Toshiro glanced at Sen. “So am I,” he said with a deep frown on his face. “Let’s go Matsumoto,” he said as he nodded at his fellow captains before disappearing.

Rangiku smiled faintly at Sen, raising her hand for a short wave before following her captain.

“Time does not heal all wounds, it just gives them space to sink into the subconscious, where they will still impact your emotions and behavior,” Sen said softly, staring at the place Toshiro and Rangiku had been moments ago. She slowly let go of Shunsui’s hand. “What heals is going inward, listening to your needs, learning how to let go...” She whispered as she stepped into their lingering reiatsu while tracing her fingers trough the air.

“And you know how to do so?” Shunsui asked sincerely.

She shook her head. “No, but shining light on the pain causes energy to flow to the obstructed area’s,” she said as she closed her eyes, seeing Toshiro’s reiryoku flow so clearly in her mind. “I see it happening every time I give words to what I see and feel,” she whispered. “If only I could try and help the body move through it,” she said as she held up her hands as a cup trying to catch the remainder of the spiritual pressure in the air. “Oh...” she mumbled as she swayed on her feet.

Instantly Jushiro appeared by her side, supporting her with a hand around her arm and a hand in her waist. “Please, I had a meal prepared for you, you should at least try to eat something Reiki-san,” he said. He froze as her cold hand grabbed onto his seemingly giving in to his offer.

“Thank you for your care, Jushiro,” she said, dropping the formalities again causing him to blush.

Shunsui laughed out loud as he hardly heard anyone else but him call his friend by his first name. _“_ Let’s get going, we shouldn’t be late to our own trial, Shiro-chan,” he said, causing Sen to laugh softly this time as Jushiro’s face turned an even deeper shade of red.


	7. Bleeding Souls, Chapter Seven

Jushiro sighed deep as he stood outside of the Captain Commander’s office. He brushed his hair our of his face and nodded to himself before stepping in. He was the last to arrive and took his position next to Captain Kenpachi of the Eleventh Division. Looking down to avoid the burning stare of Captain Mayuri opposite of him.

“You are late, Captain Ukitake,” Captain Commander Yamamoto growled.

“I apologize to everyone who has been waiting for my arrival, Captain Commander,” Captain Ukitake answered diligently.

“Step forward Captain Ukitake,” Yamamoto continued.

He closed his eyes for a moment to gather his resolve before stepping out of line to turn and face the Captain Commander at the head of the party. Straightening his back and raising his chin in confidence.

“I have gathered you all here to resolve the defiance Captain Ukitake has shown by removing Reiki Sen from the barrier around Division Four without permission,” Yamamoto said while glancing at Jushiro intensely. “What do you have to say for yourself, Captain?” he asked bluntly.

Jushiro nodded. “Based on the weekly report on the progress of Reiki Sen I had reason to believe Division Four was not the most beneficial place for her to recuperate from the trauma inflicted on her upon her arrival here,” he glanced sideways at Kenpachi who grinned widely at him. Annoyed but determined he continued. “Upon visiting her myself I concluded that her mental state was dire and she would benefit from a more tranquil environment greatly,” he said.

“Which happened to be your own home,” Byakuya remarked coolly.

“It was the one place directly available for me to put up the same containing barrier as there had been around Division Four in order to secure her location,” Jushiro rebounded.

“You shouldn’t have taken her in the first place,” Soi Fon said impatiently.

“I feel that certain circumstances require a reevaluation of the set limitations. Upon my arrival I made the educated estimate that her health was declining so rapidly that waiting for all of us to gather and reconsider said limitations would take too long and cause irreversible damage,” he responded calmly.

“What has this _ryoka_ done to deserve such gentle consideration?” Kurotsuchi asked.

“Ryoka?” Toshiro stepped in. “If I remember correctly she was brought here by us,” he said while glancing to his right. “Doesn’t that make her a guest?” he asked.

“Besides, she has done nothing to deserve hostile treatment either,” Jushiro gratefully continued Toshiro’s notion.

“She’s hardly proven herself useful over the last month,” Kurotsuchi stated.

“Considering the extensiveness of her wounds that’s hardly a surprise,” Jushiro said as he glanced to his left to meet the provoking gaze of his colleague of Division Twelve. “Also, the rules set by the Captain Commander stated that she is prohibited to practice any healing until she is deemed socially safe by Captain Unohana,” he said.

“So you haven’t had her work on you since you brought her to your estate?” Kurotsuchi asked sneeringly.

“I haven’t,” Jushiro said, holding back his anger as he looked at the floor. “She was barely able to walk when I collected her. Just withstanding the _shunpo_ had her collapse upon arrival,” he said. “I let her rest, bathe and eat,” he added.

“You bathed with her?” Kenpachi roared in amusement.

“No,” Jushiro grumbled through clenched teeth.

“She ate?” Sajin interrupted the childish interrogation by his colleagues as he looked at Unohana.

“Yes,” Jushiro answered.

“That’s wonderful,” Sajin growled.

“Has she spoken with you?” Unohana asked.

Jushiro couldn’t suppress a smile. “Yes,” he said. _And not just with me_.

“Good, since we’ve established that she’s still capable of doing those things she can be returned to Division Four immediately,” Kurotsuchi said irritably.

“Is it not worth considering that she showed this improvement because the change to a calmer environment has allowed her to settle?” Jushiro asked as he looked at Unohana for support. But she looked away and he understood that she could not aid him in this. “The change in her reiatsu upon arriving at Ugendo was considerable,” he added.

“And we are supposed to just take your word for it?” Byakuya said as he looked at him sternly.

“No, I have been a witness to this too,” Shunsui said, looking up from under his hat for the first time.

“Oh-ho, I should have known the two of you would team up for this,” Yamamoto growled.

“You’ve considered our judgement to be noteworthy before, Captain Commander,” Shunsui said, referring to them avoiding the Kuchiki execution years ago.

“And the only reason I didn’t punish you for your insubordination at that time was because we had more pressing matters on our hands,” Yamamoto reprimanded him. “As senior members of the Court Guard Divisions I can’t allow you to bend the rules at will,” Yamamoto grumbled as he looked at Jushiro.

He felt his heart sink at the Captain Commander’s unwillingness to cooperate.

“As we speak the Onmitsukido is securing the perimeter of Ugendo to secure Reiki Sen, by force if they have to,” Yamamoto said straightforward.

“You agree with pressing her into a system that will overload her mental capacity Captain Soi Fon?” Jushiro tried as he looked at his colleague intensely.

“The rules were set for good reasons, Captain Ukitake. We can’t go around breaking them for our personal benefit,” Soi Fon answered strictly.

“Captain Commander, with all due respect, this isn’t about me,” Jushiro tried again. “She wants to do whatever is necessary, but the mental stress of being around so many people without the ability to regulate the amount of input coming her way is too much for her to bare. If left unguided she might lose her ability to use her skills in our advantage entirely!” he said loudly as his breathing started to wheeze a little.

“Why does she want to be with us so badly?” Byakuya asked as he glanced at Captain Ukitake.

“Because our demons have been calling out to her,” Toshiro growled as he stepped out of line. “Even stronger than her instinct to survive is her instinct to help and heal. Captain Unohana has noted this too.” He said as he looked up at the Captain Commander with his eyes flashing with determination. “If the Onmitsukido moves they will be met by several of our Lieutenants. I have mobilized them after witnessing Reiki Sen’s progress myself, after she was brought to Ugendo, earlier today. I value the abilities she shows greatly and will move against Onmitsukido to protect them if necessary,” he said as he glanced at his colleagues.

“What?” Yamamoto growled. “You intend to defy my authority as well, Captain Hitsugaya?” he said.

Byakuya sighed. “What has gotten into all of you?” he asked annoyed.

“A taste of hope,” Jushiro said as he looked up at Byakuya.

“With all due respect Captain Commander, after all these years of terror and pain I feel we all deserve a fair chance at healing all aspects of our soul. Reiki Sen is the first one to touch upon this subject so tangible,” Shunsui said.

“But in order to get her ready to be of service we should allow her to move at her own pace,” Jushiro said, as he hoped fiercely the defiance organized by his fellow captains would be enough to have the Captain Commander stand down. “She is too weak now to prove herself, so at least let her regain her strength within a suitable environment before testing her again. She’ll be kept within the barrier and I am personally responsible for the safety of my staff anyway,” he pleaded.

“Why would I grant you this?” Yamamoto growled as he glared at the three captain’s defying him.

“Because time does not heal all wounds,” Shunsui said, thankful for Sen’s words upon their goodbye. “It only gives them time to sink into our subconscious where they still impact our emotions and our behavior. We are experiencing it again right now, in this moment, for we are greeting this potential gift with hostility and violence based upon our unresolved fears from the past,” he said. “Reiki Sen has the ability to see that fear and shine light onto it to lift the shadows we all carry inside,” he continued as he lifted his chin to look at the Captain Commander in confidence.

“Don’t you think she’ll stir up unnecessary chaos within our staff?” Byakuya asked.

“Just because she stirred up chaos within us that we find difficult to deal with, does not mean we should deny others the chance to move past that chaos onto a clearer path,” Jushiro said firmly.

“And you think this woman is able to create that path for all of us?” Yamamoto asked skeptical.

“Yes,” the three captains answered as one as they looked up at the Captain Commander with resolve.

***  
  
As she appeared in front of the gate leading into the Ugendo estate she was relieved to see she hadn’t arrived first. “Renji-kun, Rukia-chan, thank you for coming!” Rangiku said as she walked up to them. “Have they arrived yet?” she asked glancing at the wall surrounding Ugendo.

Rukia shook her head. “No, but they will be here any minute. Did you get to anyone else after us?” she asked, trying to estimate their chances against Onmitsukido as quick as possible.

Rangiku smiled. “I expect Kira and Shuhei as well,” she said as she flicked her hair back over her shoulder.

“But their captains aren’t-” Renji started, but he instantly stopped talking as he saw Rangiku’s face grimace.

“That’s exactly why I think they will come,” she said softly as she smiled at him faintly.

“Have they met her?” Rukia asked as she looked over her shoulder into the courtyard. The distinct sound of a _shunpo_ drew her attention back as Lieutenants Kira Izuru of the Third and Hisagi Shuhei of the Ninth appeared a few yards away. “No, we haven’t,” Kira said as he adjusted his zanpakuto in his belt. He smiled with a tired look on his face as he walked up to them. “But if what Matsumoto-san told me is true I feel that I want to protect this newcomer that has such a clear intention of helping us, in stead of breaking us,” he said sincerely as he brushed the long blonde lock falling across his face to the side.

Renji nodded at him understandingly. “Thank you for coming, Kira,”

Rukia looked at his company. “It’s good to see you, Lieutenant Hisagi,” she said.

Shuhei nodded as he glanced into the courtyard. “We’re in time I see,” he said as he walked up to the entrance, tracing his fingers through the barrier. “Just to keep her in, huh?” he said softly.

Rukia nodded. “In order to not cause any more anger than necessary Captain Ukitake chose not to seal her presence,” she said.

Kira smiled. “I hope they will be alright up there,” he said as he looked over his shoulder in the direction of the capital.

Another _swish_ had them all look up as Lieutenant Ise Nanao appeared with Lieutenant Kotetsu Isane by her side. “Captain Kyoraku wont let anything happen, I haven’t seen him so invested in something for a long time,” Nanao mumbled as she greeted everyone with a bow of her head.

“Nanao-chan! Isane-chan! I’m so glad you came!” Rangiku said as she clapped her hands together.

“Oh, so many people,” an unfamiliar voice sounded suddenly, causing Rangiku to shriek in surprise and Shuhei to instantly grab onto his sword. He looked up at the woman that had appeared on the inside of the barrier wearing nothing but the distinctive pink kimono that belonged to captain Kyoraku. He stepped back a little in awe of the view in front of him as she smiled at him with long red hair curling around her body. The robe was tied loosely exposing the red scar around her neck and part of her chest and as she reached to touch the barrier he saw similar scars around her wrist. “My name is Reiki Sen, nice to meet you,” she said as she looked up at him.

The barrier rippled as she touched it and she followed the ripple with her eyes before looking back at the party outside the gate. As she glanced across them her eyes rested on Kira and while she took a moment to watch carefully he blushed a little. Then her eyes shot to Rangiku.

Rangiku felt how Sen looked at her but couldn’t bare to meet her eyes, she just nodded once.

Sen placed her hand against the barrier as Kira looked away. “I’m sorry for your loss, Lieutenant,” she said, causing Kira’s eyes to shoot back to her in shock. “I imagine it takes a lot out of you, handling all of this on your own,” she whispered as she looked into his deep blue eyes with tired circles underneath them. The barrier glowed under her hand as she let her hand sink down. She smiled at Kira shortly.

Kira looked at Rangiku as he trembled a little and she smiled at him reassuringly. “I told you...” she whispered. “She can see it all,” she added looking over her shoulder at Sen.

Isane walked up to the barrier, placing her hand on Shuhei’s to have him let go of his sword. She looked up at Sen. “How are you feeling, Reiki-san?” she asked. “It is reassuring to hear your voice again,” she said.

Sen smiled back at her poking the barrier with her foot. “My mind is more at ease now, the soul chatter is not as intense here,” she answered. “Although, it is hard to withstand being so close to all of you with my body this weak,” she said as she smiled faintly.

“Does it get more intense as the reiryoku is stronger?” Shuhei asked straightforward as he lowered his reiatsu a bit.

Sen looked up at the man with the facial tattoo’s and perceptive dark eyes with a slight slant of her head. “Thank you for your consideration,” she said as she smiled. But than she saw, this Lieutenant was carrying the same sort of pain as the one with the blonde hair. “So you’ve been reading the reports in his stead,” she whispered, referring to Shuhei still filling in the Captain’s position in his Division, just like Kira. It caused Shuhei to look at the ground. “Thank you for you hard work, Lieutenant,” she said as she smiled at him. “Yes, the stronger the reiryoku flow within a soul the more clear it is for me to see and feel where it is obstructed,” she clarified. “And most of the time it will tell me why as well,” she added as his eyes rose back up to meet hers as a flash of pain rushed across his face. “But when I am out in nature the purity of the reishi helps me deal with it,” she whispered as she looked back into the big gardens.

Isane smiled. “I see you are feeling better already, that’s good,” she said.

“Isane,” Sen said as she put both hands against the barrier. “Thank you,” she said as she looked at the ground.

Isane smiled. “It was the least I could do for you after everything you’ve been put through,” she said.

“Wait,” Renji said. “You let it happen?” he asked.

Isane looked at the ground too. “I share Captain Ukitake’s vision strongly, so does Captain Unohana-sama. We tried to have the Captain Commander lift the area restriction, or at least move it somewhere else, but he wouldn’t have it,” she said.

“So the tone of the reports changed,” Kira said as he smiled.

Isane nodded. “Hoping to catch someones attention,” she said as she looked at Rukia. “Captain Ukitake has always been attentive like that,” she said.

Rukia smiled as she felt warm inside. “Yes, he is,” she said as she nodded.

“I’m sorry to cause you all this trouble,” Sen said as she stepped back from the barrier. “Why are you here?” she asked as she brushed strands of hair out of her face.

“Our Captain’s feared the Stealth Force might be sent in to retrieve you while they are held up in the captain’s meeting,” Rangiku said.

Sen nodded. “Yes, I know. But that doesn’t concern any of you. Why would you agree to stand up against your Commander for a stranger you’ve barely met?” she asked as she looked at them.

Kira stepped up next to Shuhei as he smiled at her a little insecurely. “I feel like we’ve met, though,” he said kindly. “Because it feels like you know me already,” he said as his fists clenched for a moment as he blushed. “For a long time I believed there was no moving forward from this, that this was a scar too deep to ever heal,” he said as he touched his Lieutenant’s badge. “But after speaking with Matsumoto-san about you and after meeting you tonight, you feel like hope to me. And I think we all deserve some of that right now,” he said genuinely. “So I’m willing to stand up for that,” he added.

As they spoke Nanao looked at the woman behind the barrier, surprised by the difference in her demeanor opposed to the last time they met. The fact that she was wearing the pink kimono of her Captain made her feel unsettled a bit, but she could feel the sincerity coming from her now, understanding a little better what Isane had tried to tell her that time. Minor disturbances in reiatsu caught her attention. “Everyone,” she said as she glanced around the barrier. “They’re here,” she said setting everyone into high alert instantly.

“Please,” Sen said as she looked at Kira. “Don’t fight on my behalf, I will endure it, I will get through it somehow and afterwards I would like to work with you, if you’ll let me,” she said with fear in her voice.

He smiled at her as he unsheathed his sword. “You have endured enough hardship in order to be with us,” he said, confidently this time.

“Let us help you, so you can help us. Our generation will leave the Soul Society after having hope returned to it,” Shuhei said as he followed Kira’s lead and took out his sword. “Your Captain’s not going to be amused though, Renji!” Shuhei said loudly as he laughed a little.

As Renji pulled out his sword with the distinct singing noise of metal scraping against the sheath he grinned, disappearing for a moment only to appear behind Sen with his back facing hers. “No matter how powerful he is, his soul will speak to her too,” he said as he looked over his shoulder to nod at Sen.

As all Lieutenants took their position around her to prevent her from being taken by the Onmitsukido she felt tears well up in her eyes. “Thank you,” she whispered. “All of you, thank you so much for your kindness,” she said as she closed her eyes to allow their protective intention to seep deep into her being.

With a loud grumbling noise Lieutenant Omaeda of the Second Division and leader of the Patrol Corps of the Onmitsukido appeared in front of the gate with more than twenty men in his wake. “So,” he grumbled as he crossed his arms in front of his large chest while resting it on his gut. “Are you sure you want to do this?” he said as he grinned at his colleagues.

“Only if you move against her,” Kira said as he took on a more defensive stand, laying his fingers flat on his blade for a quick release if necessary.

“You’ve all gotten attached to this girl quite quickly,” Omaeda smirked as his grand stature towered above the young Lieutenants in the front.

“It has more to do with being tired of always having to live in doubt and wariness,” Shuhei said as he glanced up at Omaeda.

“Aren’t you sick of always being in a fight or flight state?” Kira continued.

Omaeda burst out in laughter. “If you’re that tired of fighting just leave the Thirteen Court Guard Divisions and leave your positions to people more suitable for the job,” he roared.

“I’ll never be tired of fighting for a world where we can still learn to choose hope and peace over despair and violence,” Kira said resolutely.

Omaeda smirked at them as he waved his hand shortly, moving half of the party accompanying him into the courtyard to face Renji, Rukia and Rangiku. As the tension rose so did the reiatsu of everyone involved, causing Sen to struggle. She tried her hardest not to show and clenched her jaw as she gazed at the big man in front of her. His reiryoku flowed more vibrant than his heavy appearance would lead to believe. He was Lieutenant class alright. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, we have orders to follow. Unlike most of us, apparently, I don’t question the highest in command,” Omaeda said confidently.

As he moved his hand to signal his troops to engage Renji and Kira simultaneously wiped their hands across their swords.

“Howl! Zabimaru!” Renji yelled as his fierce and brute spiritual pressure burst out causing his uniform to flutter and his long red hair, tied back in a ponytail, to dance in the air. The blade of his sword separated into large, claw-like segments, clunking violently as they were being pulled back together by his reiatsu.

“Raise your head, Wabisuke,” Kira whispered angrily as his blade lit up and in a flash stretched itself out with a right-angled hook on the end. His reiatsu whirled around him as he glared at his opponent.

As the first combatants of the Onmitsukido moved in Renji whipped out his sword long and wide to whirl out in front of them, shielding Sen from their grip, for he knew that as soon as they’d land a hand on her they’d take her outside their reach.

“Growl, Haineko!” Rangiku said clearly as her blade dissolved into a cloud of whirling ash blinding her opponents.

Sen sank to her knees resting her weight on her hands in front of her as she felt suffocated by the release of so much power. She felt a cool hand on her shoulder as Isane crouched next to her, covering her in the orange healing shield typical for Division Four.

“Let my reiatsu support you,” she said as she smiled at her, before looking ahead with a frown.

Nanao’s fingertips lit up as she prepared to defend if Kira and Shuhei wouldn’t be able to hold off the first wave of assault.

But as Kira moved swiftly, apparently caring only for landing as many hits as possible regardless of how and where, some of the men of the Onmitsukido sank to the ground as if they were getting crushed under an invincible weight.

As two men moved through Haineko and past Zabimaru, Rukia glanced at them quickly, pointing her index and middle fingers up at them. “Sai!” she yelled as the arms of the assailants flung behind their backs causing them to scream in pain as the binding kido spell pulled their arms back so hard their shoulders cracked.

“Are you alright, Kuchiki-san?” Nanao asked as she glanced over her shoulder.

Rukia hummed as she held down her kido tightly. “Yes, please take care of that end, Lieutenant Ise,” she said loudly as Renji launched another zooming attack over their heads.

As Kira got driven to the side by the footwork of the lightning fast Onmitsukido, Shuhei stepped in central position as he held his sword out horizontally, nudging the hilt with his hand causing his sword to spin vigorously in mid air. As the sword gained momentum the air was starting to get sucked in causing his uniform to flutter. “Kira! Get out!” he yelled quickly before landing a punch behind the vortex, causing his blade to stop instantly. “Tenran!” he growled and with a deafening howling sound a tornado of wind burst out and as Kira scrambled to get away in time most of the Onmitsukido still on their feet were blown back as trees and bushes around the entrance where ripped from the ground. Breathing heavily Kira regrouped with Shuhei in the central position as they quickly took in the status of their battle.

Omaeda gritted his teeth as he pulled out his sword angrily.

“Can you push him to release his shikai?” Kira mumbled as he looked sideways at Shuhei who grinned instantly.

“That shouldn’t be too hard, he’s pretty angry already,” he said. “Lieutenant Ise, prepare for heavy defence,” he said as he trust his hands to the sides, causing Kira to step back as the debris from the previous attack started to levitate.

“Let’s see what you can do against this, Omaeda,” Shuhei growled as his fingers clawed. “Daichi Tenyo!” he yelled as he slammed his hands together in front of him, sending the debris flying towards the Division Two Lieutenant.

Omaeda grinned and wiped his sword. “Crush them! Gegetsuburi!” he bellowed as his sword took on the form of a huge spiked ball that he instantly swung around by it’s chain, deflecting or countering most of the debris soaring at him.

“Shakkaho!” Shuhei roared as he thrust a powerful burst of flames towards Omaeda, forcing him to physically dodge, while his shikai came returning to his side.

In an instant Kira appeared in front of him, slashing the spiked ball repeatedly before quickly disappearing again.

As Omaeda lost balance for a moment he started laughing. “Do you think some of that added weight will slow me down, Kira?” he said referring to Wabisuke’s ability to double the weight of whatever it cut.

“Just a few more,” Kira hissed at Shuhei who nodded and instantly ran forward, jumping up to meet Omaeda as he pointed his open palm at him.

“Sokatsui!” He said as a crackling blue flame gathered in his palm, causing Omaeda to move back and up, dragging the huge ball through the air.

Kira met up with it quickly, landing three more hits before Omaeda pulled the ball away from him. As Kira landed back beside Shuhei in the opening of the entrance they looked at each other out of breath as Omeada was dragged down by the weight of his shikai.

“Hainawa,” Nanao said firmly as she moved her hands quickly like cracking a whip, causing a crackling rope of reishi to whirl out at Omeada, binding his arms around his body and forcing him to his knees. “Go!” she yelled and Kira instantly lunged forward slashing the spiked ball a couple times more, rendering it useless, before hooking his sword around Omaeda’s throat from behind.

“Stand down your troops,” he grumbled adding to the weight of his demand by pulling the sharp edge of his blade in more tightly.

“That’s enough!” a strange voice sounded as with a _shunpo_ a fierce looking woman appeared behind Lieutenant Omaeda. “Everyone stand down,” she said strictly.

“Shihoin-sama!” Omaeda said as Kira pulled up his sword even more to silence him.

The former Captain of Division Two stepped up and put her hand on Kira’s to have him release the tension. “Omaeda, stand down your men,” she said.

“E-Everybody, stand down!” Omaeda panted as he could breathe again but Kira didn’t take back his sword.

As Yoruichi whipped back her long ponytail she walked up to the entrance of Ugendo. “So this is her?” She asked as she looked at Rukia.

As Rukia pulled the Kido spell on the two men even tighter she nodded.

“You seem to cause all sorts of chaos around here, young lady,” Yoruichi said as Isane helped Sen get back on her feet. “I happen to like chaos,” Yoruichi said with a grin as she slanted her head to take a good look at Sen.

As Renji rendered the man under his sword powerless with a foot on his throat he sealed away his shikai, returning his sword to it’s smaller form. “You had her informed?” he asked as he looked at Rukia.

Rukia nodded again. “Yes, I suspected she might be interested in this matter and Urahara-san might be able to help, as Captain Mayuri doesn’t seem too eager,” she said looking up at Yoruichi.

“What’s your name?” Yoruichi asked bluntly as she still looked at Sen.

“Reiki Sen,” Sen answered shortly as she glanced suspiciously at the confident woman before her.

“Oh-ho, so feisty,” Yoruichi laughed as she nodded. “I like her,” she said to no one in particular as she turned back to face Kira. “Let him go, Lieutenant Kira, I’ll deal with him if he moves,” she said as she looked around. “You’ve made quite the mess,” she said while looking at the destruction they had caused in the carefully maintained garden around the Ugendo courtyard. “Ukitake won’t mind too much I suppose, as he went through the trouble of bringing you here,” she said as she smiled at Sen. “Omaeda, have your men take the wounded to Division Four, I suspect the meeting will be done soon,” she said as she laid her hand on Nanao’s shoulder, asking her to release the kido spell producing the reishi rope.

As Nanao lifted the kido spell, causing the rope to disappear, Kira stepped back allowing the large man to get back on his feet, while both of them sealed away their shikai.

As Omaeda had the men and women that were able to move help take the unconscious away from the battlefield he looked back at Yoruichi hesitantly.

“I’ll talk to Soi Fon,” she said with a grin while waving him goodbye. “Phew, that was close. Kira, what would you have done if he’d resisted?” she asked as she looked at him in all earnest.

Kira sheathed his sword as he looked past Yoruichi at Sen. “Who knows,” he said avoiding the question.

“Renji! You should head back before Byakuya checks back in at Sixth,” she said. “He’ll be so angry when he finds out you were involved,” she added, laughing at the idea, causing Shuhei to laugh a little too.

Renji grunted as he sheathed his sword. “I know,” he sighed as he looked at Rukia. “Good luck with your studying, I’ll see you around,” he said as he turned to face the rest. “It’s been a blast everyone, have a good night!” he said before disappearing back to the Division Six barracks.

“Isane,” Yoruichi said as she smiled at her, “I think it would be best for you to head back too, make sure to take care of the wounded Omnitsukido as soon as you can, thank you for your hard work,” she said.

Isane sighed and nodded. “I hope I don’t have to welcome you back at Division Four tonight, Sen. It would mean you’d finally be granted some rest,” she said as she smiled a little.

Sen smiled back at her. “I’ll come visit you as soon as I am able,” she said with some regret in her voice for not being able to deal with being around people without getting overwhelmed yet.

Isane smiled. “Take all the time you need, we won’t be going anywhere,” she said as she nodded. “Good night everyone, thank you for your support!” she said before disappearing with a bow.

Yoruichi looked around at the remaining shinigami. “As for the rest of you. You either don’t have anyone to answer to, or your superiors are responsible for all this,” she said as she grinned. “So, where does your Captain keep his liquor Kuchiki? I can use a drink after I’ve come all this way,” she said as she walked into the demolished courtyard.

Rukia looked at her staggered as Sen stepped up next to her.

“Is she always like that?” Sen asked as she brushed some hair out of her face.

Rangiku stepped up next to them as well as she laughed. “Pretty much,” she said.

“I like the straightforwardness of her reiatsu,” Sen whispered as she slanted her head a little.

“Yes, she is really strong like that,” Rangiku said as she looked at Yoruichi walking towards the mansion. “Guys, will you join us for a drink? I think we deserve as much after dealing with the mess our captain’s made,” she said as she gestured Shuhei, Kira and Nanao to come along.

“ _Your_ captains,” Shuhei said as he put his hands in the pockets of his uniform before walking up to them. As he passed Sen he lowered his reiatsu again. “Are you alright with all of us coming? Is it not too much?” he asked gently as he glanced at her.

She smiled at him faintly. “I’ll manage, Isane perked me up a bit just now,” she said.

Rangiku nodded. “She was able to withstand all the captains before, so she’s pretty resilient, this one,” she said as she smiled at Sen.

As they walked out ahead of her Sen looked around the courtyard at the damage and felt guilt run through her for all of the chaos that she seemed to cause.

“It’ll be alright,” Kira said as he stepped up next to her, lowering his reiatsu too. “Don’t feel burdened by this,” he said.

“But, me being here caused all of this,” she muttered as she looked at her feet.

He followed her eyes and noticed the dark red scar on her foot. _Kenpachi_. He shook his head shortly. “Maybe, but you didn’t choose for it to be this way. So this will be taken care of with funds of all the Divisions involved,” he said reassuringly. “Let’s go, or they will drink everything before we even get in,” he said as he smiled at her with insecurity in his face again.

Sen smiled as she followed him across the courtyard towards the house, trying real hard not to let the darkness in their hearts creep in too much as she also felt so grateful to feel the warmth of their genuine kindness.

***

”Oh,” Toshiro said as he appeared at the gate of Ugendo.

“Oh-ho-ho,” Shunsui laughed as he appeared next to him putting his hand on his hat to prevent it from flying off in the whirl of the _shunpo_.

Jushiro grunted as he appeared last and looked at the demolition around the entrance to his family home.

“She’s still here though,” Shunsui said laughing as he could distinguish Sen’s reiatsu nearby.

“How many did it take to cause this?” Jushiro asked as he suppressed a cough.

“I don’t know, I told Matsumoto to gather anyone that would want to contribute to our cause,” Toshiro said as he looked at the house. “It seems most of them are still here,” he said as he started walking towards the house while swerving around the debris.

Shunsui patted Jushiro on the back in support as he laughed softly. “We’ll deal with this later,” he said as he tugged Jushiro’s hoari to coax him into moving.

“ _We?_ ” Jushiro said as he raised an eyebrow at his friend.

Shunsui just laughed it off as he picked up his pace to meet up with Toshiro. And as they set foot into the house they were greeted by the sound of several voices mingling in the dining room.

“Oh! Welcome home Jushiro, Shunsui, Toshiro-kun!” Yoruichi exclaimed with her cheeks red from the alcoholic buzz as the door to the diningroom slid open. “You managed to get out alive I see!” she added while grinning wide.

Toshiro’s face grimaced at being greeted so casually, causing the vein on his forehead to throb. Jushiro let his head sink to his chest covering his face with his hand at the sight of all of the Lieutenants gathered finding their way around his home and to his staff, as the table was littered with plates and empty bottles.

Shunsui laughed wholeheartedly at the scene as he plopped down next to Yoruichi taking her glass from her and finishing it in one gulp. “Of course we did, the Old Man can never stay angry at us for too long, and we had the cutest back up today as well,” he said gesturing with his glass at Captain Hitsugaya who instantly seemed to burst with annoyance. “Who could resist a request from that grumpy, young lad?” Shunsui poked up the fire a little further.

“Captain, you are the cutest after all,” Rangiku lisped as she leaned her head on her palm while looking at Toshiro with the same tipsy blush as Yoruichi.

“Matsumoto...” Toshiro growled through clenched teeth.

“Ah yes, the valiant youth must have gotten through to the Captain Commander,” Yoruichi laughed as she shook the bottles on the table to check them for any left over content.

“So, Kira, Hisagi, what do you think of our new asset?” Shunsui said jokingly looking at the two young man across the table.

Kira blushed instantly as he looked away while Shuhei glanced at Sen across the table. “She’s definately younger than I’d have thought,” he said plainly, causing Shunsui to burst out in laughter.

“Why’d you think she’d be old?” he asked.

“Well,” Shuhei said as he stared at the table. “Her abilities seem so... Developed...” he said as his cheeks turned red a little too. “So I figured she’d be a bit older than us,” he said as he slanted his head towards Kira and Rukia to his left.

“How old are you anyway?” Yoruichi asked abruptly as she looked at Sen who seemed dazed by all the physical chatter around her this time.

Sen shook her head flustered. “I’m not sure, really,” she answered.

“Eh?!” Rangiku exclaimed. “You don’t know how old you are? That must be such a blessing!” she said as she pulled back the skin on the sides of her face. “I feel so old some days it’s hard to believe I still look the way I do,” she mumbled.

“Matsumoto,” Toshiro growled again as his mood worsened.

“Do you even remember being that young Captain Ukitake?” Rangiku muttered as she waved her glass at Sen and the younger lieutenants in their company.

“Matsumoto!” Toshiro roared as his reiatsu whirled in anger as he stomped his foot on the ground, causing the intoxicated lieutenants to freeze in alarm.

Jushiro gave in and sat down next to Matsumoto and sighed deep. “No, it’s hard to remember those days sometimes, Matsumoto-san,” he said as he took a leftover bite from one of the plates.

“Don’t indulge her!” Toshiro yelled angrily at him. “We’re leaving!” he grunted as he grabbed his lieutenant by the collar of her uniform and forced her on her feet.

“But Captain, you just got here!” Rangiku pouted as she stumbled behind him as they left the dining room.

The sudden movement to her side caused Sen to snap out of her daze a bit as she looked at them leave. She got up quickly, causing the pink kimono to sink open a bit further exposing a bit of her chest and the serrated, dark red scar across it. And as she followed Captain Hitsugaya and his lieutenant outside she left all of the men at the table flustered with their cheeks glowing red. Causing both Rukia and Nanao to frown in annoyance at the natural response of their male colleagues and superiors.

Yoruichi laughed out loud at their prudeness. “We need to get her in some clothes or no one will be able to function around her,” she said slapping her hand on the table in amusement. “Nanao, Rukia can you and the other female lieutenants gather some clothes for her to try on?” she asked.

Nanao pushed her glasses up higher onto her nose as she nodded.

“What brought you here anyway, Yoruichi?” Shunsui asked suddenly as he double checked the empty bottles on the table.

“Ah! Rukia sent word to me about Sen and she intrigues me, so I decided to come check it out,” she said casually while looking at Jushiro. “She’ll be a fine lieutenant one day, Jushiro,” she said as she smiled at Rukia who blushed at the informal title Yoruicho used for her captain in their company. “I was barely in time though, Kira almost finished off Omaeda,” she said causing Jushiro to look to his right in shock.

Kira stared at the table.

“You seem tired, Lieutenant Kira,” Jushiro said gently as his breathing wheezed a little. He let his eyes rest on the dark circles under the lieutenant’s eyes.

Kira sighed deep with his cheeks still red, partially due to the alcohol and partially due to the nerve wrecking events of that night. “I suppose I am,” he said softly.

Jushiro smiled at him. “That’s quite alright, don’t forget to take good care of yourself too in all of this,” he said kindly, barely able to finish his sentence before bursting into a severe coughing fit. It alarmed all of them and Rukia already got up to a crouch but he put his hand up to have them stay put. Leaving them nothing else than to watch him struggle helplessly.

Within moments Sen came rushing back into the dining room, her long hair swirling around her and her eyes clear with worry. The kimono fluttered around her bare legs as she sank on her knees beside him. She put her hand around his face resolutely as she forced him to look at her. “Do you trust me?” she asked him pressingly as her light eyes locked onto his in all earnesty. He shut his eyes tightly as his breathing rasped, unable to answer her and she frowned. She resolutely pulled aside his uniform with her remaining hand.

“Oh?” Yoruichi said as she grinned at Sen’s boldness.

As usual, Sen didn’t care for formalities as she let her eyes run across his chest quickly as it jolted from his disrupted breathing. She slipped one hand under his arm and under the back of his uniform to put it between his shoulder blades and put the other just below his chest, forcing him to sit up right more. She breathed in deep, closing her eyes to concentrate as she pulled down the connective tissues surrounding his diaphragm gently while still allowing him to cough. Ever so gently she moved with his breath, coaxing it to calm down and move past the diaphragm into his abdomen. She slowed her own breath down as her reiatsu calmed and cleared. “Breathe with me,” she whispered as she let her hands move with his breath. As she lowered her head a little as she concentrated deeply on her working hand locks of her long hair sank forward, brushing against his bare skin.

And after a couple of minutes his eyelids relaxed and the wheezing stopped, he sank back on his hands. He still felt her reiatsu pull gently on the tissues beneath her hand, allowing space in his chest to breathe more easily. He noticed her hands felt warm this time and he smiled gently as he felt the clarity and calmness of her spirit seep into his body.

“Thank you,” he whispered as he put his hand on hers.

But she shook her head while she kept pulling down gently until the last of the involuntary spasms of his diaphragm seemed to die out, causing her hair to rustle against his abdomen. “No,” she said as she looked up. “Thank _you_ ,” she said as she smiled at him gratefully but with dark circles under her eyes. “You’ve overexerted yourself on my behalf,” she said as she slowly released her pull, but his hand remained resting on hers keeping it gently in place. “You’ve all put yourself out there on my behalf,” she whispered as she looked sideways at the remaining shinigami gathered around the table. “Whatever the outcome, staying here for a little while has been real nurturing,” she said genuinely as she shivered at the thought of having to return to Division Four.

Jushiro softly closed his fingers around her hand as he smiled at her reassuringly. “I’m sorry, we should’ve been more clear with you. You are allowed to remain here for now,” he said as he squeezed her hand softly.

Her eyes moved back to meet his and she sat back on her feet in relief. As she sat there for a while the tense silence in the room caught her attention and as she looked around she saw the shock on most of the faces.

“What did you do just now?” Yoruichi mumbled as she pointed at Jushiro.

“A coughing fit like that would normally put you out for days, Ukitake-sama,” Rukia whispered in awe.

Shunsui smiled silently as he let his eyes rest on Jushiro’s hand carefully wrapped around Sen’s.

Sen slowly took back her hand as she sat up straight to face all of them again. She looked at Yoruichi. “The reiryoku around his diaphragm was being obstructed by a tangle in the connective tissue due to a previous injury,” she said as she glanced sideways at Jushiro’s chest. “I suspect he has always been coughing but judging the severity of that injury I estimate it has gotten worse over the last few months,” she said. “By gently pulling on the layering of the connective tissue the reiryoku can flow more easily allowing me to mobilize it. That way I could catch the spasms caused by his couching and slowly lessen the intensity without causing additional shortage of breath,” she explained. “The diaphragm naturally arcs upward, so by gently pulling it toward the abdomen it should create more space in the chest cavity for the lungs-” she stopped talking as she looked at Jushiro’s chest, not sure about wheter to continue as she could sense him tense up.

Yoruichi blinked a couple of times in awe before she grinned widely. “I think there’s someone you should meet,” she said as grinned and she looked at Jushiro.

He nodded. “I’d hoped you would say that. Being around a lot of people causes so much mental stress on her that without the ability to regulate the input coming her way she might not be able to regain her strength fully,” he said as he looked at Yoruichi. “Captain Mayuri is utterly displeased by the fact that he cannot run tests on her, so we won’t have to expect anything from him,” he added.

Yoruichi smiled widely. “Ah, yes, I’m sure he’ll be up for it, I can’t wait to see the look on his face when he sees this for himself,” she said as she looked at Sen.

“But if what Captain Ukitake says is true, you must feel utterly drained by now,” Kira said as he looked at her concerned, realizing the pressure she endured by simply sitting with them for a meal.

Sen smiled faintly as she stared at the table.

“Alright than,” he said as he tapped the table softly. “I think that’s our cue to call it a night,” he said as he resolutely got up, swaying on his feet as the alcohol rose to his head.

Sen raised her hands for him but Shuhei had already gotten up to grab Kira’s arm. “Don’t worry about him, he doesn’t hold his liquor well, he’ll be fine,” he said as he smiled at her. “I’m looking forward to working with you in the future, Reiki-san,” he said as he nodded at the rest of the party before leading Kira out of the dining room.

“Thank you for your hard work, Kira, Hisagi,” Shunsui called after them.

Shuhei raised his hand to wave goodbye as he led Kira around the corner.

Jushiro tucked his uniform back into place before he looked at Sen and touched her arm softly with his fingertips. “Do you want me to bring you to your room, Reiki-san?” he asked as he got up, extending his hand for her as she looked up at him. “Let’s go,” he said softly as he gently pulled her up.

But before they stepped into the dark hallway Sen turned around to look at the remaining people at the table. “Thank you,” she said as she bowed down. “Thank you so much for your support,” she added. “It means a lot to me and I’ll be looking forward to repaying you for your kindness,” she said as she managed to smile.

Yoruichi smiled too. “Don’t worry, we’ll come for you and we will grind you to your core,” she said jokingly as she bent her elbow to flex her biceps, causing Rukia to choke on a sip of her drink.

Sen smiled. “I’ll work hard,” she said as she nodded. She felt Jushiro tug on her hand a little and she smiled at Shunsui. “Thank you, Shunsui,” she said. “For everything...” She added in a whisper as she pressed her lips together to push back her tears as she thought back of that night he came for her at Division Four. “Will I see you again soon?” She asked carefully as she tried to force a smile.

He smiled back at her genuinely. “Don’t worry, I’ll come for you too,” he said jokingly as he waved goodbye before Jushiro took her away, his eyes lingering on the empty door opening.

“ _Shunsui?”_ Yoruichi cooed as she glanced his way with a wide grin.

Shunsui laughed softly. “She’s not one to be considerate of honorifics or formalities,” he said.

Yoruichi laughed too. “I think me and her will get along just fine,” she said as she kept looking at the doorway too. “Despite that coughing, Jushiro...” she said, seriously this time, pausing a moment to think on what she’d seen.

Shunsui nodded. “Yes, he seems to be doing quite alright,” he said as he stared at his empty glass.

Nanao and Rukia remained silent as all of them knew that even though nobody could quite grasp it yet, it seemed to have everything to do with the arrival of this mysterious woman.

***

Jushiro opened the door to the bedroom.

“But this is your room,” Sen said looked into the humble room with the futon she had slept on earlier that day.

Jushiro nodded. “Yes, I need to have the guest bedroom prepared and I don’t want to keep you on your feet any longer, so you can sleep here for now,” he said as he stepped inside.

As she followed him into the room she quietly closed the door behind her, leaning back into it as she looked down at her feet. She could feel her body tremble as she thought back on what she had felt under her hands just now.

He walked up to the door at the garden side of the room and opened it. “Do you feel more at ease with the door to the garden open?” he asked as he looked ovewr his shoulder with the setting sun bathing his gentle face in a golden hue.

“How long has your body been holding this up?” Sen asked precariously as she gripped onto the long sleeves of the kimono causing it to slide off one shoulder a bit.

Jushiro stepped out onto the decking and looked into the garden almost as if he was hoping to find a way to dodge her question out there.

“Jushiro,” she urged and as he looked back he saw her lip tremble and her eyes glisten with tears.

“No, wait, Reiki-san, you don’t need to cry,” he said as he turned back and raised his hands. But suddenly he was struck by the realization that she might have been able to see, or feel, what hardly anyone else knew. His hands fell down the sides of his body as he gently met her eyes. Those damned, all-seeing eyes. He felt his body turn warm. From deep within his abdomen a burning feeling awoke within him, crawling upwards enveloping his heart while she looked at him so upset.

“Reiki-san, what did you see?” he asked gently.

She looked away and clenched her jaw, reluctant to put into words what she had felt as she was scared to disturb it.

He walked up to her and put his slender fingers under her chin to have her look up at him causing a tear to roll down her cheek and onto his hand. With every moment of her being so close and genuinely concerned with his well being it became harder to hold back from taking her into a deep embrace as his body was yearning to feel her touch again.

“What did you do?” she whispered as fear cast across her face.

He let go of her and looked down at their feet. “It was a last resort,” he said softly. He noticed her press herself into the door. “Are you scared?” he asked as he stepped back a little.

“I’m afraid it might respond to me when I touch you,” she whispered as she gazed at his chest.

“Reiki-san,” he said as he looked up at her. “What can you see?” he asked again.

She looked up at him with reluctance. “It looms dark at the back of your chest, between your shoulderblades. It pulses with so much power that it would surely kill you if it was ever unleashed,” she said as her voice trembled.

 _She knew_. He sighed as he turned to walk back out onto the deck, granting her some space.

“Your lungs,” she whispered as she looked at his back and saw his reiryoku flow through the mass of scar tissue that filled up the space where his lungs should have been.

He nodded as he looked out into the garden. “They were taken so I wouldn’t die of the illness that overcame me when I was just a child, in exchange for storing this in my body. It’s power has been supporting my vital functions all this time,” he said as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder to touch the space between his shoulder blades. “I’m sorry, Reiki-san, I can’t tell you what it is for there’s no telling what would happen if that seal comes undone,” he said.

“I-Impossible,” she whispered as her eyes widened at the realization of how long his body had already been coping with this.

He smiled faintly. “The living proof stands before you,” he said spreading his arms out to the sides a little as he laughed softly.

“The amount of reiryoku lost in simply keeping you alive must be incredible,” she said as her eyes scanned his body instinctively.

As he watched her eyes shoot across him he wondered what it would be like to be able to see what she could see. “Can you imagine how strong I would have been if I would have been healthy?” He joked as he put one hand behind his head. “I might have been able to surpass the Captain Commander,” he said, trying to ease her worry by seeming unconcerned. But her eyes still showed dread as they locked on his chest again. He walked back up to her and gently stroked a curling lock of hair out of her face and put it behind her ear. Their eyes met as his gingerly touch pulled her out of her daze. “I have suffered a great deal of severe injuries over the past hundreds of years and it withstood it all. I’m certain a loving touch like yours could never be the cause of breaking the seal,” he whispered as he tore his fingers through the locks of her hair across her bare shoulder.

She brought a hand up to his chest, hovering it barely an inch above his skin. He closed his eyes and suppressed a moan as it felt like his heart tried to jump out of his chest to meet her. “You don’t have to do it,” he said softly. “Take all the time you need to get familiar with it so we can do this in a way that is comfortable for both of us,” he whispered, his head spinning with the ambiguity of his words, but secretly longing for both meanings nonetheless. “Or decide not to be bothered with it all together,” he whispered as the end of the curling lock slipped through his fingers.

“You have all your hopes set on me,” she said as she could feel his heart sink at the thought that she wouldn’t be able to help him.

He shook his head. “Don’t let my selfishness guide you in this,” he said softly as the guilt awoke in him. “It’s not right for me to put that kind of pressure on you,” he added.

“But, Jushiro, I want to help,” she whispered as another tear rolled down her face.

“You are,” he said as his body was almost in pain from trying to hold back. “By just being here, you are already helping me tremendously,” he said as he wiped away the tear with his finger as he could feel himself get pulled in by her golden eyes. As he looked at her he felt such incredible relief wash over him that he hardly knew what to do with himself. _She is still here_. He felt himself blush as she could be clearly sensing his mixed intentions right now. He let his forehead sink onto her bare shoulder as he gently grabbed onto her arms and he could feel her body tremble a bit. His heart skipped as she brought her hands up to rest in the sides of his neck. He closed his eyes, treasuring her touch as he breathed in deeply, trying to soak in as much of her presence as possible. The smell of a downpour after a dry spell filled his nose and his heart fluttered as he felt his skin tingle the way it would if you’d step barefoot out into a field wet with dew. She took his breath away as she planted her lips on his hair, breathing onto him softly, making it hard for him not to grab onto her more tightly.

They stood like that for a while before he slowly got up, the warmth that was simmering in his body had come to a boil, making it almost impossible to leave. But he slowly coaxed her to step away from the door and after drawing in a deep breath he let go of her. He softly brushed his fingers along the line of her jaw one last time as her looked at her. Her eyes were still gleaming with tears but a little calmer now. “Thank you,” he whispered as he looked away to open the door. And without looking back he stepped into the dark hallway, gently closing the door behind him.

As she heard him walk away the silence in the room slowly became deafening. She pressed her hand against her mouth as the weight of all that happened that day crushed the last of her perseverance. Gasping for air she sunk to the ground, resting on hands and knees as her eyes burned with tears. The wounds in the souls of all the people she had met weighed heavy on her heart as their faces flashed by in her mind. Her fingers scraped the floor as she remembered Toshiro clinging on to her hand as he was being swallowed by anger. Tears dripped down on the tatami mats of the bedroom as she sobbed. The exhaustion, bordering on hopelessness, she had felt around Kira made her feel sad to her very core. On hands and knees, trembling from the release of all these emotions, she crawled to the futon pulling the blanket up to her face. As she breathed in deeply she caught Jushiro’s smell and pressed her face into the soft fabric. But despite the sense of despair washing over her, as she wasn’t certain if dealing with other people’s demons would ever get easier, she felt a thin shield protect her heart. She pressed the blanket against her chest as she smiled a little. It was the kindness, support and trust that were bestowed upon her today and for the first time since her arrival she felt a sense of safety simmer inside her. She slowly got up and walked out onto the deck as she pulled the blanket with her. Slowly she stepped into the subtle garden, with a big cherry blossom in the middle of a patch of grass. She walked across the gravel path and onto the grass, and as she looked up at the sky, feeling the cool night air on her face, she let out a trembling sigh as she remembered her fingers trace through the spirit rabbits that had appeared by her side. And despite the crushing sadness of never being able to return to her family again, she looked over her shoulder to the mansion where she still heard Yoruichi laugh out loud while glasses clinked and she smiled. As she got down to lie on her side in the grass at the bottom of the tree she tried to recall the faces of the people that had come to her aid that day. Feeling a raw but heartwarming feeling as the thought arose that, maybe, this could be the the start of finding her new family.

***

Jushiro stepped back into the dining room gesturing the staff in the hall to bring some more food and wine. And as he let himself sink down at the table he let out a deep sigh. “It’s been one hell of a day,” he said as he rubbed his eyes with his fingertips. “Where did Rukia and Nanao go?” he said as he looked at the empty spots across of him.

Shunsui nodded as he gratefully took the new bottle that was handed to them. “I sent them home, it’s been a long day for them too,” he said as he poured Yoruichi a refill as she held out her glass. “Even so, it was also the first time in ages we sat together for a meal like this,” Shunsui said as he smiled sincerely.

Jushiro looked at him and smiled too. “It’s wondrous how a stranger seems to bring us together again,” he said as he took the glass Shunsui had poured for him.

Shunsui leaned his arm on his bent knee as he made his wine swirl in his glass. “She seems to bridge every gap, every hole and every river there ever was between and within us so effortlessly,” he said as he took a sip.

Yoruichi shook her head. “No, you’re wrong,” she said resolutely as she looked at Shunsui intensely. “It’s not effortless at all,” she added. Both men looked at her with a bit of surprise. “I’m sure you can feel it too. Her reiatsu is so honest and transparent, she hides nothing, which is why our demons come knocking,” she said as she glanced at the hallway. “And she bravely lets them in,” she added as she spun her empty glass between her fingers. “It takes a lot of courage to face the things others are too afraid to face themselves,” she said.

Shunsui and Jushiro looked at their glasses as they knew; there were a lot of demons to be overcome in all of them.

“But she was forced to become honest and straightforward like that, for animals didn’t come to her with egotistical sentiment. She has learned to love them truly for who, or how, they are, without the wish to change them. That’s the only way animals will come to trust you as one of them, take it or leave it,” she said as she pulled a plate of food closer as it was being served.

“To be selfless like that is a rare trait in a human,” Shunsui said softly.

“Can you feel it?” Yoruichi said as she looked up at them inquisitively.

Shunsui and Jushiro both smiled.

“This is it, isn’t it, Shunsui?” Jushiro asked as they could feel Sen’s reiatsu clear into the pure, clean whisper Shunsui had described long before they had even met her.

His friend nodded slowly as he looked at the hallway. “The feeling that made us wish for her existence in the first place,” he said.

Yoruichi smiled. “Sometimes it feels like the universe sends us exactly what we are ready for at the exact time we need it in our lives,” she said as she poured herself another glass. But as she put the glass to her lips all of them were alerted by a faint growling noise coming from inside the mansion. However, there wasn’t any hostile reiatsu to be noticed. Yoruichi got up and stepped into the hallway.

Jushiro and Shunsui looked at each other as they heard a door slide.

Within a few moments Yoruichi returned with a gentle smile across her face. “I think you’ll want to see this,” she said as she gestured them to come with her.

As they stepped into the hallway a faint glow came falling in through the opened door of Jushiro’s home office. And as they stepped into the office the light fell in a little brighter through the opened door that led to the garden.

Yoruichi quietly stepped into the door opening leaning into the doorpost as her face was lit by the faint orange glow.

As both men walked across the room they saw the garden bathing in the same golden light and their mouths sank open a bit at what they saw. Beneath the large cherry blossom they saw Sen’s sleeping body wrapped in the blanket she had taken outside. Her long hair splayed out across the grass and part of her face pressed gently against the bed linen. As she’d sunk into a deep, restful sleep her spiritual pressure had caused several large animal spirits to rise up from the earth around her, the same way it had happened while she connected to Rangiku’s sorrow. While they stood there watching her, large wolves were finding their place to lie down around her, growling softly at each other as they did.

Yoruichi smiled tenderly at the scene as she crossed her arms in front of her. “The bond she has with them is strong enough to cross realms,” she said softly as one of the wolves walked towards them and sniffed the air to catch their scent. Yoruichi lowered her eyes respectfully but Jushiro stepped out onto the deck and lowered himself to one knee as he gazed at the large paws.

“Thank you,” he whispered as he reached out his hand slowly. “Thank you for watching over her,” he said as he slowly let his eyes rise up to meet the gaze of the large animal in front of them. “I’m so sorry we’ve caused her to leave you,” he said sincerely as the wolf sat down while looking at him unfazed. “We aren’t as strong as you are, so we wished for someone strong enough to face our demons with us,” he said softly as he looked at Sen being surrounded by the rest of the pack.

Shunsui stepped up next to him with his eyes aimed at the ground. “Thank you for allowing her to be with us,” he said as he slowly sat down on the edge of the decking.

The wolf looked back at Sen for a moment before slowly getting up and walking up to them.

“The unconditional love you have taught her has brought us hope in times of great hardship,” Shunsui said as he gently looked up.

“As she walked into our world it felt like she was always meant to come here,” Jushiro added as the wolf stretched itself carefully to smell his hand. He expected it to feel hot as the wolf seemed to consist of flames but it was nothing more than a gentle whirl of air, like a breeze on a hot summer night. “But it never would have felt that way if it wasn’t for her life with you,” he whispered.

The wolf pulled back it’s ears as it lowered its head letting out a soft whine.

“Her heart will always belong to you,” Shunsui said as he remembered how she broke down with him over losing them.

The wolf slowly backed up and turned to walk back towards Sen where it laid down and curled into a ball to look at them for a moment before closing its eyes.

“You’ve made her heart strong enough to heal all of ours,” Jushiro added, causing the wolf to turn its ears towards him. “And for that gift, we are forever grateful,” he said.

Shunsui gently grabbed Jushiro’s shoulder, signalling him to get up. And as they did the wolf opened its eyes, cautiously following their movements. “We’ll leave her in your care tonight,” Shunsui said softly as he nodded at the large animal. “And we promise to take care of her from now,” he added.

The wolf closed it’s eyes again and let out a sigh almost as if it accepted them as her next guardians.

Yoruichi turned back inside, holding the door to softly close it behind the two captains as they stepped into the office. Casting one last glance at the garden bathing in the a golden hue. “Does she control them?” she asked straightforward as they stepped back into the hallway.

Shunsui smiled as he’d expected as much from her. “No, it appears to be involuntary. They appear when her reiatsu clears like this,” he said softly.

“And on the brink of death,” Jushiro added, referring to the incident during the captains meeting.

“Who gave her those wounds?” Yoruichi asked directly as she recalled the scar across Sen’s chest.

“Kenpachi,” Jushiro answered.

“They protected her?” she asked slanting her head towards the garden.

“They tried,” Shunsui said as they stepped back into the dining room.

“But they weren’t strong enough,” she said softly. “How did she survive?” she asked.

“Some captains stepped in,” Shunsui said veiled as he avoided her gaze.

Yoruichi grinned. “I see,” she said. “She found her way into their hearts rather quickly,” she said.

“Almost instantly,” Jushiro whispered. “It doesn’t matter who you are, it won’t keep your soul from speaking directly to her,” he said while he sunk back down at the table and took a bite from the food that had just been served.

Yoruichi laughed softly. “Kisuke will be all over her when he meets her,” she said as she poured all of them another drink. “I wonder if she’ll be able to handle all his demons, though” she said as she looked down at her glass.

“She was able to withstand all of us while already in bad shape. She’s strong, but she’s exhausted,” Shunsui said. “There’s no telling what she’ll be capable off once she fully regains her strength,” he said as he leaned back on his hands. “Or when she fully regains her trust,” he added, glancing sideways at Jushiro.

“I’ll leave her to you than,” Yoruichi said cheerfully as she raised her glass. “Now, I understand it will be hard for you while working with such a fine, young woman, but you must resist your manly urges. She should rest so don’t force your _physical needs_ on her,” she said while grinning widely, causing Jushiro to almost choke on his food.

Shunsui laughed. “She’ll make it hard on us though, she doesn’t care much for wearing clothes,” he said as he saw Jushiro blush at the memory of her walking out of the lake naked.

Yoruichi laughed too. “Like I said, I think me and her will get along just fine,” she said. She slapped her hand on the table resolutely. “I’ll stop by Division Two before I leave to make sure Omaeda doesn’t catch all the heat for not securing her. I’m sure Kisuke will want to drop by soon to check her out, make sure to support her in any way you can until than,” she said as she got up. “The ones who notice the storms in our soul and the heaviness in our heart are the ones we should let in,” she whispered in all earnest as she glanced into the hallway. “But feeling everything so deeply is both a blessing and a curse. So stand by her, Jushiro, Shunsui,” she said as she looked over her shoulder one last time before leaving.

Jushiro swallowed as he remembered the feeling of her hands in his neck while his head had rested on her shoulder earlier that night.

Shunsui let his head sink back as he remembered the feeling of her sobbing body against his as she had allowed herself to break down in his arms. They sat like that in silence for a while, as their bodies and souls soaked up her gentle and calming presence.

“Have you ever wanted to protect someone so badly it physically hurt?” Jushiro whispered as he stared at the ground distantly.

Shunsui smiled as he glanced at him through his eyelashes as it dawned on him what caused his friend to look so... _alive_ , lately. And as he felt his own heart grow heavy a little bit he also felt so happy. “I think I have,” he said softly as he closed his eyes again.

Jushiro looked at him surprised. “You have?” he asked a bit flustered.

Shunsui nodded as he raised his head back up and looked at him solemnly. “I’ll have Nanao bring over some clothes first thing in the morning. I wouldn’t want you to overexert yourself with a young goddess like that walking around your house naked all day,” he said jokingly to avoid answering Jushiro’s question.

“What do you take me for?” Jushiro muttered a bit offended.

“The only one I would trust around her right now,” Shunsui said genuinely as he slowly got up. “Will you go into the office tomorrow?” he asked.

Jushiro nodded. “She doesn’t need me here to get her rest,” he said softly.

Shunsui looked at him as he couldn’t help hearing some regret in his friends voice. “Will you be alright with keeping up that barrier?” he asked.

Jushiro sighed. “I’ll be fine, since I am more familiar with her reiatsu now it’ll be easier to dial it in as it’s keeping only her in,” he said.

Shunsui nodded as he walked up to the hallway while he felt torn inside as a part of him didn’t want to leave her. He sighed. “Alright, I’ll leave her in your care than, Shiro-chan,” he said as he winked at his friend causing Jushiro to blush again. “I’ll see you soon,” he said and he laughed softly as he walked outside. The wreckage of the courtyard made him laugh a little harder as he shook his head. “You’ve found your way into our hearts lightning fast, young lady,” he said as he looked back at the mansion across his shoulder. _Will you help me?_ As he walked around the debris and out of the Ugendo gate he was lost in thoughts. _Will you help me save him?_ “So badly that it hurts, huh?” he mumbled and as he looked back one more time he clenched his teeth for a moment. _It’s you, idiot._


	8. Bleeding Souls, Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took a while! I had some real life stuff to sort out which kept me from writing.  
> In this chapter: some semi-lightheartedness with a deep bonding ending.  
> Enjoy! And if you want to chat, find me on instagram as @finnepin or leave me a comment! <3

A shiver running across her body woke her up the following morning and for a moment she had a hard time remembering where she was. She expected to see the hospital room with Hanataro patiently waiting by her bed but as her eyes adjusted to the early morning sun she saw the grass and the gravel and the wooden decking running along the side of the house. Shocked by the change of scenery she quickly got upright, pressing the palms of her hands against her eyes trying to remember everything that had happened and had brought her here. Her breathing quickened and the images flashed by in her mind as everything came back to her. The new people she had met who had fought for her well being so selflessly, the hospitality she received as she ate and slept in this house. _His_ house. She noticed his spiritual pressure instantly as her mind cleared a little and she looked up to her left.

“Good morning, Reiki-san,” Jushiro said softly as he sat leaning against the doorpost of his office with one leg pulled up to support his elbow while he held a cup of tea. His green eyes glistened like fresh spring leaves in the sun and his smile was ever so gentle.

As she looked at him apprehension rose in her chest as she remembered what she’d felt inside of him the day before. “How are you feeling?” she asked cutting to the chase as she felt her heartbeat quicken, worried her actions might have caused his delicate support system to falter.

He wrapped his hands around his mug of tea as he slanted his head a little. “What do you mean?” he asked carefully.

She touched her chest briefly with her fingertips as she gazed into his. “Did I disturb anything?” she asked in a whisper.

He smiled mysteriously as he felt his heart skip a beat. “No, you didn’t disturb it,” he said, referring to the threatening presence in the back of his chest. _Not that, at least._ “Breathing feels a little lighter, actually,” he added as he breathed in deeply, almost as if he wanted to reassure her he was still able to breathe normally. “How are _you_ feeling?” he asked as he let his eyes rest on her tired face. He smiled, for half of her face was imprinted with the grass she’d been sleeping on.

She let her gaze run across the garden for a moment and brushed some tangled hair out of her face. “I haven’t been able to sleep like this since I got to your world,” she said softly. As she looked down at the grass, brushing it softly with her fingertips, she got a lump in her throat. “I even dreamed,” she said as she put the palm of her hand down on the ground in front of her.

He watched her as it almost looked as if she was determining if it had really been a dream. As he slowly got up his uniform rustled and it caused her to look up at him. Her eyes shining with the golden hue of fresh honey and some colour returning to her face after waking up. He crouched by her side, handing her his tea. “What did you dream?” he asked softly.

She took the cup and wrapped her hands around the warm ceramic as she watched the steam rise from it in beautiful swirling strings. “It was my family,” she whispered as she had a hard time swallowing against the lump in her throat.

As he heard her voice crack on the verge of tears he remembered the sight of the night before so vividly and he felt his heart simmer with desire to help her feel at peace. But at the same time he knew she needed time to find her way in this new life, and wishing for her to feel better to silence his own unrest would be nothing but selfish. He touched the side of her face that had gotten crumpled by the grass ever so gently with the tips of his fingers, asking her to look at him.

Her eyes met his and for a moment she felt her breath stall as he looked at her so carefully, almost as if he was scared she’d break if his eyes rested on her too heavily.

“Your family,” he whispered as his eyes searched in hers for affirmation to speak. “Are they wolves?” he said slowly as he traced the side of her face. As her eyes widened and she gasped for air a bit she almost let go of the mug, causing him to quickly catch it. Looking back up a single tear had formed in the corner of her eye and with a slow brush of his fingertip he caught it before it rolled down her face. “They came for you last night, while you slept,” he said gently as her eyes locked onto his. “Just like the rabbits did when you connected so deeply with Lieutenent Matsumoto,” he said as he smiled at the memory of the small spirits trying to comfort them. “They rose up from the earth around you and laid down next to you as though they were watching over you,” he said as she seemed to drown in his words, so desperate to feel their presence again. “It was heart-warming to see how they almost seemed to gauge our intentions, like I see you do with us,” he said as he looked around the grass where they had been. “They raised you well,” he whispered.

His words sent her over the edge into the pit of her sadness as she pressed her hand against her mouth trying not to cry, but tears started to roll down her face again nonetheless.

Before she could curl into a ball he caught her and pulled her in close so her forehead rested against his chest. As his heart ached for her, he breathed deeply as he remembered the serenity and superiority he had felt from the wolves that appeared before them and the promise he made to them. As he stroked her hair out of her face so she could breathe, she grabbed onto his uniform pressing her face into the fabric, almost as if she was trying to hide away from this devouring grief. He let his hands rest on her upper back and he closed his eyes as the same warmth he had felt the night before started to rise in his chest again and with love, he just let her cry. For he knew there was no getting past such grief if it wasn’t allowed the space to be. He rested his lips on her head and wrapped his arms around her tighter. “Come here,” he whispered and he smiled faintly as she put her arms around his waist and grabbed on to him tightly. Determined to sit with her however long she needed him to, he could feel a love awaken in him he had no longer believed could be real. But doubts crept into his mind while that feeling grew stronger. As his hands rested on her body he felt the desire to hold her, touch her and comfort her, burn so clearly inside him. But was this not a selfish kind of love? Solely because she represented the last of his hopes on a better health during the remainder of his life as a shinigami? Was this budding love really for _her_ or for the value her healing potential had to him? Sickened by his own lack of resolve he put his hands around her shoulders and slowly helped her to sit upright, forcibly putting a lid on that simmering feeling in his chest. He reached for the tea and offered it to her with a faint smile. “Drink a little,” he said as he brushed some hair out of her tear stained face.

As the lukewarm liquid filled her mouth her eyes widened. “What is this?” she asked as she looked up at him in surprise.

He slanted his head a little, causing his hair to shine like silver in the sunlight as it moved. “Tea?” he said puzzled. And than he realized: “You’ve never had tea?”

She looked at the cup in her hand and took another careful sip. “It tastes like spring,” she whispered.

He looked at her as she smelled the tea this time. “It smells like earth,” she said as she looked up with bloodshot eyes.

Briskly he put his hands around her face, wiping her cheeks with his thumbs like a parent would do for their toddler, trying so hard to push back the rising heat in his chest. He quickly pulled back his hands and put them in the pockets of his uniform. “It’s made with dried or fermented leaves of a tea shrub, when put in hot water and allowed to steep you get this drink. It’s called tea, and it comes in different flavors. This is green tea, but we also serve black tea and white tea,” he explained, trying to steer his brain away from thinking too much about whatever it was he started to feel for her. “But, Reiki-san, what did you eat or drink when you were living in the Animal Spirit Kingdom?” he asked genuinely interested as he hadn’t considered the difference in their lifestyle in that regard yet.

She looked up at the sky for a moment, taking another sip before answering. “Sometimes I would steep pine needles in hot water,” she said, as she whirled the leftover tea in the cup.

He laughed softly. “I suppose that resembles tea,” he said as he nodded.

“I would eat whatever the lands would provide for me,” she said as she shrugged a little.

Jushiro looked at her and couldn’t help but feel she was not the only one who had a lot to learn still. “Did you grow crops?” he asked as he wanted to understand her better so badly.

She pouted her lips a little as she thought on it for a bit. “I mostly foraged for food, most of the time we wouldn’t stay in one place for long,” she said. “It was not until I found the gate that I tried to grow some fruits from seeds I had saved,” she said.

Jushiro suddenly realized something. “Do animal souls get hungry?” he asked bluntly.

She looked up at him in surprise as she sat back a little to be able to look at him better. “How did you know?” she asked.

He smiled. “It’s like that with human souls too, unless you posses a significant amount of spiritual pressure you wont get hungry,” he said.

She nodded. “Just thirsty,” she said as she emptied the cup looking at it a bit disappointed. 

“I’m sorry, Reiki-san, is it hard for you to talk about this? We don’t have to do this,” Jushiro said as he suddenly realized the gravity of the subject.

She shook her head as she smiled a little. “No, it’s nice to talk about home like this,” she whispered. “Do you have to forage for food?” she asked innocently, causing him to laugh softly.

He shook his head. “No, we have a large piece of land that is kept by Division Four to provide the Seireitei with food,” he said.

She thought on that concept for a moment. “So you always have enough to eat?” she asked.

He pressed his lips together at the idea of her not having enough to eat on a regular basis before nodding slowly.

“That must be so nice,” she sighed as she let her head sink back causing her hair to pool behind her on the ground, exposing the scar on her neck and a part of the one on her chest. 

Jushiro looked away, desperately trying not to get caught up in wanting anything from her. “In some regards I suppose living on the human side of Soul Society might be easier,” he mumbled as he got up. He reached out his hand to her. “Come, I’ll show you around the house and introduce you to some of the staff before I go to work. Hanataro will come by for you later today, he’s in charge of documenting your progress,” he said as she took his hand and he pulled her up. He took the cup from her. “Do you want more tea?” he asked as he held it up.

She looked at it as her eyes glistened and she nodded swiftly.

He smiled, relieved to see her spirits lift a little. “Also, Lieutenant Ise and Kuchiki Rukia will stop by with some clothes for you to try on,” he muttered quickly as he tried not to look down at the loosely tied robe around her chest.

Sen laughed softly as she trailed her fingers across the soft pink fabric before looking sideways at his black and white uniform. “I still don’t understand why you wear so many layers of clothing,” she said.

Jushiro laughed a little too as they stepped inside. “It is rather traditional and it has been like this for decades,” he said as he pulled on the fabric of his trousers. “It is really loose fit, though, so I don’t feel like it limits my movements,” he said as he smiled at her. “Don’t worry, you don’t have to wear this, as you are not a shinigami,” he said while he led her through the halls of his family home.

Sen nodded as she looked at him with a tiny sparkle in her eyes as she smiled. “It’s not like you have to fight or forage for food anyway, so I suppose clothing like that serves you well enough for sitting behind a desk all day,” she said jokingly, leaving him speechless.

 _She went through hell, yet she wears her smile so heavenly_.

And as he showed her around he felt his hesitance towards leaving her grow so he tried to rip his mind off of the lingering desire in his body to grab hold of her and never let her go. But as they stood in the courtyard, ready to part, it felt almost impossible to leave. The pink kimono was wrapped closely around her body now, her long hair waving gently in the wind and her eyes were clear but they still looked tired. “I’ll be off now, are you sure you’ll be alright?” he asked as he tore his fingers through his hair, flicking it back over his shoulder.

She smiled a little as she nodded. “Thank you, it makes me so happy to feel so cared for,” she said causing him to blush a little. “But I will manage, you opened up your home to me and risked all sorts of repercussions for looking after me like you did,” she added as she put her hand on his arm, pushing him gently towards the battered gate of the Ugendo estate. “I couldn’t ask for anything more,” she whispered as she pushed him through the barrier. It instantly stopped her hand from moving with him with a soft crackling sound and in that moment every ounce of him wanted to lift it, but she trailed her finger across it and nodded. “Please, try not to worry, ok?” she said as she smiled at the clear vibration of his caring intention before turning around and walking towards the path leading to the lake without looking back.

As he watched her walk away with such resolve he clenched his fists and jaw and with all the determination he could muster he disappeared with the soft rustling sound of a _shunpo_.

Hearing that distinct sound made her look over her shoulder at the spot where he had just been, smiling faintly as she felt her heart ache a little. For the first time since she was held in Maggot’s Nest she was alone, and it felt so peaceful and so alarming all at the same time. Her mind started to whirl with everything that had happened and images of all the people she had met came before her mind’s eye so vividly it made her feel dizzy. She slowly started to walk towards the lake, looking back at the entrance one last time to catch the remainder of his lingering reiatsu and she smiled. The traces of his intentions simmered within it so clearly, despite his best efforts to hide them. But her mind couldn’t grasp yet what they meant, as she had never sensed this around animals before. It felt warm and calming, though, like the sun on a hot summer night and she couldn’t possibly imagine it meaning anything harmful.

***  
  
”How was she, Captain? Hinamori-chan?” Rangiku asked carefully as Toshiro stepped back into his office. She put a cup of tea on his desk before taking her seat on the sofa in front of it, patiently waiting for his response. She could hear him sigh and in the way he moved she could see his reluctance to answer her question. “I see,” she said softly as she looked across the office knowing perfectly well what his silence meant. He regularly visited her, hoping so deeply she’d crawl out of her mind numbing depression, but months had passed without her showing any sign of improvement. She adjusted the pink shawl around her shoulders and crossed her legs before leaning back into the sofa. “Do you think Reiki-san-” Rangiku started but Toshiro put his glass down with a loud enough thud to silence her.

“Don’t,” he said softly and she didn’t have to look behind her to notice all the simmering emotions inside of her young captain. “Care about yourself first, Matsumoto,” he added gently, referring to the events of the day before.

She looked back now with a wide grin as she put up a hand. “I’m fine, Captain, please, don’t worry about me,” she said cheerful, but as her eyes met his piercing blue gaze she couldn’t help but look away.

Toshiro drew in a deep breath before sipping his tea. “You did well yesterday, Matsumoto,” he said, as a compliment to her rallying so many colleagues to hold off the Onmitsukido long enough.

She smiled as she shook her head, “It was a joint effort, besides, if you hadn’t persuaded the Captain Commander there would have been nothing we could have done to stop it,” she said modestly. “I wonder how she is doing after all that has happened,” she mumbled as the slanted her head. “She was awfully quiet during dinner yesterday,” she added.

“It must be hard for her to be around us,” Toshiro said as he flipped through one of the piles of paperwork on his desk. “I’m sure she tried real hard to enjoy your company yesterday, as a sign of gratitude towards your kindness,” he said as he looked at Rangiku sternly.

Rangiku thought about that for a moment before turning in her seat a bit to face him more directly. “Did you not listen to what she said when we met her at Ugendo in the afternoon?” he said as he looked at his lieutenants puzzled face. “She can not plug her ears and cover her eyes for what our souls have to show her,” he said.

Rangiku nodded. “I remember now, when we met up at Ugendo last night she mentioned her body having a hard time coping. Shuhei figured out that the more powerful a souls reiryoku, the heavier it weighs on her,” she said as she thought back on it.

Toshiro nodded. “Yes, but reiatsu-control slips when alcohol is involved,” he said grumbling. “And yesterday a lot of alcohol was involved,” he growled annoyed as he glared at her as she blushed a little.

“Don’t feel bad about it, lieutenant Matsumoto, my Captain wasn’t as considerate after a couple of drinks anymore either,” a familiar voice sounded from the hallway right before lieutenant Ise stepped into the office. “Excuse my unannounced visit, Captain Hitsugaya, I was hoping I could borrow Lieutenant Matsumoto for the day,” she said as she bowed her head to him.

“That’s alright Lieutenant Ise,” Toshiro said as he gestured her to get up. “What can we help you with?” he asked as it was quite unlikely for division lieutenants to explicitly work together on something.

Nanao sighed deep. “I need to gather some clothes for Reiki Sen, she doesn’t have any and she can’t keep wearing Captain Kyoraku’s kimono,” she said in her distinctive straightforwardness.

“Oh! Nanao-chan! You’re jealous!” Rangiku said jokingly as she pointed at Nanao.

Nanao pushed her glasses tighter onto her nose in defence and also partially to cover a slight blush. “She followed you outside yesterday and the kimono was so loosely tied that _some_ of the present company had a hard time keeping their eyes off of her, so Yoruichi-san thought it would be best to get her into some clothes so everyone can remain functioning as adults,” she said, ignoring Rangiku’s remark.

“Ah, yes, she came to thank us,” Rangiku said as she put her chin in her hand while leaning her elbow on her knee.

Nanao nodded. “She can’t wear the shinigami uniform. And since you’ve brought back quite some garments from the world of the living I figured you might be able to help,” she said.

Toshiro rubbed his eyes at the thought of his colleagues response to the innocent woman being scarcely dressed and nodded. “That’s alright, Matsumoto, help them out,” he said as he gestured her to get up.

“Alright! Leave it to me!” Rangiku said enthusiastically as she sprung up clapping her hands together.

“Reiki-san is, however, a bit differently built,” Nanao said cautiously as her eyes rested on Rangiku’s large cleavage.

Rangiku looked back over her shoulder at Toshiro who laughed softly. “Captain!” she muttered. “It’ll be fine, Nanao-chan, we’ll see if anything fits her. We could even ask Division Four to have some of the clothing fitted to her shape,” she pouted as the brushed her hair over her shoulder before walking out a bit offended.

“Matsumoto,” Toshiro said right before she escaped his view. “Be considerate of her state of mind. This might not feel like fun and games to her,” he said sternly, but his lieutenant only hummed in response before walking out.

Nanao smiled and bowed for Toshiro again. “Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya,” she said and as she got up and her eyes met his she nodded at him sincerely. “Also on behalf of my Captain, thank you for you help,” she added.

Toshiro nodded at her with a calm smile before she turned around to leave. “Don’t thank me,” he whispered. “All of this is nothing but selfishness,” he said as he brushed his fingers across the most recent report by Division Four on Sen’s progress. “We are leaning on you so heavily already, I pray that we’ll find ways to support you in this arduous task, Reiki-san,” he said as he rested his chin in his hand while glancing at the pile of paperwork before reluctantly grabbing his pen and getting to work.

Rangiku looked over her shoulder at Nanao as they walked towards her room. “Are you alright with this? You seem rather hesitant, Nanao-chan,” she said casually.

Nanao didn’t look at her as they walked on. “I’m fine, I’m just carrying out the task that has been given to me,” she said briefly.

Rangiku looked at her curiously. “But getting a chore like this beats doing all the paper work of late, right?” she said.

Nanao still didn’t meet her eye contact. “I don’t mind doing paper work,” she said.

“Hm?” Rangiku said as she stopped walking and turned around to face her colleague. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

Nanao looked up at Rangiku shortly before looking away. “Nothing,” she mumbled.

But Rangiku wasn’t satisfied and put her arms in her side. “Why did you not delegate this to another officer if you are so reluctant to go?” she asked. “Did she do something to you?” she pressed on.

Nanao’s eyes flashed across Rangiku’s face annoyed. “That’s not it!” Nanao said firmly.

“Then why?” Rangiku asked daring.

Nanao stomped past Rangiku down the hallways of the Division Ten barracks towards the lieutenant’s chambers. And as they entered the room Nanao fiercely shut the doors behind them. “Because I have never seen Captain Kyoraku so flustered around a woman!” she said as her cheeks were red with frustration now.

Rangiku grinned. “So you _are_ jealous,” she said.

Nanao looked at her angrily. “It’s not like that! The love I have for Captain Kyoraku is based on admiration for his values and career. But ever since that woman arrived, or even before that, he has had an even harder time focusing on his work than usual. It’s almost as if he’s a moth drawn to a light. Like he can’t resist her,” she said angrily.

Rangiku suddenly smiled gently at her. “Have you met her before last night?” she asked.

Nanao nodded. “Once,” she mumbled.

“What was it like?” Rangiku asked as she sat down next to her closet.

Nanao bit her lower lip. “She was awful,” she whispered as she thought back on the wild and fierce demeanor that had surrounded Sen that afternoon.

Rangiku looked up at her a bit surprised.

Nanao sighed. “Exactly, everyone seems so smitten with her but I have a hard time finding the reason why,” she said irritably.

Rangiku slanted her head a little. “When did you meet her?” she asked gently.

Nanao shrugged her shoulders. “After the first weekly report came in,” she said.

Rangiku smiled faintly. “She had just woken up than,” she said carefully as she opened up her closet, causing several items to fall out.

Nanao nodded. “Captain Kyoraku was besides himself after reading that report, so I thought it would ease his mind if I would go check up on it,” she mumbled.

“And when you did, she looked straight through you,” Rangiku said as she looked up at Nanao with a painful smile.

Nanao looked at her colleague with a frown. “It’s like she can see things I don’t even realize are happening inside me,” she said moodily. But than she noticed the look on Rangiku’s face. “You too?” she asked.

Rangiku nodded. “Captain Hitsugaya took me to check if the rumour was true, so I met her for the first time just after she’d arrived at Ugendo,” she said as she browsed through the huge piles of clothing.

Nanao walked away from the door, sitting down across Rangiku folding the items she carelessly pulled out. “How was it?” she asked.

Rangiku didn’t answer immediately as she thought back on what had happened that afternoon. The feeling of the cleansing reiatsu as Sen had put her hands on her, enveloping her aching heart with a gentle blanket of love and care, so pure she couldn’t resist it. The sight of her Captain clinging gently onto Sen’s hand brought tears to her eyes. “It was incredibly painful and breathtakingly beautiful at the same time,” she said softly as she looked at the clothes scattered around her. She sighed to get rid of the heaviness in her chest as she remembered what her Captain had said. “Captain Hitsugaya told me her reiatsu was so different at Ugendo than it had been at the captain’s meeting where she was first introduced,” she said as she looked at Nanao. “Couldn’t you feel a difference too as we met with her yesterday?” Rangiku asked.

Nanao nodded once. “I suppose it was different,” she said. “I wonder how it feels to Captain Kyoraku to be around her,” she thought out loud.

Rangiku laughed softly. “I think our souls respond differently to her, so who knows,” she said. “Are you alright with meeting her again, though?” Rangiku asked sincerely.

Nanao nodded. “I should trust in our Captains decision that keeping her at Ugendo is beneficial to her recovery. Isane asked me to try and keep my judgement towards her on hold until she has had more time to recover, the past few months were apparently quite traumatic,” she said coolly.

Rangiku looked at her colleague a bit surprised as Nanao would usually be able to show more compassion. But she smiled as she felt the heaviness in her own heart linger. It wasn’t easy to have someone pull open the wounds you’ve been trying so hard to forget.

Nanao resumed folding the clothes that were lying around. “Kuchiki-san is joining us as well, as she is the representative for Division Thirteen in this matter. Apparently Captain Ukitake has been well enough to go into the office for work, so his third seat officers are joining him there,” she said.

Rangiku nodded. “She’s well on her way to joining our ranks, little girls grow up so fast,” she said jokingly, hoping to lift the mood a little.

Nanao smiled faintly as she nodded. “Do you have anything that you think would fit Reiki-san?” she asked as she looked at the piles of clothes a bit baffled.

Rangiku nodded. “Everything I pulled out we can take!” she said as she grinned. She got up and pulled the sheet off her bed to spread it out across the floor. “Let’s put it in here so we can carry it more easily,” she said as she started to throw clothes onto it. Nanao nodded as she put the carefully folded stack into it as well before Rangiku briskly pulled the corners of the sheet together and tossed the improvised haversack over her shoulder. She slammed the closet door shut quickly to prevent more clothes from falling out. She smiled her usual, carefree smile and gestured Nanao to get up. “Is Rukia meeting us there?” she asked as she walked out into the hallway. Nanao nodded and as they closed the door behind them Rangiku looked at her grinning. “Instant or walking?” she asked.

Nanao laughed softly. “Let’s get to it,” she said as she disappeared with the rustling sound of a flash step.

Rangiku smiled and followed her lead. As their _shunpo_ wasn’t as powerful as their captains it took them several jumps, but they arrived at the entrance faster than when they would have walked there. Rangiku plopped down the big bulk of clothes relieved. “I never realized clothes were so heavy!” she exclaimed as she wiped the sweat from her upper lip.

Rukia had been waiting outside and pushed herself off the wall of the estate as they arrived looking rather shocked as she pointed at the big lump at Rangiku’s feet. “How much did you even bring, Matsumoto-san?” she mumbled as she walked up to them.

Rangiku grinned wide. “A girl needs to have something to choose from, right?” she said.

Rukia smiled a little. “Captain Ukitake-sama said she’s not too eager about having to wear clothes,” she said. “So we’ll see what we can get her into,” she added as she stepped into the courtyard.

Rangiku laughed a little as she followed. “Nanao-chan, can you grab the other end?” she asked as she tugged on the sheet with a pout.

Nanao smiled a little and took the opposite end of the sheet as they followed Rukia into the courtyard. “Do you know where she is, Kuchiki-san?” Nanao asked as she tried to scan for her reiatsu as well.

Rukia nodded. “I think I know where she is,” she said as she pointed at the forest path leading up to the lake. And shortly after walking into the bamboo forest surrounding the lake her suspicion was confirmed. The pink kimono belonging to Captain Kyoraku was hung on a tree branch and Sen was floating in the lake. Her eyes closed against the sun, her long hair waving magically in the clear water and only part of her face and her arms emerged.

“Oh!” Rangiku said surprised as she let go of her side of the sheet.

Rukia blushed a little at the scene and Nanao pushed her glasses up her nose more firmly.

“Hello,” Sen said clearly without moving.

“She knows we’re here,” Rangiku whispered hushed, causing Rukia to laugh softly at her colleague’s innocence.

Rukia stepped up to the lake a bit more, lowering her reiatsu as she had noticed Shuhei do last night. “Good morning Reiki-san, it’s good to see you again, I believe Captain Ukitake-sama notified you of our visit today,” she spoke formally, causing Sen to frown.

“Yes” Sen said as she opened one eye to glance at Rukia on the side of the lake. “Thank you for your concern, Rukia,” she said, causing Rukia to blush a little at her lack of etiquette. “And you, Rangiku, Nanao,” she said as she raised a slender hand from the water by means of greeting them.

Rangiku smiled as she walked up to stand next to Rukia on the side of the lake. “We’ve been asked to bring you some clothes to try on. Would you like us to help you with that?” she asked as she looked at the floating woman in front of them, noticing the dark scars. “Oh, you haven’t had Captain Unohana-sama heal the scars back all the way?” she asked as she slanted her head. “Do you not mind that the scars remain visible?” she asked casually.

Sen opened her eyes and pulled up her knees to come to seated. While the water ran off her naked body she brushed back her wet hair. Her clear, almost yellow eyes looked at Rangiku. “Why would I care about that?” she asked as she looked at her.

Rangiku thought on it for a moment. “I suppose you’ve never had to think about your appearance before, have you?” she said unfazed while Rukia had a hard time keeping her wit about her as Sen seemed so careless about their presence while she was completely naked.

Sen looked at the pile of clothes. “Physical appearances don’t matter where I come from,” she said.

Nanao walked up to them a little too. “This isn’t as much about physical appearances as it is about helping you finding your place in this new world. Others will have a hard time being around you if you’re not dressed, so in order to find a place in this society you should find a way to get comfortable with wearing clothes,” she said, trying to sound as easygoing as possible, but the sternness shone through in her voice.

Sen slowly got up, causing water to run down her body and out of her hair like a waterfall. She turned to look at Nanao now. “I understand,” she said as she nodded.

Nanao was a bit taken back by her willingness to cooperate after the way Sen had been during their first meeting.

Sen looked at the three women as she briefly touched the scar on her neck. “I haven’t had these scars healed fully because I struggle with being close to humans for longer periods of time. My body tenses up and I get anxious,” she said honestly as shelooked at the ground. “At that time I couldn’t bear it, so I endured the least amount possible,” she said.

Rukia looked at her and her dark scars. “They look really raw,” she said innocently.

Sen smiled faintly. “They are,” she said ambiguous as both the physical as the emotional wounds were still so fresh.

Nanao noticed the pain in her voice as she said that and felt a little guilty for her reluctance towards Sen.

As if she’d said that out loud Sen looked at her and smiled again. “It’s alright, I was in a dark place that day, I’m sorry we had to meet than,” she said as she wrung some water out of her long hair.

Nanao looked at Rangiku and Rukia who smiled awkwardly as Sen effortlessly read the change in her demeanor.

Sen slowly walked up to the pile of clothes. “You are all so adamant on hiding every sliver of emotion that crosses you soul, causing your emotions to get so big,” she said. “It’s really hard not to point out the obvious,” she added with a tired smile.

Rukia looked at her as she thought on what Sen had just said. “Do animals not have emotions?” she asked carefully, causing Nanao to look at her sternly.

Sen smiled. “They do, but they don’t bottle them up like humans do. If they experience anger, or fear or love, they will let you know immediately and frankly,” she said as she looked over her shoulder. “So emotions don’t get out of hand, of course there are big emotions sometimes, like sadness over losing a loved one, or fear of competition, anger over getting hurt,” Sen explained as she crouched down at the pile of clothes. “But animals don’t get the choice not to feel,” she said, softly now. “And in some ways, I think that’s a blessing,” she said as she ran her fingers across all the different fabrics.

Nanao looked at the ground, realizing the wisdom of those words and Rukia smiled faintly as she walked up to Sen. “Do you want us to help you with these?” she asked as she pulled out a bright orange dress.

Sen sighed as she looked reluctantly at the big pile of clothes. “Are they yours?” she asked as she looked at Rukia.

She laughed a little. “No, I’m too short, you’d never fit my clothes, they belong to Matsumoto-san,” she said as she looked over her shoulder.

Rangiku walked up to them and sat down on the other end of the sheet as she smiled at Sen. “You don’t have to try all of it, can you tell me what you think you’d feel least uncomfortable in?” she asked considerately as she pulled apart the pile a bit while Nanao came to sit next to her.

Sen smiled faintly as she looked up at the three women in the black and white uniforms. “I feel trapped when I have clothes on, like I’m not able to move like I normally would,” she said softly.

Nanao nodded. “Something that is loose enough to remain agile,” she said practically as she looked at Rangiku as if she was giving her an instruction.

Rangiku nodded as she started to pull the pile apart further. “Do you prefer any colors?” she asked as she looked up at Sen, who met her with a blank stare.

Rukia laughed softly. “I think green would look nice on you,” she said as she looked at Sen’s red hair. “Your name means _forest fairy_ after all, Sen,” she added.

Sen looked at her abruptly with wide eyes as it was the first time someone had used her first name without honorifics. Rukia looked at her and smiled genuinely.

“Ah!” Rangiku exclaimed pulling out some garments. “These might be perfect!” she said as she looked at Sen. “Will you try these on?” she asked as she smiled enthusiastically.

Sen took a deep breath and nodded as she took the clothes from Rangiku and slowly got up, causing Rukia and Nanao to look at the ground quickly while Rangiku looked at Sen shamelessly while she got dressed. 

As Sen slipped on the trousers and pulled the light top over her head Rangiku clapped her hands together. “These look better on you than they do on me!” she said happy as she looked at Rukia and Nanao. “What do you think Rukia-chan, Nanao-chan?” she asked.

Rukia looked at Sen with a smile and Nanao nodded briefly as she hummed in agreement. “How do you feel? “ Rukia asked carefully as Sen plucked on the lightweight fabric of the trousers.

Sen drew in another deep breath and smiled faintly. “Like I can get used to these,” she said softly.

Rangiku got up and walked over to her. “Can I adjust your top a little? It’s still tied to my size, but it could be a bit tighter for you,” she asked.

Sen nodded.

As Rangiku untied the back of the top she could feel Sen’s skin crawl under her fingers a little and she smiled as she remembered what her captain had said before they left. _I’m sure she tried real hard to enjoy your company, as a sign of gratitude towards your kindness_. And she quickly tied the knot to give Sen some more space. “All done,” she said as she walked back to sit next to Nanao.

Sen smiled at her. “Thank you,” she said as she looked at Rangiku a little longer than necessary and Rangiku smiled back, knowing that Sen probably sensed her intentions and wasn’t just thanking her for adjusting the top.

“It’s nice to get out of the office for a while, though,” Rangiku sighed as she sat back leaning on her hands while she looked around.

Rukia nodded. “It’s been a while since we came together like this,” she said softly as she folded the orange dress that was lying at her knees. “But is it alright with you, Sen? It must be hard for you to be around people with spiritual pressure like ours so often,” she asked a little concerned.

Nanao looked up at Sen too, who was still plucking at her clothes a bit awkwardly. “Even though there are less people here, the people that seem to come here are mostly high ranking officers or captains, is that really easier on you than being at Division Four?” she asked sincerely.

Sen looked at them as she let the cord of her trousers run through her fingers as she thought on that for a minute. “Even though your presence is harder to bear because my body is weakened, the soul chatter is less here, which causes less strain on me mentally,” she answered as she tried to tear her fingers through her hair, but her fingers got stuck on a knot causing her to flinch a little.

“Your hair, do you want some help with that?” Rangiku asked as she looked at the tangled mess. Sen slanted her head at her.

“I used to have long hair, like you,” Rangiku said as she trailed her fingers through her shorter hair. Remembering what had driven her to cut it short cast a sting of pain in her chest and Sen looked at her gently as she recognized the pain from the first time they had met.

“If it’s alright with you can we stay with you for a little while?” Rukia asked as she got up. “It feels like such a welcome break from all the hard work lately,” she said as she looked at Nanao, who was known for her relentless ability to grind through endless piles of paperwork.

As Sen looked at the three women she could feel the weariness in their reiatsu and she nodded with a faint smile as she could relate to that.

Rukia smiled. “I’ll get us some tea,” she said as she started to walk up to the path that lead back to the courtyard.

“Oh! Rukia, can you bring something to eat too? We can all agree Sen should put on some weight,” Rangiku said as Nanao scraped her throat at the memory of Sen being naked so naturally around them, so all of them easily noticed. “Also, I’m famished,” she added cheeky.

Rukia smiled awkwardly at her colleague.

“Kuchiki-san,” Nanao said as she looked at Sen’s long hair. “Captain Ukitake has long hair like that, can you ask if one of the staff knows where he keeps his brush? It’ll be easier to help her if we have a hairbrush or a comb,” she said bluntly.

Rukia felt her hesitance increase as it already felt imposing to go and ask for tea, let alone go into her captain’s house with an entire list of demands. But as she looked at Sen she remembered what she’d seen when she was hiding in the bushes with Renji. The look on her captain’s face was unlike anything she’d ever seen from him, and the liveliness Sen seemed to spark in him made her feel warm inside. A certain feeling of dread always simmered inside her as Captain Ukitake struggled with his health so much, that it made her determined to honor her captain’s wishes regarding the well being of this elusive woman. So she nodded at Nanao and walked off.

Sen walked up to the tree to grab the pink kimono and walked back towards Nanao. “This belongs to your captain. Should I wash it first before returning it?” Sen asked hesitantly. “You are all so clean,” she said as she looked at the impeccable white undergarments that were worn with the black shinigami uniform.

Nanao shook her head. “No, that’s alright, I’ll see to it that is gets cleaned,” she said as she reached out to take it from Sen.

Sen looked at the pink robe slip through her fingers one last time and she couldn’t help but feel a little sad as the smell and feel had started to make her feel a little more secure. “Will you deliver my gratitude to him as it is returned?” she asked as she looked at how Nanao folded the kimono.

Nanao looked up at Sen and pushed her glasses up her nose again. “He’ll say a minor gesture like this doesn’t call for gratitude,” she said. “For him this is as natural as greeting someone in the hallways, something like that wouldn’t call for thankfulness either,” she added. Sen looked across the lake and smiled a little, as she could imagine him say something like that. This woman knew her captain well. “Reiki-san...” Nanao said softly as her hands rested on the kimono.

Sen looked over her shoulder and noticed Nanao getting nervous and she smiled a little for she could sense what was coming.

“What happened between you and Captain Kyoraku?” Nanao asked abruptly after she’d gathered enough courage, causing Rangiku to gasp and look at Sen worried.

But Sen put up a hand to ease Rangiku’s worry. “I looked into his soul and it called out to me,” Sen said as she walked back up to the edge of the lake. “Nothing more, or less, than with the other captains,” she added as the stepped into the shallow water.

“But he came for you at Division Four,” Nanao mumbled.

Sen nodded as she closed her eyes against the sun. “And he looked into mine that night,” she said honestly as she touched her chest as sadness tore trough it.

“Nanao-chan,” Rangiku whispered gently hoping her colleague would let it go.

“No, it’s alright, Rangiku,” Sen said as she turned around to face them again, the expression on her face had changed from understanding to painful. “I’m the same person you met that afternoon, Nanao. I can still sense the same intention in you as you had over you that afternoon. Part of you came her because you want to serve him faithfully. But a different part of you came here looking for answers to the questions he doesn’t want to answer for you,” Sen said, causing Nanao to look away with her lips pressed together. Sen walked up to her with big steps and crouched down next to her with her face awfully close to Nanao’s. “I din’t come here for this,” Sen whispered fiercely. “I left _everything_ to come here, because your demons are calling out so loudly it’s crossing realms,” she said with pain in her eyes. “I was ready to sacrifice it all in order to see if I would be able to help ease these painful cries,” she said as she glanced at Nanao with fire in her eyes.

“Sen...” Rangiku tried but Sen abruptly got up and looked down at Nanao.

“They say I’m observant, but that’s not particularly true,” she said with a hint of anger in her voice as it became harder and harder for her to understand how these people weren’t able to hear the screams coming from within them. “People are just so easy to read - it’s like you bleed emotions. Even in the way you drink your tea!” Sen said as her tone became more angry. “But no one notices, because everyone is so incredibly busy drinking their own damn tea...” she whispered as she looked at Nanao as tears welled up in her eyes. “While you are so busy satisfying your own insecurities you’re losing sight of how it would make him feel if he would know you don’t trust him enough to take those insecurities up with him. And instead, you come to me, looking for answers, because you have nothing to lose with me,” she said with hurt in her voice.

Nanao couldn’t bear looking up at the woman in front of her as her reiatsu whirled so fiercely around her with a clarity that only sparked her jealousy even more. She couldn’t help but feel scolded even though Sen seemingly picked her words so carefully. Sen was so vulnerable and still recovering and yet she was considerate of her feelings over her own. Nanao swallowed as shame rose to her cheeks.

“Nanao, look at me,” Sen said as her voice cracked.

Reluctantly Nanao looked up at the confident woman in front of her.

“Communicate,” Sen said as she tried to appear calm. “Even when it’s uncomfortable or uneasy. One of the best ways to heal, is simply getting everything out,” she said as she clenched her fists so tight her nails dug into her palms.

Nanao felt her heart crack open a little as Sen’s words sunk in and she felt her fingers tremble against the pink kimono.

“You are strong enough to deal with this demon yourself, Nanao,” Sen said, mustering up all her strength as she felt her energy drain away. “Allow me more time to heal and I’ll be happy to work with you in the future,” Sen said sincerely. “But for now, you’ll have to figure this out with him yourself,” she said as she could see Nanao’s reiatsu so clearly, a blend of fear and sadness, but it was too much for now.

Nanao grabbed onto the kimono tightly as she looked down at the pile of clothes in front of her. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“Don’t be,” Sen said as compassion crept back into her mind. “It took courage to ask me this, even if you hadn’t I would have noticed your intention. So coming out and saying it like this must have taken a lot out of you,” Sen said but she could feel her consciousness waver as the fatigue hit.

Rangiku noticed and got up quickly to grab Sen’s hand. “That’s enough, Sen,” she said seriously as she looked up into her tired eyes. “Do you want us to go? We are unable to keep our hearts from speaking to you, so wouldn’t it be better if we’d leave you be?” she asked carefully.

Sen smiled faintly as she turned towards the water. “You can stay if you want, I don’t want to take away this rare opportunity for you to be in nature like this,” she said considerately as she gently pulled her hand out of Rangiku’s. “I’ll be right here,” Sen said as she walked back to the edge of the lake and sat down with her legs over the edge, dangling her feet in the shallow water. She drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes as the sun warmed her face.

Rangiku sat down next to her and after she had taken off her sabi and sandals she pulled up the wide legs of her trousers and tossed her legs over the side too. “Ah, this feels so good,” she said as her feet dangled in the cool water. “Nanao-chan, come sit here too, it’s really nice!” she said as she looked across her shoulder.

Nanao looked up as she quickly wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and nodded. After she carefully put aside the kimono she got up and walked up to the lake.

“Can I sit with you?” she asked carefully as she looked sideways at Sen.

Sen smiled faintly without opening her eyes. “Please do,” she said softly.

Nanao took off her shoes and pulled up the legs of her trousers too before she gently sat down, dipping her feet in the water as well. “This is rather nice,” she admitted as she sighed deep before she smiled a little at Rangiku.

“Oh! Are we having a lake-side tea party?” Rukia’s voice sounded as she walked back onto the clearing around the lake.

Rangiku smiled at her and waved. “We were just cooling off a little,” she said as she pulled out one leg to show Rukia her bare, wet foot.

Rukia laughed as she walked up to them, handing everyone a cup of tea before taking off her sandals too and sitting down next to Nanao. “Oh! And they gave me this,” she said as she pulled a comb out of her pocket, handing it over to Rangiku.

Rangiku laughed softly. “So this is Captain Ukitake’s, huh?” she said as she glanced at Rukia with a grin.

Rukia blushed a little as she felt ashamed about asking for her captain’s personal belongings without him being present, but she kept telling herself that this was probably what he would’ve wanted her to do.

Rangiku gently nudged Sen’s arm with the comb to have her look at it. “Can I help you with your hair?” she asked while carefully looking at Sen’s face to gauge the level of her fatigue. And even though her eyes were showing increasingly dark circles underneath them Sen smiled at her and nodded shortly before closing her eyes again and leaning back on her hands. Rangiku turned to face Sen as she pulled up one leg to fall behind Sen’s back. She took the long red hair to her side of Sen’s body and gently started to comb out the ends, making sure not to pull on any knots.

“Why did they have to put her all the way at the Ugendo estate,” he muttered as he had walked all the way from the Seireitei to the outskirts of the capital. His _shunpo_ wasn’t strong enough to manage the whole way, so he had been walking for over an hour to get here. “Oh!” he called out in surprise as he walked up to the battered entrance and courtyard and looked at the ravage. But it caused him to smile nonetheless. “I see you have been touching other people’s hearts too, Reiki-san,” he said softly as he walked through the barrier. He carefully walked into the hallway of the mansion as he cleared his throat softly. “Excuse me?” he called out gently. “Is there anyone here?” he tried again.

“Coming!” a voice sounded from down the hall and after a few moments an elderly woman appeared. “Yes? What can I help you with?” She asked politely as she bowed to him slightly.

He smiled back politely as he bowed too. “Sorry to disturb you, my name is Hanataro Yamada, I am with Division Four and was sent here to document the progress of the woman that has been placed in your household since yesterday,” he stated.

The woman smiled a little as she nodded. “Who would have thought Ugendo would ever become the center of such liveliness,” she said gently, causing Hanataro to slant his head a little curiously. “This morning three female lieutenants arrived and I just served them some tea to enjoy down at the lake, you should be able to find them there,” she said.

“Oh! Thank you, which way is the lake?” he asked as he looked back at the courtyard.

The woman pointed past the debris to a small path in the corner. “If you follow that path you will reach the lake,” she said.

Hanataro bowed to her again. “Thank you for your time, I’ll be off than!” he said before turning around and walking across the courtyard again. “She’s accepting people to visit her?” He mumbled as he stepped onto the path and walked into the bamboo woods. “It is really quiet here, though, I can imagine it is more restful for her here...” he whispered to himself as he walked on. As he got closer to the clearing and the path started to open up his mouth fell open at what he saw and it caused him to stop in his tracks. “Captain Unohana...” he whispered. “She’s making such incredible progress already,” he said softly as he watched how Rangiku brushed Sen’s hair while Nanao and Rukia were chatting besides them as they sat on the edge of the lake so casually.

“Hello, Hanataro,” Sen said without looking back, causing everyone else to do so a bit startled.

“Ah!” he called out as it startled him he was found out watching them from afar without announcing his presence. “I’m sorry! I wasn’t peeking!” he said as he stepped into the clearing. “Matsumoto-san, Ise-san, Kuchiki-san,” he greeted the shinigami at her side with a bow of his head. “Reiki-san,” he said as he walked up to her left looking down on her as her eyes remained closed.

Rangiku stopped combing as she looked up at Hanataro. “Hi Hanataro! How are you?” she asked casually, putting down the comb while looking at her work satisfied.

Hanataro bowed politely. “Thank you for you concern, Matsumoto-san, I’m fine,” he answered before looking back at Sen. “I’m so glad to see you are doing better, Reiki-san,” he whispered sincerely causing her to open her eyes.

She looked at him with a gentle smile as she sat upright. “I’m glad to see you too, Hanataro, I’m sorry for the trouble my disappearance must have caused you,” she said. “Please, sit down,” she added.

“Ah, no, well,” he stuttered as he looked at the line of beautiful women nervously as his face turned red.

“It’s alright Hantaro, we’re taking a well deserved break too, after coming all this way you can allow yourself a seat at least,” Rukia said kindly.

Hanataro sighed deep and let his head sink to his chest. “Alright,” he said as he plopped down next to Sen, looking at his feet.

“I want to thank you, Hanataro,” Sen said as she looked at him.

It caused him to blush again as he looked at her a bit startled. “W-what? What for?” he muttered.

She laughed softly. “For your patience,” she said. “It must have been hard for you, trying to care for me these past weeks. So I want to thank you for not giving up on me, even though I had given up on myself at times,” she said softly.

Rangiku smiled at Nanao and Rukia.

Hanataro quickly looked down at his feet again as his cheeks remained deep red. “That’s my job, really,” he said softly. “Speaking of which, Captain Unohana-sama asked me explicitly to check your scars as they haven’t been healed fully,” he said, referring to the dark red scars across her body.

Sen stretched out the leg that Kenpachi had pinned to the ground, showing the scar that had turned purple because of the cold water.

Hanataro made a grabbing gesture with his hand, asking her to bring her foot closer to him.

So she scooted back willingly, bending her knee so her foot came to stand right next to him.

He switched to sit on his knees and as his hands hovered above her foot they glowed faintly blue as he took in the status of her healing. “The others too, please,” he asked, looking a bit surprised as she willingly held out her wrists. _She really is making incredible progress_. As his hands hovered around her wrists he blushed a little before he let his eyes rest on her chest.

“Do you want me to take this off?” Sen asked as she pulled on the fabric of her newly acquired top, causing Hanataro to blush even harder.

Rangiku laughed out loud at his flustered face. “We could give you some privacy if you want,” she said jokingly causing Hanataro to sink even deeper into his uniform than he already had to hide his blushing face.

Rukia pulled her feet out of the water. “Maybe that isn’t such a bad idea,” she said seriously. “Hanataro should be able to do his job without the three of us staring at him,” she said as she put her socks in her pockets and picked up her sandals and the tray she had carried the tea on.

Nanao nodded too as she got up while collecting the empty cups “That’s right, you should rest more this afternoon as well, Reiki-san, in order to regain your strength,” she said as she looked down at Sen quickly. “So you can lend it to those of us who need it the most in the near future,” she added softly.

Sen looked at her with a gentle smile and she nodded. “I will, thank you for your concern,” she said.

“Thank you, Reiki-san,” Nanao whispered without looking at her, right before walking off. “Matsumoto-san, let’s go,” she said as she walked back to the big pile of clothes scattered around on the sheet.

Rangiku looked at Sen and put the comb a little closer next to her. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask,” she said kindly as she smiled.

Sen looked at her and smiled back. “Thank you for you care, Rangiku,” she said. “Will you thank your captain for me? Yesterday we were interrupted by that coughing fit. But honestly, I couldn’t be more grateful for what you have given me,” she whispered. “And that’s not just the peace and quiet of this place or the clothes,” she said as she referred to the risk they took by sticking out their necks for her.

Rangiku nodded as she grinned widely. “I’ll make sure to deliver that message and I’m sure his face will look somewhat like his,” she said as she pointed at Hanataro’s blush.

Sen laughed softly. “I am looking forward to meeting you again soon,” she whispered. “I’ll make sure to get stronger quickly, so you don’t have to worry about me anymore,” she said.

Rangiku brushed her fingers through Sen’s long hair one last time. “Care about yourself first, Sen,” she said softly.

Sen looked up at her. “You too, Rangiku,” she said as her amber eyes lit up, piercing right through the steel gray gaze of the woman standing next to her.

Rangiku couldn’t withstand her eyes as she heard those words for the second time that day. She smiled faintly and refrained from claiming she was fine this time, for she knew there was no use in telling Sen that. She nodded and walked up to Nanao who had already pulled together the sheet and handed her two corners so they could carry it together.

“Okay, we’ll be off, than,” Rukia said. “Thank you for your hard work, Hanataro, we’ll leave her to you now,” she said as she smiled at Sen before waving goodbye and walking into the bamboo woods with Rangiku and Nanao behind her.

As their reiatsu lingered Sen closed her eyes and sighed deep before looking back at Hanataro who continued to work on the scars around her wrists as he smiled.

“You are doing so much better already,” he said gently as he looked up at her carefully.

She smiled. “All I needed was a gentle place to quiet my mind a little,” she said softly as she put her feet back into the water.

Hanataro nodded. “I know,” he said as he lifted the healing on her wrists. “Can you lie down for a moment so I can check your neck and chest?” he asked carefully as a bit of his blush remained.

She fell down on her back in the grass, brushing her hair our of her neck and as her hands fell down her sides her hand landed on the brush and she thankfully let her fingers rest on it.

Hanataro’s hands started to glow again as they hovered above her abdomen and chest. “Is it ever really quiet?” he asked gently as he looked at his hands.

Sen looked up into his concentrated, frowning face. “No,” she said as she shifted her gaze to the sky. “There is soul chatter everywhere, and every soul carries their own scars,” she said.

He looked across the lake for a moment. “Do animals have soul chatter?” he asked softly.

She looked at him again, realizing they never spoke like this and she smiled as she had sensed the sincerity in his actions from the very beginning.

“They do,” she whispered as she looked back at the sky. “But it is not as obtrusive as in humans. Animals are more true to their feelings, so the soul chatter is considerably less loud and less continuous,” she said.

Hanataro nodded. “How are you feeling after having three high ranking officers around you so closely,” he asked.

She smiled and closed her eyes as he started to understand her struggles better each day. “It’s hard. When their reiryoku is so powerful, their souls call out louder and their wounds weigh heavier on my heart,” she whispered as she covered her eyes with the inside of her elbow.

“But you endured it,” he said softly.

“Because their intentions were kind,” she answered.

“You really are making tremendous progress,” he said as he shifted his hand slightly to cover the scar around her neck too.

“The only reason I am is because your presence kept me off the brink of despair,” she said as she smiled.

Hanataro shook his head. “No, I can’t believe I make such a difference,” he said humbly but he was startled as she placed her hand on his knee.

“Please, Hanataro,” she said as she took away the arm covering her eyes, looking up at him with exhaustion written on her face. “Please, believe in the power of honest presence,” she said. “It’s a rare trait in humans and it’s the reason I was able to tolerate you around me when I was at my worst,” she said thankfully.

He could feel her words sinking into his soul and her warm hand on his leg felt like a magnet, pulling all his doubts towards it so it was no longer keeping him from fully understanding what she had said. He smiled as he wondered if she had ever heard Captain Unohana say that, as it was one of his captain’s favorite quotes. “I am happy I could be of any help to you,” he said honestly as he smiled at her a little. He lifted the healing on her neck. “You seem really fatigued, though, it would be nice if you could get some sleep,” he said. “I’ll walk you back to the mansion,” he said.

She pressed down her hand a little to keep him from getting up. “I prefer staying out here for a little while longer, I feel more at ease outside,” she said.

He pressed his lips together as he only partially agreed with her argument. “Have you been eating and drinking?”

She laughed softly. “I drank tea for the first time,” she said as she thought back on waking up to Jushiro waiting patiently for her.

Hanataro laughed softly too. “That’s good, will you try to eat something between now and dinnertime, please?” he asked.

She suddenly got up and wrapped her arms around him tightly, catching him by surprise. She smiled as she felt him relax in her arms quite quickly and while she rested her chin on his shoulder she whispered: “Thank you for your care, Hanataro, I will do my best”. 

He brought up his hands to her arms and smiled a little too and as she let go of him she smiled her most genuine smile yet, with a tear in the corner of her eyes and it made him feel so happy. Ever since she had arrived at Division Four her impressive reiatsu had convinced him of her abilities and he had been determined to help her get through it as he was certain she would be able to heal wounds that were invisible to the human eye. To see her spirit lift and to be able to slowly get to know the real Sen was something more valuable to him than even he himself had anticipated.

And she knew, for his intentions sang so clearly to her. And for a single moment, there was nothing but gratitude in her heart and in her mind. 

***  
  
As his haori slowly floated down after landing at the gate, Jushiro brushed his hair out of his face and stepped inside. He smiled as he instantly located her reiatsu at the lake. The sun had already set and the sky had turned orange and pink in the last daylight. He closed his eyes for a moment as he allowed her presence to wash over him but it instantly awoke the glowing feeling in his body he had tried so hard to forget all day. He looked at the path leading towards the lake but started to walk towards the house. As he scaled the damage in the courtyard again he sighed. He didn’t get around to finishing the repair request today. Frankly, he didn’t get around to doing much at all, as his mind constantly wandered. He couldn’t remember when he had last felt this flustered and a part of him felt rather annoyed about it. But he smiled, as another part of him treasured this aliveness in his body so deeply.

As soon as he stepped inside he was greeted by the head of his staff. “Welcome home, Ukitake-sama,” the elderly lady spoke politely and quietly.

He smiled and nodded. “I’m home,” he said automatically as he took off his sandals and his haori. As he threw it over his arm he walked past her towards his chambers. “How was it today?” he asked, trying to sound unconcerned.

“It was quite lively today, Ukitake-sama,” the elderly lady said as she followed him into the hallway at a distance.

“I’m sorry to trouble you with all the extra work,” he said as he opened the door to his office, throwing his haori on the hook in the corner of his room.

The woman stood in the hallway and smiled as she shook her head. “No, not at all, Ukitake-sama, it was such a welcome sight,” she said. “However,” she continued, causing him to look at her a bit startled. “Reiki-san hasn’t been inside all day,” she said a little concerned.

Jushiro laughed softly as he walked into the hallway and put a hand on the arm of his head of staff. “Don’t worry, that was to be expected, she’s not used to living indoors, she’ll be fine outside,” he said as he walked on to his bedroom. “Did Kuchiki-san come to bring clothes?” he asked as he opened the door.

The lady smiled. “I don’t know if she brought clothes, but she was accompanied by two other women, who were carrying a big sack. She came in to ask for tea and a hairbrush later,” she said.

Jushiro looked at her surprised as he knew Rukia would have had to overcome some mental hurdles before doing so and he laughed. “Was there someone with Division Four as well?” he asked.

She nodded. “He arrived later and asked for her. Shortly after he arrived, the ladies left. And about half an hour later he came in to ask for some food. After he brought it to the lake he left as well,” she reported.

Jushiro nodded. “Very well, you’ve had a busy day, don’t rush with dinner, I’ll go for a walk first,” he said as he began to untie his obi.

“But, Ukitake-sama!” the lady exclaimed. “You’ve been at work all day, shouldn’t you rest more?” she asked worryingly.

He looked at her firmly as he smiled a little. “I’m fine, thank you for your concern,” he said formally to politely silence her. “Besides, I’ve been feeling rather well lately,” he said before softly closing the door to his room. As he heard her walk away he continued to take off his uniform. He changed into something lighter and tied back his long hair before stepping outside. And as he walked towards the lake he could feel her reiatsu more clearly and he was relieved to feel it was stable and calm, the way he had left her that morning. It was getting a little dark and he looked around the edge of the lake, noticing how his mind instantly looked out for something pink and he smiled. But as he walked up to the shimmering water he noticed her by the large tree at the edge a bit further down the path. He paused for a moment as she looked his way and greeted him with a gentle smile and a wave of her hand. _Her smile_. It was the most honest smile he had seen on her ever since they met and it made his heart beat louder in his ears. As he walked towards her she slowly got up and his breath was taken away at the sight of her. She was wearing a green top that was tied around her back, exposing her belly and the largest part of her back, showing off the curve of her waist before her hips disappeared shortly behind the band of a wide, black pants before a large split in the sides of it showed a large part of her legs before being cuffed around her ankles. As she walked towards him his eyes rested on the scar on her foot for a moment. His eyes rose up and he noticed her hair was brushed out as it waved around her body.

“Welcome home,” she said as she stood in front of him, looking up at him.

Her words hit hard as he looked at her a bit baffled, for he never thought he would ever hear a woman outside of his staff say that to him, in his own home even, and it made the desire for it to be so roar in his chest. “I’m glad to be home,” he whispered.

She smiled as she sensed his befuddlement. “Is it alright like this?” she asked carefully as she looked down at her clothes while brushing back her hair.

He thought he’d never breathe again as he heard her ask that. “Sen...” he said softly, causing her to look up at him in surprise as he used her first name for the first time. “It is more than alright,” he said as he brushed his fingertips down the side of her arm. “Thank you for doing your best,” he said as he smiled at her kindly.

“I told you not to worry,” she said sternly as she felt relief wash over him, but her eyes smiled at him.

He nodded. “It was proven impossible,” he said gently as he started to walk up to the tree where she had been sitting.

She turned to follow him. “Is that why you came home tonight?” she asked as she grabbed his hand resolutely, causing his entire body to tense up. He looked at the ground. “It’s quite a distance to travel every day, and you have a bedroom in your division barracks, right?” she asked and she smiled as she felt his fingers close around her hand for an instant. “Why did you come home, Jushiro?” she asked as she recognized the simmering intentions of that morning, even though he tried so hard to suppress them.

“What can you see?” he asked softly after a while.

She smiled as she let go of his hand and walked around him so she could face him. “A kind of love,” she said slowly as she slanted her head, causing her hair to sink to her side. He wouldn’t look at her so she stepped in a little closer. “It’s a kind of love I haven’t felt around animals before,” she whispered as she softly put her hand on the side of his face, asking him to look at her. As his green eyes slowly rose to meet hers she could feel despair run through his reiatsu and she looked at him in surprise “It scares you?” she asked as she took away her hand and stepped back to allow him some space.

He shut his eyes for a moment, unable to put his feelings into words.

“It’s daunting, isn’t it?” She whispered as she turned away to look at the tree they were standing under now, as it’s long branches swayed gently in the light breeze. “To feel things so deeply...” she said as she put her hands on the bark of the tree, treasuring the rough texture under her fingers.

As he opened his eyes he stepped up to meet her as he put his hand next to hers, brushing the fingertips of his other hand along her bare shoulder. “It scares me what I am starting to feel for you,” he said softly, causing goosebumps on her skin as his warm breath brushed against it as he spoke.

“Why?” she asked as she turned around to face him again, pressing her back against the tree.

He could barely meet her eyes as he felt his heart soar with desire. “I didn’t want to fall in love or need someone. I really didn’t want anything,” he said as he felt like drowning in the pools of gold in her eyes. “But then you appeared and I started wanting everything,” he said as he tore his fingers through her hair while looking at the green lace that ran along the bottom of her top.

She looked up at him curiously. “Is that... Bad?” she asked as she looked up at him innocently causing him to laugh softly as he shook his head.

“You found parts in me that I didn’t knew existed and in you I found a love I no longer believed was real,” he said as he covered his face with his palm.

She could feel the turmoil whirl inside him and she put her hands around the hand covering his face, pulling it away gently. “Can you explain this love to me?” she asked as she felt it resembled the unconditional love her family had showed her, but it was mixed with so much confusion it was hard for her to understand.

He sighed deep and pushed himself away from the tree as he gently pulled his hand away from hers. “I’m not sure I can, yet,” he said a bit annoyed, more so at himself than at her, as he walked a few feet away from her.

She looked at him, his long hair tied back casually and his clothing lighter than she’d ever seen him wear and she smiled for a part of his soul seemed so at ease with her. She walked up to stand beside him as she clasped her hands together behind her back while she looked out over the water. “It feels warm,” she said softly as she watched little insects dart across the lake.

He looked down at her as she spoke, in awe of her beauty, both inside and out.

“Like the setting sun on a warm summer day,” she said. “And magical, like fireflies lighting up as you walk by at night,” she continued as she smiled at the memories of home. “And safe, like being surrounded by the ones you trust with your life, knowing that together you will get through anything,” she whispered as she thought of the feeling she had around her family. She looked up at him and smiled a generous smile. “Does it feel like that to you too?” she asked gently.

And when she smiled he wondered if he’d ever be able to think of anything else. He felt his heart ache as he thought on his answer, trying to be considerate of her world view. “I’m scared of losing you,” he whispered as he put his hand around her face, brushing his thumb across her hair. “But than again... You’re not even mine,” he said as he let go of her trying to hold back his longing for her.

“What do you mean?” she asked as she kept looking at him.

He sighed, reluctant to explain to her the kind of love he was feeling. “In the human world love like this is exclusive,” he said as he looked at the lake. “Telling someone you love them means you want to spend the rest of your live with them. Only them,” he said.

“But-,” she whispered. “I love so many of you...” she said as she looked at him confused. “After all that you have done for me, my heart is filled with love and care for all of you!” she said as she thought about all the kindness that had come her way from the people she had met over the last days.

He let his chin sink to his chest. “And this is exactly why I can’t allow myself to feel like this,” he said as he looked at her desperately. “The unconditional love you feel for us is so pure, I don’t want to taint it with my selfishness,” he said as he turned to walk away from her, but she grabbed onto his wrist resolutely.

“Jushiro,” she said, causing him to clench his jaw for his heart fluttered every time she used his first name. “Please, I want to understand,” she said as she pulled on his arm. “Are these types of love exclusive to one another?” she asked, causing him to look back in shock at the depth of her question. “Does the type of love you feel for one special person, the one you want to spend the rest of your life with, exclude the kind of love you can feel for other people that are dear to you?” she said as she looked at him with a frown as she was trying so hard to comprehend the complexity of a subject most souls wouldn’t be able to understand even after thousands of years. She let go of his arm as he wouldn’t budge and she looked at his broad shoulders and as she stepped up to meet him she rested her palm between his shoulder blades, causing him to turn around quickly.

“You don’t have to do this, Sen,” he said firmly but she placed her hand on his heart in response causing his knees to almost give out.

“I can’t imagine love getting in the way of itself like that,” she said softly as the warmth of her hand reached his skin. “So there must be something separating animals from humans that makes something as pure as love into something so complicated and painful,” she said as she looked up to meet the pain in his eyes.

He could hardly believe the purity of her words as he resisted every urge to pull her into an embrace.

“Something so painful that every fiber in your body is trying to resist it,” she said as she grabbed a handful of the fabric of his blouse.

It caused him to look away as he realized who he was talking too. She was able to see straight through him after all.

“The way I see it the one doesn’t exclude the other,” she whispered as she relaxed her hand again as she rested the other one in his waist. “Even though I don’t understand the type of love you talk of yet, I feel like I understand the type of love _I_ know better than any of you,” she said as she kept looking up at him as her hair got swayed by the wind.

He looked back at her and he smiled faintly as he knew she was right. She was able to love so unconditionally and selflessly it was almost too much to bear.

“But even though I can’t fully understand it yet, I want you to know this,” she said as she put her other hand in his side too. “In the middle of my chaos, there was you... So you will forever hold a space in my heart no one else will,” she whispered as she felt her heart sing with gratitude.

And in an instant he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her tightly and pressing his face into the crease of her neck as he drew in a deep breath. His hand moved down her back and his fingers gently wrapped around her bare waist as the other hand rested on the back of her head. “I’m so happy,” he whispered against her skin.

“Then why do you seem so sad?” she whispered as she let her hands rest in his sides.

He pulled her body into his even tighter. “Because it is hard when your heart is at war with your mind,” he said hushed and he felt how she moved her hands up his sides and to the sides of his face, gently forcing him to look up at her.

“Do you love with your mind?” she asked sincerely and his heart broke, for he felt undeserving of such pure and sincere love while he wasn’t able to repay it. But she smiled so kindly at him nonetheless. “Can you allow yourself to feel all of this?” she whispered.

He felt how her words stirred up the darkest parts of his soul as he gritted his teeth. She was like a magnet to his darkness, drawing it out of the corners of his soul where it had been safely tucked away all this time.

“You are deserving of this,” she said as her eyes sparkled. “But in order to reach you, I need you to release the darkness around your heart first,” she said as she let go of his face as he got upright and she rested her forehead against his chest.

“Show me the most damaged parts of your soul,” she whispered as she put her hands on his abs. “And I will show you how it still shines like gold,” she said.

He let his head sink back as he covered his face with his hand while tears rolled down his cheeks.

And with love, she just let him cry. 


	9. Bleeding Souls, Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonban-wa minna~! 
> 
> This will get a bit worse before it gets better, sorry for all the angst in this fic! But there's no light without darkness, I suppose.  
> I hope you'll like this, as some of my favorite sides get more 'screentime' in this one!
> 
> If you want to chat about the fic, Bleach, or anything anime or manga, you can find me on instagram as 'finnepinn'! I'd love to hear your thoughts on chapter 9! :D

The sun wasn’t up yet, but the sky had started to turn a lighter blue just above the treeline of the bamboo forest as she stepped outside. The air felt crisp and fresh causing goosebumps on her bare skin. Everyone was still asleep and she had done her best to keep it that way. Her thoughts had been whirling in her head ever since the day she was brought to Ugendo and it was keeping her up at night. And as her body started to heal she could feel the desire to move return to her so the past days she had explored the rest of the estate, making sure to return before she was being missed at the breakfast table. She smiled as she noticed that she slowly started to enjoy the ease of that morning routine. Drinking tea together with the staff, giggling softly as Jushiro struggled to stay awake in the early mornings. As she walked past the mansion across the decked pathway she paused on the bridge crossing the large koi pond. She crouched down and smiled as the koi came up to the surface of the water to see what was hovering above them. “Hello,” She whispered, realizing that besides birds these were the first animals she came across since coming here. A painful reminder of the life she left behind. She looked at the shimmering white, red and gold beneath the surface of the clear water, admiring their beauty and elegance. After a moment she got up and walked on across the decked path leading her to a small building, built on a deck suspended over the pond. She had noticed it before, but somehow it made her feel a little unsettled. As she slowly walked alongside it she gently traced the walls with her fingers, noticing Jushiro’s reiatsu lingered around it still. She rested her hand on the door for a moment and as she looked back into the water she laughed softly as the koi had followed her and were slowly circling beneath her feet. She slowly slid open the door and looked into the dark room. It looked like a bedroom, with an ornate window at the side, allowing the first sunlight to fall in. She stepped in and couldn’t help but feel the heaviness in the room. She knelt by the folded bed linen in the centre of the room and let her hands rest on the cool fabric. “This is where you come when you can’t move anymore, isn’t it?” she whispered.

“How about you don’t move for a bit, either?” a sneering voice sounded behind her.

Before she could move a muscle she felt a hot rush shoot through her veins, dulling her senses almost instantly and rendering her body motionless. She could hear the sound of footsteps as a daunting presence revealed itself and as she glared up Captain Mayuri appeared in front of her, his arms crossed in front of his chest as his eyes shone with evil from within his white, painted face. His shadow cast over her as he looked around the small room as an empty syringe dangled from one of his fingers.

“You’ve been making yourself quite comfortable, woman,” he said as he grinned. “But don’t think for a minute you can just come into this realm and expect me to let an anomaly like you be,” he growled.

Sen’s eyes trembled as she looked up at him, unable to move, feeling like wading through muddy water, but still fully conscious.

Mayuri laughed his crude laugh as he looked down on her, cracking his neck as he crouched down in front of her. “By now I’m sure you understand that I have multiple ways to take samples of you without anyone ever noticing,” he said as he put his hand in his robe pulling out a kit of tools. “But I’ve come up with something even better,” he sneered as he dragged his long fingernail across Sen’s cheek.

Her eyes widened and as she tried desperately to get her body to move she felt her nervous system resisting her intention.

“Oh, that won’t help you, the more you struggle the more my sedative will shut your nervous system down.” he said as he picked up a syringe. “Only the action potentials are blocked though, it will still regulate pain,” he added as he grinned menacingly. He pulled a little flask with a clear liquid out of the kit and popped of the cap with his thumb.

Sen felt panic wash over her as her body felt incredibly heavy but her mind raced. There was no escaping this man. She could hear the koi splash feverishly in the pond outside. _Are they sensing the danger?_ She could feel her breathing getting more difficult as she struggled against the sedative. Her mind became more foggy and her vision blurred. She could see the rising sun shimmer on the glass bottles and the needle of the syringe.

“I told you, the more you struggle the sooner you’ll lose consciousness,” Mayuri said as he flicked the needle of the syringe with his fingers. “But maybe you’d rather not be conscious for the next part,” he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

She rested her eyes on the syringe with the mysterious liquid in it and blind panic washed over her, as if she was outside her own body, trying to pull it away from this sick scientist’s reach. _Move! Please move!_ But her body refused and a scorching pain ran through her body as the syringe entered the skin in her neck. Tears rolled down her face as she tried to gasp for air, but it felt like there was no oxygen left in the room.

“That will keep your body from expelling a foreign object,” he said as he put the syringe back into the kit. He plucked out a small marble, it glistened in a dark gray sheen, almost as if it was alive. “This will keep me informed on everything that happens in your body and soul and it will provide me with all the information you gather about us as you live among us and work with us,” he said as he tossed it up in the air a couple of times. “I’ve put a barrier around it concealing it’s presence so no one will know but you and me,” he growled as his eyes lit up in pleasure. “And if you even so much as _think_ about telling someone about it, it will self-destruct. A lethal poison will spread and kill you within minutes,” he said as he rolled the marble between his fingertips.

Sen could hardly see as her nervous system was shutting down further and her vision was blurred by the tears that still welled up in her eyes.

Mayuri scraped his long fingernail across her chest. “Where shall we put it?” He sneered as he tilted her head up to face him. He grinned wide, bearing his teeth, as his nail dug into her skin. “Or should I have some fun with you first?” he growled as he suddenly smacked her in the side of her head, causing her body to collapse to the side. As he hovered over her he grabbed her face and squished her cheeks as he licked his lips eagerly. “Where shall we put _what_?” he growled as he scraped his nail across the scar on her belly almost causing the tender, healing skin to bleed.

Sen gazed up at him though her tears, feeling astounded by the possibility of a soul becoming this warped. Drifting in and out of consciousness as his nails scraped across her skin.

“Of course you’ll tell everyone you slipped and fell into some bushes, or whatever,” Mayuri said as he brought his face close to hers and licked the scar in her neck as he straddled on top of her. “Your skin is lighting up like fire,” he growled as he slurped back his saliva impatiently. “I don’t have the patience to be concerned with covering up, let’s put it somewhere where there’s already a scar, Kenpachi made sure I’d have options even,” he growled as he pointed his nail at the scar running across her chest, right over her heart. “Close to your heart, so you will always be remembered that I will be knowing everything that goes on in there,” he sneered as he jabbed his nail into the scar, causing Sen’s body to involuntary jolt in pain as it shot through the tissues of her chest. Mayuri rolled the marble between his fingertips again as he held it up against the sun. “Sometimes I amaze myself,” he laughed as his yellow eyes glared down at her while he twisted his nail inside the hole he’d poked before pulling it out, licking the blood that was dripping down from it. He brought the marble to the hole and stared into her terrified eyes. The marble seemed to deform a bit, forming small spikes on the side facing the heat of Sen’s body. Almost as if it was eager to be placed inside a living body. “Say goodbye to your purity, woman,” he said with an evil grin.

Suddenly the light from the doorway was blocked for an instant before a blade flashed by, resting firmly against Mayuri’s throat. “One more move and _you_ get so say goodbye to your head,” a mysterious voice growled as the blade got pulled up under his chin tighter. “And you know I’m the only one who will be able to actually prevent you from regenerating,” the mysterious voice continued.

Sen could faintly hear the marble fall to the ground next to her head and as she tried to focus on the stranger that had appeared she could see strands of light blond hair and a mysterious grin from under a dark hooded cloak. As she looked at Mayuri sitting on top of her she could taste the vomit gurgling up in her throat, both from revolt and pain but she was unable to swallow it. It started to seep back into her lungs causing excruciating pain.

“You might want to step away from her,” the newcomer demanded and as Mayuri slowly got up he glared over his shoulder. “Get out of here before someone notices her reiatsu whirling with terror,” he added grabbing Mayuri’s uniform and shoving him to the side. “Leave her be,” the stranger growled as he glared up at Mayuri grabbing his instruments.

“Don’t think you can order me around,” Mayuri growled back as he adjusted his uniform.

“Do you want to test me, Kurotsuchi?” the hooded man answered as his gray eyes flashed fiercely in the rising sun.

“Don’t underestimate me, Kisuke,” Mayuri growled before disappearing using a shunpo.

The stranger pulled back his hood before quickly rolling Sen to her side to prevent her from drowning in her own vomit. “In the nick of time, huh?” he said in a low calming voice. He hovered a hand over Sen’s dull eyes. “Inemuri,” he said resolutely and within a second she was left unconscious. “I’m sorry, Reiki-san, but you don’t want to be awake during this healing,” he said gently as he took off the cloak releasing his reiatsu completely to signal his location, causing the air to whirl violently for a moment. He reached in his pockets for a small flask with a dark liquid and pulled off the cap with his teeth. After pulling up Sen’s body he tilted her head back and squished open her mouth to poor the liquid in as the rustling of a shunpo sounded on the deck. As he made sure the liquid went down he tossed the flask to the side and looked up into the door opening. “Take her from me, Jushiro,” Kisuke said as he waved with his hand at him.

Jushiro stood in the door opening with dread cast across his face, dressed only in his night wear. “Urahara...” he muttered as he stepped inside. “What-” he said but he fell to his knees as Sen’s body started to twitch violently. Kisuke pushed her into his arms and he closed his eyes as he held onto her tightly.

“Who,” Kisuke corrected him as he got up and looked across the room, almost as if he was looking for something. “Mayuri,” he added. “It’s Ashisogijizo’s poison, he concentrated it into a liquid and injected it directly into her bloodstream,” he said.

Jushiro rested his forehead against Sen’s as her body jolted in his arms.

“I administered an antidote but her nervous system is reacting to the poison being aggressively drawn out,” Kisuke said as he looked at her.

“You were able to develop an antidote against Ashisogijizo?” Jushiro asked baffled as he looked up.

Kisuke grinned his typical mischievous smile. “Let’s not forget that I’m a crazy scientist as much as he is,” he said as he looked at Sen’s fingers clawing in the air. “I can imagine his insatiable lust to research her though,” he said as he slanted his head. Causing Jushiro to look at him with eyes spitting fire. Kisuke put his hands up in defence. “Let’s be honest, she is rather... Peculiar,” he said.

Jushiro looked down at Sen’s face, frowning in pain and he clenched his jaw. “What’s also peculiar is the timing of your arrival,” he said as he looked up at Kisuke with a piercing gaze.

Kisuke shrugged. “I’ve been here for the past few days,” he admitted as he nudged his cloak with his foot. “The cloak that concealed my reiatsu in the hollowfication incident,” he added.

“The Onmitsukido never left your ways,” Jushiro growled. “Did it provide decent intell?” he asked angrily as he couldn’t help but allow Sen’s body to overstretch itself entirely as it was fighting off the poison. “How long will this last?” he asked worryingly as he caught her head from hitting the floor.

Kisuke hummed as he thought on his answer but he was never a man to beat around the bush. “I’m not sure how long ago the poison was administered, but she wasn’t able to swallow or breathe, so it’s my guess that she resisted it quite a bit. Which only makes it’s effect intensify,” he said. “So I estimate a maximum of fifteen minutes of these contractions and the aftermath of a few weeks, tops,” he added.

“Weeks?!” Jushiro exclaimed.

“After she was regaining some strength it’s a sad conclusion, but, yes,” Kisuke said.

Jushiro glared up at him furious now. “If you’ve been here all this time, then why didn’t you stop him sooner?” he growled while Sen’s fingers clawed at her chest, almost opening up her freshly healed scars.

Kisuke looked around the room once more. “Because I wanted to know how he was going to research her without anyone knowing,” he said frankly.

“What?!” Jushiro yelled. “Look at her!” he said angrily.

Kisuke looked at Sen’s body with a blank stare. “She’ll live,” he said plainly.

“After gaining her trust over the past week she might not even _want_ to live after being betrayed by us again!” Jushiro hissed through clenched teeth.

“She doesn’t have to if she doesn’t want to,” Kisuke added. “We’ll derive whatever makes her so special from her body if she wants to die,” he said cruelly.

“You’re no different than him,” Jushiro spat furiously.

“We aren’t all that different, no,” Kisuke replied unfazed.

“Yet you saved her,” Jushiro said.

Kisuke nodded. “Yes, because I am curious to see what her true potential is,” he said. He pointed to the door opening. “Listen,” he said.

Jushiro had a hard time hearing past his racing heartbeat but suddenly it hit him. _Splashing_. He looked back at Kisuke.

“She paused on the bridge on her way here and the koi came up to meet her. After she sat with them for a bit she walked on and they followed her here. As soon as danger loomed they started splashing around feverishly, almost as if they were trying to sound an alarm,” he said.

Jushiro nodded. “Yoruichi must have told you about the first night she stayed here,” he said cautiously as he looked up.

Kisuke nodded. “There’s a possibility she might be able to control animal spirits across realms. If that is the case she is a force to be reckoned with. But it could be used to our advantage as well,” he said as he looked at the twitching body in Jushiro’s arms. “But she will have to overcome this first,” he said.

“What was Mayuri’s incentive,” Jushiro asked.

“He wanted to implant something in her,” he said as he walked up to Sen’s body and pulled her top to the side a little to expose the hole he poked in her chest. “It was a marble-like instrument he had sealed with a barrier so no one would be able to trace it. It would be able to provide him with information on all her bodily functions, reiryoku flow and the input gathered from her interactions with all of us,” he said.

“What? He developed something like that?” Jushiro whispered.

Kisuke nodded. “If he had succeeded he would be able to gather information on all of us that would be able to bring Soul Society to ruin,” he added. “He was quick enough to snatch it with him before he left, though,” he said as he looked across the room once more.

“Should we report him?” Jushiro asked warily.

Kisuke shrugged. “He’s quite an asset in the Research and Development Department and with the current open positions it wouldn’t be wise to weaken the structure of the Thirteen Court Guard Divisions even further,” he thought out loud. “We need to protect her against him, though,” he said as he nodded at Sen who’s twitching seemed to die out a little. 

“Before that we need to cover up what happened here. What will we tell Hanataro when he comes to see her and finds her in such a weakened state?” Jushiro said as he cradled Sen in his arms now that her body slowly relaxed a little bit. His anger towards his former colleague faded a bit and he cursed himself for not being able to protect her against the greed of his current colleague. “Please, breathe...” he whispered against Sen’s skin as her lips pressed together so fiercely they lost all color. “Just like you breathe with me,” he continued as he softly wiped wet strands of hair out of her face.

Kisuke couldn’t help but lean back against the wall and grin a naughty smile. “Yoruichi was right, she found her way into your heart lightning fast,” he mocked his elder, earning him a deathly stare.

“I’ve always found it baffling how you seem to know everything about the situation you are in, yet you choose not to act on it,” Jushiro said calm but resolutely. “It makes me wonder if I’m dealing with a friend or a foe at times,” he added as his gaze met Kisuke’s steel grey eyes with clear superior intent.

Kisuke sighed as he noticed he had crossed a line, it was his habit to thread the fine line between humour and sneering, but this wasn’t the time - or the person - to do that to. “I’m sorry it has to be like this, Jushiro. But I was certain Mayuri would make a move soon. Which is why I came here and played stake-out for the past few days,” he said. He drew in a deep breath knowing fully well that his role was questionable. “I suspected Mayuri had conjured up a way to keep tabs on her without us noticing. Since it’s the plan that she’ll be working with most of the high ranked officers within the Seireitei it was a priority to find out what he was up to,” he explained. He stepped up and crouched down across of Jushiro as he took Sen’s heart rate on her wrist. “I promise that now we know what Mayuri has developed, I’ll do my best to make up for using her as a bait to lure him out,” he said while looking straight into Jushiro’s angry eyes.

“How?” Jushiro asked bluntly as he felt Sen’s head sink back into his chest as her body relaxed further.

Kisuke smiled again. “I have a gigai with a modified soul prepared,” he said as he rose to his feet. “I managed to insert a data card on her behavioral patterns just before Mayuri moved in. That should be able to keep Division Four at bay for a little while. Even though Hanataro has a keen sense and will probably suspect something is up, he will probably keep it to himself until he is more certain on the matter. I plan to return her before that,” Kisuke said as he took his robe from the floor.

Jushiro’s eyes shot up to him. “Return her?” he asked and he noticed his voice rasp a little.

Kisuke nodded. “I plan to take her to the underground training area Yoruichi and I used to force out Kurosaki’s bankai. Yoruichi is already making preparations as we speak. We’ll heal her and test her abilities where there are no restrictions,” he said.

Jushiro squinted his eyes. “You’ll push her to the brink of death,” he hissed.

“I might,” Kisuke nodded, almost causing Jushiro to jump up and lash out at him so he put his hands up to calm him down. “We need to know if she’ll be able to master this power or that it is purely a sentimental phenomenon,” he said. “I am the only one without an emotional attachment to her,” he said.

Jushiro clicked his tongue as his head snapped to look away from the painful accuracy with which Kisuke was always able to determine the best path forward.

“You know this is the truth, Jushiro, she has touched your hearts and with that clouded your judgement. Can you trust me that I will hold the middle ground between wanting to know what she’s capable of and allowing her to heal enough to work with you all despite the outcome of the test?” he coaxed the man in front of him.

Jushiro drew in a deep breath, holding it for a while before slowly releasing it as he closed his eyes. “How else am I going to explain her battered state?” he whispered almost inaudible. “How is it that you always get your way?” he said as he looked at Sen’s face as she laid in his arms, sweating out an acute and high fever.

“Somehow you are so gullible you tend to forget that only one of us was able to reason on par with Aizen,” Kisuke said as he folded his arms in front of him.

His words caused Jushiro to look up in anger. “That’s exactly why I have a hard time trusting you with her,” he whispered angrily.

“You don’t have a choice,” Kisuke said, returning to his typical unfazed behaviour, his eyes glowing tauntingly in the rising sun.

Jushiro’s heart sank like a stone into his stomach as he got up to his feet, reluctantly handing Sen’s unconscious body to Kisuke.

He took her gently, wrapping himself and Sen in the cloak he had used to hide his spiritual pressure. “Will you be able to convince Shunsui to lay low for as long as I need?” he asked as he looked at Jushiro demanding

Jushiro swallowed as he thought about his friend’s remarkable gift for sensing something was off. He nodded. “I’ll manage,” he said softly as he stepped aside to allow Kisuke to leave the small chamber. He clenched his fists trying to hold back the typhoon of questions and emotions that overcame him. He turned around to see Kisuke turn around once more in the rising sun.

“She’s strong, she’ll be quick on the uptake,” Kisuke said, attempting to ease the chaos he felt in the captain in front of him. “Try not to worry,” he added.

Jushiro clenched his jaw. “That’s something she would say,” he said softly.

Kisuke smiled. “I know,” he said gently before disappearing with the rustling sound of his cloak and a swirl of air blowing Jushiro’s hair our of his face.

For a moment there was a deafening silence as it was hard for him to process what had just happened. He raised the palms of his hands, staring at them in disbelief. He could almost still feel her body against them as he stood there. And as relieved as he’d felt that she was allowed to stay, so utterly powerless did he feel now he had to let her leave. It took his breath away and it angered him that he was seemingly unable to uphold the calm collectedness he was known for. And as he drew in a new breath it caused the floodgates of his thoughts to burst open, almost forcing him to his knees. His mind went racing and his breath quickened as he stumbled out onto the deck, hoping to find some relief in the fresh air outside. His chest felt tight as if a claw was pulling it shut with a force he wasn’t able to withstand. “Mayuri,” he said, spitting out the name like venom. He clutched the railing of the deck as he looked down at the koi beneath his feet. Almost motionless they laid in the water and for a moment he wondered if they understood the gravity of the situation and felt numb, like him. After gathering enough resolve he straightened his back and looked across the large pond before turning around to walk back to the mansion. As he approached he could hear the soft noises of breakfast preparations come from the kitchen and with a heavy heart he stepped inside. As he dragged himself to the dining room his hand hovered over the door as his eyes widened in shock. _Her laugh_. He jerked the door open and he stumbled back as he looked at the scene at the breakfast table. Her eyes met his as the door opened and her smile was so genuine it took his breath away. _It’s a gigai_. He had to repeat it in his mind a couple of times before his heart rate went down enough to feel confident enough to step into the room. “Good morning,” he said softly and he aimed his eyes at the floor as he walked up to the table.

“Good morning Ukitake-sama,” his staff echoed.

“Good morning, Jushiro,” Sen’s gigai spoke in an all to familiar voice.

His vision blurred as a scorching guilt ripped through his chest and tears welled up in his eyes. He couldn’t bear to look at the substitute and cursed Kisuke for being able to perfect his gigai to such a level. As he glanced up he looked at the fair skin with freckles across the nose, the wild red curls laying across her shoulder in a long braid and her gentle smile as it interacted with the staff. He felt nauseous being the only one in the room knowing that the Sen they all thought was making such tremendous progress wasn’t among them anymore. As he glanced sideways his breath stalled as it twirled the tip of it’s braid in it’s fingers as it gazed into the distance for a moment, sipping it’s tea in silence. It was so perfect he felt like he wanted to do anything to prove the gigai wasn’t real. And then he noticed: the choice of words and the ease in which the gigai interacted with these people. Sen hadn’t been able to be _this_ at ease with his staff yet. He drew in a deep breath, almost relieved to have found a difference between this replacement and the woman he already held so dear. He slowly got up after emptying his cup and walked out of the dining room.

“Ukitake-sama, you haven’t eaten anything yet!” his head of staff called after him.

“Jushiro, you should eat something before you leave!” the gigai echoed.

But it only strengthened his resolve, Sen would never casually echo someone like that. “I’ll be fine, I’ll catch something to eat during the briefing at the office,” he mumbled as he stepped into the hallway. “I wont be returning home for the next few days,” he added, glancing over his shoulder to his head of staff. “We have a busy week ahead of us, so I’ll leave Sen in your capable hands,” he said as he cracked a painful smile before quickly stepping into the darkness of the hallway. The surprised look on the face of Sen’s gigai was too hard to look at any longer. _Damn you, Kisuke,_ he cursed again. But he couldn’t breathe around the gigai. It was too painful even if a part of him still didn’t want to admit it. It would be fine on it’s own with his staff around it to guide it through the day. All he could do was cross his fingers that Hanataro wouldn’t think too much of it and that no one else perceptive enough would decide to visit in the meantime. He got dressed and walked towards the hallway, passing her bedroom on his way. He brushed his fingers across the doorpost shortly before resolutely walking on and outside into the courtyard. Repairs had already started and as he walked across the wooden planks that filled the gaps between the decking he looked to his left to the pathway leading up to the lake. Without pausing he walked on, losing his patience before even coming close to the gate and disappearing for this Division barracks using _shunpo_.

***  
  
The rustling of a _flash step_ alerted Yoruichi and instantly Kisuke appeared at the entrance of the cave. Her light eyes flashed across his stature as she got up and walked inside. “How is she?” she asked bluntly as she whipped her long ponytail over her shoulder.

“Barely breathing,” he answered as he shook the hood of the cloak off his head, wriggling his shoulders to open it up and exposing Sen’s weak body.

“I take it it was as you expected?” she asked as she looked over her shoulder at Sen’s pale face, her hair plastered against her sweating forehead and neck.

Kisuke hummed in affirmatively as they walked up to a ladder leading down into the underground training facility they had built together hundreds of years ago. He disappeared shortly to land at the bottom of the ladder.

Yoruichi appeared next to him and checked for a pulse in Sen’s neck. “Hm. It’s weak,” she said as she stretched out her arms to take her from him.

Kisuke nodded and took off the long and heavy cloak, brushing his hair out of his face. Without saying anything he started to walk toward the healing hot spring they had built into this facility back in the day.

“Kisuke,” Yoruichi said gently as she walked behind him, slanting her head at his silence. Normally he would be eager to boast about outsmarting Mayuri. But he didn’t answer her call. As they approached the hot spring the smell of sulfur filled the air. Yoruichi slowly knelt down and sat down on the edge, carefully sinking Sen’s motionless body into the water, clothes and all. She looked up at Kisuke but he didn’t meet her gaze, staring intensely at Sen’s arms slowly floating to the surface of the water. “Ki-,” Yoruichi tried again but he turned away from her.

“On days like these I hate the role I have to play,” he said as his voice wavered a bit.

She smiled. It was so rare for him to give words to these feelings. She looked down at Sen whose face started to relax a bit as her body got used to the warm water. “How did he take it?” she asked gently.

Kisuke sighed deep as he turned back around and sat down at the far side of the pool. He leaned back on his hands as he crossed his legs. “Like the champion he is,” he said as his face grimaced. “But damaging his trust like this-” he could hardly finish his sentence as he lowered his gaze. “I have never seen him with anyone like he is with her,” he whispered as he remembered how Jushiro had pleaded her to breathe, slowly caressing her face. He clenched his teeth as he recalled the fierceness in Jushiro’s eyes as he had mentioned her death. Kisuke clenched his fists for a moment but sighed deep and his shoulders sank down a little. “If it would have been Shunsui I wouldn’t have made it out without at least a couple of bruises,” he said jokingly, trying to lift the mood.

Yoruichi snickered softly. “And Mayuri?” she asked interrogatively.

“Properly shaken and reminded of my superiority,” Kisuke grinned arrogantly now.

Yoruichi nodded contently. “As he should be,” she said as she smiled at him confidently. “What have you learned in the past couple of days?” she continued.

He looked at her directly now and smiled. “There’s amazing untapped potential stored in her. But she’s unaware of it,” he said, but his expression got serious. “But the stakes are conflicting. Drawing out her full potential makes her more valuable but at the same time more dangerous. Especially if she becomes able to control animal spirits at will,” he continued. “As far as Captain Unohana and Captain Komamura are concerned her main role should be in the healing domain, which makes drawing out her full potential unnecessary. But leaving a force like this dormant...” he paused for a moment, weighing his personal interest in her power against the main objective of retrieving her from the Animal Spirit Kingdom in the first place.

Yoruichi looked at him as he tried to collect his thoughts. “What’s the time frame here?” she asked to lure him out of his train of thought.

He looked at Sen’s body. “We need to get her ready within several weeks, but the sooner the better, he said. “Hanataro won’t be fooled by the gigai for long, neither will any of the captain class,” he added.

Yoruichi nodded and opened her mouth to say something but suddenly Sen started coughing. Quickly she hooked her elbows under Sen’s armpits to lift her out of the water far enough to cough thoroughly and after a few moments of feverish coughing her eyes shot open. Looking at nothing in particular at first but soon becoming a bit more clear despite being sunken into their sockets with dark circles underneath them. As she slowly moved her head up and around her exhausted gaze landed on Kisuke.

She stared at him blankly for a moment and he met her gaze confidently. But she could see clearly, despite her exhaustion. The lack of soul chatter made it bearable to be around him even though he was more powerful than most of the people she had encountered up until now. “Urahara Kisuke...” her voice nothing more than a creaking whisper. Her blank stare rested on his tired face intensely without blinking for a couple more moments. “He’ll forgive you for damaging his trust,” her voice rasped.

Kisuke’s eyes widened as he looked at her with his mouth open, his breath stalled.

Yoruichi smiled as she glanced at her partner, for this was exactly what she had expected would happen. Or even, what she’d _hoped_ would happen.

Sen’s body relaxed in Yoruichi’s arms and she let her sink back into the water allowing Sen to let her head rest against her knees, but she wouldn’t take her eyes off Kisuke. “I can imagine it’s painful if your mind forces you to places your heart doesn’t want to follow,” she whispered as her light eyes pierced his shocked gaze. “But his soul is forgiving and his heart is kind and honest, the fact that he allowed you to take me should be enough proof of his faith in you,” she continued in a weak voice.

Trembling, Kisuke’s eyes met Yoruichi’s who met his with resolve, nodding at him, almost as if to tell him: _you could have known this would happen_.

“I hope you are right,” Kisuke said as he brought his line of sight back to meet Sen’s.

“You know I am,” she said as she tried to smile. “Your heart is just weary,” she added as she closed her eyes. “After being forced in a role it doesn’t agree with, it needs time to calm down,” she whispered, slowly lifting her hand out of the water and gazing into her empty palm.

“We’ll talk later,” Kisuke mumbled, a bit taken aback by such depth while she was only just regaining consciousness. “Rest some more,” he added as he looked at Yoruichi.

She smiled at him and shrugged one shoulder. Causing him to look away a bit offended. “This it what you signed up for, babe,” she laughed softly.

“I’ll work hard,” Sen whispered as she smiled faintly, eyes still closed.

Yoruichi laughed more genuine now. “Thank you for working with us,” she said as she patted Sen’s head. “But Kisuke’s right, you should rest first,” she added. “You should stay in this spring for at least the night, it has healing properties that will help your body deal with the aftermath of the poison. I’ll get us something to eat so you can stay in. We need to optimize the time we have so healing you is first priority,” she said as she coaxed Sen to sit on her own so she could get up.

Sen sank back into the rocky side of the hot spring as she glanced to her side through half opened eyes. “Are you sure you are alright with being alone with me?” she said, trying to crack a joke as she looked at Kisuke’s befuddled facial expression at her latest observations.

Yoruichi burst out laughing as she slapped her thighs at Kisuke’s annoyed face. “This is going to be grand, we’ll have so much fun, Sen,” she said only worsening Kisuke’s mood. There were only few people that could push his buttons and the fact Sen instantly knew how made him feel irritated.

Sen closed her eyes and let her head sink back. “I hope we can come out of this as friends,” she said as she opened one eye to look at Kisuke once more. Watching him avoid her gaze quickly confirmed her suspicion. _Even you are full of telltale signs, Urahara-san._

It had felt silly to eat while remaining in the hot spring, but she could feel the beneficial effects it had on her body. Her fine motor skills were still not up to standard, but she felt control coming back to her bigger muscle groups and felt certain enough to stand up. Yoruichi and Kisuke had returned to camp to plan and sleep, leaving her to herself. It was awfully quiet and lights never died out in this artificial space. She couldn’t remember being in a place with this level of silence before and it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. As she stood there she gently stretched the sides of her body and worked loose her shoulders before plopping back down into the warm water. “This is rather blissful, I have to admit,” she said to herself as her voice echoed a little in the vast open space. The area showed signs of big fights happening in the past with a grand crevice slicing through several rocks and deeply into the ground. Suddenly the menacing face of Kenpachi towering over her as she was forced to her knees appeared before her mind’s eye and she gasped for air. Staring at the large crevice she realized all the more the unfathomable power of the people she had come to know. Her breath trembled a bit as her fingers traced the wide scar on her chest. The hole Mayuri stabbed in her had already healed completely and the mental fog the poison caused was starting to clear as well. She looked in the direction Yoruichi and Kisuke had left earlier and she sighed as the calls that came from within that mans soul rang loud in her ears. “Urahara Kisuke...” she whispered as she rubbed her hands across her face. “You haven’t come back to make friends,” she said softly before lying down in the pool with her head resting on the side. The constrictions in his heart were heartbreaking. There was a burden as deep as the crevice in front of her hiding in that man’s soul and in the silence of the cave it was crying so uncontrollably in her presence. She swallowed as her heart grew weary. The immense guilt and sorrow that loomed within the people she had met up until now was more intense than she could have ever imagined in the relative peace and quiet of her home. _Home..._ Her eyes shot open as she felt a sting run through her heart. _Jushiro..._ She stared at the rocky ceiling. He had been so caught up in his own turmoil after that breakdown at the lake that she hadn’t dared to get closer. “Try not to worry, ok?” she whispered as her heart grew even heavier at the thought of how surrendering her would have made him feel even more conflicted. She let her hand rest on her heart as it beat loud against it as her thoughts whirled. “I know,” she said as she thought back on his head sinking onto her shoulder softly as he had dozed off again during breakfast a couple of days ago. She pressed her fingers into her chest a little. “I’ll miss him too...” she whispered.

***

Jushiro stared out into the small garden next to his office as his mind was blank and his body felt numb. Hovering between guilt and despair he had made his way to his division barracks, surprising everyone with his early presence. As he announced his moving back into the barracks his third seat officers almost lost it, fluttering around him worryingly. He gave them some random tasks to get them away from him so he could retreat into the relative privacy of his office. The sight of Sen’s gigai at the breakfast table shot through his mind, causing him to press his palms onto his eyes. As he drew in a deep breath, holding it in again, his attention was caught by a ruckus in the hallway. The sound of stomping feet approached and he quickly tried to get his demeanor back into something presentable.

“Are you telling me you are denying a captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Divisions entrance?” A familiar voice shouted through the hall before the door flew open violently.

The swirl of pink and white that would normally make him smile instantly now trapped the air in his lungs. _Why so soon?!_

As Shunsui stomped into the room he slammed the door shut in the faces of the officers following him, trying to enforce the order Jushiro had given them that morning that he wouldn’t be disturbed. “There,” he said resolutely, clapping his hands together to get rid of the imaginary dust from his imaginary hard work.

Jushiro smirked at him and raised an eyebrow at his friend as the latter smiled wide. “Shunsui,” he said as a matter of greeting.

“Shiro-chan!” Shunsui exclaimed as he flailed down on the opposite side of the desk. “Please hide me!” he added as he glared at the door.

Jushiro sighed deep and looked at his friend, reluctant to indulge him by playing along in one of his moods. But as Shunsui kept looking from the door to him with a pouting face he sighed deep. “What is it?” he asked as he crossed his arms.

Shunsui fell on his side, dramatically covering his face with his arm. “I can’t take the grind anymore, I haven’t had a drink in days and Nanao-chan keeps piling up paper work on my desk, there’s no end to it!” he whined as he kept glancing at his friend from under his arm.

Jushiro looked at him with a blank stare from behind towering piles of paperwork, unimpressed by his friends complaints.

“But at least you can go home and soak up that healing vibe Sen put’s out!” he exclaimed, falling onto his back. “Maybe I should come over tonight and have her work some of that magic on me,” he said jokingly.

Jushiro felt his blood pressure rise, Shunsui was particularly provocative today and was testing his patience. “Just get a bottle of sake from the kitchen and have a drink, already,” he said, pressing his lips together afterwards to prevent him from saying something unnecessary. But he already gave it away.

Shunsui jolted upright looking at his friend with a worried frown, knowing fully well that Jushiro would never agree to daytime drinking without any type of argument.

Jushiro tried to avoid his inquisitive gaze by pretending to read the document in front of him but Shunsui wasn’t having it.

“I’ll get us a drink,” he said as he slowly got up, looking down at his friend for a moment before walking out of the office, slowly closing the door behind him.

Jushiro let his face rest in his hands as he growled softly. What was wrong with him? He didn’t even make it one day without Shunsui on his tail. He put away the paperwork before getting up and walking onto the decking that bordered his office. He sat down, leaning his back against the doorpost, restlessly waiting for his friend’s return.

“I’m a Division Captain and I’ll do whatever I want!” he heard Shunsui shout in the distance as the Division Thirteen staff probably still tried to deny him access to the office.

Jushiro smiled faintly as he heard the stomping footsteps approaching again. He didn’t look back as he heard the door open and close.

Shunsui stood in front of him, handing him the bottle of sake. “What’s wrong?” he asked bluntly.

Jushiro took the bottle gently and sat it down next to him as he took the glasses from Shunsui next so he could take off the pink robe and his captain’s haori. The pink robe fluttered as he moved and Jushiro averted his eyes, as it triggered his whirling thoughts on this morning’s events. He felt angry with himself that he wasn’t able to keep up the facade, probably shortening the time Kisuke had to work with Sen even more.

Shunsui plopped down across of him, leaning against the opposite post as he looked from the bottle to his friend and back a couple of times. “Oh for god’s sake,” he said impatiently as Jushiro wasn’t planning on opening the bottle any time soon. He crawled towards his friend, snatched the bottle and the glasses and helped himself to a drink. Downing it in one go, immediately pouring a new glass. He offered Jushiro a glass too and his friend took it hesitantly. “Shiro-chan,” Shunsui said softly as he looked at his friend, lost in thought.

Jushiro looked up at him, despair cast across his face.

Shunsui’s mood was gone instantly and his face got serious. “Jushiro, what happened?” he urged again.

Jushiro drew in a deep breath. “Mayuri happened,” he exhaled, not even trying to do any damage control anymore. He simply couldn’t bring himself to it.

“ _What?!”_ Shunsui hissed, instantly angry.

“She was out before sunrise, he found her at the recuperation room, he sedated her with Ashizogiijzo’s poison, apparently he has come up with a small device that would hot wire all her bodily functions, reiryoku status and input gathered in her interactions with any of us straight to him. He tried to implant that into her chest,” he explained, feeling Shunsui’s anger rise as his reiatsu flickered in the air. “Urahara stopped him before he could, apparently he has come up with an antidote against Ashizogijizo, so he administered it immediately. She lives,” he continued the status report.

Shunsui took a moment to process what he heard, trying to come up with the next logical question. He set down his glass looking at his friend intensely. “Jushiro, why are you here?” he asked as Jushiro avoided his gaze. “If she needed saving-, if she was poisoned by that bastard-, why the hell are you here?!” he asked again, louder now.

“Because she _isn’t_ here!” Jushiro yelled as his eyes met Shunsui’s in despair. He grabbed his glass and threw it across the garden in frustration, shattering it against the wall at the far end. “Urahara has been posting at my residence for the past couple of days, hiding his reiatsu with the same cloak he used in the hollowfication incident. Only revealing himself after he learned of Mayuri’s intentions. By then she was so beat up we could never cover it up, so he took her away. To help her heal and to see if she’ll be able to control the power we’ve seen from her during the captain’s meeting, so she can protect herself against people that want to harm her,” he said with a broken voice.

Shunsui gritted his teeth as he had so many questions but he could see Jushiro struggling. “Where did he take her?” he asked, trying to calm himself down as best as he could.

“The underground training facility he used to draw out Kurosaki’s bankai for the first time,” he said.

“Shit,” Shunsui whispered.

Jushiro nodded. “He is going to push her hard,” he sighed as he bonked the back of his head against the doorpost.

Shunsui looked at his friend for a moment before continuing, noticing how he was beating himself up over this. “Do you trust him?” Shunsui asked carefully.

Jushiro closed his eyes, trying to keep the rage he felt under the tightly closed lid he put it under. “Despite being furious about the entire thing even happening. I think we have no other choice. He left a gigai in her spitting image with a data set to match her behaviour to keep everyone at bay for a while,” Jushiro said through clenched teeth.

Shunsui thought it over for a moment. “What about Mayuri?” he growled eventually.

Jushiro still didn’t look at him but he couldn’t help but clench his fists. “Urahara let him go, we know what he has developed now, but the current vulnerability of the Court Guard Divisions as well as him being a noteworthy asset in the Research and Development Division made him allow his retreat,” Jushiro said.

Shunsui stomped his fist down. “That sly bastard,” he spat.

Jushiro let his face sink into his palm as he growled through his teeth.

Shunsui looked at his friend concerned. “Juu...” He whispered, using the nickname he normally only used when his friend was bordering unconsciousness from his waning health.

Jushiro sank forward even further, planting his elbows on his legs resting his face in both hands now. “It terrifies me what I would do for her,” he whispered.

Shunsui couldn’t help but smile faintly. “Me too...” he said gently as he leaned over to rest one of his hands on Jushiro’s knee, causing his friend to look up at him with blood shot eyes. “Juu, what is going on?” he asked carefully as he noticed the shift in Jushiro’s demeanor towards Sen.

Jushiro could hardly give words to what he was feeling at that moment. His mouth opened in an attempt to get out a sound but the words wouldn’t come out.

Shunsui smiled a little. “I’m happy for you, Juu,” he said genuinely as his heart broke for his friend’s struggle.

“I’m going to fucking kill him,” Jushiro cried out as he grabbed his head and leaned forward again. “Shunsui, I swear to god, if I lay eyes on him before she returns-” his words got stuck in his throat as he started to cough violently.

Shunsui scooted over to sit next to his friend, holding him gently as the coughing intensified before dying out slowly. And he couldn’t help but feel the same way, for Mayuri didn’t realize the gravity of what he had potentially taken from them. After sitting together in silence for a while he carefully asked: “What happens now?”

Jushiro cleared his throat. “Now we wait,” he sighed. “And we try not to kill anyone and stay sane while doing so,” he added softly.

Shunsui laughed softly. “Imagine her coming back to both of us in prison,” he said softly.

Jushiro snorted a little in response but fell silent afterwards.

“She’ll come back to you,” Shunsui affirmed him.

“She’s not mine,” Jushiro said almost immediately.

“But you want her to be,” Shunsui said softly as he glanced at his friend.

Jushiro looked away into the garden, the turmoil in his chest almost unbearable but his heart knew Shunsui was right, for it was crying out for her the moment she left his reach.

After a deep sigh Shunsui slowly got up. “Let’s go home,” he said as he looked down at the struggling mess that was his best friend. 

Jushiro shook his head. “I’m staying here for the next few days,” he said.

“Why?” Shunsui asked bluntly.

Jushiro looked into the garden with pain ridden across his face. “That gigai...” he said softly. “Shunsui, I can’t stand being around it,” he said as he looked up at his friend helplessly. “He even built in the way she plays with the end of her braid when she’s lost in thought,” he said with a trembling voice.

Shunsui looked down at his friend. _You idiot, can you stop denying the obvious?_ “How long will she be gone for?” he asked promptly.

Jushiro’s gaze sank down to his hands. “Urahara didn’t specify, but he estimated Hanataro won’t be fooled for long. And we’re screwed as soon as one of the captains or one of the lieutenants that are a bit more familiar with her show up to visit her,” he said.

“Is it wise to leave it unattended, if that’s the case?” Shunsui asked carefully.

“Urahara’s gigai have come a long way since we had to use them in the world of the living during the periode prior to the showdown with Aizen. She mingles flawlessly with my staff,” Jushiro said.

“Pffft,” Shunsui laughed. “She mingles?”

Jushiro laughed softly. “It’s sort of a relief to know there’s at least something different about this temporary substitute,” he said.

Shunsui laughed a little again. “I want to meet this sociable Sen, she might be a blast to bring to the mess hall sometime,” he said jokingly.

Jushiro’s eyes shot up to meet him in disbelief. “You wouldn’t!” he gasped.

Shunsui put up his hands up as he shrugged. “I just might, I’m in the mood for a good drinking party, do we even know how she holds her liquor?” he continued as he turned to walk back inside.

“Shunsui, leave the gigai where it’s supposed to be. Don’t cause any more trouble than we already have on our hands, please!” Jushiro exclaimed as he stumbled inside too.

“Can you imagine? Would she be anything like Matsumoto-san when she’s drunk? That would be hilarious,” he said as he put on his haori. Laughing generously at the utter shock the remark left on his friends face as he imagined the woman he denied to love being a flirty drunk. He slapped a hand down on his Jushiro’s shoulder. “We’ll have to take her out for a drink someday, Juu. To celebrate,” he said genuinely.

Jushiro snapped out of his shock and looked up at him confused. “To celebrate what?” he asked, immediately regretting his decision as his friend grinned mischievously.

“To celebrate the power of love!” he exclaimed. “I haven’t seen you this spirited since our academy days!” he said as he continued to slap Jushiro’s shoulder while laughing.

Jushiro sighed. “What are you talking about? I consider killing you with a vengeance at least once a week,” he said jokingly. 

Shunsui stepped back in playful shock. “Juu!” he gasped.

Jushiro rubbed his eyes. “Stop calling me that,” he said as he straightened his back. He sighed again. “Do you think she’ll be alright under his guidance?” he asked softly.

Shunsui thought about his answer for a moment before putting on a serious mask. “A wise young man once told me, ‘it doesn’t matter how powerful he is, his souls will speak to her too’,” he said.

Jushiro raised an eyebrow. “Who?” he asked.

Shunsui kept looking at him dead serious. “Abarai-kun,” he said.

Jushiro burst out laughing. “How can you even use ‘wise’ and ‘Abarai-kun’ in the same sentence?” he said.

Shunsui lost his act and laughed too. “Nanao-chan told me he said that about Byakuya after they fought to protect Sen that night. But I’m only half-joking,” he said as he put his hand on Jushiro’s shoulder once more. “His soul will call out to her, too,” he said as he looked at Jushiro intensely.

Jushiro nodded as he smiled a little. “I know,” he said.

“She’s stronger than we are giving her credit for right now,” Shunsui added. “We tend to forget she woke up in the Animal Spirit Kingdom one day, no memories, fending for herself for god knows how long and she managed to survive that too,” he said.

Jushiro nodded again starting to feel a whiff of relief as he was able to share this burden with his friend now.

“Juu,” Shunsui said, causing Jushiro to look up at him angrily at the use of that nickname. He smiled. “If you have a hard time trusting him. At least put your trust in her,” he said.

Jushiro’s expression softened as he put his hand on Shunsui’s arm. “I’ll try not to worry too much,” he said.

Shunsui laughed. “That’s something she would say,” he said.

Jushiro looked down at his feet. “I know,” he whispered as he thought back on the look on Urahara’s face before disappearing with her that morning.

  
  
***

”Good morning,” Yoruichi waved as she approached Sen who was still sitting in the pool diligently.

Sen put up her hand as a greeting. It was completely wrinkled and pale from sitting in the water so long.

It made Yoruichi laugh. “Get out before your body permanently turns into a wrinkled old hag,” she said carefree while she plopped down into a cross legged seat by the side of the pool.

Sen got up and allowed most of the water to run down body. She had taken off her clothes as soon as Yoruichi and Kisuke left last night allowing them to dry overnight. As she sat on the side of the pool to allow her body to dry she looked at Yoruichi intensely. “Where’s your partner,” she asked bluntly.

Yoruichi grinned. “Straight to the point. I like it,” she said as she crossed her arms.

Sen didn’t say anything and kept looking at Yoruichi.

“He’s preparing the first stage of your training,” she said.

Sen frowned. “I don’t intend to fight,” she said.

Yoruichi smiled. “I figured as much, will you let me explain?”

Sen nodded shortly.

“On several occasions since your arrival here spirit animals have appeared around you when your reiatsu clears. It has led us to believe that you might be able to control animal spirits across realms. This would mean that if we can unlock that power you’d be incredibly powerful. Making you all the more valuable,” she started. “But also more dangerous,” she added.

Sen kept a sharp eye on Yoruichi. “What makes you think I’d want to control them?”

Yoruichi slanted her head. “Because it is a powerful feat that will help you protect the ones you love,” she said plainly.

Sen suddenly rose to her feet. As she looked down on Yoruichi her reiatsu started to whirl with anger. “ _They_ _are_ the ones I love!” she said loudly. “You are just trying to justify your need for powerful tools as the accumulated force of all the shinigami keeps gathering equally great threats,” she sneered as she started to get dressed.

Yoruichi opened her mouth to say something but Sen’s eyes flashed back to her. “Don’t think for a second that I’d manipulate _my family_ because your people can’t claim the burden and responsibility that comes with great power,” she hissed as her hair almost instantly dried from her whirling reiatsu. The grunting noise of a shunpo sounded, catching Sen’s attention immediately. But Yoruichi didn’t look up for she already knew what would come next. Sen’s eyes widened as Kisuke appeared at the top of the nearest rock formation. By his side, contained within a bright yellow star of a binding spell stood Kira, struggling for air.

“Who says you have a choice?” Kisuke said coolly as he clenched his fist, tightening the kido spell around Kira’s waist.

“Kira..?” Sen said softly as she stepped forward.

“I’m sorry Reiki-san, but if what Urahara-san claims is true...” he paused as he gasped for air, struggling to keep his eyes open. “I’m willing to do anything to keep this realm safe this time,” he added through clenched teeth.

“Whatever happened, that wasn’t on you!” Sen yelled at him as held out her hands for him. “Please, Kira, don’t get involved in this, you’ve done enough!” she added as she stepped forward, causing Kisuke to tighten the spell even further as he glared down on her.

“I couldn’t do enough at all!” Kira yelled back at her. “And I regret it to this day that I wasn’t able to do more!” He said as he looked at her as one eye pressed shut trying to block out the pain. “So even if I give my life here, now, to get you to believe what you are capable of, I’d gladly do so if it means leaving Soul Society a better place than I found it,” he grunted.

Tears started to well up in Sen’s eyes as she felt his complete resolve and her hands fell down her side.

“You _will_ make this place better, I can feel it,” Kira whispered as he cracked a faint smile at her, causing a tear to roll down her cheek.

Kisuke grinned menacingly at her as he released his sword and flicked his other hand, sealing Kira in a barrier. “This barrier doesn’t allow oxygen to flow through, if you don’t hurry, Kira’s wish will become reality and he will die here in an attempt to draw out your full potential,” he said clearly.

Sen’s shocked gaze lingered on Kira’s body as he sank to his knees as the original binding spell disappeared. Her heart started racing as she felt powerlessness wash over her. There was no way she could break the barrier. There was no way for her to beat the man in front of her as he was on par or even stronger than all of the captains. In an instant he disappeared, only to appear in front of her with that same grin, swinging his blade at her resolutely. She only barely managed to dodge him but he didn’t allow her to put any space between them and slashing ahead at her he drove her back into a rock formation nearby. Scrambling to get away from him she jumped up and over the nearest rocks, circling them to get at least a few feet between them.

“Running away will only draw this out, Reiki-san,’ Kisuke sang tauntingly as the barrier around Kira shrunk.

As she watched the man move around his reiryoku flow became vibrant before her eyes and she led him around a bit more, swerving left and right, quickly dodging his blows. Her eyes shot up to Kira struggling in the barrier for an instance before locking back onto the man’s body. _How is this even possible?!_ It was nearly flawless, there were hardly any scars in his connective tissue and the flow was so vibrant and strong into every corner of his body. Her thoughts slowed her down and with a swift jump Kisuke pushed her down against the ground, jamming his sword into the ground next to her head. As his hand grabbed her jaw and squished her cheeks he looked at her angrily. “You’ve left behind everything you know and hold dear to be here, are you really willing to let him die because you can’t let go of your attachment to your previous life?” he growled at her.

Her eyes shot wide open at the soul crushing weight of his words, her fingers clawing down in the earth next to her as she still refused to engage him. The barrier shrunk again with a whistling noise, drawing her eyes to Kira who was pressed down on all fours now, struggling to breathe. His face pale with a feint blue hue around his lips.

“Isn’t he your family too?!” Kisuke shouted at her as he raised one of his hands. “Shakkaho!” He said loudly and the instant before it hit her pupils grew smaller from the light emitted from his palm and the shock at his words. The ball of fire crashed down on her as Kisuke lept back to dodge the heat. But before he knew it he was snatched from the air by a dark shadow, crashing him into the ground with a force that cracked the earth beneath him. He gazed up into the crackling yellow eyes of a huge panther as it pinned a large part of his chest and one arm into the ground while applying enough pressure to him to take his breath away, sharp teeth sinking into his flesh slowly. His eyes shot to the smoke coming from the blast site but instantly he located her reiatsu near Kira’s barrier.

“Don’t think you can pressure me out of the love for my previous life, you bastard,” Sen’s voice sounded coarse as she knelt next to the barrier. Her reiatsu whirled violently almost as if the air around her was being electrified causing her hair to whirl around her scorched face. “Let him go,” she said loudly, causing the dark spirit on top of Kisuke to growl. 

He could feel the vibration of the panther’s growling run though his body as if it was a living animal and he laid as still as possible to allow the panther to back away. As it did it turned to look at Sen almost as if it was looking for instructions and in an instant Kisuke whipped himself onto his feet, appearing at Sen’s side with a shunpo. But the instant he swung his sword down she grabbed his wrist and jammed her fingers into the side of his neck, sending his arm flailing down, losing grip of his sword. He raised his other hand instantly, blue flames rising from his fingertips. “Sokat-” he wasn’t able to finish his spell as she let go of his wrist, grabbing the other one in an instant, digging her thumb in between the tendons of his wrist and crashing her elbow into the side of his leg. Forcing him to fall to his knee and instantly extinguishing the kido in his hand. As his fingers went numb and he couldn’t get up on his leg he smiled an evil grin as Yoruichi appeared behind her in an instant.

“Sen!” Kira shouted with whatever breath he had left. But with the flash of her eyes the panther lunged and forced Yoruichi to dodge.

As the panther landed next to Sen they both looked down at Kisuke with eyes glowing a fierce gold.

But instantly Yoruichi appeared above Sen, a leg raised to put in a crushing drop kick. Sen’s eyes shot up, the panther got out of the way and Sen grabbed Yoruichi’s ankle, as she stepped aside. Jamming her thumb behind the Achilles tendon while crashing the fingertips of her other hand into the right groin shutting off the leg entirely. As Sen allowed Yoruichi to land on her untouched leg the panther hovered around Kisuke keeping him in place. But the barrier shrunk again. Forcing Kira to the ground, leaving almost no room for any left over air to provide him with oxygen.

“He is right in front of you, Sen,” Yoruichi sneered. “How is a life within your reach worth less to you than a spirit you’ll never be able to return to,” she added as she disappeared to appear right behind Sen, crushing her down with an elbow to her neck.

As she felt her body smack against the earth she was forced to look Kira in the eyes as he was being crushed under the tightening barrier. And even though his face had turned blue and his fingers scratched the earth feverishly as he struggled to breathe, he smiled at her. “Please,” he said almost inaudible. “Not for me,” he said. “But for everyone else,” he said as he gurgled in his own saliva as his body struggled to stay conscious. With his last strength he planted his fingertips against the side of the barrier, almost as if he was reaching out to her before he lost consciousness.

Sen gasped for air. “Kira!” she yelled as she tried to escape Yoruichi still pinning her down. The panther growled deeply.

“Sokatsui!” With a deafening crash the panther dissolved in the huge blast of blue flames as Yoruichi jumped away on her functioning leg, allowing Kisuke to step back into the fight. He grabbed Sen’s hair as he jerked back her head, forcing her to look at Kira’s body deteriorating in the barrier while he crashed her body into the earth, applying as much force as he could without killing her by releasing his reiatsu. “Look at him,” he said resolutely. “Are you letting him die?” he added.

Sen flinched and her hands clawed at the ground as she struggled.

“And for what?!” Kisuke howled at her. “Did you not leave on your own volition? Didn’t you leave to help us heal?!” he yelled so loud his voice shrieked.

And in that moment the entire compound went silent and she could hear it so perfectly clear. His soul’s deepest plea. _Please. You are my only hope_. Her hands relaxed, her body went numb and her heart swelled. And then the lights went out.

Kisuke felt the air whirl around him violently and he raised his hand gathering a dark cloud of spiritual pressure just below the ceiling. But before he was able to release it he was blown back by a surge of reiatsu being released. As he scrambled to stay up, his leg was still numb, Yoruichi met up with him as her ponytail whipped in the whirling air. “There it is,” she said as she braced herself.

Sen’s body twitched and as she slowly rose to her feet her eyes glowed a fierce gold. In the blink of an eye she whipped her arm out and as she forced the reishi of the earth up from the ground like glowing flames a huge hawk shot forward, cracking the barrier with it’s talons. It shrieked as it circled back to hover over Sen’s head as she sank down next to Kira. Without speaking to him she rolled him to his side, clearing his airway and as she got up and turned on her heels to face Kisuke and Yoruichi her palms flipped down and her fingers clawed in the air. The ground split open by the pressure she was drawing up and behind and to the side of her elephants appeared, composed of whirling and flickering reishi compressed into their spirit bodies. They roared aggressively as they protectively surrounded Kira while Sen walked up to her assailants. Trailing glowing footsteps behind her as she raised her chin in defiance.

“What do you want to do?” Yoruichi said as she scooted back a little.

Kisuke cracked his knuckles as he slanted his head and squinted his eyes. “See what she’s capable of, of course,” he growled. “Please step back,” he said.

“You arrogant son of a bitch,” Yoruichi said annoyed but the instant after she finished the sentence she disappeared.

Sen halted, flames whirling around her feet, eyes still glowing fiercely.

“You don’t seem conscious,” Kisuke hissed before lashing out at her.

She didn’t even dodge and his sword effortlessly ran through her shoulder.

The instant his foot landed back onto the rock he felt a crushing pressure coil around his leg, making his joints creak under the power. As it moved up a glowing python hovered it’s head in front of Kisuke’s for a while before coiling around his shoulder and biting down fiercely into the hand holding on to his sword. He grinned and refused to let go even though the python’s coil tightened and the bite intensified. “You wouldn’t kill me,” he said confidently as he tensed his body against the crushing pressure of the pythons immense power.

Sen smirked and slanted her head. The ground shook and a grumbling noise filled the air as Sen stepped up to Kisuke, running the sword through her body even further. And as she spread her arms wide he could feel his blade scrape against her bones. An immense wall of flames rose from the earth behind her, drawing out the sight of the elephants restlessly hovering around Kira’s unconscious body. And from within the wall of flames towering above him a pack of wolves appeared. Growling aggressively at the sight in front of them, bracing themselves for the offense.

Yoruichi appeared on the far end of the rock formation. “She may not kill you, but they might!” she said loud to reach Kisuke over the sound of the wildfire, causing Sen’s smirk to widen as the wolves crawled closer. “This is her family, they came for her that night Ukitake and Kyoraku swore to protect her from now on,” she continued.

Kisuke’s eyes shot up to meet Sen’s.

Her arms were still spread wide as she stepped back, her chin raised, taunting him. The sword dragging against her bones again as blood started to gurgle up into her mouth. The python held Kisuke firmly in place as it looked at the wolves approaching. The largest of the pack looked back and growled loudly, stalling the remaining wolves as it walked up to Sen, sniffing her gently and pausing at her side, it’s eyes firmly aimed at Kisuke as is snarled. As the wall they had emerged from slowly died out Kisuke was left to behold the sight. And it was rather impressive. The not too tall woman, with her arms spread, blood seeping from her mouth and her internal organs, standing confidently among a pack of huge predators. The elephants flapping their ears violently as they scuttled around the body they were ordered to protect. Tusks as long as their trunks, towering over Kira like an unbreakable circle. The hawk shrieked as it dove down and hovered over her while the python released it’s grip on his hand to look back at him with light, burning eyes.

“Kisuke!” Yoruichi yelled the instant Sen brought her arms together in front of her, almost as if she was telling them: go right ahead. He braced for impact, struggling to breathe as the python crushed his chest. Before he closed his eyes he saw the wolves leaping forward.

_You are my only hope..._

“STOP!” Sen’s voice shrieked over the noise of animals trampling forward.

The pressure around him was lifted almost instantly, lingering on his body, but the python was gone. So were the other animals and the void they left in the space was remarkable.

Sen sank to her knees, coughing up blood as she fell forward to all fours. Her hair sank over her shoulders, framing her face. As she glared up at him tears streamed down her face, mixing with the blood dripping down her chin. She coughed again as she watched Kisuke fall to his knee. She gasped for air, both from exhaustion and from crying as she kept looking at him. It was so clearly visible now, the reiryoku around his conflicted heart.

He met her eyes and kept searching in them, trying to gauge her state of mind.

Her head sank down as she sobbed, blood spilling from the wound in her shoulder and dripping from her mouth. “Tell me what you need from me,” she whispered in surrender.

He instantly got up and limped towards her, sinking on his knees in front of her, flicking his hand at Yoruichi signaling her to check on Kira. He cupped her face with his hands, asking her to look at him.

As she looked up she couldn’t hold back another cough, spitting blood all over his hands and arms. Her lung had collapsed and she felt like drowning in her own blood.

“This is bigger than all of us,” Kisuke whispered as he slowly helped her sit upright.

Sen sobbed again as she kept looking at him. His intentions were pure and his aching heart was calling for her as he had forced this role on himself once again. “I know,” she answered as the blood spilled out over her bottom lip. And as he looked at her, looking for affirmation, she nodded at him. She could feel relief wash over him and his face soften before her vision went hazy. The last thing she felt was how he caught her in a tight embrace, whispering: “Thank you...”


	10. Bleeding Souls, Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I'm sorry in advance. I promised it would get better after it got worse in the last chapter. But it still pretty angsty all together...  
> But I promise I'll try to work some more ease into it! ;-;
> 
> If you'd like to talk to me about anime, manga of the fanfiction, look me up on instagram @finnepinn! :)

“I’m sorry we are pushing you so hard, Kira,” Yoruichi said as she handed him his obi. “Are you sure you have rested enough to work on her?” she asked carefully as she glanced at the dark creases under his eyes. Despite his time in the hot spring he looked even more exhausted than was usually already the case.

Kira tied his obi around his waist and closed his eyes for a moment before brushing his damp, light blonde hair out of his face. He looked at Sen’s battered body. “I’ll give it my all,” he said resolutely as he looked up at Yoruichi, his dark blue eyes flashing with determination.

She nodded and they stepped up to side of the pool, carefully lifting Sen out and gently placing her on the ground next to it. Her head bobbed to the side, dried blood smeared all across her cheeks and neck. The wound on her left shoulder glowed red and blood kept gurgling in the entrance wound as she struggled to breathe through her punctured lung.

The sound was awful and Kira clenched his jaw. “How much time passed between my unconsciousness and the end of the test?” he asked softly as he hovered his hands over Sen’s body, prioritizing the lung as he started his healing procedures.

Yoruichi sat down on Sen’s other side as she watched Kira work. “Several minutes, things escalated pretty quickly after that,” she said.

“Was it worth it?” he asked as he looked up at her with regret cast across his face.

Yoruichi looked down at Sen for a moment. “Her progress is noteworthy, the panther seemed to appear more voluntary than what happened after you passed out. It was almost as if she lost consciousness too and her power took possession of her from that moment on,” she said.

Kira looked at the edges of the wound starting to deform as Sen’s body tried to close the gap.

“It was pretty spectacular, I must admit,” Yoruichi laughed softly. “It being involuntary makes it all the more clear that her instinct to protect and heal is beyond anything we’ve ever seen,” she said.

As Kira moved his hands a little he looked up. “Even stronger than we’ve seen in Ichigo?” he asked carefully.

The soft _swish_ of a shunpo caught their attention. “It’s a different kind of instinct,” Kisuke said as he came walking up to them. “Ichigo’s instinct was always one of raw power, part of that instinct drove him to the front lines time and again, almost as if he was desperate to fight,” he said as he walked up to the spring, wetting his sleeve. “Ichigo’s unfathomable power is unrivaled, but without his bankai he can rely only on his above average physical strength and perseverance,” he said as he crouched down next to Kira, carefully wiping away the dried blood from Sen’s face and neck. “To be honest, in his dormant state Ichigo wasn’t nearly as impressive as she is,” he said softly.

Yoruichi smiled at the tenderness in his movements. _It doesn’t matter how strong you are..._

“Sen’s instinct isn’t that rambunctious. It’s like her power feeds her natural developed skills like her heightened sense of awareness, her lightning reflexes and her ability to read someones demeanor,” he said as he rose back to his feet. He stepped aside a little to let Kira work. “I assume that when she was still living in the Animal Spirit Kingdom, spirits were naturally drawn to her. So, to her, it probably didn’t feel like anything special. But now that she has crossed realms into Soul Society, that natural pull remains and whenever her resolve strengthens the Animal Spirits are still drawn to her, eager to aid her in whatever she sets her heart to,” he continued.

The gurgling stopped and the edges of the wound came together, binding together in the dark red state her other scars were still in too. Kira’s hands trembled and he tossed his hair out of his face again. He was feeling pretty drained. “What happens now?” he asked carefully as only part of him wanted to know. The other part just wanted this to become easier for her.

Yoruichi pulled a lock of wet hair from Sen’s forehead. “The next phase of this test,” she said. “We need to see if she can get more control over that natural connection she has to the Animal Spirit Kingdom,” she added.

Kira bit his lip as his vision got blurry. “Do you think she’ll be able to do it?” he asked while focusing his eyes on his hands.

Yoruichi and Kisuke exchanged a short glance as they noticed Kira struggle. “The moments the hawk and panther appeared she was still fully conscious, that resembled the incident with Matsumoto when the rabbits appeared on the day she was brought to Ugendo. But the moment you lost consciousness-” Kisuke paused a moment to gauge Kira’s response, but Kira remained unfazed. “The moment she lost contact with you, it was almost as if she lost consciousness too. When she gets cornered the urge of the Animal Spirits seem to become so strong that they force open the gate Sen provides and they act on whatever Sen’s deepest instinct tells them to, I suppose this is what happened at the captain’s meeting as well,” Kisuke explained as he looked across the rubble she had caused as the earth was ripped open by the enormous wave of reishi she had pulled up from within the ground.

A cough made them all jolt a little and three sets of eyes shot to Sen’s pale face. Kira lifted his healing and helped her sit upright a little bit so her lungs would get more space for her to cough. She grabbed onto Kira’s arms as she tried to regain her breath but it sounded hoarse and painful. “I know it is painful, but the fact you are coughing means your lung is holding up for now,” Kira said.

His voice seemed to pull her awareness back to their company and her dull eyes slowly rose to meet his. “You are alright,” she muttered as her voice creaked.

Kira smiled faintly. “How about you worry about yourself for a little bit?” he said as he gently let her sink back to the ground.

One of her hands slid off his arm in the process but the other clung onto him as she kept looking at him. “Please, you’ve done enough,” she whispered as she stared into his eyes and into his soul, hoping the purpose of her words would reach his heart despite the lack of power to accompany them. So they could reassure him that not just today, but in the recent past, what he had done had always been enough. Her fingers trembled before they lost strength and her hand fell to her side.

Kira raised his hand again and the light orange hue appeared as a shield across her chest. The warm sensation had her closing her eyes as it soothed her painful breathing. But the shield flickered for a moment.

Kisuke stepped in and put a hand on Kira’s shoulder. “I hate to admit it, but she’s right. You’ve done enough,” he said, causing Kira to frown. “For now,” he added, hoping to lift some of the young man’s frustration. “Yoruichi, take him back to camp and get some food in him,” he said as he crouched down next to Kira. “I need you to do something for me over the next couple of days, so rest up, please,” he said as he grinned at Kira, causing the latter to look rather apprehensive.

Yoruichi got up and started to walk away. “Let’s go, Kira,” she said firmly as she looked over her shoulder.

Kira looked down at Sen again, reluctant to leave her in such a fragile state.

But she smiled faintly, her eyes still closed. “Enough, Kira,” she whispered.

He slowly got up on his feet, swaying a little bit as his head got light, before following Yoruichi back to camp.

Kisuke stepped back and crouched next to Sen.

“The water,” she whispered as she looked at him through her eyelashes.

He nodded and worked his arms under her body to pick her up. The flesh covering the wound he had inflicted on her stretched as her head fell back, causing it to look so thin he was scared it would burst right back open. Two big steps and he slowly let her body sink back into the hot spring. She was hardly able to keep her head upright, so he kicked off his clogs and sat with his legs over the edge like he’d seen Yoruichi do the night before. He let her head sink back between his knees to rest it against the edge of the pool preventing her from sinking sideways. They sat in silence like that for a while, both of them with eyes closed, breathing deeply.

“It wasn’t like at the captain’s meeting,” Sen whispered all of a sudden, causing Kisuke’s eyes to pop open in surprise. “At the captain’s meeting I was overwhelmed with fear and panic and I lost consciousness. I woke up in the hospital and don’t remember anything about what happened after the world went dark,” she continued.

Kisuke leaned forward, hovering his face closer to hers to make sure he could hear her faint voice.

“Today it didn’t happen because I was scared,” she whispered. And as she clenched her teeth she tilted her hear back and her golden eyes rose to meet his as his face hovered right above hers. “Today it happened because I heard your soul’s most painful cry,” she said as her blank stare pierced his.

He could feel his breath stall and his heart clench.

“And I remember all of it,” she whispered.

He couldn’t think of anything to say, which he found extremely unsettling.

“It must be hard to use people like this to get what you need when you are born with a righteous heart like yours,” she said as she let her head sink back into the side of his leg, letting her eyes sink shut.

Kisuke sighed deep and felt his breath waver a little. “I’m not sure my heart is all that righteous,” he said as he sat back upright.

“I am,” she said softly, causing him to smile faintly.

“How can you be so sure?” he asked.

“Because it speaks to me,” she said plainly, as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world.

He paused for a moment but eventually his curiosity outweighed his hesitance. “What does it say?” he asked, noticing his heart flutter a little in his chest.

Sen opened her eyes but they still looked dull and seemed to be looking into the distance at nothing in particular. “It’s crying,” she said softly. “It’s being torn between your incredible intellect and rationality and the peaceful calmness you yearn for,” she added. She heard his clothes rustle in response and she smiled faintly. “Your essence is peaceful and kind,” she whispered as she rolled her head back to center, looking up at the ceiling, allowing the words to sink into his consciousness for a moment. “But your brain causes you to foresee things no one else does, so despite your hearts deepest longing for peace, you take on the task to do what no one else can,” she said.

Kisuke felt his throat tighten and his heartbeat pick up, his heart was resonating with her whether he wanted it to or not. “How do I know you are not just saying this based on what other people have told you about me?”

She smiled a little. “You talk like Mayuri,” she said.

Kisuke laughed softly, easily imagining his former employee questioning her the same way.

Sen remained silent for a little while before she managed to tilt back her head a little so her golden eyes could reach him again. He leaned forward a little as she struggled to breathe. Her eyes met his and she managed to raise her hand out of the water to touch the side of his face with her fingertips. “It’s too perfect, your reiryoku flow is almost impeccable. Somehow you have managed to fix almost every scar in your bodily tissues. But it’s not alive, your reiryoku looks reluctant, almost as if it does not want to move. As if it is clinging onto your connective tissue, begging you to stop,” she said slowly. She couldn’t muster up the strength anymore and her arm splashed back into the water as she stared into Kisuke’s eyes as they widened a little. “You are tired, to the deepest core of your soul,” she whispered as her head sank back into his leg. “So you do everything within your power to cover it up, restructuring your body to perfection,” she said but her voice started to go coarse again. “But it doesn’t cover it up, does it?” she asked softly.

Kisuke drew in a deep breath and leaned back on his hands, making sure not to move his legs too much. “Point taken,” he said jokingly but he grew cold and felt his heart break as she gave words to his hearts deepest longing.

She pressed her forehead into his leg a little bit. “You don’t have to put on that mask when you are with me, safe yourself the energy,” she said as he felt her hand wrap around his leg as she tried to adjust her position.

He looked down at her again, astounded by her insight despite being utterly drained. She fell silent for a while as her head bobbed down a little. “Sen, get some sleep, we’ll talk later,” he said softly.

She hummed a little. “Will you be honest with me?” she asked.

Kisuke pressed his lips together, thinking on that question for a moment.

“What do you need me for?” she pressed on without waiting for his answer.

He let out a long hissing breath between his lips. “To catch everyone when the sky comes falling down,” he whispered.

She leaned her head into his leg again as her arm and hand wrapped warm around his lower leg. “Help me understand how I can do that,” she whispered.

It caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. _She is something else_. But his heart hadn’t felt this at ease for decades, for he had finally found a way to share this burden, even if it was only for the smallest amount.

***

As he appeared at the gate he held on to his hat before it flew off in the swirl of air caused by his _flash step_. He smiled as he noticed most of the repairs at the courtyard were finished and the staff of the Ukitake family was working diligently to replant the garden that had been caught in the crossfire. He stepped in and smiled politely at the staff that consisted of mostly women, causing them to blush. And he couldn’t help but feel good about the effect he still had on women in general. He walked into the hallway and took off his hat. “Excuse me,” he called out, waiting patiently for someone to reply. But no one answered so he stepped inside, kicking of his sandals. As he walked into the hallway he heard laughter coming from the kitchen and silently walked over. As he stepped into the doorway he had a hard time holding back a laugh. The head of staff was guiding Sen through the steps of backing cookies and it had both of them covered in flour. But as he saw the elderly woman grab onto Sen’s hands so carelessly he was struck by the reality of the scene harshly. _It’s a gigai._ Sen still flinched a little when she was touched by strangers and the gigai didn’t mind one single bit. It babbled on and laughed with the kitchen staff before noticing him in the entrance.

“Shunsui-san!” it called out as it smiled at him widely.

A bit taken aback by the scene he smiled awkwardly as he rose his hand. _Shunsui... -san?_ “Reiki-san,” he answered.

The head of staff instantly snipped into a bow as she saw him. “Kyoraku-sama! I’m sorry no one came to welcome you at the door!” she apologized.

But he raised his hand to ease her mind. “That’s alright, I came unannounced, so I should be the one apologizing for letting myself in like this,” he said.

The woman smiled at him before quickly preventing Sen’s gigai from getting cookie dough stuck to the ceiling as it tried to get the sticky dough off it’s hands by flicking it’s hands violently.

Shunsui leaned against the doorpost as he watched the two interact and smiled faintly as he felt the lack of spiritual pressure that was so characteristic for Sen. _If anyone else decides to visit we’re done for_. “I see you are feeling quite well, Reiki-san,” he said as he smiled at the gigai gently.

“Yes!” it exclaimed excitedly. “I was sitting inside so much I couldn’t help but feel I could roll up my sleeves and get something done as well,” it said as it looked at her fingers covered in cookie dough with a frown.

He could hardly swallow away another burst of laughter. “So, you haven’t been enjoying the nice weather _outside_ much, then?” he checked as he pushed himself off the doorpost crossing his arms.

“Reiki-san has been a tremendous help around the kitchen these past days,” the head of staff said gently.

The gigai smiled as it scraped the dough off her fingers one by one. “Yes, I feel very much at home here, so I haven’t been out much,” it said.

He felt resistance boil in his chest, remembering the way he had last seen Sen, surrounded by her family as they were drawn to her by her deep wish to be with them again. Eager to stay outside as much as possible to be able to let the reishi of nature help her heal. And even though she was probably adjusting to her life here slowly, this was too much. Before he could say anything he got distracted by the pitter-patter of paws across the hardwood flooring. And before he could say or do anything about it a dog came slipping and sliding into the kitchen. “Goro?” he said loudly as he recognized the mix breed dog owned by captain Komamura. His blood rushed to his head and his heart sank into his stomach as he realized what this meant. “Goro, let’s get back to your master, let’s go,” he tried to coo the dog out of the kitchen but it was hesitantly sniffing Sen’s gigai. Which in turn hesitantly looked down at the creature at it’s feet. It made him clench his fists as he watched the gigai interact with the dog so awkwardly as he knew Sen would have instinctively known how to behave around it. He had a split second to decide what to do as he heard Komamura’s bellowing voice calling in the hallway. He turned on his heels and walked back to the entrance of the mansion. “I’ll go,” he waved at the head of staff as she struggled to manage the cookie-dough-dog situation as best as she could. As he turned the corner he saw Sajin Komamura struggle to find a position within the low building as his towering height didn’t allow him to stand upright. “Komamura,” he said generously as he spread his arms. “Let’s step outside for a bit, this can’t be good for your back,” he said as he slapped his fellow captain on the back before stepping outside, hoping furiously Komamura would follow.

“Kyoraku, what are you doing here?” Sajin asked as he gratefully stretched his back after following him outside.

His mind raced to come up with an excuse that would satisfy his colleague. But he knew Komamura would be on to him if he strayed too far from the truth. “I was planning on checking on Sen, but she’s not taking visitors as she is still feeling a bit off, I was told,” he said as he looked back over his shoulder. “On my way out Goro passed me and is now wreaking havoc in the kitchen, I think they were baking cookies and he seemed to enjoy the smell very much, but the head of staff didn’t seem particularly fond of him in the kitchen,” he said as he grinned. That wasn’t even a lie. “So maybe you should call him back,” he snickered as he heard plates crashing inside.

Komamura’s ears flicked as he heard his dog bark and whistled through his teeth quickly, urging him to come back outside. Within seconds the medium sized dog came rushing outside, plopping down on it’s bum in front of his owner. “Good boy,” Sajin growled softly as he tossed him a treat from his pocket. Goro remained sitting at his feet as his tail wagged in anticipation, either for the next command or the next treat.

Shunsui couldn’t help but laugh softly at the sight of the two together, the dog looking tiny compared to the huge stature of Komamura. “What brings you two here, Komamura?” he asked casually as he crossed his arms in a force of habit.

Komamura looked at the door opening of the mansion. “I was thinking that maybe Reiki-san would enjoy the company of an animal so I brought Goro to meet her,” he said kindly as he smiled at the dog still tail wagging at his feet.

Shunsui smiled at the kind intention. Sen would have been delighted and it made him sad she wasn’t actually here to receive this gift of kindness. “I was told she is asleep and it were Division Four orders that she should rest as much as she could,” he said, crossing his fingers Komamura hadn’t spoken with Hanataro or Isane in the past few days. He shrugged his shoulders, appearing as careless as he could. “Maybe it was presumptuous of me to come anyway, I could have just waited for the weekly report to come in. If she’s finally agreeing to getting some rest, we should probably let her,” he said, coaxing his colleague out of his plan. “Ukitake isn’t here either, so we might as well get going too,” he said as he stepped inside to put his sandals back on.

Komamura looked at him intensely for a moment. “How is Ukitake?” he asked.

Shunsui swallowed as he looked at his feet before looking up and cracking a smile. “He’s rather well I think, he has been at Division Thirteen the past few days, actually working,” he joked. He stepped back outside and smiled as Goro got fed up with waiting and started greeting the staff that was working in the garden.

“That’s good,” Sajin said as he followed his dog with his eyes. “The fact she is resting _inside_ must mean she is making progress, I suppose,” Komamura said as he looked back at the mansion again.

Shunsui nodded, eager to continue his colleagues train of thought. “The last time I spoke with Hanataro he was noticing the same thing, how she is getting better with being indoors and being around more people at the same time,” he said as he stepped into the courtyard. Thanking the heavens Komamura followed his example. “Maybe we could visit Ukitake in stead? I’m sure he’d gladly be disturbed if we bring Goro along,” he said as he laughed at his own mischievous plan.

Komamura laughed a grumbling laugh as well as he whistled again, instantly causing Goro to run to him as they walked towards the gate. “Shouldn’t we make the most of a situation where Ukitake is actually working for once and not disturb him?” he said jokingly, causing Shunsui to genuinely burst out in laughter.

“You’re probably right, let him get some of the load we’ve been carrying,” he said laughing as they stepped outside the estate. “Let’s have a drink again soon,” he said genuinely as he looked up at Komamura. “Maybe, if she has recovered enough, Sen could join us and meet Goro then,” he added. “I’m actually really curious how the two of them would react to each other,” he added in a soft mumble.

Komamura nodded and smiled gently. “Me too,” he said. “Have a nice day, Kyoraku,” he added before whistling again. He spread his arms wide and the little dog lept into them before Komamura disappeared with a _shunpo_ with the dog hanging over his shoulder looking back at Shunsui with a goofy dog smile.

Shunsui laughed again. “I always wondered how he got about with that dog long distances,” he said as he snickered at the sight of them. “This was too close for comfort, though...” he whispered as he looked back at the house before disappearing with the _flash step_.

He set himself well outside the Division Thirteen compound not to raise any flags on his high state of alert, but he walked in with big strides nonetheless. Making sure to greet everyone he passed with a smile or a nod of his head. He kicked off his sandals in the hallway of the main building before stomping along the hallways to the far back where Jushiro had his office. As he got closer he could feel his nervousness rise, he didn’t really want to make this any harder than it already was, but they had to come up with a plan to stall as much time as possible for Urahara to work with Sen and today’s events weren’t helping. He paused for a moment listening for voices but when it remained silent he smashed open the door, entering in the swirl of clothing he was known for around Division Eight and Thirteen. But as the figurative dust of his entrance settled he noticed the office was empty. “What the-” he muttered, a little disappointed that his dramatic entry had gone to waste. As he thought on where to look for his friend for a moment an officer of Division Thirteen passed by in the hall.

“Ah! Captain Kyoraku-sama! I’m sorry, Captain Ukitake-sama isn’t here,” the young man stumbled over his own words, surprised by the unscheduled visit of another captain.

It was an unfamiliar face to Shunsui so he couldn’t really hold it against the young lad that he wasn’t familiar with his sudden drop-ins like others in Division Thirteen. He sighed. “Do you happen to know where Captain Ukitake is held up at the moment?” he asked politely, not to fluster the young one any further.

“Ah, no, well, I’ll get someone who works out Captain Ukitake-sama’s schedule on a regular basis, they might know!” he said fast before bolting off down the hallway.

Shunsui couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Ukitake-sama,” he sang in a childish voice as he walked up to the desk, casually flipping through the paperwork on Jushiro’s desk while he waited.

“Oh, Captain Kyoraku” a familiar low voice sounded from the door opening.

As he looked up he smiled wide. “The royal planner! Good to see you Rukia-chan,” he said casually, causing an instant blush on Rukia’s face, in embarrassment as well as annoyance. “Do you know where he’s at?” he asked bluntly as he waved at the desk, but he toned down as her face went serious. “What’s wrong?” he asked a bit worried.

“Did something happen?” Rukia asked as she looked at Shunsui with her typical piercing gaze that kept the middle ground between angry and worried.

Shunsui pouted his bottom lip. “I’m not sure what you mean, why do you ask?” he tried dodging the question.

Rukia stepped into the office and closed the door behind her. “He has been at the office for almost a week now, he doesn’t seem to have the slightest intention to go home, and he is coughing up more blood as the days pass,” she summarized the past days efficiently.

Shunsui couldn’t help but clench his jaw a little as he cursed silently. “Where is he?” he asked as he looked at Rukia firmly.

She answered his gaze confidently but respectfully. “He said he needed some fresh air to think over some pressing matters regarding a new training area that needs confirmation,” she said as she glanced at folded piece of paper on Jushiro’s desk.

Shunsui followed her gaze and snatched it off the desk to whip it open in the air. It showed a map to the big forest area to the north of the Seireitei. “Am I really that far behind?” He mumbled as he looked at the map.

Rukia laughed softly. “I think I can take Nanao’s word for it, yes, yes, you are,” she said as she put her hands in her sides.

Shunsui looked at her a bit surprised as he wasn’t used to such casualness coming from her but he smiled because of it. He looked back at the map. “A new training area, huh?” as his eyes scanned the area he noticed a dotted line drawn out around the base of mount Koifushi. He looked at it blankly for a moment and then it hit him. “How long has he been out for?” he asked as he folded the map back into shape and put it back.

Rukia looked at him as she squinted her eyes a little. “What happened?” she asked again.

Shunsui hesitated, for a part of him wanted to tell her, since she was the one sending out the flare to Yoruichi and Urahara in the first place.

“Captain Kyoraku, he’s been getting worse,” Rukia said as she let her arms slide to hang besides her body. “Ever since he took Sen back to Ugendo I’ve seen him regain strength I never knew he had left,” she continued as she looked at the ground. “I don’t think I have ever seen him so... lively,” she whispered.

Shunsui felt his heart crack. Rukia worked so hard and had bonded with Jushiro so deeply from the moment she joined Division Thirteen. He underestimated how well she knew Jushiro too.

Rukia looked up at him, this time her face showed a clear expression: dread. “Captain Kyoraku, I don’t have to know what happened, but he’s struggling and I can’t bear seeing him like this after I’ve seen him get better than he ever was,” she said. “Please, if you have any way to help him, I put my faith in you,” she said as she bowed to him resolutely.

Shunsui put his hands up as he felt uneasy at her formal ways. “Rukia-chan-” he said.

“Please!” Rukia added, still bowed down. “I understand I’m not captain-class yet, and there is need-to-know information,” she said. She slowly got up and looked at Shunsui resolutely. “I know we both want the best for him,” she added.

Shunsui stepped up to her, unable to look at her any longer. As he stood next to her, awfully tall and strong compared to her slender and short figure, he looked at the closed door in front of him. “I know you do,” he said in a low solemn voice. “But sometimes things are bigger than our personal desire,” he said and he could feel his throat tighten as he spoke those words out loud, because in his heart he wanted nothing more than the best for his friend. But the sooner Sen was deemed safe around people, the sooner she would be able to work with everyone; including Jushiro. As he lifted his hand from her small shoulder he opened the door and walked out, leaving her in the empty office. Big but silent strides had him at the entrance rather quickly and he flipped on his sandals. He picked up his pace and as soon as he was out of sight outside the Division Thirteen compound he sent himself to the outskirts of Mount Koifushi in the far northern region of the Seireitei. The air smelled of wet grass and as he walked up the path towards the mountain his mind went racing. _Why would they want a training ground here? Of all places, why did it have to be here?_ The images of the captains meeting flashed by his mind’s eye. Remembering how he had stared back into the menacing gaze of Kenpachi as he came roaring down on Toshiro and himself. The intent to kill had been real. The hairs on his arms stood up as he thought back on that night. The image of Sen barely able to stand under the weight of the heavy shackles, blood seeping out of the infected wounds on her neck and wrists. He pressed his eyes shut hoping to shake the memory. As he walked up to the clearing he could sense Jushiro’s reiatsu more clearly and once he stepped into the opening in the forest he noticed him sitting down on the rubble that had been left there after both Kenpachi and Sen had released so much power the ground had split open that night. Nature was already taking it back as grass and weeds started to grow between the rocks that were scattered around the clearing. He knew he didn’t have to say anything as he walked up for Jushiro was even better at sensing spiritual pressure than he was. So he walked on without a word and he sat down next to him.

Jushiro averted his gaze a little.

“Here you are,” Shunsui said jokingly, stating the obvious.

Jushiro drew in a deep breath but he didn’t respond. His eyes moved from a point in the distance to a point just in front of them on the ground.

As Shunsui followed his friends eyes he noticed: the large stain of blood Sen had spilled from the laceration across her chest. It was only partially visible as grass started to grow back over it already.

Shunsui sighed. “I spoke with Rukia when I found your office empty just now,” he said as he looked sideways at Jushiro’s frowning face. “She told me you’ve been getting worse,” he added, hoping to get his friend to snap out of his daze.

Jushiro clenched his jaw. “I’m fine,” he said but it was nothing but a hollow attempt to avoid the conversation.

“Come on, Jushiro,” Shunsui said, a bit annoyed now. “I know it’s hard-” he continued.

“ _You know_?” Jushiro hissed angrily. “You know how it feels to have your health depend so heavily on someone’s physical presence, that as soon as that person leaves it sends you back into a downward spiral?” he said loudly as he got up.

“That person?!” Shunsui answered, instantly angered by his friend’s choice of words. “Let’s just say it as it is, shall we? _That person_ is called Sen, and she doesn’t just benefit you physically!” he said loudly. “Stop avoiding the truth by calling her some _person_ ,” he pressed on.

Jushiro’s eyes flashed with angry despair. “From the moment she arrived I have had to hold back from clinging onto her, I have tried so hard to not put all my hope on her, because it’s not fair towards her to lean on her like that,” he rattled. “But I can’t deny my body getting stronger when she is around, the restriction on my breathing lifting when she’s close, the way she draws out the darkness-” his words got stuck as he coughed.

“Calm down, Jushiro,” Shunsui tried but it only made Jushiro glance at him furiously. As he allowed Jushiro to catch his breath he noticed blood stain his hand. The last time he had seen that was the night of the captain’s meeting and he couldn’t help but look away for a moment as he thought about the look on Sen’s face as she’d reached out for Jushiro while having Soi Fon’s sword pressed against her throat.

Jushiro walked away a little bit as he drew in a deep breath. “If this is what she does to me, some days I wish she never came,” he growled between his teeth.

Shunsui jolted to his feet and before he knew it he had his friend by the collar of his uniform. “ _What?”_ he hissed angrily but Jushiro met his eyes resolutely. “You are doing this to yourself, Jushiro,” Shunsui said as he had a hard time holding back his anger. “By resisting everything she does to you so hard you’ve turned her beautiful promise into another burden to bear,” he said as he slowly let go of Jushiro’s uniform and pushing him back a little.

Jushiro didn’t even bother to pull his uniform back into shape.

Shunsui sighed. “I don’t know what it’s like to have my physical health respond to a person like it does for you,” he said understandingly. “But I do know what it means to hold someone so dear you feel like dying when it threatens to leave you,” he said as he swallowed against the lump in his throat.

His words finally seemed to snap Jushiro out of his angry fit.

“I can’t imagine what it must be like to feel yourself, almost literally, starting to deteriorate the moment she left,” Shunsui said, gently now. “But you are being a fool,” he continued bluntly.

Jushiro looked at him now, eyes wide at the insult.

Shunsui looked back at him with resolve. “If you honestly wish she never came, you don’t deserve her,” he said resolutely.

Jushiro’s mouth sank open, lost for words.

Shunsui shook his head. “Think on that for a while,” he said as he turned around and started to walk away.

Jushiro felt the immense powerlessness from the morning Mayuri appeared wash over him with full force again. The way he had helplessly held on to her seizing body as it fought off the poison. The sight of Urahara leaving with her flashed before his minds eye and he felt like shattering into a thousand pieces. His breath rasped as he drew in a deep breath pressing his eyes fiercely shut. “I miss her,” he said as his voice cracked.

Shunsui smiled and stopped walking, looking down at the ground as he waited.

“The way the morning sun hit’s her face at the breakfast table, causing her hair to shine with the same gold as her eyes...” he whispered. “The way she savors her tea with her eyes closed and her lips resting against the cup,” he continued.

Shunsui turned around now to see his friend staring at the palms of his hands with a flustered blush.

“How the side of her pants sink open when she sits next to me, exposing the biggest part of her legs,” he said hushed almost as if he was hoping he could make her appear in the palms of his hands if only he tried hard enough.

Shunsui stepped back into striking distance, deeming it safe, as he slanted his head and crossed his arms.

“God, Shunsui, the way her skin feels under my fingers,” his words got stuck in his throat again as he could almost feel his fingers tingle as he thought back on how he had traced her skin at the lake that night.

Shunsui smiled at him faintly. _Say it, Juu_.

“The way her body felt against mine,” he said slowly as his body yearned for the tight embrace he had taken her in. “Shit...” Jushiro said as he leaned forward onto this thighs, causing his hair to fall down the sides of his face. “I love her,” Jushiro whispered.

“No shit,” Shunsui said mockingly as he raised his eyebrow.

After another deep sigh Jushiro slowly straightened his back, his eyes dull. “But I can’t,” he said softly.

“Why not?” Shunsui bounced it back.

“She didn’t come here for me,” Jushiro answered.

“Maybe she did,” Shunsui said as he looked at his friend while he shrugged.

Jushiro’s face grimaced.

“What were the odds of Rukia meeting Ichigo that fateful night?” he said as he looked at Jushiro intensely. “Sometimes it feels like the universe sends us exactly what we are ready for at the exact time we need it in our lives,” he repeated what Yoruichi had said the night after Jushiro had taken Sen to Ugendo.

Jushiro stared at him in disbelief. “I can’t lay claim on her,” he said confused.

Shunsui laughed. “As if she would let you,” he said jokingly, knowing there was probably no keeping her in place once she’d regained her health.

Jushiro smiled a little too.

“She’ll be able to move freely soon. She’ll have the choice to stay or go wherever she wants. If it eases your mind; it’ll be an open playing field than,” Shunsui said as he raised the palms of his hands while he shrugged. “And with her skills and her looks you might want to tell her about how you feel sooner rather than later before someone else gets to her heart before you,” he said provokingly while glancing at Jushiro.

Jushiro let his friends words sink in for a moment and the shear thought of her coming back only to leave again made him feel sick, but his mind was whirling with doubt. “I can’t promise her that what I feel for her isn’t because of her skills and the way that might influence my life span,” he said with pain cast across his face. “We hardly know her. How can I possibly claim that I love her, when all I know is that she has some mysterious healing skill that makes me feel better?” he said.

Shunsui sighed impatiently. “You are such an idiot, Juu,” he said.

“Excuse me?” Jushiro responded, both to the insult and the nickname.

“What do you miss about her now that she’s not here?” Shunsui asked impatiently.

Jushiro paused. Hesitant to answer the question. Partly because of the provocative nature and partly because he didn’t have a straight answer. “The way she makes my soul feel at ease...” he whispered eventually.

Shunsui nodded repeatedly.

Jushiro looked sideways a bit offended as he felt like he took a bait only to exactly prove Shunsui’s point. But as he crossed his arms he sighed. “But still...” He whispered.

“Damn, Jushiro, when will you finally allow yourself to live a little?!” Shunsui shouted angrily as he threw his hands up in the air. “Do you intend to suffer through life by yourself because you feel like you were a burden to people due to your health? Where did you somehow become unworthy of a life worth living?” he yelled furiously now.

Jushiro looked at him with wide eyes, but they softened quickly and he looked down as his friends honest intentions reached him. “I don’t know,” he said softly. “Somehow I just never wanted much out of life,” he whispered.

Shunsui stepped up and grabbed Jushiro’s upper arms roughly, shaking him violently. “Sometimes I can’t with you!” he yelled. “You are so dense you would refuse a meal even if you’d be starving to death because someone else might have earned it more,” he said angrily.

Jushiro laughed softly as he was being shaken about by his strong friend but he knew the value of Shunsui’s words.

“Juu,” Shunsui said in all earnest as he stopped rattling his friend’s bones. He looked at Jushiro’s hurting, tired face. “You are as much deserving of love as any one else,” he said.

Jushiro felt his breath stall as his mind flashed back to that night at the lake. _But I can’t reach you if you don’t release the darkness around your heart first_. He sighed deep as he closed his eyes. “I am scared to let her in,” he whispered.

“She’s already in,” Shunsui said as he let go of his friend’s arms. “You are just trying to push her out in a blind panic because she’s making you feel alive,” he added, causing Jushiro to look up at him shocked. Shunsui smiled at him, this time pain was cast across his own face. “You’ve been so busy dying slowly, you seem to have given up on living fiercely,” he said.

Jushiro felt his clenched heart thaw and his tight shoulders relax a bit as he let his head sink down a little in surrender. Shunsui was right. “You sound like her,” he said softly.

Shunsui snuffed a hushed laugh. “That’s because both of us love you,” he said honestly.

Jushiro blushed a little at all the love coming his way, hardly able to allow the thought of Sen loving him the same way.

“By the way,” Shunsui said as he stepped back to allow them both some space after so much intensity. “I went to visit the gigai, it was hilariously unlike Sen,” he said as he crossed his arms. “She was _baking cookies_ and has spent most of the past days _inside_ ,” he said, laughing at the bewildered look on Jushiro’s face at that thought. “Oh,” he continued. “And Komamura showed up with Goro,” he added casually.

Jushiro’s mouth fell open. “What?!” he gasped.

Shunsui nodded. “The absolute lack of her spiritual pressure was worrisome to begin with. But the gigai responded aloof to Goro, to say the least, which would have totally given it away. I managed to get Komamura to back out of his intention to visit Sen before he could sense something was off, but this was way too close for comfort,” he said as he turned to walk away, waving Jushiro to follow. “So we have to think of a way to keep you sane and everyone else out of your house until she returns, because that gigai isn’t going to cut it with the captain-class,” he continued. “No offense, Urahara,” he mumbled.

Jushiro smiled as he glanced sideways at his friend as they walked out of the clearing. After a while he looked up at the sky and noticed the treetops glowing golden in the setting sun and he felt his heart warm back up a little. _Let me show you how it still shines like gold..._ Her words echoed in his mind and he closed his eyes for a few steps as he felt heartbroken and grateful at the same time.

***

“How is her progress?” Kisuke asked as Yoruichi plopped down next to him and took the plate he handed her.

“It’s stalling,” she said as she wiped some hair out of her face. “I can’t seem to draw out her full potential when it comes down to hand to hand combat,” she added between bites. “She’s above average when it comes to agility, speed and reflexes, but I feel like there’s another level to her skill that I can’t reach,” she said with her mouth full. “Where’s Kira?” she asked as she looked around the small cave they used as a camp site.

Kisuke hummed a little. “I sent him back yesterday to bring back a status report of the situation at the Seireitei. I need him to determine if our time frame is holding up, I suspect he’ll be back soon,” he answered as he crossed his arms and leaned back into the stone wall

Yoruichi sighed in relief after finishing her plate. “We need to pick up the pace, she’s on par with her physical combat skills, she’s been reciprocating my Academy combat style so she’ll be fine in that regard while dealing with most of the captain class when we take zanpakuto out of the equation,” she said as she reached for a second serving. “But she hasn’t shown any progress in using her connection to the Animal Spirit Kingdom with me,” she said. “Do you have a plan?” she asked as she looked at him while chewing big bites of food. He looked a bit lost in thought and she let him be for a while as she had gotten used to him getting distant when his thinking reels started turning. After finishing another plate, in what some would consider record time, she leaned back on her hands and gave her partner another glance. “Have you eaten?” she asked. He hardly seemed to snap out of his plotting daze. She sighed, but before she could say anything else the sound of rustling fabric caught her attention and she looked over her shoulder at the entrance of the cave. “Ah! Kira! Welcome back,” she said.

Kisuke’s head snapped to the side as he watched Kira walk in.

“Why is it you only respond to him?” Yoruichi said in a playful nag as she poked Kisuke with her foot.

He looked at her with an apologetic grin as he brushed some hair out of his face. “How are we on time, Kira?” he asked, cutting to the chase.

Kira walked past them as he took off Kisuke’s concealing cloak before he sat down on the other end of the cave and he looked at them with a frown. “Hanataro is starting to doubt the huge improvement in people skills the gigai is showing compared to the original. Captain Komamura tried to visit with his dog, but Captain Kyoraku avoided it happening. Captain Ukitake has been staying at his Division reluctant to go home and is coughing up blood again,” he summarized his findings.

Kisuke groaned as he pressed his hands against his eyes.

“It’s a matter of time before someone in the captain class will meet the gigai and notice something is off,” Kira said. “She’s been _inside_ most of the time,” he added to prove his point.

Kisuke got up resolutely. “Alright, we’re picking up the pace,” he said as he looked at Yoruichi and nodded. “Kira, rest and eat, I’ll need you again soon,” he said.

Yoruichi looked up at him and despite the flames from the fire in the center of the small cave casting dark shadows across his face she could see it clear as day. A state of mind he tried so hard to mask. He looked scared. _It doesn’t matter how powerful you are, your soul will speak to her_. She watched him step out and looked back into the fire as she smiled faintly.

“What’s next?” Kira asked carefully as he followed Kisuke with his eyes until he disappeared with a _flash step_.

Yoruichi kept looking into the dancing flames. “He’s going to provide her with another strong incentive,” she said softly.

Sen raised her hand as a matter of greeting as soon as he appeared nearby but she didn’t look up. He snuffed a little laugh as he walked around the pool and looked down on her for a moment from the opposite side. For the past few days he had only watched her work with Yoruichi from a distance so he took a bit of time to take in her status.

She opened one eye to look at him and she smiled. “I know you’ve seen me naked before but this is a bit awkward,” she said plainly. She slowly sat upright, wrapping her arms around her knees as she looked up at him. Her eyes resting on his torn coat and shirt from where the panther had brought him down during their first encounter. As his blouse was pretty loosely tied she could see a dark bruise had formed across his chest and shoulder from where the python had constricted him. As she squinted her eyes just slightly she slanted her head a little. “Don’t you need some time in the hot spring too?” she said as her eyes moved to meet his. She slowly got up. “I can get out if you want some time to gather your thoughts,” she said as she noticed a certain apprehension in his attitude.

He looked at her as the water ran down her body, the wound on her shoulder was almost completely healed leaving nothing but a faint red mark. The bruises on her back and arms were gone and her eyes...

Her piercing glance almost forced him to look away as he felt his heart reach out to her. “I’ll live, I might take some recovery time later, but time isn’t on our side so we should prioritize sharply,” he said as he met her eyes.

Sen kept looking at him as her eyes moved across his body.

He followed her eyes curiously. “What are you looking at?” he asked.

She slanted her head as her eyes moved from his body to his sword.

He followed her gaze and his breath stalled. _She can’t possibly know_.

She smiled. “So you use your zanpakuto to restructure,” she said straightforward as she stepped out of the pool, reaching for her clothes.

“You can feel them?” Kisuke asked, eager to learn more.

She shook her head. “Faintly... It’s like I can sense their essence in the distance and I follow the wielders energy to figure it out,” she said.

“How?” Kisuke asked firmly.

“I felt a resembling energy in your reiryoku to moment you drew your sword the first time we had a stand off. As my gaze shifted just now you followed it instantly, causing your reiryoku to respond in the same way the moment you noticed what I was looking at. And then your breath wavered, confirming my suspicion,” she explained.

“What do you know about the others?” he asked.

She looked at him as she frowned shortly, noticing his uncharacteristic nervousness. This was not what he was here for. As she got dressed she decided to give them both some time to adjust to the looming darkness that was lurking in the depths of his intention. “Ice for Toshiro,” she started as she got up and whipped her hair over her shoulder after wrangling most of the water out of it. “Raw spiritual pressure for Kenpachi,” she continued as she raised her hands behind her head to braid her hair. She paused for a moment as she thought on what she’d felt from Shunsui and Jushiro. _Jushiro._ Her heart clenched a little. “A sort of dual infliction from Shunsui...” she said hesitantly, struggling with how to put that energy into words.

Kisuke looked at her in disbelief. Only a handful of them had ever witnessed Shunsui’s bankai.

“I have a hard time figuring it out when I haven’t been near the release yet, but...” she spoke slowly as she brushed her braid back over her shoulder. “A mirror?” she asked hesitantly as she looked at the ground while squinting her eyes. “Instantly reflecting back anything that comes his way,” she said softly.

“Ukitake,” Kisuke said, bewildered by the fact she could sense past the seal of their zanpakuto. Jushiro hadn’t even drawn his swords in her presence.

Sen nodded as she thought of how that characteristic had seemingly seeped into Jushiro’s behaviour as well, reflecting back any form of kindness, almost as if he deemed himself unworthy. She drew in a deep breath slowly. They stood there in silence for a moment but then she turned to face him directly. “But that’s not what you came to talk about,” she said resolutely. And as she looked at him she could see his reiryoku whirl and tremble, despite his best efforts to hide it.

He closed his eyes as he drew in a deep breath too. “Walk with me,” he said as he turned his back on her to avoid her intense gaze.

Without questioning his motive she moved to walk next to him and she didn’t need to look at him to hear his heart cry as it was so desperate to find some relief. After walking in silence for a while she glanced sideways only to see her suspicion confirmed on his face. His eyes were locked on his feet and his jaw was clenched. She moved her gaze down his arms to look at his hands and she looked away after noticing his fingers were trembling. And after another moment of silence she stopped walking. “Help me understand,” she whispered while looking at his back as he walked on.

A few feet away he stopped but he didn’t turn to look back at her. His shoulders tensed up and she could see how he held back the urge to clench his fists in the way his reiryoku moved in his lower arms.

She felt her heart grow heavy at the sound of Kisuke’s begging soul and after resisting it for a few moments she stepped up to him, touching his shoulder, light like a feather. “I want to help,” she said softly as she could clearly see his spiritual energy get drawn towards her fingertips the moment she touched him. “Whatever makes your soul cry out like this...” She whispered as she planted her palm onto his body completely now, drawing the whirling darkness towards it. “It’s too much for a man alone to bear,” she said as she felt her hand glow hot as his connective tissues warmed up from the energy coursing through.

Kisuke felt his body respond to her presence and hissed through his teeth as a part of him wanted to just give in and surrender to the weight.

“You brought me here because I spark hope in the darkest parts of your soul,” she continued as she stared at her hand. “So, talk to me, please,” she said.

Her words almost made him sink to his knees but instead he stepped out of her reach, hoping some distance would seize the whirling despair in his chest.

“Kisuke,” her voice sounded resolute but kind and as he looked back at her she could see the terror shine through from behind the mask of bravery.

Before he could do anything about it she had stepped up to him, a hand resting against the side of his face, her golden eyes locked on his. “Can you allow the sky of your reality to come crashing down?” she asked “I’ll catch you,” she whispered as she stared into his soul and nodded at him encouragingly.

And as he felt his resolve shatter he grabbed onto her arm to hold himself up on his feet as he had a hard time breathing. Rationally he kept resisting her pull but his heart was clawing on the inside of his chest, wanting to be held safe. “Why do you do this for us?” he asked, exhaustion shimmering through in his voice.

She placed her free hand on the other side of his face. “For the same reason you do what you do for us...” she said tenderly. “Because no one else can,” she said and she could feel him press his cheek into her hand a little.

“I’m so sorry for what I’m about to tell you,” he said.

Sen let her hands sink down as she stood in front of him. “If there was another way I’m certain you would have found it,” she said resolutely, causing his eyes to linger on hers as his face grew more sad with every second. “So, let me catch you,” she urged again and it made him cover his face with his hand as he looked away, trying to force back tears that were starting to well up as his heart screamed. And so he started to explain what had happened over the past decade to cause the deep physical and emotional wounds on the people she had met until now. The betrayal, fighting for everything they stand for, losing loved ones in the process and in the end having to seal Aizen in stead of taking him down because there was no other way to defeat him. As he talked Sen had coaxed him to continue walking and it seemed to help to get his thoughts to flow more freely. He told her about Kurosaki Ichigo, and his unfathomable power that had aided their cause tremendously. And how he lost his connection to the spirit world completely after he had played a pivotal role in getting Aizen under control. But as he talked she didn’t feel any release of tension in him yet, suspecting the worst was still to come. Her head was spinning at the unbelievable course of action over the past decade or so. Even after everything she was taught during her stay at the Maggot’s Nest she had a hard time comprehending this world still. But it certainly provided a better understanding of how the society she was starting to become a part of had become the way it was today. And as she let Kisuke release the entire train of memories on her, the faces of the people she had met until now appeared in her mind as the dots connected between what she learned now and what she had felt with them. Unconsciously Kisuke had led them to a gentle stream that ran through a small gorge of rocks in what seemed like a far corner of the compound. Moss had started to grow on the banks and it felt slightly cooler here than around the hot spring. Kisuke had fallen silent as he looked a bit dazed. Sen softly touched his arm as he had stopped walking causing him to look up at her with a frown on his face. She felt herself swallow against a lump in her throat as the darkness that had whirled inside of him the moment he showed up at the hot spring seemed to grow stronger now the layer of recent history was peeled off. “Something else is coming,” Sen gasped as she looked at him and she stumbled back a little, causing Kisuke to turn his head away from her as he clenched his teeth.

“That might be the case,” Kisuke forced himself past the crushing tightness in his chest. He wished so fiercely that it wasn’t so, but he couldn’t shake te suspicion that, despite the relative calm after sealing Aizen, this wasn’t the end of it.

She noticed his breathing get shallow and his heartbeat pick up, the color drained from his face even more leaving him with an exhausted expression and despair in his eyes. _Let me catch you_. The fear she sensed in him made her skin crawl but she stepped up to him as he was on the verge of crumbling. She placed her hands on the sides of his face again, drawing in a slow and deep breath. “Breathe...” she whispered. “You are getting crushed under the weight,” she said as she felt the darkness whirl under her fingers. “Lean on me,” she said softly.

“I- I can’t look at you,” he said as he averted his eyes.

“You don’t have to,” she said as she coaxed him down to the ground. As he sat down she quickly moved to sit with her back against his.

He felt himself gratefully leaning into her without having to stare into the purity of her eyes. He blew out a long breath as he felt it tremble in his throat. “There’s something that has been lurking in the back of my mind,” he started as he let his head sink to his chest. “Hundreds of years ago there was another species able to sense spiritual pressure and fight hollows just like shinigami do,” he explained. “The wound you have seen on Mayuri’s body was caused my one of them,” he said, noticing her shuffle behind him a little. “They are called Quincy and they compress reishi from their surroundings into arrows, enabling them to slay hollows in the human world,” he continued. “Their actions caused the soul balance to get tipped as the hollows they killed weren’t purified and brought back to soul society but regenerated in the world of the living. A disruption in that state of equilibrium caused a conflict between shinigami and Quincy. A war enrolled and Soul Society ended up killing almost all of them,” he cut to the chase. “But during the war against Aizen we learned that several had survived. Leaving an unknown number of pure and impure Quincy to remain active,” he said as he felt the crushing weight on his chest increase. “During the war back than the leader of the Quincy was beaten by our current Captain Commander,” he said after which he paused for a few breaths to scrape the remains of his resolve together. “Folklore has it that this _Sealed King_ takes nine hundred years dormant before regaining his pulse, another ninety years to regain his intellect, nine years to come into full power, before conquering the world in nine more days,” he said before falling silent for a moment. He could feel her back straighten as she had apparently done the math.

“You think they are coming for Soul Society?” she whispered as fear washed over her.

Kisuke let his forehead rest in his hand as he rested his elbow on his knee. “I can’t prove any of this, but it springs to mind after noticing more Quincy are alive than we ever anticipated after thinking we had slaughtered them all,” he sighed deep. “Sen, if this becomes a reality the war against Aizen was mere child’s play,” he whispered.

Her body tensed as his fear whirled around him now, causing her own body to start shivering. She had a hard time collecting her thoughts so she closed her eyes and breathed slowly, reclaiming some calmness before leaning back into Kisuke to reaffirm to him she was ready to help. “When the sky comes crashing down,” she whispered. “What do you need me to do?” she said as she rested the back of her head against his.

He didn’t speak for a moment as he leaned back into her, savoring the warmth coming from her as he felt his entire being get cold. “If this happens-” his words got stuck in his throat.

She took a long deep breath, bracing herself.

“Sen, what can you see when you look at Jushiro?” he asked softly, noticing her gasping for air a little as she heard his name, confirming his suspicion; _she knew_.

Her heart beat like drum in her ears as she thought back on the looming presence in the back of Jushiro’s chest. Compressed so densely no light got through, seeping into his reiryoku as it supported his vital functions. She swallowed and closed her eyes as the fear that lingered around them got a grip on her heart. “A power so great it will surely kill him if it is ever unleashed,” she whispered.

Kisuke closed his eyes as he let her words sink in. “What you see in him is _Mimihagi_ , the right hand of the _Soul King_ that governs the balance between realms,” he said solemnly.

Sen pressed her hand against her mouth to smother her heavy breathing as dread crawled into every corner of her being.

Kisuke sank forward, resting his forehead on his knees. “If the Soul King is threatened he might have to release it in order to protect all the realms from collapsing. A life of selfless service and if needed the ultimate sacrifice for the safety of all the realms. This was the agreement upon which _Mimihagi_ decided to take his lungs and save his life,” Kisuke said as he noticed her breathing had stopped. But there was no coming back from this and he needed her strongly motivated, so he clenched his teeth. “When that happens it means all levels of security have been breached and a lot of casualties have been suffered. It would be a last resort...” he whispered and he could feel her sink forward into a ball. “We will rebuild, we will restore, we will recover, when this happens...” he continued as he straightened his back. “But after the sky has come crashing down, I need you to rehabilitate our society back to peace and kindness,” he said softly as he turned around. She had curled up into a ball between her knees, both of her hands pressed against her face as tears rolled down her hands. His heart sighed deeply as he noticed the pressure on his chest lift and part of him felt guilty for it. But she had taken a part of the load he had been carrying so selflessly, including the shock that accompanied it. He swiveled himself around and sat behind her as he rested his forehead against her back. “I’m so sorry it has to be this way,” he said hushed as he could hear her whine into her hands. “But I’m so grateful for your arrival,” he added as he closed his eyes. “I don’t think I can prevent something like this from happening, but I feel relieved to know there’s someone with a soul strong enough to carry us through it,” he said. And as he raised his hands to gently grab hold of her upper arms he noticed reishi seeping out from within the crevices of the rocks around them. As a faint golden glow it was drawn out from the earth around them, slowly enveloping them in simmering flames. It felt like a whirl of warm air against his skin as the energy pooled around them and he felt the crushing weight on his chest lift a little more, allowing him to breathe more freely. He brushed his thumbs along her bare arms, causing her to buckle even further forward, as she clasped onto his hands, crying uncontrollably now. As her breath jolted and her cries echoed against the walls and ceilings he shuddered, wondering if all of this emotion was her’s or that she was releasing some of his own as well. He felt her reiatsu tingle under his hands. And as he slowly looked up his mouth fell open. In front of them, glowing faintly as the energy of the earth solidified into what looked like golden flames, a large wolf appeared. “Sen...” he whispered as he softly squeezed her arms. As the air whirled around them like a gust of hot summer air Sen slowly looked up. Her mouth fell open and Kisuke felt her grip on his hands loosen.

She looked up into familiar eyes as the wolf walked up to her and as she raised her hands to touch it and for the first time since leaving the Animal Spirit Kingdom the spirit energy met her hand.

Kisuke’s eyes widened as he looked at the wolf closing it’s eyes at her touch.

And as Sen looked at the animal in front of her with disbelief the wolf nudged her hand softly, snapping her out of her daze. Instantly she lept forward, wrapping her arms around it’s neck, burying her face in it’s simmering fur. “I miss you,” she said with a smothered voice.

The wolf answered her embrace by sitting down and resting it’s chin on her shoulder.

“I’m scared,” she whispered as her hands clasped the wolf’s fur tightly.

As the wolf removed it’s head it leaned away from her a little, asking her to let go.

She slowly let her arms sink down to her sides, her head resting on her chest in defeat.

The wolf growled softly at her and she looked up instantly as she shook her head fiercely. “I could never-” she said but the wolf sat up tall and straight as it pierced a gaze down on her instantly silencing her.

She looked away as tears started to roll down her cheeks again.

The wolf moved it’s eyes to Kisuke now.

As he answered the piercing gaze he could feel the authority of this spirit’s energy seep into his body. “Thank you for coming,” he said softly as he lowered his eyes.

With a swirl of air the wolf stood up as it shook itself a little before bowing it’s head to him.

Sen looked up at the large predator next to her. “Can you stay with me a little longer?” she asked with a broken voice.

As it lowered it’s head it rested it’s forehead against hers causing her to cry even harder as she brought her hands up to the sides of the wolf’s head.

“Please,” she begged.

But the wolf pressed it’s forehead against hers a little firmer before stepping back and raising it’s head.

Her hands fell down and she looked up at the large creature with dread in her eyes.

The wolf pulled back it’s ears as it whined softly, taking another step back.

Sen’s lip trembled as tears streamed down her face. She let out a trembling sigh before sitting up right. Straightening her back as she sobbed. Raising her chin to meet the wolf’s proud stature. And as she tried so hard not to collapse under the weight of all the emotions whirling around her she nodded. “I know,” she cried. “Please tell everyone I will always love them,” she said as she drew in an unsteady breath.

The wolf stood tall and wagged it’s tail slowly.

Sen pressed her lips together as her breath jolted in her chest.

And as the wolf slowly lifted it’s head back it let out a long and heartbreaking howl.

Sen sat up tall as her tears dripped down her chin onto her chest.

And as the howl came to an end the wolf looked at her one last time before lowering it’s chest to the ground in a deep bow.

Sen let out a desperate cry before clasping onto her own upper arms and falling forward with her forehead to the ground. The instant she did the wolf dissolved along with the flames surrounding them and she was left sobbing as she dug her fingers into her arms.

Kisuke got up slowly and knelt by her side, placing a cold hand on her back. He sat with her like that for a while before her breathing got a bit more steady and she moved to get up.

She looked into the distance with blood shot eyes as her hands sank into her lap.

Kisuke looked at her intensely, as a part of him had so many questions on what just happened, but a part of him felt guilty for letting his burden weigh so heavy on someone else.

Sen closed her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

“What does this mean?” Kisuke asked carefully as he looked at her glowing red cheeks.

“This means I need to let them go,” Sen whispered.

Kisuke didn’t press on.

Sen swallowed, on the verge of tears again. “She named me _alpha..._ ” she said as she looked down at her hands. “Asking me to guide them, as well as my new family,” she said as her voice cracked.

Kisuke felt his heart swell as he placed a hand on hers.

She looked up at him as another tear rolled down her face.

“Please take care of us, Sen,” he said tenderly as he looked at her sincerely. And struck by her resolve he looked at how she straightened her back, lifting her chin and pulling back her shoulders.

Swallowing once more before looking at him. “Please work with me,” she said resolutely. “So I can become the best I can possibly be for you,” she said, the skin around her eyes glowing red from shedding so many tears but her eyes shimmering a reassuring gold. And as she looked at him she could hear his heart sing to her in a whisper. A gentle song of peace and kindness. 


	11. Bleeding Souls, Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Mayuri entering back into the story. Will it go 0 - 100 real quick? 
> 
> If you want to talk to me about the story, Bleach or anime in general, find me on instagram @finnepinn!  
> And for a taste of the moods in this fic, listen to my Writing playlist on Spotify! Find it as 'Writing' by justonemorebeer!

After spending another night at his Division headquarters Jushiro returned from his regular check up with Captain Unohana. As he stepped back into his office he was surprised to see Rukia waiting for him. She bowed deep for him as he entered.

“Captain Ukitake-sama,” she said before sitting back upright again. 

He smiled at her kindly as he raised his hand. “Rukia,” he said softly as he walked in. “I’ve told you before, please, don’t be so formal around me,” he said as he sat down behind his desk.

She cleared her throat softly as she looked at him intensely. “What did Captain Unohana say?” she asked as she put both hands in her lap.

He sighed as he let his eyes rest on the papers on his desk. “That I should rest more,” he said.

Rukia nodded repeatedly, thankful that Captain Unohana had proven her point. “Please, Ukitake-sa-” she paused as she noticed a gentle frown on his face. “Captain Ukitake,” she continued. “I appreciate all the work you have put out over the past weeks, but I notice you struggling too,” she said carefully. “Maybe you should return home for a few days to recover a little?” She suggested softly, carefully looking at her captain’s face to make sure she wasn’t crossing a line.

He smiled a little as he nodded. “Maybe I should,” he said.

She blinked repeatedly surprised at his willingness after he had been so set on not returning home the past week. But she smiled as she thought back on how Captain Kyoraku had left so determined the night before and in her mind she thanked her superior for whatever it was he did to lift her captain’s resistance. “Or at least return home to spend the nights there?” Rukia suggested gently.

He shook his head shortly. “It’s alright, Rukia,” he said as he looked at her kindly. “I think it’s best if I stay home for a bit. But could you please bring over some work every couple of days? I think I’m strong enough to at least handle things that need priority,” he said as he started stacking some files that were spread out on his desk.

Rukia nodded. “Of course, Captain,” she said and she took his schedule off his desk. “What do you want to do with some of the meetings that are scheduled over the coming days?” She asked as she flipped through the pages.

He puffed out his bottom lip. “I can come in for those,” he said as he shrugged.

Rukia squinted her eyes at him a little. “But Captain, all those _shunpo_...” she tried.

He looked at her in playful impatience. “A _flash step_ won’t hurt me,” he said.

She nodded. He was probably right, he wasn’t as ill as she’d seen him get sometimes if he’d over exert himself. Besides, he was among the best in a long distance _flash step_. “Alright,” she said. “I’ll make sure to get you a copy of this,” she said as she placed her hand on the meeting schedule. “And I’ll prioritize the files that are here now and the new ones coming in,” she said as she nodded.

He smiled at her thankfully. “Thank you, Rukia,” he said.

“Do you need me at the office today?” he asked.

She shook her head. “No, by all means Captain, please return home,” she said as she tried not to sound too urging.

He nodded as he smiled at her once more. “Alright, but if anything comes up don’t hesitate to call me in,” he said as he stood up.

She followed his example and bowed her head shortly. “I will, Captain,” she said diligently.

He suppressed a cough as he stepped into the hallway looking back with a smile. “I’ll leave this place in your capable hands,” he said as he nodded again, causing her to blush. He laughed softly as he walked away. “You are ready for it,” he whispered as he put his hands in his pockets.

As he stepped outside he cherished the warmth of the sun on his face for a moment before putting himself at the gate of his home with a _flash step_. He paused for as he scanned the compound, recognizing everyone of his staff’s subtle reiatsu and the void the lack of Sen’s distinctive spiritual pressure left. He drew in a deep breath before stepping into the courtyard. He smiled at the hard work his staff had put into replanting the gardens. The soil smelled fresh and as they had watered the plants the familiar scent of wet earth rose up. He glanced at the path running into the bamboo forest, leading to the lake, and he was reminded once again that he would not find her there. A sudden burst of laughter forced him out of his head and back into the present. He furrowed his brows as he walked into the hall of his family home. “I’m home,” he said firmly, taking off his sandals. He heard footsteps coming towards him in the hallway as he was taking off his socks too.

“Welcome home Jushiro-san!” a familiar voice sounded loud and cheerful.

He jumped at the sudden sound and as he looked up he stumbled back a little.

Sen’s gigai stood in front of him, hair carelessly braided, an apron covering her clothes and a wide smile beaming at him. “I-...” he stuttered. “Hello,” was all he could manage as he watched the gigai shine with enthusiasm.

“We’re having ginger glazed pork tonight!” the gigai said as she grabbed onto the apron almost as if she had a hard time containing her excitement.

His mouth sank open as he forgot to breathe. “Pork..?” he asked baffled. “But Sen...” he started but she turned on her heels already.

“I’m going back to help in the kitchen, I’ll see you at dinner, alright?” she said before darting off.

He was left speechless in the hall, a sock still in his hand. “Pork?!” he muttered a bit offended. “Urahara, you idiot, she doesn’t eat meat!” he hissed as he stomped to his bedroom in frustration. He slammed the door shut and threw his haori to the side, grunting in displeasure. He changed into something lighter, a habit that he had developed over the last few weeks that surprised the people in his staff that had known him for so long. As he stepped out and walked down the hallway further he tied his hair back, brushing his long bangs out of his eyes. He paused a moment as his hand hovered over the guest bedroom door. He heard more laughter coming from the kitchen and let his hand sink down to the side of his body as he closed his eyes. He turned around and walked towards the sound but he felt his energy drain as he watched his kitchen staff interact with Sen’s gigai so naturally. It didn’t mind being touched, it laughed wholeheartedly with them and worked with kitchen utensils like it had never done anything else in it’s life. “I’m home,” he said from the door opening, signaling the head of staff to stay put as she was about to snip into a deep bow.

The elderly women smiled. “Welcome home, Ukitake-sama, we’re glad you are joining us, we’re putting extra effort into today’s dinner,” she said kindly.

He smiled back at her faintly as he nodded. “I’m stepping out for a bit, so take your time,” he said as he gauged the gigai’s reaction. But it didn’t respond to the possibility of going outside at all. Without a word he walked out and into the courtyard with large strides and onto the path leading to the lake.. It was exactly as Shunsui had described, the gigai’s demeanor was more lighthearted than Sen had been able to be with them so far. Part of him felt relieved, as it was less disturbing to him this way. But as he walked into the clearing he swallowed as he his eyes scanned across the edge of the water instinctively. “But I miss you,” he whispered while the other part of his being was reminded so harshly of her absence. He walked towards the large tree with it’s branches overhanging as they swayed a little. He traced his fingers trough the leaves before sitting down with his back resting against the trunk, letting his head sink back as he coughed a little. He put his hand on his chest as he closed his eyes, trying to steady his breathing as he felt his abs tense against the growing urge to cough. As he breathed deep, feeling the spasms in his chest fade out, he thought back on how her reiatsu felt around him in the early mornings as they shared breakfast. The calmness that surrounded her as she enjoyed her tea and the gingerly interactions she shared with the staff that joined them. He smiled at the memory of her cool hand resting against the side of his face the morning he had dozed off and had sunk down onto her shoulder. The soft and kind smile that had greeted him as he woke back up a bit startled. He pressed his fingertips against his lips as he felt his heart jump in his chest. “I want to be with you...” he whispered as he opened his eyes and looked across the shimmering water. He felt his heart clench almost as if saying it out loud finally made his body give in to the simmering feeling of longing. As he sat there, gathering his thoughts for a while, he watched the sky change color when his eyes suddenly shot in the direction of the courtyard. He laughed softly as a familiar reiatsu entered his awareness. He slowly got up and walked back to the house, putting his hands deep into his pockets, trying to sigh away the lingering heartbreak that weighed on his chest. As he stepped into the courtyard he smiled as he saw Shunsui waiting for him.

“Hello, Mister Handsome,” Shunsui joked as he slanted his head at Jushiro’s light outfit. “I heard Rukia managed to send you home,” he said as Jushiro stepped up to him.

Jushiro laughed softly. “She talked some sense into me,” he said jokingly as both of them knew what really happened last night.

“Are you holding up?” Shunsui asked genuinely as they walked towards the house.

Jushiro nodded. “It’s both a relief and a pain to see how that gigai is taking up it’s place in this household,” he said as they stepped into the hallway. “But since you are here, do you care to join us for _ginger glazed pork_?” he said as he pressed his lips together and his eyes started to sparkle as Shunsui looked at him a bit baffled.

“Pork..?” he muttered and then it sunk in that Urahara had missed a rather crucial behavior and both of them burst out laughing. “How are we going to fix that when she returns?” he said laughing as he held on to Jushiro’s shoulder to remove his sandals.

Jushiro shook his head as he laughed too. “We’ll figure it out somehow,” he said as he felt how laughing brought some relief. As they stepped inside he felt his stomach growl as the smells coming from the kitchen filled the hallway. “I’ll get us a drink,” Jushiro said as he gestured Shunsui to go ahead and take a seat in the dining room.

Shunsui sat down and took a deep breath, laughing softly at the ludicrous situation they were in at the moment. He shook his head before looking up as Jushiro returned, swaying the bottle of wine in the air tauntingly just out of reach before handing it to him.

As Jushiro sat down he held out his glass to be filled and took a grateful sip.

Shunsui downed his glass in one go and instantly poured a second. “You’ll be staying home for a while?” he asked as he leaned back on one hand.

Jushiro nodded. “We can’t have another Komamura-situation happening. I should have been here to take care of that in the first place,” he said.

Shunsui laughed. “Let’s just thank the universe for having our back that time,” he said. He looked into the hallway as the sounds of footsteps drew near.

“Oh! Jushiro-san! You didn’t mention Shunsui-san was here too!” Sen’s gigai exclaimed excitedly. Shunsui waved at her shortly as he smiled. “Good evening Reiki-san,” he said, causing Jushiro to glance at him sideways as Shunsui purposely used honorifics to test it but it went unnoticed by the gigai. “Did you have fun helping in the kitchen?” Shunsui asked as he looked at the dish she put down.

“I did, it smells so good and the staff is so kind,” the gigai said cheerfully. “Don’t sneak in a few bites just yet, I’ll bring the side dishes over quickly,” it said as it ran back to the kitchen.

Jushiro sank forward with his elbows on his knees. “Pfff,” he started. “ _Did you have fun helping in the kitchen?”_ he sang childishly as he looked at Shunsui playfully from under the long locks of hair that usually covered part of his face.

Shunsui smiled at him mischievously, causing them both to burst out laughing again. “She’ll never hear the end of this once she comes back,” he laughed as he smacked his hand on the table.

“Who’s coming back?” the gigai echoed as it stepped back inside, putting down more food.

Shunsui couldn’t stop laughing, waving at Jushiro to answer the question.

Jushiro cleared his throat. “Nothing, Reiki-san, it’s an inside joke, can I help you carry something from the kitchen?” he asked kindly as he smiled.

The gigai beamed a wide smile at him as it shook it’s head, causing the braided hair to whip side to side. “No, it’s fine Jushiro-san,” it said before turning on it’s heels again.

“I’ll never get used to hearing her use honorifics,” Shunsui sighed as he caught his breath from laughing. “Do you think she will ever be able to smile like that?” he said after a while as he looked sideways.

Jushiro took another gulp of his wine before leaning back on his hands. “She already has,” he said and he smiled as he thought back on how she had described how _love_ felt to her that night at the lake. He felt his heart warm up as he remembered the genuine smile that had followed.

“Oh-ho..?” Shunsui cooed as he sat upright. “Are you going to tell me what happened between you or do I have to force it out of you with more wine?”

Jushiro felt the blood rise to his face and he quickly put his hand over his glass as Shunsui was ready to fill it up again. “Nothing happened,” Jushiro sighed.

Shunsui grinned, filling up his own glass in stead. “But you wish something did, don’t you?” he said shamelessly.

Jushiro glared at him as he emptied his glass trying to hide his blush.

Shunsui crossed his arms. “If I am able to tell your feelings for her from miles away, I bet she was able to see straight through you,” he laughed, causing Jushiro’s face to glow a darker shade of red. But he got saved by the kitchen staff coming in to set the tables for them and the staff and bring in the last side dishes. The gigai darted around the table to eventually plop down next to Shunsui. “It’s so good to see you again, Shunsui-san,” it said as it smiled bright.

Shunsui snuffed a little laugh. “It’s good to see you too Reiki-san,” he said as he glared at Jushiro for a moment, causing his friend’s eyes to grow wide as Jushiro noticed his cheeky mood. “But don’t you think it’s so good to finally have Jushiro- _san_ home again?” he taunted.

Jushiro tried to get to the bottle of wine quickly to try and drown out his awkwardness but Shunsui snatched it off the table and held it out of his reach.

The gigai didn’t notice the hassle at all and started to put food on their plates. “Of course I am, as he is the head of the family it’s always good to see him return in good health,” the gigai spoke solemnly.

Shunsui couldn’t help but laugh wholeheartedly as the gigai totally misinterpreted his intentions. In contrast to Jushiro who buried his face in his hand. “Yes, it’s so good to see him in such _good health_ ,” Shunsui poked up the fire a bit further as he prodded his friend with his elbow. “Especially since he’s the _head of the family,”_ he said jokingly referring to the gigai’s sense of plight. Something Sen seemed to totally discard with her refusal to use the proper honorifics or formalities around anyone.

Jushiro gave up and held out his glass with a deep sigh.

Shunsui was happy to oblige and filled it to the brim. “Reiki-san, dear, would you be so kind to get us another bottle?” he cooed, causing Jushiro to click his tongue. He grinned wide.

“Of course, I will be right back, excuse me,” the gigai sprung to it’s feet and dashed out of the room.

Shunsui glanced to his side again. “How does it feel to be home, _head of the family-san?”_ he joked.

Jushiro tried to look at him with the authority he’d use when Shunsui was throwing a fit, but as he looked into the boyish shine of his friends eyes he laughed. “Enough, Shui-chan,” he cooed jokingly.

Shunsui leaned back on his hands as he laughed along. “I’m sorry, Ukitake-sama,” he rebounded. As the gigai got back and diligently filled their glasses back up they tried not the laugh with their mouths full.

And despite his reluctance to deal with the gigai for however long was needed, a part of him was grateful for the relative carefree meal.

***  
  
Sen sat next to Kisuke as she watched Kira spar with Yoruichi. She squinted her eyes as she watched him move.

“Tell me what you see,” Kisuke demanded.

His body was younger than most of the people she had met up until now but his reiryoku was lagging in the end range of his motions. She noticed deep scars across his torso and abdomen and watched the reiryoku get squeezed through the tight connections there. “When he’s forced to the end range of his motions his reiryoku isn’t keeping up, causing him to compensate in other body parts causing onset of fatigue quicker than should be necessary. I see several obstructions on his chest and his abdomen where the reiryoku is forced through the dense scarring in his connective tissue, it’s preventing his right hip to extend to full range of motion, pulling his left shoulder forward too,” she said.

“What more,” Kisuke pressed on. After bringing her back to camp after the gate to the Animal Spirit Kingdom had opened to them again, with Sen fully conscious this time, he had told them he needed her to show her skills on Kira. She had been reluctant at first, but Kira played his role dutifully and reassured her that he would be honored to be a part of her training.

Sen frowned at him as he was being rather impatient and she drew in a deep breath. “His heart lacks resolve,” she said as she slanted her head a little. “It shows in the way his body is not utilizing the available force. If he’d tap into his full potential he’d be more of a match to her,” she said, flinching as Yoruichi brought him to the ground mercilessly.

Kisuke got up on his feet and whistled between his teeth causing Yoruichi to step back and hold out her hand to help Kira up. “Let’s go,” he said and he started walking up to his partner.

Sen pursed her lips at his curtness. “Yes sir,” she mumbled as she got up and followed him.

Kisuke crossed his arms. “That’s enough for now. I reckon you have seen enough to be able to make a difference?” he said as he looked back at Sen.

She nodded as she looked at Kira again. Sweat was running down his face and chest as his breathing was heavy and his eyes started to sink deeper into their sockets. He was exhausted. She felt her fingertips tingle as her eyes lingered on the scarring in his abdomen as he breathed deep.

Kisuke hummed. “After she does whatever it is she does to you, you’ll be back up against Yoruichi and we’ll see if both of you can notice a difference,” he said as he looked at Yoruichi.

She smiled wide at him and nodded. “I’m up for it, what about you, Kira?” she joked as he wiped the hair that had stuck to his face to the side.

He looked at Sen. “Tell me what you need me to do,” he said as he smiled at her a little awkwardly.

Sen laughed softly at his perseverance. “I need you to take off your clothes and lie down on your back,” she said bluntly. Causing him to blush feverishly and Yoruichi to burst out in laughter.

“This is too much,” Yoruichi hiccuped between bursts of laughter. “What are you going to do with him?” she roared causing Kisuke to turn away his face trying to hide that he was laughing too.

Sen looked at them unfazed. “I’m going to rearrange the connective tissue in his chest and abdomen because it’s restricted there,” she said plainly and a little annoyed at their suggestiveness. “This is the one thing that is easier when working on humans compared to animals,” she sighed. “I can just tell someone what I need them to do and they can take off their clothes,” she said.

Kisuke snapped back into his analyzing and looked at her intensely. “We’ll talk more while you work,” he said as he stepped up to Kira nudging him towards the hot spring. “Get your clothes off, Kira,” he said as he tugged on the young man’s uniform.

“I can take my own clothes off Urahara-san,” Kira mumbled as he leaned away from the eager scientist.

Sen looked at Kisuke angrily but felt the weight of the burden they shared now tug on her heart and she sighed as she pressed her hands against her eyes.

Yoruichi stepped up and put a hand on her shoulder. “He only gets like this around people he trusts deeply, so consider it a compliment he is showing this part of himself to you,” she said as she smiled at Kisuke trying to tug on Kira’s uniform again. “His mind get’s into overdrive and it’s hard for him to think of anything else,” she continued as she started to follow the two man towards the steaming pool.

Sen smiled as she caught up to Yoruichi. “I know,” she said, causing Yoruichi to laugh a little. “But I’m surprised you do too,” Sen said as she looked up at the tall woman next to her. “I’m guided in my judgement by what I feel and see, but you’ve had to figure this out by yourself without that,” she said as she looked back at Kira dodging Kisuke.

Yoruichi smiled a tender smile this time. “Hm. Kisuke and I go a long way back, I can hardly remember a life without him,” she said and Sen felt her heart flutter as Yoruichi’s reiatsu filled with a loving warmth. And as they walked up to the men ahead of them it struck her. _This sensation_... She paused for a moment and touched her heart space with her fingertips. _Love_... She closed her eyes for a moment as she remembered Jushiro’s reiatsu at the lake that evening. Even though it was whirling and blending with confusion and fear it was unmistakable. Even though he seemed to strongly doubt it himself. _This is what it feels like_. She looked at Yoruichi’s athletic form as she walked on ahead of her and smiled a grateful smile for the woman’s intentions were so direct it helped her understand. When she arrived at the spring Kira had started to undress, his ears still glowing red with embarrassment. She touched his arm resolutely, leaving no room for questionable intentions as her resolve was clear: “I’m here to help,” she said as she looked at him with a gentle smile. “Just peel your uniform back to your waist and untie your obi, you don’t have to strip naked,” she said and she gave Yoruichi a glaring look because she snickered. Sen pulled a ribbon from the waistband of her pants and tied back her hair in a messy bun on top of her head.

Kira clenched his teeth a little before pulling his uniform back over his shoulders and pulling his arms out to let his uniform sink down over his waist. He untied his obi and prevented his pants from falling to the ground. “On my back?” he asked Sen as he looked up at her insecurely.

She nodded and sat down on the ground and gestured him to lie down with his right side facing her.

Kisuke sat down on a boulder at Kira’s feet to overlook Sen’s work. “Talk me through it,” he said as he squinted his eyes.

Yoruichi snickered. “I’ll get us some food, you are getting moody, Kisuke,” she said but it only caused a minor frown on his face and she shook her head before walking off.

Sen brought her hands to Kira’s abs noticing him tense up. “Try to breathe, it won’t hurt, remember what happened that night at Ugendo,” she said softly referring to her helping Jushiro out of his coughing fit. Her hands connected firmly to his skin and she could feel his reiryoku surge underneath them. Slowly and gently she moved the tissues under her hands from his right hip towards the left side of his chest. “The wound caused in his abdomen caused scarring in his connective tissue. I can feel how it’s reluctant to stretch across the diagonal from his left shoulder to his right hip. So before adjusting it cross fiber I try to coax it into releasing the cross links in the more apparent direction,” she said as she gazed into his body. “My hands get really warm as the reiryoku responds to the restrictions being lifted, but if I pull too hard on the connective tissue it will cause a fiber defense and new connective tissue will form. So whenever I hit resistance...” she paused for a moment as her eyes moved to look at Kira’s face. His eyes were closed but he looked at ease.

“I can feel it,” he whispered. “It is tugging on the front of my hip crease,” he said as he smiled. “It’s getting warm,” he said.

Sen smiled. “It’s nice to hear you describe it, my fam-” she fell silent for a moment. “Animals can’t provide me with this feedback,” she said as she brought her eyes back to her hands as she tried to push away the memory of how her pack had surrendered to her. “When I feel resistance under my hands I wait, I keep taking up the slack in the tissue but wait for the body to clear the cross links on it’s own so I can move on, that way I prevent that fiber defense,” she said as her hands slowly crept across his abdomen towards his chest.

Kisuke watched her work as his eyes kept shooting from Kira’s face, to her hands, to her face and back. “It sounds so straightforward,” he said. “Why doesn’t Unohana’s healing cover this?” he asked.

Sen looked at him across her shoulder. “I don’t know. I just act on what I see in the flow and adjust according to what I feel happening under my hands. In my experience animals move with more control and momentum after adjusting these tissues. But I can also see the character of their reiryoku change in the days after, I suppose it has something to do with the energy saved by not having to force the flow through the restrictions anymore,” she said as she felt how her hands got snagged in a dense part of resistance on his chest. It caused Kira to frown a little. “Do you feel short on breath?” she asked as she looked at him. His eyes shot open.

“How do you know?” he asked surprised.

“This scar connects to your diaphragm and I’m pulling it upwards, so it’ll cause you to feel like you can’t breathe into your abdomen for a little bit,” she explained. “Try to breathe slowly, I’ll adjust my pressure to it,” she said as she lowered the intensity of the pull under her hands a little. And as she continued to work on him she felt her palms glow hot and her heart grow silent as a familiar calmness washed over her. As her hands slowly moved across his chest to his shoulder she closed her eyes, carefully adjusting the pressure to fit the base of her hand in the dip between his chest and his shoulder muscles. Kira drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, his eyes still closed.

“My fingers are getting numb,” Kira mumbled after a while as he moved them a little.

She nodded. “I’m pulling the gate in the connective tissue where the nerves from your neck run into your arm, it’ll go away in a moment,” she said as she watched the energy whirl under her hands. The nature of his reiryoku was already changing, from reluctant and hesitant to vibrant and eager to follow her touch.

“What do you feel, Kira?” Kisuke asked as he squinted his eyes.

“I feel warm, it’s like my body is waking up from a slumber. But I also feel tired,” he said as he glanced at Sen through his eyelashes.

She nodded as she looked at him understandingly. “Forcing energy through these dense tissues causes a build up of waste material in these areas. I’m releasing that now so I’m sending you into a cleanse both physically and energetically,” she said apologetically. She looked up at Kisuke. “It’s too much to clear in one sitting, though,” she said. “And it might take a few days to get to the full effect,” she added as she looked back at her hands.

Kisuke sighed deep. “Can we test him?” he cut to the chase.

Sen pursed her lips. “Asking his body to cleanse and perform at the same time might be contradicting. If it has to be done I suppose his body could handle it, but it would counter the effect of the release,” she said as she looked back up. “Most of the animals I worked on until now choose not to exert themselves too much after treatment, at least not until the day after,” she said as she looked at Kira who seemed to doze off a little. She looked up at Kisuke almost pleading him with her eyes to let him rest.

Kisuke nodded and he watched her work diligently on the young man who seemed to surrender to her hands. Noticing Kira’s reiatsu clear and calm as time passed.

After a couple more strokes she lifted her hands, looking at her palms glowing red. She looked back at Kira’s body, some parts showing red marks from where blood was flowing back to the skin more efficiently now. She smiled as he seemed reluctant to start moving again. “Can he be in the spring for a bit or do you want to know the effect without using the hot spring?” she asked Kisuke.

“Why would you want him in the hot spring?” he rebounded her question.

“Because warmth seems to help the body deal with the sudden release of waste,” she said. “Animals tend to lie in the sun if it’s out, or seek warmth with members of their group, so I suppose the hot spring would aid his body in this,” she said as she touched Kira’s arm with her fingertips, causing him to slowly open his eyes.

“How do you feel Kira?” Kisuke asked again.

“Like I want to sleep for a decade,” he said as he smiled faintly.

Kisuke sighed impatiently. “Fine, get in the water,” he said as he waved his hand at the spring.

“That’s perfect, because I’ve brought some food,” Yoruichi said as she came walking up to them with a bag swung over her shoulder. “While Kira rests and eats in the spring, I’m curious to learn what it was like for you to work on animals,” she said as she smacked the bag into Kisuke’s lap to snap him out of his mood.

Sen kept watching Kira who still hadn’t gotten up. “Be careful when you move to get up, you might feel a little dazed,” she said as she put her palm on his arm, pressing her fingertips down softly to coax him into moving.

He drew in a deep breath and pressed himself up to seated, resting his face in his palm. “You are right, I feel a bit out of it,” he said as he smiled at her. “But somehow it feels... Helpful,” he added as he slowly rose to his feet to undress further.

She smiled as she noticed him getting up on his right leg first as opposed to him preferably using his left in his sparring with Yoruichi and she looked up at Kisuke.

He nodded at her as she rested her hand on her right leg. He had noticed it too.

Yoruichi plopped down next to her and took the food Kisuke handed her as he walked past to go and sit on Sens other side. They ate and talked and even laughed for quite some time before Kira couldn’t stay awake any longer and for the first time in over a week all of them went in to camp for a proper night’s sleep.

“Are you ready to get your ass kicked again, Kira?” Yoruichi asked confidently as she cracked her knuckles. They were back at the training area they sparred at yesterday and Kira laughed a little awkwardly at her eagerness.

“Ready when you are,” he said humble as he took on a more defensive stance.

Yoruichi shook her head laughing and looked up at Sen and Kisuke sitting on their look-out post on a boulder nearby. Kisuke nodded at her and instantly she jumped forward, forcing Kira to move. After a couple of minutes she tried to pin him to the ground but he dove back, landing on one hand to swivel himself around and jump out of her reach. “He’s definitely more nimble than yesterday,” Yoruichi shouted as she smiled wide at Kira who was breathing heavily and breaking a sweat. But she didn’t allow him time or space to think twice and jumped back in for a second round.

Sen followed their movements eagerly as she slanted her head. The dark circles under his eyes had cleared for the biggest part and his eyes looked more bright than she’d ever seen with him. His body seemed to have shed some weight, but she could still see the heaviness he surrounded himself with weigh his reiryoku down.

Kisuke looked at her. “What are you thinking?” he asked as he noticed her glaring intently.

She didn’t answer him as she looked at him dodge Yoruichi, hardly able to keep up with her or to land a hit.

A few more minutes passed before Yoruichi started pushing him harder, increasing her speed and the power of her assault. “He’s not noticeably stronger though,” Yoruichi grinned before slamming him down with a round house kick so fast he was barely able to cover his face before getting crashed into the ground.

Sen clenched her fists as she watched him struggle. “Even though he has all this righteousness to fuel him,” she whispered between her teeth.

Kisuke looked at her again. “What do you mean?” he asked.

She kept looking at Kira as he got up, blood seeping from scrapes in his arms as they had taken the majority of the impact as they shielded his face. She clicked her tongue. “Even though his body is ready to accommodate the power I can see in him, he’s withdrawing it. Hesitantly. As if he’s reluctant to use it,” she said softly.

“Does he know?” Kisuke asked as he looked at Kira clapping the dust off his uniform after getting back on his feet.

Sen shook her head. “I think it’s subconscious. It has made his reiryoku lethargic, as if his soul has been calling out to him for so long but after not being answered it has given up on the will to try,” she said. And as she looked past Kira’s physical appearance she could see his reiryoku flow steadily and eagerly around his heart. As if it was lying in wait for him to open it’s doors. And she could feel a tug on her own heart as her body started to tingle.

Kisuke looked at her as he sensed her reiatsu starting to whirl gently. “Can you release it?” he asked as he kept looking at her closely as her demeanor seemed to change.

She shook her head again but she looked at Kira fiercely. “I can’t, but I know someone who can,” she said as she could feel it clearly now, her fingers twitched a little as she could feel the energy rise to her hands from within the depths of the earth. She got to her feet and jumped down.

Kisuke squinted his eyes as he recognized the swirling energy he had seen her draw up two nights ago, only this time it seemed like she was able to tap into it consciously.

Sen walked up to Kira and as she looked at him with a slight slant of her head she whipped the ribbon from her pants again and tied back her hair. “I’ll take round three,” she said as she looked over her shoulder at Yoruichi resolutely.

“Please do,” Yoruichi answered as she disappeared to sit next to Kisuke.

Sen looked back at Kira and she closed her eyes for a breath or two as she felt the energy tug at her heart stronger now. As she opened her eyes she stared deep into Kira’s, feeling the sensation around her heart turn into a yearning almost and she smiled, for it felt so familiair to her and without a second thought she lunged out at Kira who stumbled back in surprise.

“Wait-” Kira breathed at her as he tried to defend against her resolute actions.

“No,” She retorted as she forced him further back. “Your soul is done waiting,” she continued between blows. She could see his reiryoku respond to her nearness as it started to whirl more densely around his heart. “Show me the resolve I saw in you when you came to my aid that night at Ugendo,” she hissed as her eyes flashed determined before swiping his feet from under him, fueled by the powerful energy that seemed to seep into her body stronger with every movement.

As he toppled onto his back he was barely in time to roll aside before she landed a fierce punch where his face would have been. “But there’s no one to save here,” Kira stuttered confused as he got back into a crouch quickly as he raised his hand to her in a silent plea to stop.

“How can you say that?” She shouted as she forced him to move again. Her feet leaving prints of simmering golden flames as she moved around him. Kira’s eyes were drawn to them for a moment and as she raised her hand the reishi that was drawn up from the earth around them whirled around her fingertips. “Your soul has been waiting for you to listen for so long, Kira,” she said as the yearning in her chest to help him tap into that inner strength reached a climax. And with a fierce punch she planted her palm on his chest, slamming him on his back into the ground.

And as he coughed and gasped he looked into her glowing eyes. It looked as if a fire was lit inside them and he was drawn to the flame like a moth. The hand on his heart burned with an energy he couldn’t escape causing it to clench, leaving him breathless.

“Help him awaken to it,” she whispered as she hovered her other palm just above the ground, causing flames to shoot up between the earth and her fingertips and she could feel the same _knack_ inside her heart she had felt the night of the captain’s meeting. Like a floodgate opening inside her she could feel the tug on her heart release and the familiair energy that had loomed inside burst out. “Thank you for coming,” she whispered softly and instantly a burst of flames shot up and solidified behind her. And with a low growl and a slow stretch a huge bear towered over her, glaring down at Kira. “You’d better start moving,” she whispered as she jumped back.

Kira scrambled backwards as the bear landed on all fours in front of him, crackling and growling as the reishi Sen was drawing in solidified further. “What is this?” He muttered as he managed to get on his feet as he looked at the bear shake itself as if it was awakening from a slumber.

“A dear friend,” Sen said firmly causing the bear to look back at her for a moment. And as she smiled back she placed her hand on her heart. The bear huffed and whined a little before looking back at Kira, slanting it’s head. It crept closer as it’s dense, flaming fur shook with every step before bringing it’s nose close to Kira’s chest. It crinkled it’s nose as it drew in a couple of short smells.

Kira’s breath was caught in his throat as the huge intimidating beast hovered it’s large head in front of him, razor sharp and impressive teeth exposed and long claws digging into the earth. It’s eyes slowly met his and a deep rumbling growl sounded as the bear seemed to disagree with his nearness all of a sudden. And with a crackling of flames the bear rose to it’s back legs, towering tall in front of him as it roared terrifyingly.

“Please, help him move through this,” Sen whispered as she watched Kira stumble back in a mild panic right before the huge predator landed back on it’s paws, swinging it’s claws at him with resolve. And as she watched how the Animal Spirit reacted to the disturbances in Kira’s soul she felt nostalgia wash over her as she remembered how they had responded to her like that at first too. She watched the large bear move around and could feel the connection with it so clearly and pure. Almost as if she had set foot back into the Animal Spirit Kingdom for a moment and it warmed her heart.

“Sen!” Kira yelled as he was still trying to get away from the large bear as it seemed to get more agitated with every movement. “Why are you doing this?” he asked feverishly as he used a shunpo to set himself on top of a large boulder, just outside of reach.

Sen smirked at him. “Because the only way out you see is withdrawal,” she said firmly as she walked up to the growling bear at the base of the large boulder as it was stretching tall on it’s hind legs in an attempt to get to him. She looked so small compared to it and yet so grand in her confidence to be near it. “Your soul is calling you, Kira, but you are keeping the doors to your heart locked. Ever since Aizen-,” she noticed him flinch at the sound of that name, proving his slumbering trauma once more. “Ever since Aizen you’ve been shutting down. And your soul has been patiently waiting for you to return it’s calls,” she continued as the bear responded to the calmness that exuded from her. “The bear knows what it’s like to rise from a deep slumber. And despite the first steps feeling hard and cumbersome it knows when it’s time to start moving towards the dawning light,” she said as the bear landed back on all fours and plopped down on it’s bum next to her. She looked up at it and smiled sweet at it before they both looked back at the struggling man above them. “But you have no choice, Kira,” Sen continued.

Kisuke and Yoruichi looked at the scene quietly, staggered by what was unfolding in front of their eyes. The steady flow of reishi kept solidifying as the bear’s spiritual body as Sen’s reiatsu whirled peacefully around her. Like a whirl of warm air, comforting like a soft embrace. The flawless representation of Kira’s struggles in the Animal Spirit that had chosen to appear and the purity of her connection to the Animal Spirit Kingdom was astounding.

“You have to start moving, Kira,” Sen whispered at him as he gazed down at her baffled as the energy she was drawing in from the other realm started to crawl in to his soul. His eyes cautiously moved back to the bear that was still looking up at him intently as it huffed and snuffed trying to catch his scent. “You can feel it now, right?” She said as she looked at the bear by her side again. “The tugging at your heart,” she whispered as she turned to let her head rest against the bear’s shoulder. The bear seemed to sigh a little under her touch. “Winter wanes, the warmth of spring emerges and your new beginning is waiting for you to take the first step,” she said as she looked back up at him. “You have to take the first step, Kira,” she urged him. “Not for anyone’s sake, but for your own,” she said softly as she smiled gently at him, looking intently into his deep, dark blue eyes as she could see a sliver of light fall through the dark area surrounding his heart. “Let the promise of a new beginning reach you, Kira,” she said and she smiled as the bear got up to it’s feet and scuttled back a little, turning away from Kira a bit, sniffing the earth almost as if it was looking for something there.

His breath rasped a little in his throat as he tried to speak but the clenching around his heart was overwhelming as the heaviness increased against the warmth that seeped into his bones. “I- I don’t know what to do,” he murmured as he looked at the bear moving about below him.

She smiled understandingly. “Move,” she said kind but firm. “Take a step, and another one, and some more, run, eat, get stronger so you can tap into the power your righteous heart wants to provide you with,” she said as she reached her hand out to him. “Your body is ready,” she said as she locked her eyes on his chest, noticing the light seeping through more clearly now. “Your soul is ready,” she whispered. And she felt her own heart simmer with joy at the sight of the gates he kept so tightly locked slowly creaking open. “Release the inner strength I can see, so clearly, waiting to help you move through this,” she said as reishi danced across her fingertips.

“How?” he whispered as he was unable to meet her eyes any longer as the heaviness in his chest became almost to much to breathe against.

“Move,” she said again as the held out both hands for him now.

And with a soft _swish_ he appeared in front of her, hesitantly, uneasy and unable to look at her with his hands gingerly resting in hers.

She closed her eyes and resolutely took his hand, placing it on his heart, covering it with her own palm. The gold reishi flickered across his chest and he closed his eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek. “Allow yourself to soften,” she whispered. “I can feel the energy you keep locked away so tightly whirl eagerly as it’s waiting for you to open your heart so it can support you,” she said. The bear slowly crept back up to them, silently, it’s head low and it’s ears curiously pointed forward this time. And as it came into reach it nudged Sen’s elbow before slipping it’s head underneath her arm to softly touch Kira’s hand next. “Let his strength guide you,” Sen whispered as she ruffled the bears fur lovingly as it nudged Kira’s hand.

He could feel the warm and steadfast energy of the bear swirl under his hand as it seemed eager to wash over him and he could feel his resistance shatter and the heaviness on his chest reach a peak before he sank to his knees. Unable to bare it any longer, desperately clinging onto Sen’s hand.

The bear whined a little before it plopped down on its bum and lowered itself further so it could lie down, gently working it’s head under Kira’s free hand snuffing a hot breath across his legs.

And before he knew it he found himself grabbing onto the dense and warm fur as the crippling heaviness seemed to respond so violently to the bear’s nearness.

Sen crouched down with him, squeezing his hand softly. “Breathe,” she whispered. “As if every breath you draw in allows his energy to guide you past this,” she said as she looked down at the bear affectionately. And they sat with him as his breathing started again, staggering at first but slowly getting more steady, as the darkness and heaviness became a little lighter.

And as they watched the tender scene play out Yoruichi leaned in against Kisuke’s shoulder softly. “It’s beautiful,” she said as she smiled. “It’s like his soul is changing color,” she added softly.

He smiled faintly as he felt his own soul respond to the connection with the Animal Spirit Kingdom opening up too and it had him intrigued and hesitant at the same time. But even if you tried to resist her, Sen was the rare type of soul that seemed to carelessly walk in and make herself comfortable regardless of all the darkness you would be hiding in the corners.

***

The moment the call for a captain’s meeting came in anger got stirred up in his chest. It had been over two weeks since Mayuri invaded his home in order to abuse Sen to get to the bottom of why she was reincarnated in the Animal Spirit Kingdom and in the meantime the anger had seemingly died out. But as the Hell Butterfly had fluttered off that same anger instantly re-ignited. Jushiro bit his lower lip as he appeared at the gate of Division Eight to collect Shunsui. He walked into the main office building and as he was about to slip off a sandal he heard familiar voices approach down the hallway.

“Captain, at least take the paperwork with you on your way there, you can’t go into a captain’s meeting unprepared,” Nanao’s voice pleaded.

“I’ll be fine, Nanao-chan, I’ll let the others do the talking and get up to speed that way,” Shunsui cooed carelessly.

Jushiro shook his head as he leaned against the wall of the lobby while he waited.

“Captain-,” Nanao tried again as they turned the corner.

“That’ll be all, Nanao,” Shunsui said as he dodged her attempts to push the papers into his hands by hiding his hands in his uniform as he crossed his arms and leaned away from her. “Ah! Ukitake!” he exclaimed excitedly as he darted into the lobby. “What a coincidence! You can tell me everything I need to know before we go in,” he said as he glared over his shoulder at his angry lieutenant.

Jushiro rolled his eyes and looked at Nanao apologetically. “This isn’t a coincidence Kyoraku, we agreed to meet here, don’t use me to evade your responsibilities,” he said calm but firm.

“So mean,” Shunsui pouted as he slipped his feet into his sandals.

“Let me take him off your hands, Nanao,” Jushiro said before sighing deep. “Thank you for always putting up with him,” he said as he smiled.

Nanao pushed her glassed up her nose tightly as she nodded. “I’m just doing my job, Captain Ukitake,” she said diligently.

Jushiro nodded. “And you are doing it splendidly,” he said kindly, causing her to blush a little before she bowed to them and walked back towards the office.

Shunsui looked at him cheekily from the doorway.

“Snap out of it, Shunsui,” Jushiro said as he pressed himself past his friend out into the courtyard. “She’s hard enough on herself as is, she doesn’t need you making her life even harder on a daily basis,” he reprimanded him.

“Someone got out of bed on the wrong foot,” Shunsui moped as he followed Jushiro out.

Jushiro let the provocation slide as they exited the Division Eight grounds. “So you haven’t read anything on today’s meeting, than?” he asked as he looked at Shunsui with a raised eyebrow.

Shunsui smiled wide at him. “Not a word,” he said, proud almost. “So, let it rip,” he said as he nodded at Jushiro to start talking.

Jushiro shook his head before drawing in a deep breath. “It’s about whether or not Sen will be allowed to join one of the Court Guard Divisions despite not being an Academy graduate,” he said, causing Shunsui to stop walking. “Stop dawdling,” Jushiro said as he turned to look around. “You could have known this if you would listen to your lieutenant,” he said sternly.

“So that’s why you are so uptight,” Shunsui said gently as he caught back up with Jushiro. “Can we agree, before we go in, that we’ll try our hardest not to kill him?” he asked half-joking as they would inevitably meet Captain Mayuri there.

Jushiro snuffed a laugh as he felt the freshly awakened anger whirl violently to the idea.

“Jushiro,” Shunsui urged. “Call in sick if you are this on edge, no one will be surprised by your absence,” he said as he glanced at his friend’s tense face.

Jushiro shook his head. “I’ll be alright,” he said as he looked up and smiled a little. “I wouldn’t want her to return home only to find us in prison,” he repeated Shunsui’s joke from a couple of weeks ago. He looked at the ground as they walked on as his words rang in his ears. _Will her home even be with me?_ “We’d better get going, we’re a little late. And after being on the scaffold last time I’d better be on time for this one,” Jushiro said grim.

Shunsui nodded as both of them set themselves at the gate of the Division One compound. “So what’s our strategy here?” he asked carefully as they walked in.

Jushiro shrugged a little. “Let the others do most of the talking,” he said jokingly but he felt his heart clench at the thought of having to stand across from Mayuri during the entire meeting.

As they walked along the balcony leading to the Captain Commander’s office they felt familiar reiatsu appear and Shunsui placed his hand on Jushiro’s arm before they turned the last corner. “Let’s try and remember the calmness that surrounds her,” he said encouragingly. “Try to stay with the feeling of that returning to you soon,” he added before he nodded shortly. He pulled his hat a bit further down, casting a shadow across a major part of his face before stepping around the corner. As he entered he raised a hand calmly as a matter of greeting. “Good afternoon everyone,” he said as he got in place in between Toshiro and Byakuya. “Captain Commander,” he nodded politely at Captain Yamamoto.

Jushiro stepped in right behind him. “Good afternoon,” he said and before he got in line he bowed at the Captain Commander, drawing in a deep breath in the short moment his hair fell in front of his face. As he got up he avoided eye contact with Mayuri and stepped in line next to Captain Kenpachi. He slowly let his breath escape between his lips as he brushed his hair back over his shoulder. And as they waited for the last captains to arrive he repeated Shunsui’s words to himself like a mantra. _Remember the calmness, she will return to you_.

After a few more minutes and the last colleagues arriving the Captain Commander cleared his throat. “Let’s begin this meeting,” he said, causing everyone to look his way. “I’ve gathered you all here to discuss the future of Reiki Sen within our ranks,” he said before he nodded at Captain Unohana, allowing her to speak. 

“Based on the findings of my staff Reiki-san has been showing great improvements in her social behaviour and her ability to cancel out excessive input when being around a multitude of people,” she said as the let her eyes pass along her coworkers. “This raised the question if she should be assigned to one of the Court Guard Divisions despite not being a graduate from the Shinigami Academy,” she continued. “Despite her healing abilities she has no knowledge on swordsmanship, the use of Kido or the use of a _shunpo_. And even though we have informed her of some of the basic history of Soul Society she doesn’t have the background knowledge any of the shinigami graduates have,” she said.

Captain Yamamoto stepped back into the conversation. “We’ve sent you the extensive explanation beforehand. So let’s hear what everyone has to say on the matter,” he demanded straightforward.

As was customary in these instances Soi Fon was the first one to speak in order of the number of the Divisions. “I feel this is a complicated matter. Can we have her attend the Academy and when she graduates have her assigned to Division Four? Without the proper training and knowledge I feel it is unjustifiable towards all other shinigami to have her join our ranks,” she said.

Jushiro felt his heartbeat pick up, the Academy curriculum spread over several years, if she’d be forced to get herself educated she would be prohibited for that amount of time to work with them. He could hardly suppress a hiss behind his clenched teeth. _Remember her calmness_.

Unohana continued his train of thought as though she’d heard him. “That would prohibit her from working with us for the duration of her education. Can we explore options where she can work alongside us without becoming a member of the Thirteen Court Guard Divisions? It would be comparable to the way we work together with the noble houses,” she said.

“Only the noble houses are century old systems that are carefully monitored by the Central 46 to govern certain aspects of our society, Reiki-san is but one person,” Byakuya took his turn. “She can easily escape from the lawful gaze to operate on her own if she’d want to. Besides, do you not feel it is quite excessive to grant her the same sort of cooperation with our military arm as the noble families have taken decades to build and preserve?” he asked as he glanced sideways at Unohana. “I say we let her enter the Academy just like any other aspiring to become a member of the Thirteen Divisions would,” he added.

Shunsui sighed a little at the pride in Byakuya’s demeanor.

Captain Komamura crossed his arms as he looked past his colleagues. “Are we completely denying the option that Reiki-san might not have the intention of becoming a member of the Thirteen Divisions?” his low voice sounded with it’s distinct grumble. “Ever since I retrieved her from the Animal Spirit Kingdom she has been extremely reluctant to fight. So I suspect she might not want to join our ranks unless it would be absolutely necessary, for it would mean being called to battle when needed,” he said.

The company fell silent waiting for Shunsui’s input on the matter. “Hmmm,” he hummed as he gathered his thoughts. He was the first of the captain’s that had defied the orders against Sen being removed from Division Four to get to speak so he felt a bit apprehensive. “I think it would be unfair to have her join the Court Guard Divisions without being an Academy graduate, as much as it would be unfair to expect her to against her will,” he said slowly, as if he was weighing every word. “Her intention to heal and help far exceed her combat skills too, so we could also wonder if she’d actually be an asset in any other Division than Division Four,” he continued before falling silent, as he was thinking on other options he could present in stead of only stating the obvious.

Toshiro cleared his throat. “If I may, Captain Kyoraku,” he said politely, waiting for Shunsui to hum in agreement. “I recall a conversation I had with Kurosaki Isshin during my stationing in the World of the Living,” he said, causing several captains to look his way abruptly as the name of the former Captain of the Tenth Division wasn’t called upon often. “In health care education in the World of the Living it is very common that before one gets to treat patients hands-on they complete an internship, where they are learning to implement what they know into a daily practice under the watchful eye of a trained doctor or nurse,” he said as he stood tall. “I would suggest putting her through a trial period with Division Four by means of internship. When she clears the specifications set by Captain Unohana she could be allowed to work with us,” he said determined as he looked up at the Captain Commander. The conversation stalled as it was Captain Kenpachi’s turn to say something but didn’t seem too eager to engage in conversation.

“Captain Kenpachi,” the Captain Commander growled. “What do you have to say on the matter?” he asked directly.

Kenpachi hissed. “I couldn’t care less,” he spat in disdain. “If she goes rogue, we’ll catch her and kill her,” he said, causing Jushiro to clench his fists as the image of Kenpachi’s sword tearing open Sen’s chest flashed before his eyes.

Across from him he could almost feel Mayuri’s eagerness burst out as it was his turn to speak.“The risk as posed by Captain Kuchiki still hasn’t been covered, she could easily act unnoticed within the Seireitei and practice unlawfully. It would be a strain on the Divisions in charge of apprehending her if that would happen. Besides, I have a hard time accepting that she would be allowed to operate without the proper education while my Division and Department are continually scrutinised to act according to all the rules,” he said. “Are we really willing to make an exception out of this woman?” he said in his typical sneering tone of voice.

Jushiro straightened his back as he brought his eyes up to meet Mayuri’s for the first time and he felt rage whirl inside of him, almost taking his breath away. “She’s not the only exception,” he said carefully, checking if his voice was steady. In the corner of his eye he noticed Shunsui take on a more attentive stance. _Remember the calmness, she will come back to you_. “We work closely with Urahara Kisuke and Shiohin Yoruichi despite their ties to the Thirteen Divisions being revoked,” he said firmly as he stared at Mayuri who’s eye twitched as Urahara’s name was mentioned. He kept his gaze locked firmly on his eerie colleague as he struggled to remain calm. “Despite their incredible skills and power they are allowed to function alongside the Thirteen Divisions and are even allowed passage between Soul Society and the world of the Living at free will,” he said.

Mayuri couldn’t contain himself as he clapped back. “Urahara Kisuke and Shihoin Yoruichi have a long history of serving the Thirteen Divisions, they were granted the exception based on that service,” he snapped.

“In return one was sentenced to a lifetime of exile in the World of the Living for conducting forbidden research on modified souls and the other aided in his escape during the Hollowfication incident that happened to coincide,” Jushiro answered him resolutely. “So when we are presented with enough power and skill to prove beneficial to our army we are willing to see past a whole lot of misconduct. Reiki-san has a perfectly clean slate, so I ask you; why isn’t she met with the same amount of leniency?” he continued as he looked up at the Captain Commander now.

“The level of personal gain in your situation might be clouding your judgement,” Mayuri growled, causing Jushiro’s eyes to flash back to his.

Shunsui held his breath as he tried to reach Jushiro with his presence. _Her calmness, Jushiro._

Jushiro squinted his eyes barely noticeable as he didn’t respond to Mayuri immediately. “The level of personal resentment in your situation must be clouding yours,” he responded eventually, trying his best not to raise his voice. “Regardless of what we have to gain by bringing Reiki-san into Soul Society, by not giving her a say in the matter we are treating her like a puppet. Played by the Masters of Arms. I refuse to play along with that. When she’s regained her strength and her mental clarity she should be a part of this conversation,” he added.

“If that would be considered an option I would prefer that too,” Captain Komamura pitched in as he sensed the agitation between the two captains on the end of the line grow stronger. “After all that she has been put through I think it would be considerate if she’s at least granted a conversation about her future as an equal,” he added.

“But she’s not our equal,” Byakuya retorted.

Unohana glanced sideways. “In the end,” she said slowly but firmly, demanding his attention. “We are all just souls, nothing more, nothing less,” she continued.

Jushiro looked to the far right as Unohana spoke, for it was exactly what Sen had said regarding the everlasting formalities used within the Seireitei.

Unohana met his eyes and smiled a faint smile and showed him an almost unnoticeable nod of her head. “In essence all of us are the same, wishing for nothing more than peace and happiness. And I feel that by allowing Reiki Sen within our midst we have all agreed to try and better our ways by choosing kindness over fear,” she continued what Jushiro had started.

Captain Yamamoto hummed, gathering everyone’s attention immediately. “When will she be ready for reevaluation?” he asked as he looked at Unohana.

She took some time to think on her answer. “Based on the current situation her mental state is improving rapidly, showing in the way she behaves around people. But Ugendo remains a quiet environment so it’s complicated to say what will happen if she is exposed to large groups of people suddenly. On a physical level she is getting stronger, but my staff haven’t been able to heal back her scars completely yet,” she said as she glanced at Kenpachi at the far end of the line for a moment. “Within several weeks she should be ready for an introduction around more people. I will work out a suitable way to guide her in this, so we can prevent a harmful situation like the night she woke up for the first time after the captain’s meeting,” she said.

Captain Yamamoto nodded. “We trust in your judgment Captain Unohana, when you deem her ready we will bring her in to discuss her future within Soul Society and we decide in that moment what is best,” he said, causing the majority of the company to draw in a breath of relief. “You are dismissed,” the Captain Commander growled, causing Soi Fon, Byakuya and Kenpachi to leave instantly after greeting the rest.

Toshiro glanced at Jushiro to his right, his eyes resting on the clenched fists and slight frown as his elder stared at the ground resolutely.

Shunsui followed his gaze and smiled gently as he put a hand on the young captain’s shoulder. “Nothing Division Ten has to worry about,” he said kindly.

Toshiro turned to look at him as his sharp eyes gauged his intentions. He nodded shortly. “I’ll leave it to you,” he said as he understood fully well that there was a time and a place for everything and after greeting the remaining captains he walked out, glancing at Mayuri as he passed him.

As Komamura and Unohana walked past on their way out Jushiro felt the heavy paw of the first touch his arm briefly, asking him to look up. And towering in front of him the large wolf-like face looked at him reassuringly. “Thank you for your hospitality towards her,” he said and he nodded before walking out. As he let his eyes sink down there wasn’t any time for his eyes to meet Mayuri’s as a wall of pink stepped in between them.

“Hospitality seems to be a concept that is not so easy to understand for all of us, Ukitake, so consider that a compliment,” Shunsui said as he glared to his right meeting Mayuri’s eyes with resolve. “For someone so smart it baffles me that you have a hard time understanding such a plain concept,” he whispered under his breath before he walked on. Exposing Jushiro to Mayuri’s gaze again.

“When you invite someone in, you treat them like a guest,” Jushiro said softly. “When someone comes in _uninvited_ , you get to choose whether you treat them with kindness or hostility,” he continued, straightening his back and looking dead ahead at the captain across of him. “I always try to choose kindness,” he said. “But _some_ uninvited guests make it almost impossible, even for me,” he growled, causing Mayuri to flinch as the meaning of his words sunk in. _She will return to you._ He breathed deeply as he watched Mayuri’s face turn from mild shock to condescending.

“I’m looking forward to the moment she’s all healed up,” Mayuri sneered referring to the damage he did. “How has she been lately?” he incited his fellow captain.

Jushiro clenched his teeth. The feeling of her body twitching and pulsating as it fought of Ashizogijizo’s poison in his arms returning vividly in his memory. “Don’t try me, Kurotsuchi,” Jushiro hissed through his teeth.

“Oh, that’s exactly what Urahara said,” Mayuri whispered tauntingly.

Jushiro clicked his tongue as he turned away before losing his composure entirely.

Shunsui looked at his best friend from the door opening, waiting for him to look up and as he met Jushiro’s eyes he nodded. “Let’s go home,” he whispered almost inaudibly as they stepped outside. And before he could say anything else Jushiro disappeared with the soft rustling sound of a flesh step leaving Shunsui surprised for a moment. But he smiled understandingly before following him.

“If he ever lays a hand on her again I won’t vouch for myself!” Jushiro raged as Shunsui appeared at the lake side at Ugendo.

Shunsui nodded. “Me neither,” he said as he nodded. “You did well composing yourself just now,” he said sincerely. “He makes my skin crawl,” he added as he shuddered at the thought of their sinister colleague. He looked at Jushiro pacing furiously up and down the edge of the lake, unable to release the pent up anger that was boiling inside him. “Take off your haori,” Shunsui said decisive.

“What?” Jushiro asked agitated as he looked at his friend angrily.

“Take it off,” Shunsui said again as he lead by example, tossing the pink kimono and his haori aside before raising his hands and taking on a defensive stance. “Let’s get that anger out of your system,” he said as he flicked his hand at him. “Come at me,” he said as he grinned tauntingly.

Jushiro shook his head. “I’m not in the mood, Kyoraku,” he growled but before he could continue walking Shunsui jumped forward, swiping his feet from under him.

“I said,” Shunsui said as Jushiro caught his fall and pushed himself off with his hands, landing back on his feet in a crouch as he looked up at his friend angrily. “Come at me. Take it out on me, it’s all I can do for you now,” he added and with a swift move Jushiro’s haori floated through the air and he had to block a fierce blow aimed for his face. “That’s it,” he growled as he tossed his hat aside quickly as he dove down to dodge the second hit. “Let’s go,” he mumbled as he caught blow after blow, trying to drain out the pent up rage that had been tormenting his friend for the past few weeks. It took quite a while before his anger was no longer enough fuel to go on and Jushiro sank to his knees coughing violently. Shunsui laughed softly between deep breaths as he wiped sweat from upper lip. He looked down on his friend’s exhausted body and nodded as he noticed the worst of Jushiro’s rage seemed to have died out. “Breathe,” he said as he poked Jushiro’s knee with his foot, trying to snap him out of his wheezing cough.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Jushiro snapped as his voice rasped.

“What?” Shunsui said as he raised his eyebrow. “You want to go for another round?” he said provokingly as he looked down into his friend’s angry eyes. But Jushiro looked away before getting up, suppressing his coughing.

“I need a fucking drink,” he said as he walked off angrily.

“You and me both, Shiro-chan,” Shunsui sighed as he gathered their robes, swinging them over his shoulder before he put his hat back on. He looked back at the lake for a moment. “We are feeling a little lost without you,” he whispered as he looked out over the water. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had to work this hard when sparring with him though,” he laughed. _Please come home to us, Sen._


	12. Bleeding Souls, Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! Will Sen finally be able to go home? And how is our favorite captain duo holding up? Find out in this chapter!
> 
> Find me on instagram as @Finnepinn if you'd like to chat!

Kira caught his breath for a moment after having to use so many _shunpo_ to get back. He pulled back the hood of the concealing cloak as he walked inside, setting himself at the bottom of the ladder with a last _flash step_. As he walked towards camp he could feel the whirling reiatsu against his skin as Yoruichi and Sen continued to work together. He reached into his uniform and pulled out a stack of papers. Another small jump led him to the entrance of the cave that was used as the base camp and he took off the cloak while stepping inside. He released a good deal of his reiatsu signaling his return and within seconds the rustling sound of a _shunpo_ sounded behind him. But before he could turn around to see who it was Sen came stumbling and falling forward against him, smacking them both into the ground.

“I-, I’m so sorry Kira!” She apologized instantly as she scurried back to allow him to get up.

But as he sat upright he looked at her with wide eyes. “Reiki-san?” he said a bit taken aback.

“Are you hurt?” she asked as she frowned.

Kira shook his head but before he could say or ask anything Yoruichi and Kisuke appeared at the entrance of the cave. 

“Welcome back, Kira!” Yoruichi said in her typical loud manner. “How do you like her _shunpo?”_ she asked proud, but than it dawned on her, as both of them were sitting on the ground. “Ha!” She laughed as they walked in. “You can’t just jump on someone’s reiatsu, Sen!” she laughed as she slapped her thigh. “Did she land on you?” she asked Kira.

“Actually,” Kira said as he looked at Sen’s flustered face. “She landed just behind me, but she didn’t time her landing right so she stumbled and we fell,” Kira said as he was amazed at her progress. Teaching her a _flash step_ had been decided only right before he left for the Seireitei again and he hadn’t been gone for more than a couple of days.

“Yes, you are such an amazing teacher, Shihoin-sama,” Kisuke jeered his lover as he walked past Sen and towards Kira. “Enough about that, though. Bring us up to speed, Kira,” he said as he sat down against the wall of the cave. Kira looked around to find the papers that laid spread out around him.

Sen crawled up to him to help him recover them and her eye shot across the bell-flower insignia in the top corner of all the pages. “These are-,” she said as she looked at some of the documents she had picked up.

Kira nodded. “The weekly reports on your progress,” he said as he looked at her and held out his hand to take them from her. “There are some things we need to consider before sending you back,” he said cautiously as he put the documents back in order before handing them to Kisuke.

As Kisuke read the reports Sen tended to the fire as a force of habit, getting some fresh air between the smoldering embers before putting some small logs on. And as she waited for them to catch fire she hung a pot back over it. “I’ll get some water,” she mumbled as she got up.

“Sen,” Yoruichi said as she looked over her shoulder. “Jump there,” she smirked as she nodded resolutely. And after drawing in a deep breath Sen disappeared. Yoruichi slanted her head and squinted her eyes, listening for any crash landings but none were heard. She smiled contently. “This is fun,” she said as she looked at Kira. “How was your trip?” she asked as she sat down next to Kisuke, glancing at the papers he was reading.

Kira laughed softly. “It feels odd to sneak around like this but it was good to have checked in with Division Three for a bit. The schedule I put in place for the seated officers is holding up, so my absence is hardly noticed by anyone outside my Division,” he said while Kisuke read.

“Were you able to confirm these reports?” Kisuke asked as he looked up with a frown.

Kira nodded. “I’ve spent a day and a half at Ugendo to observe how the gigai has developed. It’s-,” he paused for a moment looking for the right words. “It’s interacting with humans really casually and hardly spends any time outside anymore. It is respecting honorifics and it shares all meals with the staff. It laughs a lot and talks really excitedly and it gets played by Captain Kyoraku when he visits, completely unaware of his intentions,” he summed up what he had seen.

Kisuke hummed as his frown deepened. “There has been a captain’s meeting,” he mumbled.

Kira nodded as he looked into the flames. “When Sen is healed enough she’ll have to be reevaluated by Captain Unohana before she is put in front of a captain’s meeting again to discuss her future and function within the Seireitei. At this rate the gigai will speed up the moment of reevaluation because it interacts with other people so naturally now,” Kira said.

They looked up as the rustling sound of a _flash step_ sounded and Sen stumbled inside, trying her hardest not to spill the water in her unstable landing.

Kisuke looked up. “Sen, how is it for you to be around us?” he asked bluntly.

Sen squatted by the fire. “Cumbersome,” she said plainly as she glanced at Kisuke in defiance, causing Kira to press his hand to his mouth to smother a laugh.

Kisuke grinned. “Alright, alright,” he said as he put up his hand in defence. “Do you still suffer from our nearness?”

“Greatly,” Sen continued as she gave him another blank stare, causing Yoruichi to snuff a laugh too.

Kisuke smiled at her as his eyes sparkled a little. “I take it you are dealing with our soul chatter better than,” he continued.

Sen sighed as she looked into the fire. “I manage because there is no ambient noise here,” she said.

Kisuke nodded. “This compound has a built in barrier to hide it’s location when people with plenty spiritual pressure work here. That would explain why you experience that kind of silence here,” he explained.

Sen nodded as she looked back at him through her eyelashes. “Why?” she asked as she noticed the cautiousness in all of their reiatsu.

Kisuke sighed a little as he continued to read the reports Kira brought back. “I may have misjudged your behavioral patterns when I put together the data sat the modified soul is functioning on. This might pose a problem as the main reason you were kept at Ugendo was to grant you time to get in a better state of mind. The gigai is showing a rather carefree demeanor, which means Captain Unohana might want to reevaluate your ability to be around large groups of people sooner than expected,” he explained.

Sen sat back and leaned on her hands as she seemed to let his words sink in as she hummed a little. “It’s not that I can’t handle people. I like being around people,” she said slowly. “It has everything to do with the amount of spiritual pressure and the level of stability in ones reiryoku,” she continued as she looked at Yoruichi. “Yours has been real easy on me from the very beginning,” she said, causing Yoruichi to grin wide.

“I knew we’d get along just fine,” she said as she nodded.

“No, that’s besides the point,” Sen continued as she laughed a little. “Your reiryoku is so straightforward, it’s comforting to know such a soul-state is possible in humans too,” she said.

Yoruichi let her eyes rest on the flames in front of her as she smiled. “I suppose I have come to terms with most of the demons of my past,” she said as she nudged Kisuke’s leg gently with her knee.

Sen smiled as she looked back up at Kisuke. “I can handle you too,” she said as she smirked at him. “Despite your warped mind and enormous spiritual pressure,” she said jokingly, causing him to laugh softly. “Being in a better physical and mental state contributes to it too, I suppose,” Sen continued. “But when I woke up at Unohana’s hospital that night it felt like a never ending stream of crying souls washed over me and I had no way of keeping it out. It made me run on a fight or flight state, making it almost unbearable to have people near me,” she said and a shiver ran down her spine as she thought back on her stay at Division Four. “Shunsui came to visit me one night-” her voice got a little hoarse as she remembered how his spiritual pressure was crushing her initially. “It felt like my body got crushed and the cries of his heart merged with my own. Even though I tried, I couldn’t keep him out,” she whispered. But she smiled as she looked back up at Yoruichi. “The only one I could stand back than was Hanataro,” she said.

Kira smiled too. “He has always been such a pure and honest guy,” he said.

Sen nodded as she felt her heart clench a little. “If what you say about that modified soul is true, I am sure he has noticed by now. The fact that it isn’t showing up in those reports must be because he is purposely withholding his findings,” she said as she bit her lower lip as she thought about how that would make him feel. “I’m certain he knows something is off,” she said.

“And there is only so much time he can buy,” Kisuke mumbled.

Sen nodded. “I’m feeling better than I have ever been since I was brought to Soul Society, but I can’t compensate for the lack of human interaction I missed over the past hundred years. And we can hardly condense all the things I’d need to learn into a short amount of time...” Sen thought out loud when Kira suddenly looked up at Kisuke.

“Maybe we can,” he said as he sat up right more and he looked over his shoulder to the exit of the cave. “There are a lot of people out there that have no idea who she is and who will not recognize her spiritual pressure,” he said.

Kisuke smirked a little as he rubbed his chin with his hand. “The Rukongai...” he mumbled.

“There’s another thing,” Kira said suddenly as his eyes rested on Sen’s chest. “Her scars,” he said.

Yoruichi looked at Sen too. “What about them?”

“They haven’t healed back this far on the gigai,” he said.

“All that time in the hot spring must have supported the healing process,” Yoruichi said as she looked at Kisuke. “There are quite a few holes to cover up, Kisuke,” she said carefully.

He hummed as he sunk back against the wall further. “I’ll figure it out, let me think on it for a bit,” he muttered as he flicked through the pages on his knees again.

Kira got up to a crouch and he looked at Sen with a gentle smile. “Do you want to prepare dinner together? The gigai has been working in the kitchen quite a lot, so it might be helpful for you to practice a little,” he said.

Sen smiled at him as she felt the gentle kindness in his intention and she nodded.

“It must be odd to have people decide everything for you after you’ve been fending for yourself for all that time,” he said softly as he got up.

She looked up at him and shrugged. “I honestly wouldn’t have known what to do by myself, so despite the hardship and the confusion I feel I am mainly feeling very grateful for people like you guiding me through this,” she said, noticing Kisuke’s feverish flipping through papers halt abruptly as he heard her speak. She got up and smiled at him as he looked at her a bit surprised. “I’m even grateful for you, Puppet Master-san,” she said jokingly but with a kind smile. She noticed the guilt whirl in his chest slowly, but her honesty reached his heart, easing it almost instantly and she nodded at him before looking back at Kira. “Make a proper cook out of me, Kira,” she said as she flexed her biceps determined.

Kira laughed softly as he gestured her to follow.

Yoruichi laughed softly too. “She has adapted to us quite well already,” she said. “Will she really have trouble being like this with other people too?” She wondered out loud.

Kisuke nodded. “She’s getting more at ease. But that might be because she has spent quite a bit of time with us by now. She’s familiarized herself with our demons and maybe even interacted with a few of them,” he said as he squinted his eyes. “But what will happen when she is asked to interact with people with little to no spiritual pressure? If she doesn’t have that input is she still able to read people’s demeanor like she does with us? And what happens when she sets foot back into the Seireitei? She might be overwhelmed instantly if we don’t provide her with a strategy to regulate all the information coming her way...” He muttered as he sunk deeper into thought with every sentence.

Yoruichi shook her head a little as she leaned against the wall too, grabbing his knee and squeezing it softly. “We’ll figure it out, and I’m sure Ukitake and Kyoraku are willing to help us work out some of these discrepancies too. And Kira,” she said as she looked at how he guided Sen through preparing a meal in the far end of the cave. “His entire demeanor has lightened up a little,” she said and she smiled as she looked to her side as Kisuke re-read some parts of the weekly reports. _“_ Yours, too,” she added.

Kisuke hummed a little. “What do you mean? I’m always the light of the party,” he joked as he put the papers aside and leaned his head back against the wall as he looked at Sen trying her hardest to learn from Kira.

“Where are we on time?” Yoruichi asked carefully.

Kisuke sighed as he closed his eyes. “A few weeks at most,” he said.

Yoruichi nodded. “She’ll be quick on integrating _shunpo_ in her hand-to-hand and we can start adding to the distance too, I need a couple more days,” she said.

Kisuke nodded. “She needs to get out there as soon as possible,” he said as he watched Sen through his eyelashes.

“Kids,” Yoruichi joked.

He laughed softly. “They grow up so fast,” he added, causing them both to laugh but he could feel the burden he shared with her now whirl around his heart. He closed his eyes again and let himself sink to his side, letting his head rest on Yoruichi’s shoulder.

She raised her hand to brush some of his hair out of his face. “She’ll be alright, Kisuke,” she whispered as she let her cheek rest against his head. “Give her the credit she deserves,” she added as she let her hand sink back to his leg. “She shares a burden with you no one else ever could,” she said as she felt a sting of regret run through her chest for Sen had touched parts of his soul he had never allowed her to reach.

***

It had been a busy couple of weeks between work and checking in on Jushiro and the gigai and keeping others in the captain class from doing the same. For the first time in quite a while he was alone as he sat leaning in the door opening to the small inner garden next to his Division bedroom. He breathed deeply as he whirled his wine in his glass, weariness creeping up from te dark corners of his mind. He never handled being alone very well. His demons couldn’t swim in wine, but they sure tried. He tore the band from his hair to release his long, dark locks before leaning his head back against the post again, brushing some hair out of his face and carefully putting away the precious pins he always wore. The evenings were getting cooler as the end of summer was drawing near and the breeze brushed against his face and chest as he tried to recall the crisp and cleansing feeling of Sen’s reiatsu. But it had been too long. As her absence grew longer no trace of it remained on the streets. It had been over a month since she was taken by Urahara and he felt anxious as the weekly reports by Division Four showed a stable social development in the gigai. And when the time of reevaluation came there would be nothing they could do to stop it. He noticed the apprehension rise in Jushiro too with every day that passed. “What will you be like when you return?” he wondered out loud softly as he looked up at the rising moon. A soft knock on the door had him looking over surprised, it was late and it was uncommon for someone to come to his room. “Come in,” he said as he looked to his side as the door slowly opened.

“She will be better than you could ever imagine,” Kira said softly as he bowed humbly for the Captain of the Eighth Division.

Shunsui’s eyes widened at his words and he instantly sat up straight. “Kira, come on in, what do you mean?” he asked as he felt his heartbeat pick up.

Kira stepped in and carefully closed the door behind him. “I have a message from Urahara-san,” he said as he paused halfway into the bedroom.

“Talk to me, Kira,” Shunsui said firmly as he waved his hand at the young man, urging him to come sit with him.

As Kira sat down across of Shunsui he had a hard time meeting the captain’s piercing gaze. He felt a bit hesitant as he had been operating in the shadows for the past month despite knowing Ukitake and Kyoraku were struggling with the situation.

“For crying out loud, Kira,” Shunsui growled. “Have a drink,” he said as he didn’t even bother to get a clean glass and poured Kira a glass of wine. “And please, by all means, leave me hanging for as long as you need,” he added in unbridled sarcasm as he looked at the young lieutenant with a deep frown.

Kira was hardly able to swallow as he felt his face turn warm. “Yes, I’m sorry, I-“ he stuttered.

But Shunsui raised his hand silencing him. “No, I’m sorry, you came all this way at this hour to find me. I’m a little on edge due to a _certain situation_ ,” he said and he laughed softly, as the Lieutenant of the Third Division appeared to know all about it.

Kira gratefully sipped his drink as he sighed and looked out into the small garden for a moment before looking back at Shunsui with a gentle smile. “She has become so strong,” he said softly as his eyes glistened at the tingling sensation in his chest as he remembered the unstoppable compassion that had surged in his chest as she had forced his hand to his own heart. The determined and steadfast energy that had seeped into him as he had connected to the Bear Spirit as his soul surrendered to them made him smile.

Shunsui could feel Kira’s reiatsu change vibration as he spoke and his curiosity was raised. “How were you involved?” Shunsui cut to the chase, catching Kira off guard and he choked on his wine a little.

Kira lowered his eyes as he watched the glass resting in his hand as he thought on that question for a while. But he looked up at Shunsui with a gentle smile and soft eyes. “Is it alright with you if you let her tell you herself?” he asked gently as he gauged Shunsui’s reaction. “I want you to experience her growth first hand,” he said as he looked down at the wine moving in the glass. “It is so beautiful to behold I wouldn’t want to spoil it with my words,” he said poetically. “She is bound to return within the next couple of weeks,” he added.

Shunsui felt his heart skip a beat. “Weeks?” he mumbled as part of him felt relieved about the promise of her return and another part felt a slight uneasiness as it might be too long as the gigai could be summoned.

Kira nodded. “I understand your apprehension, that is why I was sent here,” he said as he put down his glass. “Urahara asked me to inform you, since we had a bit of a hard time estimating how Captain Ukitake would take it at this point, but I will make sure she returns in time for the reevaluation by Captain Unohana,” he explained as he kept glancing up at Shunsui’s face from under his long blonde bangs.

“How will you be able to guarantee that timing?” Shunsui asked curtly.

Kira smiled, he should have expected nothing less than a firm and adequate inquiry by one of the longest seated Captains of the Thirteen Divisions. “Can you trust that Urahara-san has covered all the necessities to have her returned safe and sound to you within the set time frame?” Kira tried to ease his mind.

Shunsui squinted his eyes a little as he imagined Urahara laughing mischievously behind his fan as his silly bucket hat throws a shadow over his piercing eyes. “Do I have a choice?” he sighed.

Kira laughed as he emptied his glass and shrugged. “I don’t think you do,” he said as he handed back the glass. “In order to make the swap with the gigai as smoothly as possible there’s one thing I need from you,” Kira said.

As Shunsui took the glass he looked at Kira curiously.

“The Substitute Shinigami Combat Pass Captain Ukitake gifted Kurosaki Ichigo, was it returned to him?” Kira asked.

Shunsui thought on it for a moment and then nodded slowly. “I think Rukia-chan returned it to him after Ichigo lost his powers,” he said softly. And both men fell silent for a moment as it was both a grateful and painful memory as Ichigo had aided tremendously in apprehending Aizen. For Rukia to lose one of her closest friends in the process had been painful for all of them to witness.

“Can you retrieve it for me?” Kira asked gently after a while.

Shunsui nodded again. “I’ll get it to you,” he said. 

They sat in silence for a while as Kira looked at his hands and Shunsui gazed at the stars that started to appear on the darkening night sky. “She’s ready to return home,” Kira whispered, noticing the rustling of Shunsui’s clothes as he moved to look back at him. “She misses her family,” he said as he let his eyes meet Shunsui’s trembling gaze and he nodded.

Shunsui drew in a deep breath as Kira’s words sunk in. “I doubt that feeling of grief will ever lessen for her,” he whispered as he thought back on how her shivering body had felt against his as her spirit crumbled under his hands as she cried over the loss of her loved ones.

Kira shook his head with resolve. “You don’t understand,” he said resolutely, causing Shunsui to look up in surprise. “To her, _we_ are her family now,” he said as he clenched his fists. “You are the home she is returning to,” he whispered as his eyes locked on Shunsui’s once more hoping he could affirm the meaning of his words that way.

Shunsui blew out his breath slowly as he felt a longing raise from the shadows of his soul.

Kira slowly got up. “As soon as the reevaluation is announced I’ll have Reiki-san returned, the last phase of Urahara’s plan is necessary to cover up the gap between the gigai’s demeanor and Reiki-san’s,” he said as he bowed for Shunsui again. “Please, hang on just a little longer and I promise you, it has been worth it,” he said as his eyes shone with pride as he thought back on how he had seen her develop over the last few weeks.

Shunsui nodded shortly. “Thank you, Kira, for delivering the message and the effort you were able to put into her well-being,” he said as he felt a sting of jealousy run through his chest.

Kira shook his head. “Urahara only nurtured what was already there,” he said as he looked at Shunsui once more. “And she will continue to grow in the warm embrace of her new family,” he said kindly as he started to walk towards the door. “Good night, Captain Kyoraku,” he said quietly before stepping out and softly closing the door behind him.

Shunsui closed his eyes as he leaned back and pressed the back of his head into the door post firmly. He found himself longing for her calmness more with every day that passed. The crippling yearning that had sparked in his soul when her reiatsu washed over him that evening of the captain’s meeting was still simmering in his body and seemed to grow stronger now that it wasn’t met with the calming nature of her nearness. But despite her absence his demons didn’t seem so eager as they used to be, to consume him in the spare moments of silence. As if they were tamed by the small flame of hope that she had lit within his heart. As he sat there, missing her energy around him, he pressed his eyes shut firmly as his heart cried out to her like it did that first night she had stood before them. Bleeding. Trembling. The memory of the look on her face, as she surrendered to her faith when she had fallen down on her knees for Kenpachi’s blade, took his breath away as his heart remembered it too. But despite the blood she shed and the fear that must have paralyzed her, her intentions remained pure. He had hardly allowed himself time over the past weeks to let all of it sink in and as he opened his eyes a little to gaze up at the sky through his eyelashes he felt sad and conflicted. It made him long for her return so fiercely he pressed the base of his hands against his eyes as he groaned in frustration for he knew Jushiro’s feelings for her were growing stronger each day she was gone. And he wanted nothing more from life than for him to be happy. But his own words rang loud in his ears as he tried to breathe against the clenching of his heart _; you are as much deserving of love as anyone else._ He instantly forced the thought to the back of his mind. “She didn’t come here for me...” he whispered, sharing Jushiro’s sentiment. But as much as he tried to convince himself the reason he wanted her back was only for his friend’s sake, he couldn’t deny that she seemed to consume and calm him all at once. And it was a feeling too wonderful to shut out. He poured himself another drink and tried to drown out the thought as he emptied it in one shot. He growled as he clenched his teeth and let his head sink to his knees. “You awaken things in us we didn’t think existed anymore,” he said as he thought on the determination that shone through in all Jushiro’s actions ever since he decided to retrieve her from Division Four. He laughed softly as he remembered the bout of anger that got directed at him after the last captain’s meeting. And he felt his heart break for he wouldn’t allow this feeling even though it felt like a missing piece of his soul was falling into place. “I won’t allow this,” he whispered. _You are the home she is returning to._ He shook his head rubbing it against his knees. “I know…” he whispered as his heart sighed with sadness in his chest. “My soul made love to your soul long before our bodies met...” he whispered as he thought back on the way the remnants of her reiatsu had made him feel over the past years. And for a moment he was all ears as he swore he could hear a faint howling in the distance answering the call of his heart. He pushed himself upright and poured himself another drink as he blinked back the tears blurring his vision as he remembered what Jushiro had said shortly before Sen was introduced to them. _If it stirs up the darkness you keep locked away so tightly... Maybe your soul is asking you to open up to the possibility of healing that part._ He frowned at their ignorance at that time but of course it had been impossible to estimate what would happen shortly after.

***

She cherished the cool night air against her bare skin as she looked out over the vast woodlands below her. It was the first time she had set foot outside after being brought here and she drew in deep breaths of crisp and fresh energy as she felt her hair brush against her skin in the breeze. She looked at the few small lights bobbing in the air in the far distance.

“Does it reach all the way here?” she heard Kisuke’s voice from within the entrance of the cave. He was leaning against the small crevice that lead into the rock face as he watched her bask in the moonlight.

She shook her head. “Only a whisper. I can hardly make out what it says,” she said softly, referring to the sliver of soul chatter coming in from afar.

Kisuke stepped outside to stand next to her as he crossed his arms. “How do you feel about going back?” he asked.

She closed her eyes for a moment as the breeze caressed her skin. “I want to go home,” she said softly.

Kisuke looked at her with a gentle smile. “Where is that?” he asked.

She shook her head. “My home was never a place,” she said as she opened her eyes and looked up as the moon lit her shimmering eyes. “My home has always been with family,” she said. 

Kisuke looked ahead as he smiled. “I’m happy to hear that,” he said.

Sen looked at him as she slanted her head a little. “You feel relieved,” she said as she could feel it seep into his reiatsu.

He laughed a little as he nodded. “It means you are ready,” he said as he looked at her with pain across his face. “I’m sorry-,” he started but before he could finish his sentence she stepped in and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

“Don’t,” she whispered against his chest as she could feel fear rise up in her own.

He allowed her warmth to reach him and wrapped his arms around her too. “Are you scared?” he asked softly and he could feel her nod. “Me too,” he said as he looked out over the woods below them. 

“How are you able to keep going despite all that you have to carry?” she asked as she looked up at him, her eyes glowing a comforting gold despite the anguish on her face.

He squeezed her against him tightly again. “By gathering strong and reliable people around me to lean on,” he said thankful.

As Sen let his gratitude sink in she gently broke off their embrace. “I will miss you,” she said as she stepped back a bit. “And Yoruichi,” she whispered as she looked inside over her shoulder. “Will we see each other again?” she asked carefully.

Kisuke cracked a grin. “I thought you suffered greatly from our nearness?” he said jokingly causing her to laugh a little. “We will return back to the World of the Living,” he said. “But Ukitake or Kyoraku will send for us if you need anything,” he added.

Sen nodded as she turned back to face the view, swallowing against the lump in her throat as she was torn between emotions. A crushing fear for the future whirled and mixed with a steady flow of trust and faith. As she had learned about the possible life threatening fate that awaited her new family she could feel the wish to help them heal and become as strong as possible grow stronger. The stabilized connection she felt with the Animal Spirit Kingdom supported her yearning and pushed her forward on her path. The wolf energy she was raised with urged her to let go of the idea of having to thread the same path as her pack, while maintaining the powerful urge to protect everyone in her family. As she raised her palm tiny flickers of gold reishi danced across them and she swore she could hear a faint howling in the distance. She looked out over the woods as she recognized the longing, questioning tone in it and as it reached her heart, reishi started to pool around her and she could feel a tug at her heart she recognized. She clenched her fist as she brought it to her chest as she nodded, determined to answer that longing cry soon. She looked at Kisuke with tears glistening in her eyes. “What if it becomes too much to bear?” she whispered.

He blew out a long breath. “I think a good _alpha_ is able to harness the power of her family when she needs it as well as the other way around,” he said as he looked at her intently. “All the healing and kindness you are bringing to the table, you will get back in love and support when you need it. I know the people you will be surrounded with in the Seireitei fairly well and I have no doubt you will reach their hearts just like you reached mine,” he said genuinely before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her against him once more. “You have moved from one amazing family into another and I trust that the purity I feel in you will have both of them follow you blindly,” he said as he squeezed her shoulder.

Sen closed her eyes as she let his words reach all the way to the deepest and most fearful corners of her soul and despite the heaviness and cautiousness that always reigned his demeanor she could feel the honesty in his intentions more clearly with every day she spent around him. “But that family will never be truly complete,” she whispered as she grabbed onto his hand resting on her shoulder. “Two of my most trusted will be missing from the pack,” she said.

Kisuke smiled. “We’ll come for you,” he said.

“And we will grind you to your core,” Yoruichi said jokingly as she came walking outside to stand on the other side of Sen, ruffling her hair before resting her arm around Kisuke’s on her other shoulder.

Sen smiled as she tried to etch the feeling of their reiatsu into her memory feverishly. “I’ll work hard,” she said and Yoruichi rested her cheek on her head in response.

“You already have, Sen. You have worked so hard,” she said proud. 

Tears rolled down Sens cheeks as she slowly stepped away from the caring embrace as she could feel her resolve crumble a little. She sighed deep before turning around to face them as she wiped her tears away resolutely.

Yoruichi handed her the concealing cloak she had been carrying on her other arm and handed Kisuke a small bag she had brought. She looked at Sen closing the cloak as tears kept rolling down. “It’s alright Sen,” she said softly as she stepped forward, pulling the hood up, causing Sen’s long curls to spill out on both sides of her neck and face. “The best healers know when it’s time to allow themselves some time to heal, too,” she whispered as she looked back at Kisuke who was rummaging through the bag.

He pulled out a small device and raised it for Sen to see and as he noticed her tears he clenched his jaw shortly as the sting of regret tore through him once again. “This is a _Soul Pager,”_ he said as he handed Sen the small device. “It is normally used to establish a two-way connection between shinigami stationed in the World of the Living and Soul Society. But I modified this one so Kira can reach you when it’s time for your immediate return. It will also show you the direction you need to travel when you move through the Rukongai,” he started to explain. “It will start beeping when Kira tries to reach you. You don’t need to respond to the message, just make sure you show up at the agreed gate as soon as you can. Kira can see your location when you get within a certain range and he will meet you at the gate so the gatekeeper will not raise an alarm as you try to enter back into the Seireitei,” he continued.

Sen looked at the small device a bit baffled as the screen lit up showing a small arrow pointing to her right. She followed the direction with her eyes and as she did a last tear rolled down her cheek.

Kisuke brought his hand to her chin to wipe it away with his thumb, causing her to look back up at him.

The light beard and the dark shadow cast across a large part of his face by his hat made him look rather shifty but she noticed the worry and guilt trickle out into his reiatsu and in response she clasped the Soul Pager into her hand firmly before placing her other palm against the side of his face. “Thank you for everything,” she whispered before planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

He stepped away from her resolutely. “You shouldn’t thank me,” he said firmly.

She looked at him with a soft shimmer in her eyes as she shook her head. “You gave me purpose,” she said as she felt her heart glow warm with gratitude.

He shook his head. “I gave you a job,” he said with anger in his voice.

Sen drew in a deep breath as she looked at him for a moment. “Do you think I am an anomaly?” she asked as she slanted her head, causing him to look at her with a mix of anger and curiosity.

“We can all agree you are an exception,” he said as he crossed his arms.

She shook her head. “That would mean there was no reason for my reincarnation into the Animal Spirit Kingdom. A mere coincidence,” she said as she squinted her eyes a little as she looked at the apprehension in his demeanor. “I refuse to believe all this is a coincidence,” she said as she pointed at the small bag Kisuke was still clasping fiercely. “It might not lessen the guilt you feel for bestowing this role on me in whatever the future will bring...” she said gently as she took the bag from him, putting the Soul Pager away carefully. “But you have rooted me back into the Animal Spirit Kingdom and I can’t help but feel that the Spirits are convinced they have a role to play here too,” she whispered as she swung the bag over her shoulder. “I will proudly provide the gate they need so we can do whatever it is the universe may ask of us,” she said as she nodded at him in resolve. She then turned to Yoruichi and with two big steps she bridged the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Yoruichi’s waist tightly. “Please stay close to him for a while,” she whispered as she broke off the embrace. “He needs to reconnect,” she said softly as she smiled up at the tall, strong woman in front of her.

Yoruichi grinned wide as she shifted her gaze from Sen to Kisuke and Sen turned to look at him too. “Which of the Spirits is coming for him?” she asked as she noticed Sen reading his soul like a book and her reiatsu clear in the way they had felt from her every time the connection between her and the Animal Spirit Kingdom stabilized.

Sen crossed her arms and raised her chin to look at him with a slight slant of her head again as her face turned into a dead stare. “Earthworm,” she said blankly, causing Yoruichi to burst out laughing.

“What?!” Kisuke exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air.

Sen nodded seriously but she pressed her lips together as she tried to force back a smile as she noticed the faint, glowing shadow of a fox appear at his feet. It looked up at her as it brushed it’s long tail against Kisuke’s leg and she nodded shortly.

Kisuke let his arms fall down his side as he noticed her reiatsu clear and he smiled too as he felt the reishi whirl around him. “What can you see?” he asked softly as he looked at her meaningfully.

She looked at him as she pulled the robe around her shoulders a little tighter. “A charismatic and genius teacher, who tends to become sneaky and snarky when he’s disconnected for too long,” she said as she felt the familiar tug at her heart as the reishi started to solidify for them to see. The small fox spirit at his feet looked up at him as it wagged it’s tail. She nodded at Kisuke once more before taking a deep bow. “Reconnect to those you love, dear fox,” she whispered and as she moved to get up her eyes locked onto his one last time before she disappeared with the familiair rustling sound of a _shunpo_.

Kisuke swallowed against the lump in his throat as the cleansing nature of her reiatsu washed over him and his heart sighed in relief as the Fox Spirit connected to him. It propped itself up on it’s hind legs, placing it’s front paws against his leg to nudge his hand before stuttering a little. It looked almost as if someone poured water on the flames, before it disappeared, causing him to involuntarily reach down a little at where it had been.

Yoruichi stepped up to him and took his hand gently. “Let’s go home,” she whispered as he closed his eyes to her touch.

She stared into the empty streets in front of her as she crawled out of the bushes her _shunpo_ had landed her in. Brushing the dirt and leaves from the cloak as she shook her head. It had been much easier to use the _flash step_ in the underground training compound because she could visualize her landings better as the area was familiar. She pricked her ears to listen if there were people who might have heard her crash but all she could hear were mumbling voices in the distance and the almost inaudible whispers of souls drifting across the air. She sighed deep as she took a moment to let the image of Kisuke and the Fox Spirit sink in and she swallowed back the tears that started to well up again. She straightened her back as her mind started to race a bit, trying to recall Yoruichi’s instructions. The outskirts of de Rukongai were the poorest districts, with people barely having enough resources to find clothing or shoes. It was the area Zaraki Kenpachi originated from, infamous for violent incidents often leading to a fatal ending. Yoruichi had urged her to try and travel past these districts as soon as possible to prevent any conflict. Apprehension and anxiety whirled in her chest as she was left to fend for herself in the Soul Society for the first time since arriving and the lack of soul chatter here felt both relieving as disheartening as it robbed her of her advantage to be able to gauge people’s intentions before even setting eyes on them. She pulled the Soul Pager out of the bag and pressed a button to engage the screen. The small arrow showed the direction a bit to her left. It blinked steadily in the large grid that showed nothing but her position and the direction she should be traveling, confirming her solitude once more. She looked ahead and decided to travel on foot for a while, allowing her reiryoku to calm a bit before attempting another _shunpo_. As she snuck through the streets, sticking to the sides in the shadows, she could hear a brawl start in the distance with deep rumbling voices shouting at each other before the crashing sound of someone being thrown into a wooden building filled the air. The hairs in the back of her neck stood up and she pressed herself into the wall of one of the shed-like buildings as movement caught her eye across the street. She held her breath as she kept glaring into the shadows but felt a little relief wash over her as a young child scurried out of the shadows and into the street. And for the first time she was struck by the disheartening contrast between the Rukongai and the Seireitei. The child was wearing nothing but a rag, it’s hair tangled and dirty and feet black and scarred from the lack of shoes. She stared down at her own feet, she had agreed to wearing clothes but the feeling of something between her feet and the earth had made her so uncomfortable that she had remained barefoot all this time. But in this moment she felt sad for the child and wished she could have given it her shoes to wear. As she took another look at her surrounding she noticed that between the rickety sheds a lot of people were sleeping on the streets. None of them dressed in more than a couple of dirty cloths. And her heart clenched as she thought on the riches and the welfare of the lucky few in the Seireitei. The child had wandered off and she continued her way as she carefully glanced at the screen of the Soul Pager for direction. After walking for more than an hour her surroundings barely changed, indicating that the districts were much larger than she had anticipated. She had gotten used a little to the sounds of sudden outbursts of violence all across the district so her reiryoku had calmed enough to have another go. And as she steadied her breathing she tried to imagine a landing as smooth as she could. And as her body flashed forward in the direction she had set her mind on her feet were supposed to hit the ground but instead she remained floating a couple of yards above the ground for a moment before plummeting down into the foliage beneath her. She groaned in pain as she remained still for a moment, checking in with her body before carefully starting to move again. And as she did she got startled by a pair of eyes glaring at her from a small distance. Her breath got caught in her chest as her mind panicked. But as she remained still, weighing her options, the soul the eyes belonged to stepped out of the shadows.

“Are you alright, onee-san?” a voice sounded, a little hoarse, as a young boy approached her, glancing at her cautiously.

Sen sighed in relief as she slowly moved, turning her head away from the young one a little to not startle him as she rose back to her feet. “Thank you, I think I’m alright,” she said softly as she pulled her robe back in place and swung her bag across her shoulder again. She pulled some twigs and leaves out of her hair before reaching into the band of her pants to pull out the ribbon. She held it between her teeth as she quickly started to braid her hair.

“You came falling from the sky,” the boy said as he looked at her curiously now. “Are you a shinigami?” he asked promptly as he stepped up to her.

Sen smiled gently as she looked at him shortly. “No, I’m not a shinigami,” she said as she thought of the people back at the Seireitei in their typical black and white uniforms. As she let her eyes rest on the boy for a moment she noticed his lips were cracked and his eyes had sunken into their sockets quite deeply. She remembered her conversation with Jushiro in a flash and frowned. He looked dehydrated. “But I am a little lost,” she said gently. “Could you maybe tell me which district this is?” she asked as she started scanning her surroundings. The trees were densely packed together and rich foliage had broken her fall. They were still on the outskirts of the district and as she stepped up to a nearby tree she could feel traces of moss starting to grow on the shadow side.

The boy gauged her movements. “You can’t cross districts if you are not a Shinigami,” he said as he crossed his arms. “What are you doing?” he asked as he watched her move around as if she was looking for something.

Sen laughed softly at the child’s straightforwardness, as she had nothing to go on now it came as a surprise to her. “I’m feeling a little thirsty, so I’m looking for clues to where there might be water,” she said as she smiled at the boy.

His eyes widened as he walked up to her. “How can you tell?” he asked and in that moment she knew he was more thirsty than he was wary of her and she was determined to find him some water.

As she walked deeper into the woodland she explained to him how you could tell if there was water nearby by the way moss would grow and the foliage gets more dense. She had drawn a small knife from the bag and chipped the bark of some trees they passed along the way. And after walking for about half an hour she put up a finger, urging him to listen. “Can you hear it?” she whispered.

The boy squinted his eyes as he tried to hear and than his eyes popped open. “Water! I can hear it running!” he said as he almost jumped up and down in excitement.

Sen pressed a finger against her lips, set on not raising any more awareness to her presence than was strictly necessary. “It’s hard to find water around here, isn’t it?” she asked as she let her eyes rest on his weakened state.

The boy looked from left to right eagerly. “Where is it?”

She moved her head in the direction the sound of running water was coming from and pushed aside the foliage as she made sure the boy was still following her. And it took only a few more minutes before a small, clear stream appeared between the trees. The boy dashed forwards as he was so thirsty he was planning to dive face first into the water. But Sen snatched him by his tattered shirt. “You can’t drink that, you’ll get sick,” she said resolutely as the boy tried to wrestle out of her grip. She laughed. “I know you are really thirsty, but you can’t just drink any water you find,” she said as she put him down gently.

He looked up at her desperately and she nodded. “I’ll show you how you can make it safe to drink,” she said and as they searched for dry twigs to start a fire she showed the young and brazen youngster how she would have made fire in the Animal Spirit Kingdom. As she built up the small fire she looked at the light dancing across the boys tired face. “Sometimes when I feel tired, I just sit in the water, feeling how it runs past my skin. And sometimes it feels like it will bring me new energy just by flowing by me,” she said as she looked at the small stream. “I know it is hard, but if you can manage to wait with drinking it for just a little bit, you could maybe take a bath in the water to refresh yourself a little,” she said gently as she got up. “I’ll look for wood to keep this fire going and a container to boil the water in,” she said.

The boy glanced at the water delightedly and he nodded. “I won’t drink it!” he said and he ran to the stream, tossing his shirt to the side.

She looked at him tenderly as he dashed into the water, small rays of moonlight peaking through the dense treetops overhead. His body was carrying more scars than she had deemed possible on such a young body and she clenched her teeth. Yoruichi hadn’t sugarcoated it, but this was beyond what she could have imagined from the outskirts of the Rukongai. As she gathered some small logs she was happy to find some bamboo as well. Cutting out a couple of sections of a big stalk to use as containers for boiling and drinking the water. As she walked back, following her nose towards the smell of fire she laughed softly as the boy was floating in the stream on his back, enjoying the water gushing over him. She tended to the fire and walked up to the water scooping up a dash in the bamboo pipes. The boy followed her movements, eager to remember every step of it for the future. And as she propped the bamboo over the fire, waiting for the water to come to a boil the boy eventually crouched down next to her. “Do you live here?” she asked carefully as she kept looking at the fire.

The boy nodded. “I woke up here,” he said.

“Are you alone?” she asked as she remembered vaguely what she was taught when she was held at the maggot’s nest, about loose family structures forming between souls that lived together in these districts.

The boy shook his head. “I have friends,” he said as he shrugged a little.

She nodded as she held up her knife to him. “I chipped some of the trees on the way so you can come back here with them. Do you remember the steps I took to build the fire?” she asked as she put away the knife.

The boy nodded repeatedly as he leaned to look at the water. “It’s sizzling!” he said excitedly.

Sen nodded. “As soon as the sizzling turns in to bubbling we can take it out,” she said as she smiled. And after a few painstakingly long minutes she could hear bubbles plopping and she wrapped the cloak around her hand in order to pull the bamboo pipes out of the fire, putting them into a hole she had dug while they waited. The containers leaned to the side as she let them cool. “You should let them cool a little before drinking,” she said as she poked the fire and threw on the last of the logs she’d collected. “You can keep the pipes, so you can use them again,” she said as she slowly got up. “I need to get going now,” she said softly.

The boy looked up at her in a little shocked. “B-but-,” he stuttered.

“Do you know how to find your way back?” she asked as she looked down at him again, her heart aching, but she had promised Yoruichi to try and move through these first districts before dawn.

The boy nodded a little disappointed.

Sen chuckled softly. “Good, you are a strong little fellow,” she said as she nodded at him. “Now, which district is this again?” she asked casually.

He tried to pick up one of the pipes but quickly pulled back his hand as it was still too hot. “District 79,” he said. “Not-a-shinigami-onee-san,” he added with a wide grin.

She laughed and leaned down to ruffle her hand through his hair. “Take care of yourself, young man,” she said and she laughed at her formal choice of words before smiling down at him once more before walking away. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth as she stepped back into the darkness wishing there was more she could do for him. She reached for the the Soul Pager again as soon as she was out of his line of sight and closed her eyes again as she scraped together her resolve before she used a _shunpo_ as far as her stamina would take her. And as she moved through several jumps, checking her direction with every landing, she could slowly see the surroundings change. More buildings were starting to appear, forming actual streets and blocks with less people sleeping out on the streets. And as she noticed the sky starting to change color she could feel her energy drain swiftly as she forced herself to one last jump. She leaned forward on her knees as she caught her breath, swiping the hood back allowing the cold, early morning air to dry the sweat in the back of her neck. “How can they jump all the way home from their Divisions?” she muttered a bit offended at the ease in which Jushiro and Shunsui seemed to travel everywhere and then she realized what she had said. “Home...” she whispered as she got up and she smiled as she looked at the direction she was headed in. Her growling stomach called her out of her daze as she pulled the bag forward and took a small bite of the food that Yoruichi had put in. And as she looked around, chewing slowly, savoring the flavors, she felt her eyes prick with sleep. She’d run out of energy. She walked around a little to find a place she could hide and settled on a tiny alley between two houses, shielded by some boards that were stacked there. And as she plopped down and leaned her head back into the wall her eyelids grew heavy and she hardly remembered pulling the bag into her lap as she drifted off in a light slumber. Balancing between wanting to stay aware of her surroundings and giving in to the utter exhaustion.

She got startled as something sharp poked her cheek and as she jolted upright her eyes needed a moment to adjust to the sunlight falling into the alleyway. “It’s morning?” She mumbled a bit dazed. And suddenly the harsh reality came flooding back to her and her head snapped to the side.

A group of young children was staring at her, a muscular boy leaned over her as he poked her again with a stick. “Oi,” he spoke bravely. “Who are you?” he continued boldly, but he stumbled back a little as she suddenly got up.

She could feel it prickling on her skin and as she shook her head shortly she could see it appear clearly now. Their reiryoku flowed brightly, innocently and vibrantly in their bodies. “How did you find me?” she asked as she let her eyes move over all of them, they were a bit older than the boy she met last night and all of them seemed to have some level of spiritual pressure, but the boy in front of her was undoubtedly the strongest of the bunch.

The boy regained his composure and pointed the stick at her. “The dragonfly lead us here,” he said as he squinted his eyes.

“Dragonfly?” Sen mumbled.

A girl at the back of the group stepped up. “It was floating down the streets when it was still dark outside, and when we tried to catch it is led us here,” she said gently.

“Don’t tell her!” the strong boy reprimanded her. “You shouldn’t give away so much information to the enemy!” he continued to scold her.

Sen laughed. “The enemy?” she asked as she stretched to loosen up the tightness in the sides of her body.

The boy kept pointing at her with the stick. “You are not dressed as a shinigami, but you obviously aren’t just a soul like us,” he gnarled at her as he stomped his foot determined. “And that makes you suspicious,” he added as a means of finishing his observation.

Sen chuckled again and she pulled back the hood of the cloak, pulling her braid over her shoulder as she looked down on the children in front of her with a gentle smile. “I’m not a shinigami,” she nodded. “But I’m not an enemy either,” she said. “And you are not _just souls_ ,” she added gently as she let her eyes rest on the girl that had spoken up earlier. “You must be hungry,” she whispered as she looked across all of them again and almost as if their stomachs had heard her some of them growled.

The boy with te stick glared over his shoulder as his friends crossed their arms in front of their bellies in remorse. “We don’t need your help! We’ll become shinigami and fend for ourselves!” he yelled at her, waving the stick around.

Sen smiled as she slanted her head. He reminded her of the boisterous energy she knew from Renji. She stepped up to them as she shrugged and put her palms up in the air. “That’s quite alright, future-shinigami-kun” she joked as she pressed herself past the children. “I’ll eat all this delicious food by myself then,” she said as she tapped the bag hanging off her shoulder. And as she stepped out onto the streets she took in her surroundings.

“Shinto, she has food,” one of the smaller boys in the group pleaded.

“And she might be willing to share,” the girl added.

“We won’t get chased or scolded if she gives it to us,” another boy jumped in.

But Shinto wouldn’t have it as he pressed through the circle of his friends whipping his stick at her again. “I don’t need your food! I’ll get my o-,” he was interrupted by a loud growl of his own stomach and his face turned a deep red in embarrassment.

Sen glared over her shoulder playfully. “Oh? Good luck with that, your energy will start to run out shortly and it will become difficult to move,” she said as she nodded. “Good day,” she said curtly and she looked down the street before walking away. She laughed softly as she could hear the children bicker behind her. She noticed people look at her a bit taken aback as she passed and she lowered her eyes as she wondered how these people felt towards shinigami and the social construct of Soul Society as a whole as the inequality was painfully clear. She drew in a deep breath as she walked through the streets. It still felt a little uneasy to have so many people around but the soul chatter was really subtle, like a trickling stream of water in the background. But she smiled as she didn’t even have to look back to know the children were following here as their reiatsu gushed out of them as their hunger spurred them on. She exited the main streets and walked into a less populated area and as she sat down on the edge of a patch of grass she pulled the food out of the bag. “What a waste of such delicious food,” she said loudly. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to finish it all by myself,” she shouted almost, holding back her laughter as she could hear their stomachs growl with the anticipation of getting a bite to eat. “Geez,” she said as she looked over her shoulder. “Just come sit with me,” she said as she waved at them, glaring at her from behind the corner of the last buildings. And as she turned back to divide the bread and fruit Yoruichi had prepared for her into smaller portions she could hear footsteps draw near. The young girl appeared at her side, looking a little shy but her eyes instantly locked on the food. Sen smiled gently at her. “Here,” she said softly as she handed the girl a portion of bread and fruit. And as the girl snatched the food out of her hand she fell to her knees, trying to fit it all into her mouth in one go. It sent her friends over the edge as they came running for her. And as the children sat down around her one portion remained in her lap and she could almost hear Shinto’s inner dialogue from all the way across the street. She turned a bit so she could face him as he was clenching onto the wall of the building as he was so incredibly hungry but also incredibly determined not to accept her help. “Shinto,” she said firmly, causing him to shriek a little in surprise. “If you don’t want to accept my help, you can earn this meal, like you would as a shinigami,” she said as she put the food down next to her.

Her words seemed to spark his interest as he came walking up to her as casually as he could bring himself to as his eyes lingered on the juicy orange and apple. “What do you mean?” he asked guarded as he stopped a few feet away from her.

Sen turned around completely now as she slanted her head. “A good leader knows that nothing comes for free,” she said as she nodded solemnly, drawing him in. “So in exchange for some intelligence I will pay you with food,” she said.

Shinto squinted his eyes as he crossed his arms, putting the stick between his arm and his body. “What do you need?” he asked warily but she could see him swallow as his eyes kept shooting from her to the fruits.

“What District is this?” Sen asked cutting to the chase.

Shinto’s eyes shot back to her. “Who are you?” he asked.

“That’s not part of the deal, Shinto,” Sen smirked as she pulled back the food that was spread on on the cloth it had been wrapped in.

He clicked his tongue. “District 65,” he muttered.

Sen slanted her head. “Draw me a map of the Districts between here and the Seireitei,” she asked.

Shinto tilted his head back a little. “I guess they coil around it like a snake,” he said as he started drawing in the dirt by his feet.

Sen watched him as he drew an X for the Seireitei and coiled a line around it, marking another X in the third line from the outside.

“How many district borders between here and the Seireitei?” she pressed on and he squinted his eyes at her again.

“You cannot enter the Seireitei if you are not a shinigami,” he said as he straightened his back.

“I guess I’ll just eat these myself, than,” Sen sighed as she reached to her side.

“N-no! About six more!” Shinto shouted and he clenched his fists as he locked his eyes on the food to her side.

She nodded and handed it too him. “Thank you for your service Shinto,” she said and he leaned closer to take it from her before falling to his knees, eager to quench his hunger a little.

“Who are you, onee-san?” he asked with his mouth full.

She smiled as she let her eyes move across their company again. “Let’s just say I’m a foreigner from a faraway land,” she said as she closed her bag.

“Like, from outside the Rukongai?” the girl asked as she wiped her mouth.

Sen nodded. “Something like that,” she said softly as she felt a little nostalgic.

The girl scooted a little closer to her. “Can you make another dragonfly?” she asked innocently, causing Sen to smile.

“What did it look like?” she said as she looked at the girl.

“It glowed like the flame of a candle,” she said as her eyes glistened.

Sen put her hand on her head. “I’m sorry, but I don’t make them,” she said as she made a mental note to not push herself into exhaustion that much as the dragonfly had found it’s way into this realm on it’s own. “But I did notice some fireflies in these bushes,” she said as she moved her chin in the direction of the bushes in the distance. If you go out on a warm summer night they might show themselves and I bet it is almost as good as a glowing dragonfly,” she said as she moved to get up. She looked at the children at her feet as they finished their meal. “I have to get going,” she said as she looked ahead but before she started to walk away she looked back over her shoulder one more time. “Two more things,” she said firmly, causing all of them to snap into shape as they looked up at her. “First; don’t ever think you are _just souls_ ,” she said as she swung her bag over her shoulder. “I can see it,” she said as she let her eyes rest on all of them or a moment. “You have what it takes,” she said as she nodded. “Second!” She said as she pointed at Shinto. “A good leader _also_ knows when to ask for help,” she said as she winked at him causing him to blush a little. “Become a shinigami and maybe we will meet again,” she said resolutely before disappearing with a _shunpo_ on a deep breath in.

***

Kira threw the Division Four papers to the side of his desk as he got up. He jerked open the drawer and grabbed the Soul Pager. His slender fingers shot across the keys: _You are due for reevaluation within three days, move for the North Gate at dusk. Kira._ He put the Soul Pager in his pocket and looked down at the open drawer. He let his fingertips run over a small box before he picked it up. It had been sitting there all this time and he had almost forgotten about it. He chuckled a little as he looked at the cheerful candy pattern on the cardboard. As he pulled the top off he smiled. “You have really put your back into this one, haven’t you?” he mumbled as he carefully closed the box back up and put it into his uniform. He grabbed the Combat Pass from the drawer before slamming it shut and walking out and as he crossed the Division Three courtyard he bit his lip. “Will you make it in time?” he wondered out loud and as he stepped out the gate he disappeared. The sun was already setting and it blinded him for a moment after his landing. While his eyes adjusted he lowered his reiatsu as far as he could before he started to walk along the edge of the Ugendo Estate walls. With Captain Ukitake being among the most perceptive captains in all of the Divisions he wished for that damned concealing cloak fiercely. But he’d have to do without it and as he sat down against the outer wall he listened closely if he could hear any voices. From what he had seen in the days he scouted for Urahara, dinner was served relatively early at Ugendo, so it would be about time for Ukitake to retreat back to his office. He felt a sting of shame run through his chest as he snuck around the home of one of their Captains like this but he clenched his teeth in resolve. He got up to a crouch and hopped over the low wall trying to land as softly as possible. As he snuck to the back of the main building he found a place within the dense undergrowth to hide, but from where he had a good view of the rooms at the back of the estate. And within minutes he saw the light in Captain Ukitake’s office being turned on. His breath got caught in his throat as he watched the captain of the Thirteenth Division open the door to the garden. _No, please, no_. Kira pleaded internally as he pulled his head down between his shoulders. But almost as if his prayer was heard the door of the guest bedroom slid open too. The gigai stepped out onto the deck and Kira pressed his lips together in compassion as he noticed Captain Ukitake close his eyes in annoyance as he was seemingly unable to escape from it. However, seeing the wear on Captain Ukitake’s face made him feel a bit more confident about what he was about to do. As he watched Captain Ukitake slowly move back inside his office, coaxing the gigai into leaving him alone, he squinted his eyes as he waited for what the gigai would do. And as it sat down on the edge of the deck Kira reached for the Combat Pass and disappeared for a moment. Along with the soft _swish_ of his landing he jammed the Combat Pass onto the Gigai’s back and instantly it flailed forward. As he caught it with one arm the hand of the other reached for the green pearl that the body coughed up in the process. As he spun around on one foot the other slid the door to the guest bedroom shut while he threw the motionless gigai over his shoulder and disappeared into the darkening shade of the treeline nearby. He instantly held in his breath and lowered his reiatsu as far as possible as he waited for a moment. And within seconds the door to the office slid open. Captain Ukitake shortly looked out and relief was cast over his face as he noticed the gigai was gone and the door to the guest bedroom was closed before he returned back inside. Kira blew out a slow breath in relief. It was helpful to his cause that Captain Ukitake seemed so utterly fed up with the situation, for he was sure he would have noticed something was off otherwise. He put away the green pearl that condensed the modified soul and slowly got up, getting a better grip on the gigai before disappearing again. It took him several jumps, so he caught his breath for a moment in an alleyway near the North Gate before he reached into his pocket and stuffed the modified soul back into the gigai. It took mere seconds for it to recover it’s consciousness and before it could get a sense of it’s bearings Kira put his hand over it’s mouth. “Stay silent,” he said as firmly as he could as the eyes looking up at him a bit taken aback looked so familiar and his heart jumped a little. “I need you to walk with me without saying anything,” Kira demanded and he waited for the gigai to nod in response. As he slowly lifted his hand the gigai looked up at him diligently and it caused Kira to snuff a laugh as he could only imagine what the original would have done in a situation like this. “Let’s go,” he said and he gestured with his head for it to follow him. As they stepped out into the streets Kira noticed the light fading and he sped up a little. Approaching the North Gate he held out his hand signaling the gigai to pause.

With the blink of an eye a huge man with dark tattoos across his head appeared at the entrance. “Who is passing?” The gatekeeper asked suspiciously.

Kira looked up at the man towering over him. “Lieutenant of the Third Division, Kira Izuru, Danzomaru-sama,” he said formally. “I have received orders to test the physical combat ability of this gigai outside of the Northern Districts,” he added as he glanced sideways at the gigai.

Danzomaru glared at the gigai for a moment but as he sensed hardly any spiritual pressure from it he hummed a little in response and stepped aside to allow them passage.

Kira grabbed the gigai’s upper arm and pulled it along as he stepped outside. “Thank you, Danzomaru-sama,” he said, catching the huge man basking in the honorific as he glanced sideways. He blew out a slow breath in relief and grabbed the gigai’s wrist before taking it out of sight with another _flash step_. With the sun setting lower the shadows grew longer and darker and as Kira landed he snatched the Combat Pass from his pocket, stomping it on the gigai’s chest, forcing the modified soul out of the body again. As it sunk to the ground he clenched his teeth again as he would never get used to the image of Sen’s body collapsing. He propped the empty substitute up against a tree and put the pearl away. The light was waning rapidly and there was no time, he would have to get back for the gigai later. And as he wiped the sweat off his forehead and his hair out of his face he jumped back towards the gate. The districts closest to the Seireitei were peaceful and calm and as he walked back into the streets most people greeted him politely. He took a seat in front of a small shop and ordered a glass of wine. A force of habit as well as a poor attempt to calm his nerves. As the sun set completely it got darker fast and he tried to breathe deeply, harnessing the steadfast energy that had been awakened in him through his contact with the Bear Spirit. He put the Soul Pager next to his glass and shut his eyes for a couple of breaths and as he opened them again his heart fluttered. On the edge of his screen a blinking triangle had appeared. He gulped down his wine, hissing as the alcohol burned in his throat before slamming some change on the table and snatching the Soul Pager with him as he ran in her direction. He noticed his haste caused some commotion among the people still left in the streets but he discarded it as the weariness and worry he had sensed with Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku strengthened his wish to return her as soon as possible. Another glance at his screen and as he came sliding around a corner his breath was taken away at the sight. She was right there, halfway down the street, smiling kindly as she was asking someone for directions. The concealing cloak around her shoulders but the hood pulled back, her long hair braided and swung across her shoulder. Her face looked at ease and as the young woman she was talking to directed her towards the gate something she said had them both laugh wholeheartedly. And suddenly something seemed to catch her awareness and as she turned to look down the street their eyes met. Her eyes lit up and a surprised smile appeared as she quickly turned back to the young woman and bowed politely to thank her for her help. Kira forgot to breathe as she came running up to him and before he realized what was going on he was taken into a warm embrace. And despite the concealing cloak suppressing most of her reiatsu he could feel the clear and crisp spiritual pressure run across his skin as she held him tight.

“Breathe, Kira,” she said softly and she laughed as she let go, causing her eyes to sparkle despite the increasing darkness.

Kira laughed softly too as he shook his head. “I’m sorry, Reiki-san, it’s good to see you,” he said formally causing a frown on her face.

“It is good to see you too, Kira- _san_ ,” she mocked his formalities causing him to blush in response. “See? It’s uncomfortable, you can call me by my first name,” she said cheerfully. “But, please, Kira,” she said as her face turned a little gentler. “Can you take me home?” she asked softly as she lowered her eyes to their feet.

Kira felt his heart clench at her words. What was he thinking? Of all the people he had been considering, her wish to return should have been the most important one to take into account. And he nodded resolutely. “Of course, I apologize, Reiki--,” he swallowed his words and he smiled faintly. “Sen,” he said, causing her to grin wide. “To get you back inside I need to you keep that cloak wrapped tightly around you, otherwise the gatekeeper will sense your reiatsu as opposed to the gigai I took out to cover up your entrance,” he said.

She nodded and started to button down the cloak further as Kira gestured her to walk with him.

He looked at her and he felt relief wash over him as she looked well fed, clean and confident as she walked next to him.

The whirling mix of emotions had her look up at him and she smiled. “I’m fine, Kira,” she said softly.

He quickly averted his gaze as he got startled a bit by her incredible perceptiveness and he laughed softly as he figured that between her and the captains she was returning to almost nothing would go unnoticed. And it calmed his heart knowing this powerful set of three would be at a place in their society where they might actually be able to bring about change. As they turned a corner the Seireitei loomed ahead and for a moment Sen stalled as she looked at the skyline of the capital in front of them.

“Why can’t I hear them?” she whispered cautiously as she stared at the twinkling lights behind the high wall.

Kira glanced at her as he brushed his bangs out of his face again. “It’s the wall, it’s made from Sekkiseki stone, the same material that is used in Magot’s Nest, to negate all reiryoku. It creates a dome shaped barrier on top and below the Seireitei alerting the Court Guard Divisions as soon as something or someone with spiritual pressure breaches it,” he explained. But he could feel her apprehension rise as she seemed to realize what that meant. “I’ll be with you,” he said as he took her hand and led her towards the gate. And he smiled kindly at her hoping to reassure her a little, but guilt crept up in his chest as Urahara’s instruction on her reintroduction had been clear. _Only give it to her if she crumbles._ As they stepped up to the gate Kira tugged her aside gently to prevent her colliding with Danzomaru as the enormous male appeared next to the gate, glaring down on them.

“Who is passing?” he asked but he recognized Kira from his exit earlier. “Lieutenant Kira,” he said in a growling voice.

“Danzomaru-sama,” Kira nodded.

“Done so soon?” Danzomaru asked inquisitively as he looked at Sen intently.

Kira nodded. “It proved no match,” he said as he straightened his back and tried to exude as much authority as he could muster.

Danzomaru laughed. “As to be expected of a Lieutenant in the Thirteen Court Guard Divisions,” he said while stepping aside.

Kira felt Sen’s hand tremble in his as she kept her gaze down, avoiding as much contact with the huge man next to her as possible. He stepped through the gate, pulling her behind him resolutely and as soon as she passed the doorpost of the large gate he felt her clasp onto his hand fiercely. He looked back at her and what Urahara had predicted unfolded in front of his eyes. And he grabbed onto her arm and set them somewhere out of sight with a _shunpo_ before Danzomaru would sense something was off. As they landed he could barely prevent her from collapsing as she grabbed onto the sides of her head, covering her ears with her palms. Her gaze locked onto the ground and teeth clenched, hardly breathing and trembling under the crushing weight of so many powerful souls condensed into one city.

“Kira, please,” she whispered as she struggled. “It’s too much,” she whined a she buckled forward.

He planted his hands over hers as they covered her ears. “I know,” he whispered as he let his head rest on the back of hers. “I’m here,” he whispered and with one hand he reached into his uniform, pulling out the small box pulling one hand away from her head, planting it into her palm firmly. “And so is Urahara-san,” he said.

She struggled to pull her gaze towards her palm and stared at the box with tiny candy on it and despite the terror that had her in it’s grip she laughed a little.

Kira pulled off the top and as she appeared unable to move he slowly pulled away the paper exposing a carefully crafted bracelet. He picked it up and held it up for her to see. And as he twisted it in the light her eyes locked on all the different animal prints that were stamped into the silver. Kira took her other hand as he softly slid the bangle over her hand and onto her wrist, looking up at her in deep concern. But within moments her hands fell down into her lap as she brushed her fingers along the cool silver in astonishment. Kira fell back on his bum and leaned back on his hands. “Thank heavens it works,” he sighed as he looked at her.

Sen’s eyes rose to meet his as tears welled up in her eyes and she nodded.

“How is it?” he asked carefully.

She raised her hand, looking at the intricate pattern of paws, hooves and claws along it and a tear rolled down her cheek. “They quieted down,” she whispered. “But I can stil hear you and see you,” she said gratefully as she let her eyes rest on his chest watching his reiryoku whirl steadily around his kind heart. 

Kira nodded. “That is how Urahara-san designed it,” he said gently as he handed her the top of the box.

She took it from him but something on the inside caught her eye. And as she flipped it around another tear rolled down her cheek and landed next to where he had drawn a little fox with a bucket hat and a fan. And despite her tears she laughed as she stroked the little figure with her thumb.

Kira looked at her and grabbed her shoulders, asking her to look up at him and he smiled when she did. “Welcome home, Sen,” he said genuinely.

As her eyes locked onto his she nodded and smiled too. “I’m home...”

“Now, go,” Kira whispered as he helped her get up. “They are waiting for you,” he added softly.

Sen felt her heart soar and wrapped her arms around Kira once more, pressing a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you. I’ll see you soon, Kira,” she said slowly, making sure he let her words sink in and as she pulled out of their embrace she smiled before disappearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorryyy, STILL NO FLUFF. BUT WE ALL KNOW WHAT'S COMING NEXT... UwU <3 Thank you so much for reading, I'd love to read your thoughts so leave a comment, they mean the world to me. And if you'd like to chat find me on instagram as @Finnepinn!


	13. Bleeding Souls, Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to plow through some shit in rl so this entire chapter is so incredibly selfendulging and I'm not even sorry! It's all the sugar and spice we have been waiting for over the past chapters! Enjoy~~~ uwu
> 
> Leave me a comment to let me know what you think I always love to read your thoughts! Or send me a DM at instagram, you'll find me as @finnepinn

The cool evening breeze came rolling in through the open door and the sliver of light from a half moon caused his wine to shine brightly in the glass resting next to his hand. Shunsui closed his eyes and let his head sink back as he struggled to stay awake, but ever since the announcement from Captain Unohana came in earlier that day his mind had been racing. And so had his heart. He tried his hardest to trust in Urahara, and in Kira, but it left him feeling like he was holding his breath as he tried to swim to the surface of water way overhead. He pulled his head back up and pulled the band out of his hair before running his hand through it. He forced his eyes open as a he felt a slumber starting to fall over him and as he blinked to try and focus his eyes on the moon a soft _swish_ sounded before it was blocked from his view. He could make out the shape of a dark robe fluttering down, the face of it’s wearer hidden from sight in the shadow cast by the hood. But both sleep and wine made him sluggish. The thought arose that maybe he should move but the stranger already stepped in and, before he could lift a finger, two cool hands cupped his face. His eyes finally found their focus as the objective crouched down by his side and he stared into a set of familiar eyes that shone with a reassuring golden sparkle from within the shadows. He felt a crisp tingle run across his skin and a wisp of calmness seep into his being. He placed a hand on the one on his cheek as he pressed his face into the cold touch firmly, letting his eyes sink shut in relief. His heart and his mind fell silent as he felt her thumb brush his cheek. And after a few breaths the other hand moved to the back of his neck and he felt himself lean into it gratefully before she rested her forehead against his.

“I’m home,” Sen whispered as she felt the last remains of his will-power dissolve under her hands, leaving him exhausted and craving for relief.

“Welcome home,” he whispered in response before opening his eyes and slowly brushing back the hood of the cloak with his free hand, trailing his fingers over her messy curls and resting his hand on the back of her head. And as his resilience shattered he pulled her into a tight embrace.

The warmth and sincerity of his embrace melted away the last of her cautiousness and she sank into him, realizing only now how much she longed to be held and feel safe. And as they sat with each other like that for a while she could hear his heart crack open and cry out to her and she pulled him in more tightly as she recognized the longing and searching cry from the night she left for the Rukongai. “It was you...” she whispered as she buried her face in the crease of his neck.

He could only manage a questioning hum as he tried not to hurt her in his tight hold.

“I heard your call,” she said softly and she felt his body tense a little as she spoke. She sat upright, gently breaking away from their embrace. “About two weeks ago,” she said as she looked at him with a gentle smile. “I answered you too,” she said as she brushed some hair out of his face. And while she looked into his warm, brown eyes she could feel it simmer, deep down, below the confusion, the exhaustion, the resistance and the anger.

“A wolf’s cry...” he muttered as he stared back at her, at a loss for words.

She nodded. “Begging for my return,” she whispered slowly, smiling back at him.

“Tell me where you have been, love,” he said softly and he felt like he would never be able to let go of her. He stroked the cloak she was wearing with his fingertips, eager to feel more of her spiritual pressure but understanding why it had to be concealed.

And as she felt the simmering feeling inside him starting to whirl gently she thought of all the roads she had travelled, all the people she had met, all the hardship and all the healing. And she placed her hand on his chest, causing his reiryoku to surge under it and his heart to jump out at her in desperation. And with everything she had learned about the threats the future might be holding she felt her heart fall in tune with his and both went silent as she whispered: “On my way here...” And she just looked at him, as his gentle but mindful eyes trembled and she felt a pull in her chest she remembered all too well and it took her back to the dark days she had spent on the inside of that gate, frantically looking for ways to get out. And she frowned with sadness as the memories came flooding back in the warmth and safety of his arms, just like they had done that night they sat like this at Division Four. She cupped his face again and shook her head slowly as his mind seemed to scramble to make sense of it all. “Slow down,” she whispered as one hand brushed the side of his face and put some hair behind his ear.

And he closed his eyes as he pressed his face against her hand again, eager to etch this feeling into his memory.

“Try to breathe in deep,” she soothed him.

He felt her breath brush against his skin like a warm summer breeze.

“Don’t think so hard, try to feel,” she said, causing him to sigh in her hands as he frowned.

Reluctantly he pulled away from her touch and clenched his teeth. “I can’t,” he groaned as he leaned away from her a little trying to subdue the warmth that started to wrap around his heart.

Instantly she recognized the turmoil she had sensed around Jushiro before but it was ever so clearly mixed with the unconditional and crystal clear vibration she had gotten to know between Kisuke and Yoruichi. And it struck her like lightning as it started to dawn on her what Jushiro had tried to explain to her. _This kind of love is exclusive, the kind of love that makes you want to spend te rest of your life with one person_. And she smiled. “You _won’t_ ,” she said as she slowly pushed herself back so she could get up to allow him some space. His eyes shot up to her with pain and regret glowing in them and she smiled at him understandingly. “He wouldn’t want you to do this,” she whispered as she looked over her shoulder at the moon for a moment and she heard his clothes rustle as he got up too.

A couple of steps bridged the distance between them and as he grabbed her hand he gently tugged it, asking her to look at him. “When you really care about someone, their happiness matters more than your own,” he said as he looked at her, searching for affirmation in her eyes .

She shook her head slowly. “From the very first time I laid eyes on you, you heart has been wishing so fiercely for him to find relief and happiness,” she said, causing him to flinch a little at her straightforwardness. “But it must be hard,” she continued in a whisper. “To remain by his side unconditionally, wishing for nothing but his happiness, when it’s uncertain how much time he has left,” she said as she lowered her eyes, regret stinging through her chest. She felt his fingers wrap around hers more tightly.

“Sen...” he whispered.

She nodded. “Mimihagi,” she said almost inaudibly.

Shunsui closed his eyes as he let his forehead rest against hers. He flicked up one hand and instantly a barrier appeared around his room. “Take off your coat,” he whispered as he brushed his hand down the side of her arm before stepping back. “I want to feel you,” he whispered.

Her vision blurred as tears welled up and she unbuttoned the cloak, raising her eyes to his as she dropped it at her feet.

He drew in a deep breath and he closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the feeling of her reiatsu washing over him unrestricted now, but despite her calm nature he could feel it, a heaviness in her energy that wasn’t there before. A heaviness he recognized all too well. And as he opened his eyes, tears had started to roll down her cheeks and he felt so relieved she was here to meet his pain. But at the same time he felt so incredibly guilty for how much of their pain she had already been enduring. He pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her again. “He has been getting worse,” he whispered against her curls as he felt how her hands clasped on to the back of his uniform.

“So have you,” she whispered against his bare chest, her breath swirling around his sides.

He was lost for words again as he felt her skin against his, her energy connecting to his own unobstructed now. And he could feel the exhaustion catching up on him as her sincerity seemed to draw out the demons he tried to keep at bay so fiercely. And every fiber in his body was yearning to just give in to it, to crumble in her arms and have her catch him, providing a soft landing as he would start to fall. He let his fingers run down her back, curls tangling around his fingers as he went.

“You are safe with me, I promise,” she whispered as she felt the exhaustion grow stronger along with his desperation. And she felt Urahara’s words burn in her mind. _I need you to catch us when the sky comes falling down_. In this moment, the glass fortitude Shunsui had built around his heart, reflecting all his darkness back in and all the love and kindness out, was starting to shatter. And it terrified him, but a part of him seemed to know it was inevitable. And almost as if she could hear it snap, the floodgates opened and decades of worry, anticipating the worst, boundless compassion and love and never ending dread gushed out. And as the glass walls shattered under her hands, so did he. His breathing hissed as he tried to remain composed and drive back the tears but his fingers dug into her sides and she answered his call by pressing her cheek against his chest, resting her ear on his heart. “When you get scared, look me in the eyes and hold me a little tighter, because I am not going anywhere,” she said and she caught him as he sank to his knees.

“Whenever I imagine my life without him-,” he gasped as he held her tight, resting his head on her shoulder. “I want him to be by my side forever,” he said.

For the first time she felt a warm tear land on her shoulder and she moved her hand to the back of his head, holding him gently, as the pent up emotions burst out.

“But he seemingly gave up on life, his eyes didn’t shine like they used to, like he felt somehow unworthy of a life worth living,” he continued, drawing in an unsteady breath. “And there was nothing I could do about it but be with him as he slowly got worse. Seeing the life I value more than my own, slip through our fingers... Sometimes the fear gets unbearable-,” the lump in his throat cut off his words.

Sen pressed her cheek against the side of his head and he hid his face in her nape as she stroked his long, wavy hair.

“But then you appeared, and for the first time in close to a hundred years I saw his will to live reappear. I had forgotten what that felt like in him. I didn’t even realize how I had missed seeing him like that,” he spoke softly, broken and exhausted. “He fell for you and I never believed in the cliché of the power of love, but I can’t deny it when I look at him when he is with you,” he slowly got up to look at her and she met his desperate eyes with kindness and love as she wiped a tear from his jaw. “And then you were taken away,” he averted his eyes as a surge of anger towards Mayuri almost made him buckle forward. “And almost instantly he got worse, coughing up blood like he did the night we met you for the first time. I was powerless once again, unable to help him. If I could take this from him, God knows I would,” he looked back at Sen with a frown. “But despite that I feel that the promise of your return has him set on life more than he has been for a long time. And I wish for nothing more than his happiness...” he said but his words faded as he brought his hands up to rest on the sides of her neck as he looked at her longingly. “You were never supposed to mean this much to me,” he whispered as his face softened and his thumb brushed along her jawline. “But there is something about you I’m scared to lose because I know I won’t find it in anyone else,” he sighed.

She closed her eyes to his touch, his warm hands soft and tender against her neck and she felt her heart sing softly to his. A sweet lullaby easing it into feeling everything that had been pent up and held out for all that time. “Deep down you just want to be loved in a way that calms your soul,” she said as she raised her hands to meet his.

“I can’t tell you if I love you for who you are, or for what you do to my best friend. Or even what you do to me. Ever since I noticed your spirit for the first time you consume me, I can’t resist you. It was already like that when you were still living in the Animal Spirit Kingdom and I would just catch the remains of your reiatsu around others,” he struggled as he forced her to look at him as his eyes pleaded for her help in his confusion.

But she could feel it clearer now, as the overload of emotional burden started to resolve a little bit. She could hear the whisper of his heart. And even though she could not give words to it, her own heart seemed to understand perfectly clear what he was trying to say and tears welled up in her eyes.

He loosened his grip instantly as he noticed her eyes tearing up and he let both his hands and his gaze sink down.

“Shunsui...” She whispered as she softly touched his chest, causing his spiritual energy to spark under her fingers.

He slowly looked up at her, his eyes tired and his soul weary.

She smiled kindly at him and she put her other hand on the side of his face before planting a gentle kiss on his forehead and whispering in his ear: “In those moments, when you feel afraid to trust love, remember that I have crossed realms to find you...” She leaned her head on his shoulder, allowing him to process the meaning of her words as she breathed slowly, deeply, allowing his heart to surrender to these feelings.

“Me?” He whispered silently.

She got back up and looked at him with a gentle smile as she nodded. “It has always been you,” she whispered. “Can’t you feel it?” she whispered as she let her fingers slide down his chest.

He sighed deep, almost as if he was melting under her touch. He sank back on his hands as he looked at her in disbelief. “How did we get here?” he asked after a while. “Why, of all the souls in this society did ours find comfort in one another?” he continued softly.

She laughed a little as she shook her head. “Honestly, I don’t know. But I like to think the universe brought us together for a reason. That we’re supposed to help each other grow into the souls we have always meant to become...” She said softly.

And in an instant he pulled her in close and let himself sink to his side, pulling her back against his chest tightly and pulling his knees up against the back of hers, breathing in deep and slow as he cherished the feeling of her body against his and he noticed how her skin didn’t crawl like it used to and her body didn’t tense up in his embrace. He smiled and pressed a kiss on the back of her head. “You feel so familiar and yet you seem so different from before,” he mumbled as he buried his face in her curls. “Will you tell me about it?” he asked carefully.

She smiled as she closed her eyes and leaned back into him as she raised her palm, flickers of reishi dancing across it faintly.

He propped himself up a little, dead tired but spurred on by his curiosity as he felt her reishi whirl around her gently but with the promise of unrivaled potential.

She smiled as she felt the familiar tug at her heart and very careful not the burst the barrier she opened up the gate for them. Within moments the reishi condensed and started to take on shape. A wolf appeared in her palm as it stretched itself and slanted it’s head at them. Next to it a proud elk appeared, shaking it’s head a little before standing tall, taking them in. And slowly, sitting on the grand antler crown of the elk an eagle appeared, spreading it’s wings wide before shaking it’s plumage back in shape.

“It can’t be...” he whispered in awe as he stared at the reishi dancing around the small animals floating above her hand. “You summon them?” he whispered.

She shook her head as she laughed. “No, I am merely the gate between their realm and ours, they decide when it’s time to show themselves,” she said and she smiled as the Wolf Spirit lowered it’s head to glare at Shunsui.

“Do you decide who enters?” he asked.

She shook her head. “No, it depends on who they are drawn to and what that soul might need,” she said as she let her hand sink down to the ground. The small Animal Spirits remained floating in mid air as they watched her closely.

“But there’s three of them,” Shunsui whispered as he let his hand slide across her arm, meeting the silver bangle around her wrist before entangling his fingers with hers.

Sen smiled as she brought both their hands up towards the Wolf Spirit. “For me,” she said softly. “For you,” she whispered as she pointed at the Eagle Spirit and he could feel how their energy made the air whirl around their hands like a soft breeze. And lastly her hand hovered beneath the Elk Spirit, which lowered it’s head to nudge her finger. “For him...” she whispered.

“Jushiro,” Shunsui said as he leaned his head against hers.

She nodded shortly.

“Sen?” he asked softly.

“Hm?” she responded and she smiled as the Elk Spirit scratched it’s hoof across the palm of her hand.

“Why are there three Animal Spirits when there’s only the two of us here?” he continued.

She smiled. “Because it was always supposed to be the three of us,” she whispered. Causing the three Animal Spirits to look up at her and move back towards each other as they looked at the two humans in front of them eagerly, almost as if they tried to affirm her words.

He wrapped his arms around her rolling on his back a little to allow her head to rest on his chest.

“Do you love him?” he asked as he glanced at the Animal Spirits sideways.

She leaned his head into him a little firmer. “I do,” she whispered and she could feel her heart flutter at the thought of returning home to him.

“I’m glad,” he said as he sighed deep.

“And sad,” she said softly.

He smiled faintly. “It’s hard to admit you have fallen in love with someone who can’t be yours,” he sighed.

She rolled to her other side, propping herself up on her elbow so she could look at him. “There’s bound to be a role for me between the two of you, otherwise I wouldn’t be here. And neither would they,” she said as the Wolf Spirit walked up to him and nudged his cheek making him smile faintly. She smiled too as the Elk Spirit followed the Wolf’s example and walked up to him, ruffling it’s nose through his hair as the Eagle Spirit circled around them once before landing back on the Elk’s antlers.

He looked at them once more before closing his eyes. The aftermath of the emotional release was catching up on him as the exhaustion started to press heavier on his body. “Can we lay like this for a little longer?” he asked in a whisper. And as she laid down her head on his chest he held her close with one arm, resting his other on his stomach to slowly caress the curls splayed out across his abdomen. “I will always love you...” he mumbled quietly. “Even from a distance... Even in his arms,” he said as he brushed some hair out of her face.

She closed her eyes as she followed his touch with her mind. “I know,” she whispered and she brushed her thumb across his side, feeling his breathing deepen and slow down. “But it feels like...” she whispered, looking up at him as she leaned her chin on his chest. “It’s safe if I come close. And there is destiny here,” she continued and he put a small curl behind her ear before trailing his finger down her cheek and jaw. “This is beyond attraction and it is even beyond love. It is about a place where we find peace, just listening to each others souls,” she spoke softly.

He felt a sense of equanimity wash over him as she spoke, his heart falling in beat with hers and his soul surrendering to their new truth. “I’m so tired,” he sighed.

“I suppose there are two types of tiredness,” she spoke gently. “The kind that makes you crave sleep. And the kind that makes you crave peace,” she whispered. “You are no longer alone in this, Shunsui,” she said and she could feel his hand grab onto her a little tighter. “I won’t let you fight alone...” she whispered and his fingers trailed through her hair. “So pour out whatever is weighing you down, I’m here to hold you up,” she said. The small Animal Spirits looked at each other in agreement before looking at Sen. And she nodded slowly causing them to flicker and disappear.

Shunsui hummed a little at the sudden void in spiritual pressure they left and he wrapped his arms around her even tighter almost as if he was feeling cold. “Please,” he said softly as the irresistible urge to sleep started to pull on his consciousness. “Will you talk to me a little more?” he asked. “The sound of your voice calms my mind,” he whispered as he turned back to his side and she turned her back to him so he could catch her in a warm embrace.

She closed her eyes as she melted against him and she started talking about everything that had happened over the last month or so. And as she continued to softly tell him about her travel through the Rukongai and the amazing souls she met there, who fed her, allowed her a stay in their homes, and showed her the way, she could feel his reiatsu clear and calm as he sunk into a deep sleep. She felt tears burn in her eyes as her heart clenched at the sound of his heart’s content sighs. _It was always you._ All those years she spent listening to the cries seeping into the Animal Spirit Kingdom there had been a certain tug on her heartstrings that had led her to the gate, that had coaxed her to find a way out and made her wish so feverishly to become a part of that world. She remembered the feeling of the coarse stone under her palms all the nights she had sat leaning against it, sunken on her knees in a desperate prayer. _I finally found you_. She softly kissed Shunsui’s arms as they remained wrapped around her. “I love you too,” she whispered and she nuzzled her face in the crease of his elbow. But despite the infallible connection between them she felt her heart’s wish to return home to someone else. And it confused her. Suddenly she smiled as tears started to roll down her temple and nose as confusion and pain started to cloud her love and she began to understand the struggle she had felt in both these men she already held so dear. She cried silently in his arms as she felt doubt creep up on her. But as she breathed deeply and allowed it some space to pass she slowly felt gratitude and trust return to her more clearly, strengthening her resolve to follow where her heart would lead her. Trusting that she was exactly where she was meant to be right now. For a few more minutes she remained still, soaking in his warmth, before slowly wriggling her way out of his embrace. She got up and grabbed the pillow and blanket from his futon and gently supported his head and covered him up. She stroked back his hair one last time as she looked at his calm face contently before pressing her finger into the flesh behind his ear shortly and firmly causing his consciousness to waver for just an instant and the barrier around his room to stutter before it dissolved. “Sleep well,” she whispered in his ear before getting up and quickly she put the concealing cloak back on. She drew in a deep breath before she stepped outside and softly closed the door behind her. She rested her back against the door for a moment as she looked up at the moon and her breath got caught in her chest as the view of her next landing appeared so vividly in her mind. And as she slowly released her breath between her lips she brushed her fingers across the door one last time before she disappeared.

***  
  
The moonlight cast a silver blanket across the courtyard making it glow magically in front of her and she felt so relieved to see this place again. A deep sigh to gather all her resolve preceded her stepping through the barrier quickly, hoping the cloak held back enough of her reiatsu not to startle him. It was already late and the night sky was at it’s darkest as she slowly moved through the courtyard, savoring the cold, wooden pathway beneath her feet as she walked up to the mansion. She looked around, taking in the repairs and the newly planted garden and she smiled at how many memories this place already held for her. She stepped onto the gravel leading around the house as she didn’t want to wake anyone by entering through the heavy front door, the sound of it opening and closing always reached well into her bedroom in the far back. The small stones provided a welcoming massage of her feet, easing some of her nerves as she turned the corner. She paused for a moment as she looked at the garden, instantly overrun with images from her recent past; the first time she tasted tea, the evenings beneath the cherry blossom as she had a hard time catching sleep, the early morning’s she’d spent out on the deck, listening to the sounds of everyone waking up and watching Jushiro struggle with the concept of getting out of bed in the morning. She laughed softly as she stepped onto the porch, making sure to make as little sound as possible. The nights were getting colder and she felt a little shiver run down her spine, not entirely sure if it was the cold or the nearness of his spiritual pressure. It felt calm and steady and a little disheartened too. But it felt like home nonetheless. She let her hands rest against the door for a moment before carefully sliding it open, just far enough to sneak in. And after softly closing it behind her she turned around and let her eyes adjust to the darkness in his room. But despite the lack of light, his reiryoku lit up to her and she smiled faintly at the familiar sight and feel. She stepped away from the door, taking off the cloak and dropping it to the floor as she walked up to him. She let herself sink down to the ground, lying on her side next to him, resting her head on her hand so she could watch him sleep. And as she laid with him, some distance still between them, she let her eyes rest on the dark shadow between his shoulder blades. She breathed deep against the sadness that washed over her as she looked how the deity Mimihagi resided within the dense scar tissue in his chest. “If it is alright with you, I would like to love this soul until you claim him,” she whispered, and her vision blurred as her eyes teared up. And maybe it was because of that that she couldn’t be sure, but for a moment it seemed like the darkness looming at the back of his chest sparkled a little in response to her. She looked away for a while, biting her lower lip, trying to push back the tears. How cruel a play the universe unfolded, placing her in the midst of two loving souls that resonated with her own so naturally but with such a delicately entwined fate. And how powerful the love would be if allowed to flow freely between them. She drew in a deep breath as she felt the warm and reassuring feeling surge in her chest and she looked back at Jushiro’s sleeping face, a small frown between his eyebrows but his breathing steady. _Love_. She let her fingers run through the ends of some of his hair and it felt like cool silk against her fingertips, effortlessly running down. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness and she could make out the features of his face more clearly now. The long and gentle jawline, the soft cheekbones, his dark eyebrows and all of it framed by his long white hair that shone like silver in the right light. She leaned in to brush a strand of hair out of his face gingerly, hoping not to disturb him. But as she touched him for the first time in so long he felt like a magnet to her fingers and her heart seemed to sigh in relief. She brushed his hair back, trailing her fingertips down his neck and through the dimple behind his collar bone. And as she closed her eyes she followed the line of his shoulder muscles down the side of his arm. Her eyes shot open as she heard his breathing change and shortly after his frown deepened and he slowly opened his eyes. His gentle, green eyes that reminded her or sunlight falling through a roof of fresh, spring leaves. And despite tears rolling down her cheeks she smiled and her heart sang softly, a hymn of fate and gratitude. The blanket rustled as he moved his hand to meet her cheek and she sighed under his touch as it felt like stars started to dance across her skin as he moved his fingers down her jaw into her neck.

And as his mind slowly awakened, fed by the tingling sensation under his fingers and the reassuring calmness that started to trickle into his awareness, he rested his hand in the side of her neck, brushing away a tear that ran down her chin. “It’s you...” he whispered, his voice still hushed and warm from sleep.

She looked at him with a faint smile and met his hand with her own as she nodded. “I’m home,” she answered.

He felt her calmness reach his heart. _She will return to you_. His soul started to surrender to the peace of having her back at his side and his body, heart and soul moved as one as he slowly got up, one hand still resting in the side of her neck and the other meeting her cheek. He felt her sink into his hands and he brought his face close to hers, watching how her amber eyes slowly met his. And as his gaze was met with nothing but trust, he kissed her. Sincerely and delicately, nourishing the feeling of her warm lips against his own as he felt the heat that had been simmering in his abdomen all this time surge through him. It felt like his soul itself was set on fire and he broke away from her to catch his breath. She was blushing and her lips were still parted from his kiss as he let his eyes travel across her face in disbelief.

She moved her hand to the side of his face, causing him to close his eyes to her cool touch. And slowly she moved her hand down into his neck before running her fingers up into the hair at the back of his head. He let out a soft humming sigh and he looked at her through his eyelashes as he let his hand run down her collarbone, following the edge of her top, to her side, pressing his fingertips into her back gently. He smiled faintly as he noticed she didn’t tense under his hands anymore. “God, how I have missed you,” he whispered, brushing his thumb across the soft skin of her belly, feeling himself lean into the hand in the back of his neck a bit more, as he felt his abs tense with desire.

And even though she couldn’t remember ever doing this and feeling uncertain and a little scared she allowed herself to be guided by her instincts and his lead since his intentions were more clear and heartfelt than she had ever felt in him. As she leaned forward her hair to fell down around his arm, brushing against his bare chest and she let her lips fall flawlessly around his for another kiss. Moving slowly and mindfully, as she was trying to take it all in. The feeling of his warm hands on her body, the sincerity of his words, the longing and loving look in his eyes. And she sighed a soft moan against his lips as his grip grew a little firmer and his tongue brushed across her bottom lip, warm and gentle but begging for more.

He felt her lips part for him and he brushed his tongue along her lip slowly before entering, meeting hers tenderly. But his breath got caught in his chest as she moved with him confidently, causing an almost irresistible spark in his groin. He groaned into her mouth softly as he grabbed onto her a little harder, caressing her tongue with his in a deep and passionate kiss. She slowly trailed her hand down the side of his neck, brushing her fingertips along his collarbone before planting her palm on his heart. He let out another humming moan as he felt how she sucked on his bottom lip, softly pulling on it before slowly breaking away from him allowing them both to breathe. But any distance between them made his breath stall so he wrapped his arm around her and let himself fall back into his bed, pulling her close on top of him. Her hair fell forward as she leaned up to look at him for a moment and he stared into the deep, golden pools of her eyes as he brushed some of her hair back over her shoulder, tracing her shoulder blade before letting his hand run down her bare back. He drew in a deep breath in relief as he felt how her spine no longer stuck out and her muscles felt firm under his hands. And as he let his palm slide down her back he paused to caress the smooth skin just above the band of her pants. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking in the feeling of her legs resting against his, her hips leaning on him and her breath dancing warm across his skin.

She lowered herself, tangling her fingers in his hair, leaning in to plant soft and tender kisses along his collarbone, before bringing her face next to his and whispering in his ear: “Every cell in my body wants to be with you”.

And in that moment his heart stopped for what seemed like an eternity as he had a hard time allowing himself to feel the promise of her words. And he kissed her, firm and deep as his hand pulled her onto him a little harder while the other wrapped around her nape. The pent up desire started to become intolerable, causing him to tense and harden in places he’d rather have some more control over. But he was helpless under her touch and she slowly dragged her hand down his chest and across his abs as she breathed onto his neck. Another groan got stuck in his throat as she moved her hand down over his leg. He rolled his head to the side, kissing the inside of her wrist as her arm rested next to his face before pressing his lips together as her hand moved further down the inside of his leg, brushing against him delicately.

“Breathe,” she whispered as she kissed his jaw slowly and repeatedly, making sure to enjoy every inch of him as her body felt warm and more alive than she could remember ever feeling. She moved to sit up, her knees pulled up against his hips, meeting the hard bulge in his pants, eliciting a heavy sigh from him. She undid the tie around his waste, causing the loose fabric to sink open a bit almost instantly, exposing the end of the line where his abs ran down into his groin.

“Breathing can wait,” he whispered as his hands crawled up her bare legs, since the long split in the side of her pants exposed the biggest part of them. These impossible to resist pants. His fingers rounded her upper legs, brushing up the insides of them every so softly, causing her to be lost for air this time as she leaned forward on her hands, resting her forehead on his chest. She pressed her lips against his skin firmly as he moved his hands to undo the ribbon holding her pants up and with one swift move it sank open, allowing him to run his fingertips down her sides and over her ass to slowly slide it off before brushing his thumbs along the fold of her hip crease. And as he helped her out of her pants and pulled the knot on the back of her top to pull it off he admired the sight of her naked body unbridled this time. Her scars were healed back almost completely and as she moved her abs flexed, showing a taunting line leading his gaze down to where their bodies met. His breathing got a little heavier as she moved her hips away from his to brush his pants down his legs. And as he moved his hips up to help her she planted a hot kiss on his abs causing him to grab the side of her face firmly. Her fingers felt warm now as she stroked his pants down along his legs before pulling the cotton fabric away from his ankles. And as she moved her hand back over the inside of his leg, seemingly exploring the touch of every part of him he could feel the burning desire in his abdomen come to a boil. He grabbed the sides of her thighs firmly and she answered his urge by leaning forward and trailing kisses down the middle of his chest, licking down the valley of his abs and dragging her bottom lip across the crease of his hip, causing him to scrape his fingers down her legs. She breathed against the inside of his leg warm and long before moving back up, grinding her hips against his as she felt a burning and throbbing eagerness to feel him against her.

He closed his eyes and let out a groan as she moved against him for the first time, causing him to bite his lip but caring less and less about if his staff would hear him. “Please,” he whispered as he gazed up at her yearning while he grabbed her waist and coaxed her to move against him again. “I won’t be able to stop,” he sighed as he frowned.

“Then promise me this,” she whispered slowly as she let her hands rest warm on his abs while moving against him firmer this time.

“Hnnn,” he hummed as he was trying so hard no to lose his composure.

“Breathe,” she said as she moved one hand up over his abs warm and sensually as she leaned in, feeling his muscles roll under it as he moved. “And feel all of me,” she sang softly in his ear. And her breathing was caught off as he kissed her again, more eager this time, like his inhibition started to fall apart as his desire grew stronger. His tongue tangled with hers tightly now, only pausing to move across her lips and draw in a shaky breath every now and again. And as she rolled her hips against him slow and tauntingly he resolutely pulled up one leg causing her to topple over, flipping their positions. And as she looked up at him with her lips a little apart, her curls splayed out across his pillow and her eyes glowing in a lively sparkle, he thought he would never breathe again. So he kissed her like she was the air and he had a hard time breathing. He moved himself against her again, feeling himself tremble with the desire for more but he trailed his hand up the side of her waist feathery light before brushing his fingertips along the bottom of her breast. He sighed a little laugh against her lips as he felt how her back arched under his touch, causing them to meet again between their legs. Ever so lightly he followed the curve of her breast before cupping his hand around it and squeezing gently - but a little firmer as she bit his bottom lip in craving response.

She felt her heart race and she couldn’t help but gasp under his tender movements, seeing sparks even as she closed her eyes. As he glanced up at her she smiled at him lovingly before rocking her hips up, meeting his and moving herself along him on both her way up and down. It caused him to buckle forward, resting his forehead against her as he breathed heavily. As she moved her hips back up again she felt his trembling moan against her lips as he met her movement this time. And she wanted nothing more than to be as close to him as possible, so she moved her hands around his waist, savoring his smooth skin beneath her hands before pulling up her knees for him.

His hand moved from her breast down to her hip and running up the back of her leg, rubbing his thumb along the inside as he slowly pressed himself on to her, asking for more.

And with one hand in the side of his neck she slid the other one from his ass across the inside of his thigh before grabbing onto him warm and a bit insecure.

He could feel her open up to him as she guided him and fireworks went off behind his eyes as he felt himself move into her for the first time. And he remembered his promise, steadied his breathing to the best of his ability and as he trailed his fingers down the inside of her thigh lightly he pushed himself in a little further. He closed his eyes to the feeling of being inside her and pressed his fingers into her leg a little harder as he slowly pulled back out almost entirely. He smiled faintly as he heard her sigh in discontent as soon as he put more space between them and he thrust in a little deeper this time. Slowly pulling back out almost all the way before going back in a little deeper with every push. “Is it alright for you?” he managed between breaths and as she looked up to him, she bit her lip before rocking her hips resolutely, meeting his movement, taking him in all the way. He let out a loud groan as he fell forward on both hands, trying to stay sane, but the feeling of her around him, clenching tightly with every move, made him feel like he could pass out. He felt her hand move across his back warm and encouraging and she brushed the side of his face with her thumb before moving her hand down across his chest and into his side, pulling him in even closer and she gasped for air at the feeling of being as close to him as she possibly could. And he surrendered to the maddening longing and moved out of her a little, careful not to hurt her but spurred on by the heat in his groin. As he felt her legs soften around him he set a pace, making sure not to be too hard on her. But she started to meet his movements, moving her hips up as he moved in, making sure his thrusts deepened.

“I want to feel all of you too,” she moaned in a whisper before wrapping her legs around his hips and pulling him in hard.

He let himself sink onto her, resting his hand and elbow on both sides of her face. His abs hard against hers as she adjusted herself to their new angle.

“Even with your body pressed against mine like this, I still want you to pull me in closer,” she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his upper back, asking him for a deep embrace.

He wrapped his arms around her as he slowly thrust even deeper into her, humming contently as she bit down on his shoulder softly as she tried to hold back her moans. He could feel himself grow harder as she tightened around him even more and he honestly couldn’t remember the last time he felt this good. The aliveness in his body, the strength and ease in which he could move, the effortlessness of his breathing, it was almost too good to be true. He kissed her neck, running his tongue along her collarbone and down the inside of her breast as he slowly broke off the tight embrace. He propped himself up on one hand, the other grabbing on to her breast while trailing the curve of the other with slow kisses. And when she allowed him more room he started to extend his movements, slowly and mindfully, taking in all the curves and dimples with his fingers on his way down to her waist. He felt how her abs hardened as she met the rolling movements of his hips and he had a hard time not grabbing onto her too hard as it turned him on so much to feel her move with him like that. And he could feel the point of no return draw near so he pushed himself up, pulling up his knees behind her legs, sitting up straight to look down on the ravishing sight between his legs. He stopped moving, trying to draw out the experience as long a he could. She sighed a bit disappointed as she let her warm palms rest on his thighs. But he smiled a bit mischievously as he felt eager to make this as pleasurable for her as it was for him, so he trailed his fingertips down the line of her abs, across the bone of her pelvis and down the inside of her thigh. It caused her to clench onto his legs and he let both his hands sink down from her knees to her groin before reaching down to feel where he entered her. He rolled his hips against her, feeling himself move in and out and it caught him by surprise as she let her hand slide down his leg to meet his. He laughed softly between deep breaths as he took her hand and made her feel how he moved into her. She hummed lustful as he rocked against her but he had to grab onto her thigh hard as she flipped their hands and guided his fingers to a place that instantly made her tighten around him ridiculously hard. It took the light out of his eyes as he felt what it did to her as he slowly rubbed his fingers over her, almost forgetting to move himself. But she wasn’t having it, grabbing onto his ass and coaxing him back into the rolling of his hips as she met his movements carefully. He could feel her twitch under his hands and he slowed down his pace, trying to buy himself some more time to drink in these mind blowing moments with her.

“Please, Jushiro,” she whispered as she dug her fingers into his skin.

With every move of his fingers she seemed to curl her hips up further, allowing him in deeper and he felt himself reaching the limit of his determination. He slowed down even further as he looked down at her and she opened her eyes and slanted her head as she smiled up at him.

“Give me your hand,” she whispered, well aware of his struggle to remain in control. And she licked her lip as she reached for his hand, pulling it up to her face as she leaned up on one hand, almost sending him over the edge as her felt her move around him. And while looking up at him tauntingly she licked along his fingers, circling them with her tongue before guiding his hand back to where he was touching her before. And she fell back into the pillow as she covered her mouth with her hand to muffle the loud groan he drew from her as he touched her again.

He felt her even tighter around him now and he tried to etch the sight and sound of her into his mind. And as he moved against the hot resistance in her he could feel himself get washed over with lust and he fell forward on both hands as he felt her orgasm around him. She instantly grabbed onto his arms, pressing her lips onto his wrist as she moaned against it begging him to move as she rolled her hips up against him. So he moved. Slowly at first, but longer and harder with every thrust and as she planted a hot, sloppy kiss on his wrist he couldn’t contain himself anymore and he released all of his longing into her. Filling the room with the sound of their heavy breathing, muffled moans and the slapping of his hips against her legs.

“Juu--” she gasped as he landed another deep thrust into her and it made him kiss her fiercely, unable to hold back as she called out his name in arousal like that. He stayed in deep, moving against her hard as he rode out his orgasm while pressing his lips against hers firmly. And he felt himself melt under her touch as she ran her fingers through his hair, moving her tongue over his lips as he felt her shaky breath against them. And as he slowly came down from his physical high he felt the emotional rush catch up with him and he kissed her, softly now, as she moved both her hands through his hair and he let himself sink onto her gently. He let one hand move down her side and her leg slowly, taking in the feeling of her skin, causing her to tense around him again and a shiver ran down his spine as she moaned into his mouth softly. He slowly broke off their kiss, looking down at her as he brushed his fingers down her leg and he propped himself up. And he trailed long and warm kisses down the inside of her leg until he met her ankle and slowly pulled out, only to lean back onto her as he grabbed her waist and he gazed into her eyes a little baffled. He traced his fingers down the side of her face and brushed some hair out of her neck. “Welcome home,” he whispered as he blushed and her eyes sparkled before she laughed softly as she shook her head at his innocence, letting her hands rest against his cheeks, pulling him in for another kiss.

“I’m glad to be home,” she said as she put some hair back over his shoulder before letting her hand slide down his arm tenderly as she looked up at his bright pink cheeks and clear eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he said as he rested his forehead against hers again. “I shouldn’t have--” he started to apologize for his lack of restraint.

But she forced him to look at her. “Jushiro,” she said firmly, asking him to look at her directly with her fingers on both sides of his face as he tried to avert his eyes. “Don’t _ever_ apologize for something that stems from such sincerity,” she said as she squished his face a little. “Don’t forget who you are dealing with,” she said as she winked at him.

And he pressed his lips together as suddenly the veil of arousal subdued and he started to notice so many changes in her. Her smile, her confidence, her jokes, her laugh. “Sen...” he whispered.

“Oh? My first name?” she joked as she slid her hands down to rest on his chest.

He felt dizzy at her light spirit and he felt a lump in his throat as the guilt for letting her fall victim to Mayuri started to flood back into his awareness.

“I suppose I’ve earned to be called by my first name after this,” she laughed as she noticed the heaviness under her hands.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered again as his eyes shot across her face but she shook her head and she moved her hand to his side, slowly pushing him aside so he would come and lie next to her.

She rolled to her side and looked at him before planting a kiss on his shoulder. “Don’t,” she whispered back as she put some long, silky locks behind his ear. “This has caused you at least as much hardship as it has caused me,” she said softly as she let her hand sink down to his chest again. “But I am thankful it happened nonetheless,” she whispered as her eyes slowly rose to meet the whirl of emotions in his, as anger, frustration and pent up heartbreak were still flickering under her hand.

“How can you be thankful for something like this, after everything you have already been put through?” he asked with resentment in his voice.

And she smiled and shivered a little as the heat of their intercourse started to wear off. “It led me here, didn’t it?,” she whispered against his skin before planting another long and warm kiss in his neck, causing him to press his cheek against her forehead firmly. She pressed her body against his, pulling up her leg between his and he grabbed the blanket that had been tossed to the side to cover them as he wrapped his arms around her. And she buried her face in his neck. “I love you, Jushiro,” she whispered.

“You don’t have to do this,” he said as he let his head sink back into the pillow. He clenched his jaw as he looked away, his mind reluctant to accept her love even though his heart beat like a drum as her sincerity reached it. She propped herself up on her hands as she looked down at him a little angry now. “Cut it out, Jushiro,” she said as she touched his chest with her fingertips. “Stop denying what is plain as day just because it scares you to feel something so deeply,” she hissed as she tried to keep her voice down despite her anger. “You will not find peace by avoiding life,” she said as she planted her palm on his chest firmly now as she thought about what Shunsui had told her.

Her words resonated as he felt his energy whirl powerful under her touch. _You have been so busy dying slowly that you have seemingly given up on living fiercely._ “Have you talked to Shunsui?” he asked softly as he brushed his hands over her back across the blanket covering her.

Her eyes flashed angrily. “Stop distracting yourself when my words start to reach you,” she said as moved to get up but he grabbed her wrist as he leaned up quickly to meet her.

“I’m not,” he said as he pulled her into a warm embrace. “Please believe me, I’m not,” he said and his voice trembled as the doubt surged back through his mind. “Help me learn how to live again,” he whispered against her skin as he slowly sank back down, relieved that she followed him as he wasn’t ready to let go of her yet.

She slowly released her frustration and worked her hands underneath him, resting her hands between his shoulder blades and she felt his body tense under her fingers for a moment.

“Sen--,” he started but she tightened her hug.

“You deserve all of this, Jushiro. Can you trust that I am doing this not because I need to, but because I want to, from the bottom of my heart?” she asked hushed. “We both do,” she added as the tug on her heart returned and she recognized the simmering presence of the three Animal Spirits that had appeared earlier that night.

And he answered her embrace as he buried his face in her hair, trying to drive back the tears that welled up in his eyes as his heart clenched as he still struggled to fully allow these feelings to become his new reality. “Shunsui,” he mumbled painfully quiet as he thought back on his friend’s support over the last months. Or rather the last decades.

She nodded as she moved her hand up into his hair on the back of his head, answering his call for support. “Live with us, love,” she whispered as she moved her other hand to the side of his neck, holding him close and tender as he worked through the wide range of emotions that held his heart captive still.

“Does he know you are back?” he whispered as he let his hand run down her back, trying to remain present with her as emotions started to catch up with him.

She hummed in response, slowly raising herself a little so she could look at him.

His eyes still shone with tears as he looked up at her, feeling how her long hair brushed against his body, her fingers softly tangling into his hair and caressing his neck. “How was he?” he whispered as he closed his eyes to her touch.

“Incredibly relieved,” she said slowly, as she recalled how he could finally allow himself to give in to the weight of the burden he had been carrying alone all this time. And she smiled as a tear started to sparkle in the corner of his eye. “And incredibly happy,” she said as she leaned in to kiss it away, causing him to grab onto her more firmly.

“I don’t deserve to be surrounded by people like you,” he sighed as he let his hands sink down, trailing his fingers across her soft skin as they went.

She sighed too, letting her forehead rest against his as she closed her eyes. “Jushiro, listen closely,” she said slowly and clearly. “From the very first moment I laid eyes on you it has been unmistakable. Your fate is intertwined, like your souls are two halves of one and the same,” she whispered and she felt how she could hardly hold back the pressing desire of the Animal Spirits to make their appearance, so she released part of her reiatsu, causing a wave of sparkling reiatsu to wash over the floor into all corners of the room.

Jushiro opened his eyes as he felt the pressure tingle under his hands and tears started to run down his temples as the subtle energy left him nowhere to run to but to feel whatever was present now.

“But the life he holds more dear than his own has been fading slowly and it has caused his soul to cry out so loud it spanned realms,” she whispered and she smiled as she noticed him finally surrendering to the gravity of this new reality. “It has always been you,” she whispered. “The tug on my heart that lead me to the gate and kept me wishing so fiercely to become a part of your world... The moment I laid eyes on you for the first time I felt like I recognized you. And you two held my future in your hands,” she said. “It was always meant to be the three of us,” she whispered and under the weight of her own feelings she could no longer control the gate as the eagerness behind it became to strong. And as the air in the room trembled and her skin tingled she gave in to the tug behind her heart.

And as he sat up a little, his arm helping her up too, his mouth sank open as the faint glow of the condensing reishi cast gentle shadows across his face. The Animal Spirits returned to her once more, bigger this time as they filled the room almost entirely. And instinctively, captivated by the pull of it’s energy he raised his hand and the Elk Spirit reached in to nuzzle it before nudging it encouragingly.

“Feel it,” Sen whispered as she leaned her cheek against his shoulder. “It is here for you,” she whispered as she felt the stability and confidence it exuded seep into their bodies.

He closed his eyes and his breath slowed down and after a while he raised his eyes to meet the sharp gaze of the Eagle that sat perched up on the big antlers and as the Elk Spirit followed his intentions it lowered it’s head completely, leaving the Eagle spirit on eye level with him.

She smiled as she noticed his heart clench as he recognized the role this spirit played for them. “Those all seeing eyes,” he whispered as the Eagle slanted it’s head at him, taking him in with piercing gaze. “It feels just like him,” he sighed and his face softened with the trail of his tears still shimmering in the light of their energy while the Eagle lowered it’s head and clasped his fingers with it’s razor sharp talons.

“The steadiness of the unshakable earth and the clarity of the boundless sky,” she whispered before resting her lips against his shoulder.

“And then there is you,” he whispered as he shifted his gaze to the Wolf Spirit that had sat down, patiently watching the scene in front of it unfold. “A blazing fire of love and care, wrapped in a fierce shell but with the most unconditional of hearts,” he whispered, causing the Wolf Spirit to get up and take her place next to the Elk Spirit right in front of them. The Eagle Spirit let go of his hand and the Elk slowly stepped back, allowing the Wolf Spirit to touch his hand and after sniffing it shortly it rubbed it’s face in his palm.

Sen smiled as she felt how his soul cleansed in their presence, hoping fiercely this trinity would be the promise of their future. The gentle and steady energy of the earth, grounding them down. The vast, clear energy of the sky bringing them to new heights. The warm and loving energy of a family, tying them together and keeping them safe. “Live with us, Jushiro,” she whispered in his ear and she could almost hear the gentle _knack_ from within his chest as the last of his doubt crumbled under the warmth and support gushing into him from the Animal Spirit Kingdom.

“Sen?” he asked in a whisper as he brushed his fingers through the flaming fur of the Wolf Spirit’s cheek before slowly letting go to look at her. Her golden eyes, shining even more magical in the light of the Animal Spirit’s glowing presence, the wild curls framing her face before flowing down her body.

“Hm?” she hummed softly as she met his eyes, smiling a little as she looked at him curiously.

“I love you,” he said, cupping her face with both his hands before kissing her slowly and mindfully, surrendering to the glorious feeling that was now enveloping his heart. Warm, enchanting, marvellous. And as she answered his kiss the Animal Spirits exchanged looks before slowly dissolving, satisfied with what their energy had sprung to life.

***  
  
The sound of his staff preparing breakfast woke him and as he opened his eyes sunlight was already falling in through the opened door to the garden. And despite his eyes taking a while to focus he could make out a slender figure sitting on the edge of the deck and his heart jumped as the feelings of the night came flooding back to him causing him to jolt upright. He blinked repeatedly, demanding his eyes to see clearly and as they did she turned around to smile at him.

“Good morning,” she said softly as the early morning sun made her hair shine with strands of gold.

He was left speechless, stupefied, as everything that had changed between them started to come back to him. She was wearing his sleeping shirt and it fell loosely around her body, slipping off her shoulder as she held up a cup of tea.

“I made you tea,” she said as she set the cup down next to her looking back into the garden.

A bit dazed he threw the blanket aside, slipped into his pants and got up to crouch down behind her, brushing her hair over her shoulder, tracing his fingers across the other that was already warming up in the sun. His heartbeat picked up as he felt the familiarity of her spiritual pressure and the reassuring calmness around her prove to him once again that she had really returned to him. And he closed his eyes as he moved his fingers into her neck and through her hair, before planting a warm and slow kiss in her neck causing her to close her eyes and sigh deep under his touch. “I feel like I am still dreaming,” he sighed against her skin.

She smiled as she touched his arm, her fingers warm against his cool skin. “It’s the best feeling, isn’t it? When your dream still continues after you open your eyes,” she said, picking up his cup so he could sit next to her.

“It really is,” he whispered as he looked at her handing him his cup, resting his eyes on the silver bracelet for a moment. His fingers brushed against hers as he took his tea from her. And as he looked up he met her eyes that sparkled reassuringly in the sunlight and his heart skipped another beat. “It feels magnificent,” he sighed as he leaned forward to kiss her again, resting his hand in her neck, tasting the remains of her tea on her lips.

Her hand seemed to move to that place on the back of his neck intuitively and she moved her fingers up into his hair tenderly as she answered his kiss. Both of them lost in the moment as the room seemed to fall away and the sounds around them faded. Startling them all the more as the door to his room slammed open with a bang.

“Good morni--,” The characteristic pink swirl of uniform and kimono came to an abrupt halt as Shunsui caught them in the middle of their kiss. “Oh-ho-ho? It _is_ a good morning _indeed_. Hello you two,” he sang as he crossed his arms.

Jushiro’s face instantly turned bright red and flustered from his cheeks to the tip of his ears.

Sen pressed her lips together to keep herself from laughing as he wrapped his elbow around his face and fell on his back.

“I can’t ever catch a break with you, can I?” Jushiro hissed through gritting teeth.

Sen looked up at Shunsui with a gentle smile, gauging his state of mind.

But he smiled back at her with a short nod before he clapped his hands repeatedly. “Breakfast is almost ready, let’s get going, we have a lot of details to get over before Hanataro shows up to check up on you for the last time, Sen,” he said a bit too loud while grinning wide as he knew all too well how much his friend struggled to get up in the morning.

Sen gently took Jushiro’s cup and set it aside before leaning forward, planting a soft kiss on his lips as they remained uncovered by his arm. And despite him answering her kiss he groaned in displeasure as his face turned even redder and he flung his other arm across his face too as soon as she got up. “I’ll go and get dressed,” she said as she took her own cup with her. “It’s good to see you again, Shunsui,” she smiled and as she walked by she brushed her hand across his arm and he smiled understandingly, his eyes resting on his tormented friend.

“Likewise, love. We’ll have to get him back on his feet somehow,” he laughed as he gestured towards Jushiro with his chin.

Sen held back her laughter as she looked over her shoulder as Jushiro didn’t seem too eager to move anytime soon. “I’ll leave him in your capable hands,” she joked before gathering her clothes.

But as she moved for the door Shunsui quickly turned and gently took her arm. “Maybe get back to your room through the garden for now, it might be at your disadvantage if your _relationship_ becomes public at this time,” he whispered, but Jushiro heard and it caused him to press his hands on his eyes as he let out a disgruntled sigh.

Shunsui chuckled at his friend’s anguish.

Sen laughed too as she turned on her heels to walk back out on the other side of the room. “I would gladly join you for breakfast if that is alright with you, Ukitake-sama,” she taunted him before walking out onto the deck to get to the guest bedroom.

Shunsui burst out in laughter as he closed the door to Jushiro’s bedroom noticing how Jushiro snuck a last glance at her between his fingers. “Who’d have thought she’s on par with our sense of humor?” he said as he walked up to his squirming friend, still laughing at her joke. He nudged Jushiro with his foot. “Get up, Ukitake-sama,” he joked before plopping down next to him, handing him his tea as Jushiro reluctantly moved to sit up. He leaned back on his hands, taking in the sight of his friend next to him. His hair messy, no shirt, pants loosely tied, a healthy blush on his face and a steady breath. “You look like you had a wild night, Shiro-chan,” he cooed, granting him an angry glance and he laughed. “I’m serious,” he continued in all sincerity. “You look good, Jushiro,” he said softly.

Jushiro looked out into the garden as he leaned forward on his knees, wrapping his hands around his cup and he couldn’t help but smile.

“How are you feeling?” Shunsui pressed on, looking for some sort of affirmation that her presence eased his suffering like he had hoped it would.

“Chaotic,” Jushiro admitted as the realization hit him that whatever it was that happened between him and Sen last night might not work in her favor at all.

Shunsui snuffed a laugh as he tossed a bit of Jushiro’s hair to the side, poking a gentle red mark on his shoulder. “She’s worth whatever chaos she brings to the table, and you know it,” he said resolutely, joking about the bite mark but sincere about her worth as a partner and a healer.

Jushiro emptied his cup, setting it down resolutely as he hid the mark with the palm of his hand, his blush intensifying again. But he smiled again as he let his chin rest on his arm. “I do,” he said softly. They sat like that in silence for a while, gathering their thoughts and enjoying each others silent support before he straightened his back. He let his fingertips linger on the red mark for a moment before he leaned back onto his hands too, letting his head sink back with a deep and audible sigh. “I don’t care how complicated this gets, I still want her,” he said determined, feeling his heart jump for joy at his honest intention and he smiled.

Shunsui looked at him and he smiled too, at his friends happiness and at his own relief. And he felt a deep sense of trust creep into his soul. _Wherever this will lead us, we are exactly where we need to be right now._ He got up and grabbed Jushiro’s uniform, dunking it on him promptly. “Alright, then let’s go and secure her a place in society so you can have her,” he said kicking him softly with his foot. “Publicly,” he added in a snicker, causing Jushiro to gather his clothes flustered as he moved to get up.

“Get out,” he muttered as he pushed Shunsui towards the door, blushing fiercely again.

“Don’t get so shy, Shiro-chan, I know it has been a while, but I haven’t seen you look so lively for a long time! No need to get embarrassed,” he teased.

“Get out!” Jushiro yelled slamming the door open angrily.

But as Shunsui turned to put up a last defence he laughed as he saw Jushiro’s eyes sparkle as he tried to hold back his laughter too. And he raised his hands in surrender before Jushiro slammed the door in his face. He laughed in himself and he leaned back against the wall of the hallway as he crossed his arms in front of him. He noticed the door in the far end of the hall opening gently and as he watched her step out he smiled at the familiarity he had missed so much around the gigai. Even though it had looked almost exactly the same, the energy had been lacking and to feel it around him again eased his troubled soul. Her hair hung over her shoulder in a sloppy braid and the silver bangle shone in the sunlight as she closed the door behind her. “I don’t know what you did to him but he hasn’t been this feisty since our Academy days,” he joked as she came walking up to him.

And she returned the smile as she crossed her arms looking up at him with a shimmer in her eyes. “I think you know exactly what I did,” she rebounded, causing him to laugh. “And it has left us both quite invigorated I would say,” she said as she leaned against the wall next to him laughing softly too. And as they listened to Jushiro getting ready she slid sideways a little, resting her head against his arm softly. “What about you?” she asked gently feeling the subtle discord in his energy.

He smiled and he closed his eyes as he enjoyed her nearness and thoughtfulness. “My mind is at war with my heart a little,” he whispered admittedly. “A part of me wishes we had met decades ago,” he said as he looked at the closed door in front of them. “How different our lives would have been if we’d have known you from the start,” he whispered, taken from his train of thought by her turning around to face him.

“I’m just grateful I get to be with you at all,” she said as her eyes glistened. “After all those years-” her voice faded as he seemed to draw out the darkest memories in her.

He cupped her face and planted a small kiss on her forehead. “I know,” he said as his heart clenched at her sincerity. “Me too,” he whispered. “I’m just grateful for your existence and for however I might be a part of that,” he said and she wrapped her arms around him as she buried her face in his uniform. He held her tight, resting his head back against the wall. But he looked up a bit conflicted as the door to his friend’s bedroom opened softly.

Jushiro took in the scene in front of him for a moment but his eyes softened almost instantly and he met Shunsui’s confusion with a reassuring smile. He stepped out, closing the door softly behind him before he rested his hand on Shunsui’s arm softly as he leaned in to press a kiss on the back of Sen’s head. “Let’s go and get some breakfast,” he whispered before walking out ahead of them.

Shunsui looked down at Sen as she broke off their embrace, seemingly unfazed at what had just happened and she smiled up at his confusion. “I’m so happy I finally found you,” she whispered and he felt the calmness in both their reiatsu and he smiled for his friend already seemed to understand her so much better than he did, trusting her intentions blindly. He pushed himself off the wall and looked up at Jushiro who was looking back over his shoulder as he waited for them down the hallway. And they exchanged a smile as the fiery ball of love that they had come to cherish walked up to Jushiro, grabbing his fingers shortly before stepping into the dining room confidently, wishing the staff good morning. Shunsui sighed deep as he stood next to his friend, taking in the scene as Sen sat down, taking her cup of tea from one of the staff with a smile before resting it against her lips, savoring the warmth as she closed her eyes. “It looks the same yet everything is different,” he said softly.

Jushiro smiled as he felt incredible relief wash over him as he watched her sit in silence for a while. “And yet I am more _me_ than I have ever been,” he said solemnly, treasuring the newly found trust she had sparked in him as he stepped into the dining room too.

And Shunsui nodded as he smiled. “All of us are,” he said as he looked at the subtle blush that remained on his friend’s cheeks and the gentle smile around his lips as he sat down next to her, a little closer than he used to.


	14. Bleeding Souls, Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while! I was caught up in a Bleach Art Contest on instagram that took up a lot of spare time, but here is an extra long, extra fluffy, extra steamy chapter to get back into the groove *ahem*. Enjoy!~

The gentle murmur of the Ugendo staff enjoying their breakfast filled the dining room as they were completely oblivious to Sen’s return. But Jushiro couldn’t help but follow her every move. The way her lips rested against the edge of her cup as she was lost in thought for a moment. The way she smiled gently as she overheard parts of conversations on other tables. How her eyes lit up as she made eye contact with Shunsui on the other side of the table. His gaze rested on her collarbones as the subtle morning light hit them, bringing him back to the feeling of touching those parts of her so intimately last night. The warmth sparking deep down in his abdomen as the view he had had of her came to mind caused him to look a way for a moment. She had really returned to him. And even though his mind still had a hard time accepting it, his body affirmed it time and again. He drew in a deep breath, savouring the calmness that had returned along with her and as he opened his eyes he noticed almost everyone had finished eating so he slowly got up. “Will you please give us the room?” he asked gently and quickly put up his hand signalling his head of staff to hold off her orders. “You can leave the dishes for now,” he said as he smiled kindly at her. And with a short nod of her head his staff got up and quietly left the dining room, closing the door behind them. 

Shunsui looked up at his friend and spun his coffee cup between his fingers before shifting his gaze to Sen. “Hanataro will be here shortly, so we should probably get started,” he said.

Sen frowned slightly as she kept looking at her tea. “My dissapearance has surely caused him a great deal of worry,” she said softly, regretful.

Jushiro sat down again, brushing the back of her arm with his fingertips on his way down. “He doesn’t know,” he said reassuringly.

But Sen shook her head. “If what Kira said is true there is no way he has been fooled by that gigai. The only reason my disappearance has gone unnoticed is because he has allowed it,” she said resolutely causing both gentlemen to exchange worried looks.

But then Jushiro looked back at her abruptly. “Kira?” he asked.

Shunsui smiled faintly.

“How was he involved?” he pressed on as Sen seemed hesitant to answer.

She looked up at him a bit concerned.

“Tell us what happened, Sen,” Jushiro continued on, his worry increasing as she kept him waiting on her answer.

She swallowed and sighed, almost as if she surrendered to exposing the intimacy of the experiences she had shared with the others the past month. “Kisuke convinced him he would be able to help draw out the Animal Spirit’s power from me,” she said.

“How?” Jushiro asked hoping to break through her reluctance to tell them everything. 

Shunsui pressed his lips together as he noticed how his friend slipped into his professional role instantly, shifting from interest to interrogation.

Sen’s eyes flashed a bit impatiently but she noticed the honest worry simmering below the surface of his stern behaviour. She sighed again. “After I was patched up from Mayuri’s infliction for the better part, Kisuke took Kira hostage. He sealed him in an asphyxiation barrier, suffocating him hoping I would release my true potential to save him,” she said. The memory of Kira’s pale face and blue lips as he scraped his fingers across the inside of the barrier had her close her eyes.

“What happened?” Jushiro asked without letting down the pressure to get answers.

She looked down as she wrapped her hands around her warm mug, reluctant to go back to those instances where she actually felt like losing him. “They almost killed him,” she whispered.

Shunsui closed his eyes. Kisuke’s methods had always danced along the line of evil like that.

“But he lives,” Jushiro said.

Sen nodded. “Because they came for me again,” she said softly.

Shunsui looked up at her. “Your family?” he asked before looking at Jushiro.

“Not just them,” she said as she recalled the fierce energy of all the Spirits coming to their aid. “But they did, and they almost killed him,” she said and the memory of their absolute murderous intent sent a shiver down her spine. It was wat had called her back into consciousness as she was barely able to hear Kisuke’s soul pleading her help over the growling of her pack.

“But he lives as well,” Jushiro continued as his palms started to sweat. _What on earth has happened in the past weeks?_

Sen nodded again. “I was able to call them back just in time,” she said softly. “But by that time all of us were in pretty bad shape,” she said, instinctively raising her fingertips to the left side of her chest.

Jushiro’s eyes followed her movement and he felt anger starting to boil in his chest. He swept her hand aside and clenched his teeth. It had been too dark last night to notice, but among her almost fully healed scars there was one more fresh as the skin was still darker and wrinkly just to the inside of her left breast. “What did he do to you?” he hissed between his teeth.

Sen looked up at him. “Kira was there to heal me and it wasn’t too bad,” she tried, but her words lacked resolve as the memory of the sound of his blade scraping along her ribs and shoulder blade made her flinch a little.

Unsatisfied with her answer and anticipating the worst he leaned forward and trailed his fingers past the inside of her shoulder blade quickly confirming his suspicion. “He ran his blade through you,” Jushiro said angrily, resting his fingers on the exit wound on her upper back.

Sen looked at him a little desperate, not knowing what she could possibly say to make this right.

Shunsui noticed her struggle and Jushiro’s emotions rise so he put his coffee down with a thud. “Shiro-chan, we need to save the emotional package of this ordeal for later,” he said gently but it was enough to snap Jushiro out of his anger.

His eyes softened as he frowned a little and she noticed how his touch turned soft and warm on her back. And as he trailed his fingers down her back she felt his reluctance to let this go. So she smiled up at him faintly and he nodded as he drew back his hand.

“Hanataro will surely notice that too,” Shunsui said as his eyes rested on the new scar. “If what you say is true and he knows you have been gone we need to talk to him about this before he reports back to Captain Unohana,” he mumbled.

Sen sighed. “Hanataro has covered for us for all this time, if he hadn’t been willing to help us with this he would have exposed my dissapearance already,” she said as she felt eagerness rise to see him again so she could apologise for the trouble she had caused him. Again. “So what else is there to bridge between me and the gigai?” She asked as she looked from Jushiro to Shunsui.

Shunsui looked at his cup and Jushiro looked at the door as both of them thought on that for a minute. Then Shunsui pressed his lips together and his eyes started to sparkle as he looked at her from under the edge of his hat. “You cook now,” he said with a straight face.

Jushiro looked at him a bit surprised but then laughed a little. “You use honorifics and are really polite in general,” he added.

Shunsui laughed out loud now. “You are really bubbly with everyone and you hardly go outside because this place feels so much like a home to you now,” he continued.

Jushiro’s face suddenly turned a little serious as he bit his lower lip. “And you ate meat,” he said carefully.

Shunsui laughed, slapping his hand flat on the table as Sen deadpanned and her eye twitched a little at all the ridiculousness coming her way.

“I-,” Sen stuttered as her face started to turn red. “Kira taught me a little bit about cooking,” she tried and her mind scrambled as she tried her hardest to close the gaps Kisuke’s gigai had left. But it only caused Shunsui to laugh harder.

Jushiro covered his mouth with his hand as he tried his hardest not to laugh as he recalled the silly, beaming gigai.

Sen wrung her hands as she felt so conscious about her behaviour all of a sudden it made her incredibly insecure. “And I think I am rather sociable now, but I wouldn’t go as far as to call me _bubbly_ ,” she mumbled. “And even though I still prefer being outside...” she whispered as she clasped her hands together tightly. “Ugendo really does feel like a home to me,” she added softly.

Shunsui stopped laughing as he noticed her worry and Jushiro sighed a little as he leaned forward, cupping her face with his hand. “It makes me so happy to hear you say that,” he said softly.

She looked up at him and smiled faintly.

“It’s alright, Sen,” he said comforting. “This situation was so incredibly confusing for all of us, we couldn’t help but laugh at the differences between you and the gigai. It was the only way to cope with...” he fell silent for a moment as he felt his heart flutter. He looked into her golden eyes, strands of unruly hair had escaped her braid and fell down her neck, meeting the green lace of her top. “The only way to cope with how much we missed you,” he said softly before brushing her hair back and putting it behind her ear.

Shunsui smiled sincerely. “Do you think you will struggle with meeting the expectations set by the Division Four reports?” he asked gently.

She looked at him as Jushiro rubbed his thumb across her cheek before taking back his hand. She shook her head. “I don’t struggle with being around people, it’s just that I haven’t had this kind of interaction for so long that I had to reacquaint myself with it,” she said.

Shunsui slanted his head a little. “Urahara helped you with that?” He asked with a frown, worried all of a sudden of how his sly personality might have rubbed off on her.

Sen shook her head. “Not particularly, although spending so much time with him has made it easier to be around souls of your kaliber,” she said resting her eyes on Shunsui’s chest as she watched his incredible spiritual energy pulse within his body.

“What did he do with you, other than almost murder you?” Jushiro asked a little snarky as he still couldn’t completely get to terms with Kisuke’s questionable methods.

Sen looked up at him, struggling to put into words how - despite his harsh methods - he had given her a gift no one else could ever have. She thought back on the night he told her about the Sealed King and her gaze slid down his chest, resting on the looming presence of Mimihagi, hanging over his head as the sword of Damocles. She felt a lump in her throat and tried to swallow away the tears. “He told me about Aizen and how his actions left Soul Society so damaged. How it has left all of you so damaged,” she said.

Jushiro squinted his eyes a little as he noticed the slight tremble in her voice but he didn’t say anything.

And she saw in his face that he knew she wasn’t telling them everything but he had decided to let it go for now.

“Realizing the depth of the wounds in your spirits rooted me back into the Animal Spirit Kingdom,” she whispered as she felt her eyes burn as the image of her Alpha appearing before them came back to her, along with the feeling of despair that had washed over her at the realisation of what their future might be holding. It almost took her breath away again and she lowered her eyes to her hands to hide her tearing up.

Shunsui saw the change in her demeanour too and slanted his head a little. “Sen,” he said softly. “What does it mean when you say you were rooted back into the Animal Spirit Kingdom?” he asked carefully.

She smiled painfully. “It means the gate to the Animal Spirit Kingdom opened to me for the first time without me being in danger,” she said and the memory of being able to touch the Wolf Spirit that had appeared to them caused a tear to roll down her face.

“They came for you again,” Shunsui said softly.

Sen nodded, causing tears to fall down onto her legs and roll down the bare part of it. “And I had to let them go,” she said as she looked at him, her bottom lip trembling.

His clothes rustled as he got up and a few big steps set him next to her. And as he sank down to his knees beside her he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. He rested his chin on her head as he soothed her, demanding Jushiro with his eyes to do the same despite his anger towards Kisuke.

Jushiro closed his eyes for a moment and as he sighed deep Shunsui let her go. He leaned forward, drying the tears that had fallen onto her legs with his thumbs. “They are right here with you,” he said softly as he rested his forehead against hers. “And I am convinced they are happy to follow you because you will lead them to their destinies,” he said.

“Just like you are leading us to ours,” Shunsui added as he squeezed her arm gently.

Jushiro looked up at him over Sen’s head and smiled gently at his friend.

Suddenly three sets of eyes shot towards the door as they heard the head of staff greet someone in the hallway next to the dining room. And all of them recognised the kind and gentle reiatsu that had entered the barrier.

Jushiro let go of her and looked at her inquisitively. “Are you ready to meet him?” he asked.

Sen smiled at him as she wiped away her tears resolutely. “I am so happy to see him again,” she said.

Jushiro shuffled back, putting some more distance between them and Shunsui got up to sit back on his side of the table where he emptied his cup, trying to let his own worry fade a little before the door softly opened.

“Ukitake-sama, sorry for interrupting,” the head of staff said carefully. “Hanataro Yamada of the Fourth Division is here to check up on Reiki-san,” she said.

Jushiro noticed Sen flinch at the honorific but he smiled and nodded at his employee, signing her to let him in. And as she stepped aside Hanataro stepped in shyly, bowing down before the head of staff thanking her for her service before bowing down before his superiors in one move while the door got closed behind him.

“I’m sorry for the interruption Captain Ukitake-sama, Captain Kyoraku-sama, I’m here to check up on Rei-,” he suddenly stopped talking, still hovering in a deep bow. And as he slowly got up his eyes trembled as they rested on Sen.

She smiled at him, her eyes still red from crying but sitting up straight, determined not to hide anything from him anymore.

“Reiki-san...” he whispered.

“It’s good to see you, Hanataro,” she said gently and she smiled as he had immediately recognised her.

He stepped forward a bit, his hands falling next to his body as he frowned worried.

Jushiro looked at him and felt his heart soften at the young man’s instant realisation and caring intentions.

“It’s you,” Hanataro whispered as he sank to his knees in front of her.

Sen nodded slowly.

His eyes scanned her body quickly, finding the scar on her chest almost instantly. Without saying anything he lifted his hands and the familiar orange hue appeared over her body but he couldn’t bare to look at her any longer.

“Hanataro...” she whispered.

“You were hurt,” he said, his voice cracking.

“Please,” she said as she reached for him.

But he pulled away his hands, keeping up the healing shield, as he pressed his eyes shut. “Let me heal you,” he squeaked.

Sen felt her heart clench at his pain as she felt worry and confusion whirl in his small body. “Hanataro, please, stop,” she pleaded.

But he clenched his fists as he looked at her now, tears in his eyes and his teeth clenched. “I wasn’t able to protect you from whatever happened, so please let me help you now,” he yelled feverishly.

And she leaned forward, breaking the healing barrier, to wrap her arms around him in a tight embrace. “I am so sorry for worrying you, this must have been incredibly hard on you,” she whispered as she held him close. “Thank you so much for what you have endured the past few weeks, you have already done more than enough,” she said feeling how he calmed down a little in her arms.

Jushiro and Shunsui exchanged a guilt ridden look as they realised how much of a burden it had been on the ever so diligent and honest Hanataro to keep this a secret from his Captain who he admired so much.

“Hanataro, I am so glad to see you again,” she whispered against his hair and his hands relaxed as one moved up to reach to the exit wound on her back.

“Someone in our Division healed this,” he said muffled by her embrace.

Sen let him go and he sat up, looking at her with a crumpled face and his hair in a mess from struggling against her embrace. She shook her head. “He’s not in your Division anymore,” she said softly.

Hanataro nodded. “Kira,” he said.

“Hanataro,” Shunsui said gently. “How long have you known?” he asked carefully, amazed at the information Hanataro was able to deduce in the short instance he had entered the room.

Hanataro looked up at Shunsui hesitantly. “From the first time I met the gigai,” he mumbled.

Jushiro sighed as he rubbed his eyes. “We are forever in your debt for keeping this under the radar Hanataro. Thank you,” he said as he tried to smile at the young man reassuringly but failing miserably.

Hanataro shuffled in his spot as he looked back at Sen. “If it is not too much to ask,” he started politely. “May I know what happened? It seemed like some sort of incident since both Ukitake-sama and Kyoraku-sama were left unknowing too,” he asked softly.

Shunsui laughed a little. “So you noticed that too,” he said.

Hanataro couldn’t bare to look at his superior. “I have been with Division Four for a long time now, I have learned a lot from working with all sorts of struggling people,” he said assertively but gentle. “And without disrespect but, you have been struggling,” he added, causing Sen to smile at him.

“It was indeed an incident,” she said as she glanced sideways gauging Jushiro and Shunsui’s response. But they remained still so she continued. “I was taken in order to draw out the power of the Animal Spirits from me,” she said, causing him to look up at her in alarm.

“You were taken involuntary?” he asked.

Sen nodded. “At first it was involuntary, but I grew to understand their cause quite quickly so I worked with them for the past month and a half,” she said veiled, covering up Kisuke and Yoruichi’s involvement.

Hanataro scanned her body with his eyes again. “Your scars,” he whispered.

“They healed me,” she said, thinking of the warm water and typical sulphuric smell of the hot spring.

“But they wounded you to,” he said, resting his eyes on the new scar on her chest.

She nodded.

“You could have died,” he whispered, causing Jushiro to look away as he had already anticipated it being that bad but refusing to allow the idea of losing her.

She nodded again. “But I didn’t,” she said.

Hanataro looked at the silver bangle. “Your spirit is lighter,” he said softly.

Sen smiled as she raised her wrist for him.

He touched the bracelet with his fingertips as he looked at the animal prints stamped into the cool metal. “So carefully crafted,” he said.

She smiled. “It was a gift from the one I stayed with for the past weeks,” she said.

Hanataro squinted his eyes at the bracelet and then looked up at her. “You can take down the second barrier, Captain Ukitake-sama,” he said as he looked to his side to face Jushiro.

Shunsui looked at Jushiro in confusion but his friend smiled kindly at the young healer. “All this time you have been holding up a second barrier?” Shunsui asked sternly.

Jushiro lifted his hand and waved it through the air as if he was waving a puff of smoke out of his face, closely watching Sen’s response.

But she smiled at him as she nodded. “Of course I didn’t notice it when you first brought me here, but as he helped me enter back into the Seireitei Kira had to catch me because I instantly crumbled under the accumulated soul chatter. He gave me the bracelet and they fell quiet. I can still hear and see the souls close to me but the chatter in the distance doesn’t weigh on me as heavy as it used to. When I stepped back inside the barrier last night I noticed how it went completely silent,” she explained as she looked at Jushiro with a grateful smile. “Thank you for taking such good care of me,” she said before she looked at Hanataro. “All of you,” she added as she shifted her gaze to Shunsui.

But he was glaring at Jushiro and got up angrily. “No wonder you got worse so quickly after she was taken!” He growled upset, totally ignoring the fact that Hanataro was among them.

Jushiro put up his hand hoping to calm his friend down but his calmness only seemed to anger Shunsui further.

“Don’t pretend like it was nothing!” Shunsui spat at him.

“Shunsui, it was only a subtle layer, it didn’t strain me that much,” Jushiro tried, raising his second hand in a calming gesture.

“She wasn’t even here!” He continued, ignoring the small twitch his remark caused in his friend’s face. “You could have taken it down!” He said as his worry for Jushiro’s health got the better of him. “For once, you could have gone easy on yourself!” He continued.

Jushiro clenched his teeth as he looked at his friend in disbelief now. “That would have meant accepting that she was gone, Shunsui,” he tried to explain as calmly as he could manage.

“But she was!” Shunsui growled.

“And holding it up, ready for her return, was like a buoy keeping me afloat while I felt like drowning,” Jushiro hissed.

Hanataro’s eyes widened as he looked back at her.

And she met his gaze with warmth and kindness as she pressed her lips together.

And after a while of just looking at her he smiled faintly as he wrapped his hands around the bracelet and her wrist. “You are home,” he said sincerely. “Whatever happened, it has healed you into the soul I always suspected you could become when presented with the right environment,” he said solemly. “I am so grateful I finally get to meet you,” he said.

She raised her hand to touch the side of his face as her eyes started to glisten again. “Thank you for being here, waiting for me, Hanataro,” she whispered before she looked up at Shunsui and subtly she let her spiritual pressure rise, washing it across the floor over his feet where it crawled up into his body. As if he was snapped out of a daze he looked down at her and she slanted her head. “I know it’s hard to watch him struggle for air and coughing up blood,” she said slowly. “I know...” she added slowly in a whisper, looking at him understandingly. “And we will take all the time we need to recover from all that has happened over the last months, but please, Shunsui, Jushiro,” she said as she looked at Hanataro. “We need to help Hanataro through the last part of this ordeal,” she said kindly.

Shunsui let out an aggravated grunt, knowing fully well that his worry and exhaustion wasn’t helping so he plopped down leaning back on his hands.

Jushiro emptied his cup of tea and sighed deep.

Sen nodded. “Alright, Hanataro, what do we need to do to tie all of this back together?” She asked.

He looked at her intensely now. “I left the weekly reports vague on your behavioural changes so besides the Ugendo staff no one outside will know the difference. I managed to heal the scars back almost completely on the gigai too, even though the body responded quite differently than a regular soul,” he said. His eyes rested on the scar on her chest. “I think I can heal this one back just as far in one sitting for captain Unohana not think anything of it,” he said as he squinted his eyes a little. “So I think we’ll be alright in the last of the weekly report and no one will have to find out,” he said as he looked at his superiors.

Jushiro looked at him grateful as he bowed down his head. “Thank you for your integrity in this matter Hanataro-san. If there is ever anything I can do to compensate you for your work, please let me know,” he said sincerely.

Hanataro looked up at him shyly as he blushed a little. “All I want is for her to be happy in our society after being brought into it so brutally,” he said. “I think you have already contributed greatly to that,” he said as he bowed down for Jushiro causing the latter to blush a little as he realised Hanataro started to figure out the changes in their relationship. “I will do everything in my power to ensure your happiness, Reiki-san,” he said as he looked up at Jushiro again, nodding his head.

Shunsui smiled. “Thank you for keeping our secrets safe, Hanataro,” he said, trying to ease Jushiro’s worry about someone exposing his love for Sen.

Hanataro nodded before looking back at Sen. He pointed at her chest. “I should start on that now, I have to walk back to the hospital afterwards,” he said a bit disappointed.

Sen moved to lie on her back for him so he could work and she looked up at him. “You can’t use a _shunpo_?” She asked.

Hanataro pressed his lips together for a moment causing Jushiro to smile pitiful. He then shook his head. “I never learned to master the _flash step_ ,” he said softly.

Sen closed her eyes as she savoured the warmth coming from his healing as his hands hovered over her body. “I still struggle with my landings too,” she said.

All three men looked at her in confusion. “You know how to _flash step_ Reiki-san?” Hanataro asked bluntly.

She smiled as she raised her arm dangling the bracelet in front of him. “ _They_ thought me,” she said. “In order for me to travel the Rukongai faster,” she added mumbling as she let her arm flail down.

Jushiro looked at Shunsui with a frown. “The Rukongai?” He asked.

Sen hummed in response.

“They made you travel the Rukongai alone?” he pressed on.

She opened her eyes to look at him through her lashes. “Yes,” she said.

Hanataro looked at her worryingly. “You traveled the entire Rukongai by yourself?” He asked a bit taken aback.

She nodded. “I had to reacquaint myself with human interaction after we learned the difference between the gigai and me when it came to social skills. The Rukongai is the only place where I would meet lots of people, without giving up my disappearance and without me struggling so much with the accumulated spiritual pressure,” she explained a bit impatient.

“Through which gate did you get back?” Jushiro asked demandingly.

Sen noticed his aggravation and felt reluctant to add to it with her answer, but she felt so tired of having to withhold the truth from the people she cared so much about. “The north gate,” she said softly causing Jushiro to click his tongue.

“In which district did you enter the Rukongai?” He continued hesitantly.

“District 79,” she said.

Shunsui closed his eyes, knowing fully well what she had encountered there. The incredible contrast between the outskirts of the Rukongai and the Seireitei had always been an eyesore in the way their society functioned. And the shocking poverty aside, the incredibly violent inhabitants of the Zaraki District could have harmed her gravely, if not worse. Which is probably why Jushiro pressed on about the matter so sternly. He looked at his friend more understanding again. The number of times she could potentially have died during her absence grew with every new thing they learned, causing all of them to be on edge. He sighed audibly as he let his chin rest in the palm of his hand as he rested his elbow on his knee. “It’s been a rough couple of weeks for all of us, we deserve a bit of relief,” he hummed.

Hanataro laughed softly. “A welcome home party,” he said softly as he exchanged meaningful looks with Sen.

Shunsui glanced at Hanataro. “Do you have any idea how Captain Unohana will reevaluate Sen’s ability to be among people?” He asked.

Hanataro shook his head. “No, I don’t know anything about that,” he said apologetically.

Shunsui only hummed in response.

Jushiro looked at Hanataro working on Sen. He had been treated by Division Four countless of times but the orange hue still made him feel at ease somehow. “Is there anything else we can do for you, Hanataro-san?” He asked sincerely. And as Hanataro looked up at him the powerful sincerity in the young mans eyes struck him. There was a boldness one would not expect from him with his shy and nervous nature, but it felt all the more powerful because of that.

“Make her happy,” he said.

Sen looked up at him with a grateful smile.

Jushiro blushed in response before answering in all honesty: “I will”.

Hanataro nodded and Shunsui laughed softly. “Hanataro, what are you, her father?” He joked, causing the young man to blush feverishly. “Did you just get your father-in-laws permission to take her hand in marriage, Jushiro?” Shunsui continued, causing his friend to blush fiercely too.

Sen laughed out loud now as she looked at the men surrounding her. “You are my new family after all,” she said. “So maybe the permission of the protective baby brother?” She joked causing Shunsui to laugh wholeheartedly as the other two men blushed up to the tips of their ears.

Sen closed her eyes to Hanataro’s healing as the scar tissue started to tingle.

“Hanataro, what happens now?” Shunsui asked genuinely after he was done laughing.

Hanataro hummed a little as he thought about it for a moment. “I will report back to Captain Unohana that Reiki-san is still stable. The day after tomorrow the reevaluation is scheduled. So until then we will be busy arranging that,” he said as he blew strands of hair out of his face.

Shunsui nodded. “Do you dread facing others, Sen?” He asked as he looked at her.

With her eyes still closed she shook her head. “No, I’ll be fine,” she said softly. But suddenly her eyes popped open and she looked at Jushiro. “I might not be able stay here...” she said carefully.

Jushiro swallowed as he had already thought of that possibility.

Hanataro looked at her with a frown. “You will probably be asked to stay at Division Four,” he said softly.

She looked up at him with a faint smile. “Which is alright, because I am looking forward to working with all of you,” she said sincerely, but her eyes moved back to Jushiro and she couldn’t speak as the thought of having to leave him again broke her heart.

Hanataro noticed her looking at him and he softly touched her shoulder. “But you will probably be allowed more freedom if everything goes well,” he whispered reassuringly.

She swallowed against the nervousness in her chest as she nodded at him.

And they sat in silence for a while, processing all that had happened on their own terms. When Hanataro lifted his healing beads of sweat had started to form on his forehead and he tossed his hair out of his face suppressing a sigh. “This should be enough,” he said as Sen slowly got up and he pulled her braid aside softly to check how the scar of the exit wound looked on her back. He nodded satisfied and looked at the two captains across the table. “If you’ll excuse me, I have a long journey ahead, so I should be going,” he said as he bowed his head.

Sen looked at him a bit disappointed. “Do you really have to go already? Can’t you stay a little longer? You haven’t even had anything to drink,” She asked softly, eager to spend some more time with him.

He looked at her apologetically. “I’m sorry Reiki-san,” he said, startled by an angry frown on her face. “S-Sen,” he corrected himself as he laughed softly and blushed a little. “But I want to have as much time as possible to help prepare for your reevaluation, it’s the last thing I can do for you before it’s back in Captain Unohana’s hands,” he said sincerely.

Sen smiled gratefully at him and sighed. “What have I ever done to deserve such consideration,” she thought out loud.

Hanataro smiled. “You came for us,” he said softly.

Shunsui watched the tender bond between the two healers and allowed it to warm his heart. He then tapped the table softly before getting up. “Hanataro, I could take you back into the city if you’d like,” he said as he looked at Jushiro with a gentle smile.

Hanataro blushed a little as he put up his hands. “No, Captain Kyoraku-sama I can’t possibly accept that,” he stuttered.

Shunsui laughed. “I know it is a bit awkward to travel on someone else’s _flash step_ but it’s the least I can do to repay you for your hard work,” he said as he crossed his arms.

Jushiro looked up at him a bit questioning, he hadn’t expected his friend to leave so soon, which made him a little suspicious.

But Shunsui met his gaze calmly and smiled before gesturing Hanataro to get up.

Sen got up too as she looked at both men in front of her and quickly she stepped in to embrace Hanataro once more, planting a kiss on his cheek. “I’m looking forward to having some more time between us,” she said softly, squeezing him tight once more before letting go. She then turned to Shunsui and she raised herself on her toes to cup his face with both hands, looking into his eyes for a moment and spotting some mischief in the depths and she smiled for he felt calm to her.

He let his hands rest in her waist for a moment, savouring her warm skin under his hands before leaning his forehead against hers shortly. “I’ll see you soon,” he said softly before slowly letting go and turning towards the door as the reluctance to let her go swirled around his heart. “Make sure she rests, Shiro-chan,” he cooed jokingly as he glanced over his shoulder causing his friend receding blush to flare up again.

Jushiro got up quickly and looked at his friend in playful offence. “Don’t address me like that in company, Kyoraku,” he said sternly causing Sen to laugh and shake her head.

“We’re all family here,” she said as she looked at Hanataro who blushed a little in response and nervousness as he wasn’t sure yet how he felt about being so informal with such high ranking officials.

Hanataro opened the door softly and turned around one last time, bowing before Jushiro and Sen. “I’ll be off than, thank you for your hospitality, Captain Ukitake-sama,” he said formally.

Jushiro raised his hand and shook his head. “There’s no need to thank me, Hanataro-san, if anything, we should be thanking you again,” he said kindly.

Shunsui smiled and nodded. “I couldn’t agree more,” he said as he stepped into the hallway. “Let’s get you back to your barracks Seventh Seat,” he said playfully as he flipped on his sandals.

Sen walked them to the door and shortly grabbed onto Shunsui’s hand before he stepped out of her reach and she smiled as she felt his fingers close around hers for an instance. And as she watched them walk out into the courtyard she heard footsteps behind her. As soon as Shunsui and Hanataro were out of sight she turned around to see Jushiro lean against the wall with a gentle smile gracing his handsome features.

His staff had darted into the dining room, eager to clean up the mess that was still left from their breakfast so he put his hands into his pockets as he pushed himself off the wall. “Can I speak to you in my office for a moment, Sen?” He asked politely.

She squinted her eyes at him a little but understood his formality towards her among his staff so she nodded and walked up to him. “Of course, Jushiro,” she said as her eyes started to sparkle as she held back her laugh.

He turned around quickly to not get infected by her playfulness and walked out ahead of her to open the door to his office. His eyes rested on her upper back for a moment as she passed him in the doorway and his heart sighed in relief as the exit wound of Kisuke’s blade was healed almost completely now. And he grabbed her hand as he quickly closed the door behind them, spinning her around and pulling her against him, wrapping one arm around her waist while his other hand landed in her neck as he looked at her lovingly.

He caught her by surprise but his hands felt warm and reassuring on her body and his intentions were pure and she felt the heat from last night return between them as their bodies were pressed against eachother again. She felt how he pulled her in tight, and she worked one leg between his, finding as much connection to his body as she possible could, while she looked up into his longing eyes. And she slowly rose to her toes to meet his lips, kissing him slowly and ever so gently, taking the time to feel and taste him better than before now the possibility arose of having to leave again. The lingering taste of black tea on his lips as they fell around hers warm and passionately as his hand softly brushed her lower back took her breath away. A trace of the smell of freshly baked bread around him made her smile as she breathed in deep without breaking off their kiss.

He let himself sink back against the door, pulling her onto him even closer as he hummed against her lips eager for more. But as he felt himself eager to surrender to the passion her felt for her his mind steered him back into the matters at hand abruptly and the idea of her leaving again left him feeling empty despite feeling her on his body so wonderfully.

She felt his hesitance and brushed her tongue across his lips slowly, asking him to stay present with her for a little longer. And she felt his fingertips press firm into her waist as he answered her request, tangling his tongue with hers softly and she could still taste the sweetness of his breakfast. Her hands moved up and into his uniform, finding their way to his well defined chest and as she slowly worked her hands down to his abs he couldn’t help himself and she felt how he softly grabbed her ass and pushed her hips onto his own gently. She let her hands rest in his waist as she traced his lip with her tongue once more before slowly breaking away from him. Her forehead resting on his now bare chest as he let his head sink back against the door.

“I don’t want you to go,” he whispered as he closed his eyes, enjoying the touch of her warm hands.

She kissed his chest causing him to roll his head to the side as he frowned. “I know,” she said softly. “But luckily I fell in love with one of the most potent shunpo users in the entire realm, so I expect him to visit whenever he can,” she joked, trying to ease the reluctance between the both of them a little.

He hummed softly as he savoured her words. “You fell in love with me, huh?” He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

“It’s like I our souls loved eachother since before they even met,” she whispered and she wrapped her arms around his waist inside his uniform in response, resting her ear on his chest listening to his heart beat and the content humming it was exuding ever since she had returned.

“What have I done to deserve such love?” He said gently as he pressed a kiss on top of her head.

She slowly let go and moved back to look at him in all sincerity and smiled. “You came for me,” she said quietly just like Hanataro had done when she had asked him a similar question.

He felt his heart get pierced by her soft whisper and he moved his hands down the side of her legs, bending forward a little and with a strong pull he pulled her onto him as he pushed himself away from the door, allowing her to wrap her legs around him before wrapping his arms around her to hold her tight.

She laughed softly and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing a kiss below his ear before nuzzling her face in his hair.

And he spun around with her wrapped around him before kissing her shoulder and whispering against her skin: “I will always come for you”.

***

He heard loud and quick footsteps down the hallway as he was cleaning up his desk after dealing with a mountain of paperwork regarding new recruits coming in from the Academy now that it had started back up. He looked at the door expecting it to open and with loud bang and the typical drama Shunsui came sailing into his Division office. “Shunsui,” he said unimpressed by his friends acting as he looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Hello,” Shunsui said bluntly as he crossed his arms. “We are leaving,” he said as his eyes shone witha type of mischief Jushiro hadn’t seen in him for a long time.

“You can do whatever you want,” Jushiro said as he laughed softly. “But I have work to finish,” he added as he stacked a set of documents to put it away in a binder.

Shunsui sighed loud. “You. Me. Outside,” he said as he kicked Jushiro’s desk before stomping out, leaving the door open as he left.

Jushiro furrowed his brow as he looked at the empty hallway and took his time putting away his work before getting up and closing the office behind him. As he walked up to the lobby he looked back and thought about how he hadn’t seen Rukia all day despite his busy meeting schedule, she’d usually be there to make sure he’d be on time for it all. He rubbed his eyes as he sighed deep. It was the day of the reevaluation and none of them had received an update on how it would take place so it was a bit unfortunate he had been held up at the office until late as he wished he could have been home with her for this. He looked at Shunsui right before his sandals got tossed at him and he shook his head as he laughed. Maybe that was the reason his friend was so rebellious today. He slipped his sandals back on and looked down the empty hallways once more before following Shunsui into the courtyard of his Division. “What’s the rush Shunsui?” He asked as he looked at his friend with a slight frown. The mischievous sparkle hadn’t left his eyes and Jushiro laughed again. “Come on, what is this about?” He asked.

Shunsui grinned as he crossed his arms. “Let’s get you cleaned up,” he said as he gestured him to follow and with a soft rustling noise he dissapeared.

Jushiro blinked a couple of times before he located his friends reiatsu and with a swirl of air he followed him into the Division Eight compound. “Shunsui-“ he tried but before he could say anything he noticed Nanao in the doorway of the Division office. She smiled kindly at him as she bowed politely.

“I’m sorry for the confusion Captain Ukitake, but we would really appreciate it if you could just follow our lead for a little longer,” she said mysteriously before looking back up at him and pressing her glasses onto her nose firmly.

Jushiro smiled at her and slanted his head. “You are in on this too, Lieutenant Ise?” He teased her and she laughed softly as her eyes twinkled too. “What in the heavens is going on?” He said as he threw his hands up in the air before following her inside. As he stepped into Shunsui’s office he found his friend had already started to change his attire. He had swapped his black and white uniform for a turqoise yukata and was tying his hair back in a messy bun.

Nanao walked to her desk and picked up a stack of green clothing and she turned back to Jushiro with a smile. “Could you please change into this?” She asked as she handed him the clothes.

Jushiro looked from Nanao to Shunsui befuddled but took the clothes from her nonetheless. “Shunsui-“, he tried but his friend gave him a stern look.

“Will you just get on with it? We’ll be late,” he said as he nodded at the clothes before looking out the window.

Jushiro followed his gaze and noticed how it started to get dark outside and he shook his head again in confusion before putting down the clothes and taking off his haori. “Are we attending a ceremony?” He tried again as he glanced at Shunsui who slipped on his clogs while Nanao adjusted his dark red obi.

Shunsui looked across his shoulder. “Something like that,” he smirked before clapping his hands loudly. “So get changed so we can get going. Nanao, you should get changed too,” he said as she stepped back to check if he was dressed properly before she nodded and walked out of the office.

“Nanao is coming too?” Jushiro asked as he untied the obi keeping his uniform in place.

Shunsui walked up to him and started to unfold the green yukata that was meant for his friend. “Just change already,” he said as he rolled his eyes.

Jushiro couldn’t help but surrender to his friends urging pleas and changed into the cool cotton yukata.

Shunsui helped him tie the silver obi around his waist and handed him a green ribbon to tie back his hair before he tossed the clogs that went with the attire his friend’s way.

Jushiro laughed softly, slipping on the clogs as he finished tying his hair back into a pony tail. But before he could finish a set of cool hands interrupted him.

“Please, allow me,” Nanao said from behind him as she pulled the ribbon back out of his hair.

He felt her fingers separating his hair and he smiled at Shunsui as she braided his long hair to one side. “You know I hate surprises, Shunsui,” he said as he glared at his friend, secretly enjoying the feeling of hands fidgeting through his hair and his thoughts shot back to Sen as he wished they were hers. He sighed a little. “I really just want to go home,” he said softly as he looked up at his friend expecting to find understanding there.

But Shunsui crossed his arms and looked at him sternly. “Can you please go with the flow for a little bit? I promise it will be worth it,” he said as he looked how Nanao gently swung Jushiro’s braid across his shoulder. “Thank you for seeing to it that we are properly dressed, Nanao-chan,” he said.

And as she walked out from behind him Jushiro smiled at her pretty, red kimono, tied with a dark purple obi.

Shunsui gestured her to come to him and adjusted her bow a little before squeezing her upper arm softly. “We should get going, we’re probably already late,” he said as he looked outside one more time.

Jushiro looked at Nanao helplessly. “Where are we going?” He asked.

And she smiled as Shunsui wrapped his arm around her and took her hand before looking back at him with a cheeky smile. “Just follow my _step_ ,” he said before both of them disappeared.

“You impertinent-,” Jushiro mumbled before following his friends lead. And as he landed he shook his head laughing as he stared into the gate of his own home where Shunsui and Nanao were met up with Rukia who smiled at her captain gently, dressed in a beautiful lilac kimono as well.

“Welcome home, Captain Ukitake,” she said as she nodded at him. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help you with your meetings today, but I had some pressing matters that needed my attention,” she said solemnly, causing Nanao to laugh softly behind her hand.

Jushiro crossed his arms and smiled at her as behind his colleagues and friends he noticed the courtyard of his house was decorated with traditional lanterns leading the way down the path to the lake. “To what do we owe this celebration?” He asked.

Shunsui stepped aside swaying his arm towards the gate, gesturing Jushiro to enter. “You will find out soon enough,” he said mysteriously allowing Jushiro to step into the courtyard ahead of them.

He noticed a lot of spiritual pressure had gathered at the lake, most reiatsu he recognised from his colleagues from the Thirteen Court Guard Divisions. And as he walked ahead of Shunsui and their subordinates through the subtly lit path in the bamboo forest, the end of the path opened up in a scene straight from a fairy tale. He paused for a moment as he took it all in. There were lights and lanterns strung around the entire circumference of the lake, a couple of tables had been set in the clearing and torches and candles lit the area. As he scanned the tables he met Captain Unohana’s gaze as she got up to meet him and all of a sudden he realised what was going on.

“Good evening Captain Ukitake-sama,” Unohana said gently in her typical singing voice. “Thank you for your hospitality,” she said as she bowed to him shortly, showing the shining red obi that tied her black embroidered kimono.

Jushiro bowed to her in response. “It goes without saying, Captain Unohana-sama,” he said politely. “But I have to admit that meeting you all here is a pleasant surprise to me,” he said as he looked past her to the company that had already gathered.

“Oh?” She hummed as she looked at Shunsui who grinned wide. “So that’s why you were so eager to arrange this, Captain Kyoraku,” she said as she smiled at the latter.

Shunsui laughed. “Thank you for allowing it, Captain Unohana-sama,” he said as he bowed his head.

Jushiro looked over his shoulder at his friend. Shaking his head again as he laughed softly.

“Please, Captain Ukitake,” Unohana continued. “Will you join us in reevaluating the guest you have welcomed into your home so generously?” She said as she glanced at him from aside.

Jushiro sighed as he scanned the clearing again. She wasn’t there. And he looked back in the direction of his house trying to locate her spiritual pressure among all the others but Rukia quickly grabbed his arm.

“Please, Captain Ukitake, I promise it will be alright,” she said as she smiled up at him.

So he let himself be guided to the tables where he was greeted by a lot of familiar faces. Rukia set him at the head of the table closest to the water where small candles floated in shimmering dishes like fireflies dancing in the dark night sky. She sat down next to him while Shunsui and Nanao sat across from her on the other side of the table. And Jushiro smiled reassuringly as Kiyone and Sentarō sat down next to Rukia with a guilty look on their faces, obviously troubled by keeping such a surprise from their Captain. He looked up as Captain Hitsugaya appeared beside Shunsui in a light grey yukata with a turqoise obi. He nodded at the company at the table shortly before taking his seat.

“Thank you for having us, Captain Ukitake,” he said politely as he took a glass of wine from Jushiro’s staff who smiled at their employer shyly.

Jushiro spread his arms as he laughed. “I didn’t really have a say in the matter but you are very welcome,” he said jokingly. He looked around and noticed most of the tables were already filled. Rukia waved as Renji sat down at the table next to them along with Captain Komamura and his Lieutenant and Captain Unohana who was joined by her Lieutenant and Hanataro Yamada.

“Good evening everyone,” a low and humming voice sounded from behind them and as Jushiro looked up Hisagi Shuhei appeared, dressed in a dark blue yukata tied with a light, tan obi. “Captains,” he added formally as he bowed to the three captains already seated before taking his seat across Tōshirō.

“Where is your Lieutenant, Captain Hitsugaya?” Jushiro asked as he looked at the empty seat next to Tōshirō.

The young captain smiled as he glanced his way. “She’ll be here shortly,” he said before looking at the empty seat next to Shuhei. “Where is Lieutenant Kira?” He asked.

Causing Shuhei to smile. “He’ll be here shortly,” he said as he exchanged an auspicious look with Toshiro.

Jushiro rolled his eyes, as everyone seemed in on this event but him, before he took a glass of wine from his staff and looked at Shunsui who had been gauging his reactions the entire time. “Stop leering at me like that, Kyoraku,” he said as he laughed softly.

Shunsui laughed too. “I just want to see the look on your face,” he said veiled and almost as if on cue the murmur of all the people gathered around the lake fell silent.

The crackling of the torches and candles remained as everyone turned and sat up tall to look at the entrance of the clearing. Within moments Kira walked into the clearing apologetically raising his hands as Ikkaku Madarame of the Eleventh Division booed that it was just him and he quickly took his seat next to Shuhei after bowing for his superiors and colleagues already seated. His face looked a bit rushed but his eyes shone excitedly and he gratefully took a sip from the glass that was handed to him before he looked back at the path leading to the lake.

Only a few moments later Lieutenant Matsumoto appeared in a beautiful dark pink kimono tied with a bright yellow obi and as she stepped aside Jushiro’s breath stalled and he had to suppress a cough at the sight. Sen stepped into the soft light that was cast across the clearing dressed in a light green kimono with an intricate pattern of silver branches and leaves on the edges of the dress, neck and sleeves, tied with a dark pink obi with silver cherry blossoms embroidered on it. Her hair was pinned back loosely with curls falling down her exposed neck and upper back casually and little silver hair ornaments dangled besides her face, shimmering in the light as she moved.

Shunsui looked back at his friend and smiled wide at the gobsmacked look on his face as the woman he loved entered the light. And he looked back as at the table next to them Captain Unohana rose to her feet.

“Everyone, please welcome Reiki Sen from the Animal Spirit Kingom into our midst,” she said as she bowed to Sen with a genuine smile. Isane and Hanataro grabbed eachothers hands as they teared up at the sight of their friend looking so beautiful.

And at the end of the same table Renji suddenly rose to his feet and took a bow. And as he got back up he smiled wide at Sen. “Welcome to the Soul Society, Reiki-san,” he said with a loud bellowing voice before raising his glass at her.

Kira and Shuhei looked at eachother and followed their friends example, standing up as one before taking a deep bow. And as they got up they smiled wide at Renji and raised their glasses before shouting: “Welcome to the Soul Society, Reiki-san!”

Jushiro’s heart swelled at the sight of Captain Komamura and his lieutenant, both dressed in sand coloured yukata with dark red obi, following their example and before he knew it almost everyone in the clearing had risen to their feet and raised their glasses in order to welcome her into their society properly. He looked at Shunsui and together with their subordinates they rose to their feet, all eyes on them now as Jushiro found eyecontact with Sen for the first time. And the four of them took a deep bow before raising their glasses at her and with a gentle smile he swayed his arm sideways. “Welcome to the Soul Society, Reiki-san,” he said clear and resolute. And he bit his lower lip after she smiled at him lovingly as it spurred on the heat in his body that had never stopped simmering.

Rangiku softly touched Sen’s arm and as she started to move Isane and Hanataro moved away from the table and ran up to her.

Jushiro smiled at the heartwarming scene as she carefully embraced her friends trying not to crumple the beautiful dress she was wearing. Isane took her hand and guided her to their table where she looked up at the huge stature of Captain Komamura respectfully before he smiled and wrapped his large paws around her taking her into a warm hug. Jushiro noticed the gratitude in her face as she grabbed onto his uniform and smiled genuinely at Isane who sought eye contact with him. She smiled back at him and touched her heart shortly and Jushiro nodded at her as he did the same as they both felt so relieved and happy for how they could finally give her the welcome they felt she had deserved from the beginning.

Sen stepped back from Komamura and turned to take a deep bow for Captain Unohana, who touched her shoulder briefly signalling her to get up. “Thank you so much for everything you have done for me, Captain Unohana,” she said sincerely and Jushiro noticed her hair ornaments matched the cherry blossoms on her obi as they sparkled like little fairies in the golden light of the fires surrounding them.

Unohana smiled genuinely at her as she shook her head. “The real work is only just beginning,” she said kind but serious and Sen nodded at her, understanding perfectly well that there were still quite some hurdles to be taken. As she turned to look around she caught Kira’s gaze and he walked back from behind the table to meet her and he extended his hand politely so he could guide her to her seat. But she smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him. “You look so handsome,” she whispered before she stepped back and looked down his midnight blue yukata tied with a light yellow obi matching his eyes and hair. He blushed a little as he brushed his hair out of his face. “You’re one to talk, look at you...” He said softly and with the rustling of silk Rangiku appeared next to him.

“Doesn’t she look pretty?” She said, proud of her work.

Kira nodded as he smiled at Sen who looked increasingly uncomfortable with all eyes on her appearance. “You look beautiful,” he said gently as he took her hand and guided her to her seat.

She smiled at Shuhei who handed her a glass of wine and slowly she raised her eyes to meet Jushiro’s on the other end of the table.

He slanted his head a little as he stared at her shamelessly causing her to blush. He raised his glass at her and took a sip, resting his fingers against his lips afterwards as he watched her do the same. Her kimono was tied with a wide neckline, exposing her neck and collarbones seductively as she moved her head back to empty her glass. 

Shunsui smiled at Rukia opposite of him as both of them watched Jushiro being mesmerised at the sight of her and they lifted their glasses at eachother toasting on a mission accomplished. He leaned sideways a little as he softly nudged Nanao’s arm. “Do you think he likes it?” He asked quietly, causing Nanao to laugh softly behind her hand as she looked at Jushiro and she nodded.

“He might even come to like surprises,” she said jokingly causing Shunsui to laugh. A few tables away a joyful cheer sounded as the Ugendo staff entered the clearing with the first round of food causing some of the Shinigami to drum on the table enthusiastically.

Kira laughed and he touched Sen’s arm reassuringly as she looked sideways a bit worried. “It’s bound to get a lot louder than that, it’s been a really long time since we’ve been able to kick back like this and the Eleventh Division is here,” he explained apologetically and in advance. “They always tend to stir up a lot of excitement,” he said causing Shuhei to snicker and Toshiro to roll with his eyes as he clicked his tongue.

And Shunsui leaned sideways towards his friend, allowing the staff to serve their food and he nudged Jushiro’s arm softly as he glanced up at him. “Doesn’t she look ravishing?” He cooed in a low voice.

Jushiro smiled without taking his eyes off her. “She does,” he whispered.

Shunsui pressed his lips together before he leaned onto his friend a little heavier as he whispered: “She almost looks like a bride”. Causing Jushiro to choke on his wine as he blushed brightly almost instantly. “You could tie the knot right here with the way your outfits match and everything,” Shunsui joked in a taunting whisper before laughed loudly as he sat up and slapped the table. He than looked at Sen, raising his glass at her and nodding shortly. “Welcome home, Sen,” he said softly and she touched her heart as she smiled back at him.

***

As the food got served and the wine flowed rich the company loosened up and in between courses the table setting started to mingle and the ambience quickly became less formal. Sen had a hard time remembering everyone’s names as so many seated officers of different Division’s came to greet her and her head was spinning a little at all the information that jumped out at her as they stepped into her view. She clasped onto the silver bracelet tenderly, thanking Kisuke with all her heart for helping her through this. And she looked down at the intricate bracelet shining in the subtle light when she heard someone clear his throat gently. When she turned around Hanataro smiled up at her a little shy as he adjusted the orange obi on his brown yukata.

“How are you holding up, Sen?” He asked softly as he gestured with his head to step out of the crowd a little.

She sighed deep as she looked over her shoulder for a moment. “I’m alright, it’s just a lot of information to process,” she said before looking out over the water of the lake. “There’s so much pain here, but it’s a relief to see such happiness among you regardless,” she said.

Hanataro hummed softly and both of them fell silent for a moment, taking in the sight of the lights reflected in the dark water. “It has been a long time since we were able to have fun like this,” he said as he looked up at her. “It’s all thanks to you,” he said as he smiled.

But she shook her head without taking her eyes off the candles drifting on top of the water in their colourful shimmering bowls. “I believe we have someone else to thank for that,” she said as she smiled and glanced over her shoulder at Shunsui leaning against Nanao with his cheeks red from the alcoholic buzz as he had tempted Rangiku into a drinking game much to Toshiro’s annoyance.

Hanataro laughed softly. “When he delivered me at Division Four he instantly put in his request with Captain Unohana-sama and surprisingly enough she agreed without debate,” he said. They both looked back at Captain Unohana now as she was talking with Captain Komamura and Jushiro.

Sen slanted her head as a small girl joined them and Captain Unohana interacted with her friendly but formally.

Hanataro followed her gaze. “Lieutenant Yachiro Kusajishi of Eleventh,” Hanataro said earning him a puzzled look.

“A child...” She whispered.

Hanataro smiled faintly as he looked back over the water. “She’s only slightly younger than Captain Hitsugaya and her reiatsu-,” he looked up at her noticing her eyes were still locked on Lieutenant Yachiru.

“Is vast,” Sen added hushed.

Hanataro noticed her swallow and her face turn tense as she turned around.

“Sen?” He asked hoping to learn what seemed to heighten her alarm, but she touched his arm shortly before walking up to the table where the girl had joined the three captains.

Jushiro looked up and felt his heart skip as she approached, her curls floating around her shoulders as she walked. But as she got closer he noticed her clenched jaw and interrogative gaze and as he followed it he pressed his lips together. Division Eleven. Captain Kenpachi hadn’t showed up, but she had never met his Lieutenant before. He was about to get up to aid her in this introduction but before he had a chance Division Eleven’s boisterous Third Seat and vain Fourth seat popped up on both sides of her startling her a little.

“It’s an honour to meet you, Reiki-san,” Yumichika Ayasegawa said as he bowed to her before kissing her hand theatrically. “We’ve heard all about you from our Captain, my name is Yumichika Ayasegawa, I am the Fourth Seat of the Eleventh Division,” he added gauging her reaction.

Jushiro clenched his teeth as he had a hard time estimating if the haughty Fourth Seat was being sincere or sneering.

“You look nothing like what he described though,” Ikkaku Madarame mumbled as he nodded at her.

“Of course not, Ikkaku,” Yumichika snapped at his colleague. “When Captain Kenpachi met her she had been held at Maggot’s Nest for weeks, I can only imagine the horror,” he said dramatic.

Ikkaku grinned at her. “Living through that and being confronted with our Captains must have been quite the shock for a woman like yourself,” he said, clearly lisping a little as had had a couple of glasses as well.

Jushiro clenched his fists as he looked how Unohana and Komamura were both gauging Sen’s reaction to the uninhibited approach of the young men from Eleventh. He felt his cheeks glow as he was eager to step in.

“A woman like me?” Sen said as she raised her chin a little, looking from one man to the other.

Ikkaku flapped his hand through the air as if he was chasing away a fly. “You know, a pretty lady like yourself couldn’t possibly be a match for our Captains,” he said.

Yumichika glanced at his colleague as he hissed through his teeth. “Excuse my rude colleague, he’s had a bit too much to drink, his name is Ikkaku Madarame, he is the Third Seat in our Division” he said as he looked up at her. “I have to agree with him on one thing though, you are very beautiful,” he said as he wiped his hair out of his face.

Sen sighed and frowned a little. “With a power as beautiful as yours I can’t believe you are so reluctant to show more of it, considering you are quite the arrogant little fellow,” she said as she glanced at him sternly as his eyes locked onto her in shock.

Jushiro noticed Unohana’s eyes widen and Komamura’s ears flick as they overheard.

She looked at Ikkaku now slanting her head a little. “You talk as big as you are powerful,” she said, veiling her insult as a compliment. “But there’s a lot of secrets among your Division,” she said as she squinted her eyes. “Does really no one know about your-,” before she could finish her sentence the young men were pushed away from eachother and the little girl she had noticed before appeared between them. Her bright pink hair cupped her round face perfectly as her sparkling eyes looked up piercingly at her and she smiled wide.

“Good evening Sen-chan!” She squeaked in a high pitch voice.

Jushiro couldn’t help but laugh a little behind his glass as he noticed Sen twitch at all the excitement coming from the company in front of her.

“H-hello,” Sen mumbled as she looked down at the little girl.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you, Sen-chan, my Captain had so much fun fighting you! He was really excited when he got back,” Yachiro babbled.

“Fun..?” Sen whispered as she looked down at the girl baffled and as she stood near her a little longer she could feel the scar across her abdomen start to tingle in response and she felt her fingers turn cold.

Yachiru stomped her subordinates on their legs for their rudeness. “I apologise for the behaviour of these idiots,” she said as she laughed. “And excude my rudeness, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Yachiru Kusajishi, I am the Lieutenant of the Eleventh Division,” she said as she slanted her head at Sen.

Jushiro put away his glass as he noticed all colour fade from Sen’s face and he looked at Unohana who had clearly noticed the dynamic of the scene in front of them change too while he heard Komamura shuffle in his seat.

Sen drew in a deep breath as her eyes were glued to the chest of the short girl and she felt the tingle in her scartissue turn into a burn as she clenched her teeth. “It’s such an honour to meet such high ranking officers of such a powerful Division,” she said politely.

Jushiro squinted his eyes at her formal choice of words and he wanted to get up but Unohana’s hand flicked up asking him to wait. Reluctantly he sat back down and frowned as he watched his love struggle for unknown reasons.

“There’s no need to be so formal, Sen-chan,” Yachiru laughed. “A friend of our Captain is a friend of ours. Captain Kenpachi is looking forward to fighting you again,” she said totally oblivious of the impact of her words.

Sen felt how the hairs in the back of her neck stood up and as she started to remember where the feeling the small Lieutenant gave her came from her body started to shiver almost uncontrollably. “I look forward to learn more about the powerful dynamic in your Division,” she said as she tried to pull her gaze off of the girl in front of her and scanned the bodies of the gentlemen next to her quickly, but her gaze went a little hazy as the feeling she got from their Lieutenant was unmistakeable. And as she looked back down at Yachiru neither of them were smiling anymore.

“I’m sure there’s a lot to learn for you still,” Yachiru said solemnly as she grabbed onto the yukata of her subordinates shoving them aside.

Sen swallowed against the pressure in her chest that started to take her breath away and she nodded. “Not just for me,” she whispered as Yachiru pushed Ikkaku and Yumichika out ahead of her.

And as the tiny Lieutenant looked back over her shoulder she pressed her small index finger to her lips as she let out a hushing sound. “Let’s go you two, that’s no way to introduce yourself to a lady, I’ll have to scold you for that later,” she said cheerfully as she kept shoving the two men forward causing them to flinch at the idea of facing the repercussions for their brazen approach.

Sen gasped for air a little as they moved further away from her and Jushiro noticed how her fists were clenched. But before he could get up Unohana rose to her feet. “I have seen enough captain Komamura, I believe she is ready,” she said as she looked back at her colleague over her shoulder.

Sajin Komamura nodded as his ears were still folded back a little as he looked at the young woman he had retrieved from the Animal Spirit Kingdom.

Jushiro smiled, Sajin had noticed her unsettledness too. “What happens now, Captain Unohana?” He asked carefully.

Captain Unohana looked down at him. “I will report back to the Captain Commander and it’s highly likely she will be put up in front of a Captain’s meeting to discuss how we go on from here. I hope to be able to offer her an internship like Captain Hitsugaya suggested,” she said frankly.

Jushiro nodded. “She is doing incredibly well,” he said as he looked at Hanataro meeting back up with her and he smiled. He had noticed how Hanataro had watched the entire scene from a distance and felt reassured that he instantly checked in with her. He really was like a caring little brother in a way.

Komamura followed Jushiro’s concerned gaze and smiled. “You seem to be doing incredibly well yourself too, Captain Ukitake,” he said with his typical wolf-like smirk.

Jushiro smiled and raised his hand. “Please, there’s no need for formalities anymore Sajin,” he said friendly causing his colleague to laugh a low grumbling laugh.

“It’s good to see you in such good spirit, Jushiro,” Komamura said as he nodded.

Unohana looked back at him too as she slanted her head and squinted her eyes a little. “Be honest with me, Jushiro, have you had her work on you?” She asked kindly.

Jushiro blushed a little as he thought on the intimacy he had shared with Sen and figured that that was not the kind of _work_ Captain Unohana was referring to. He shook his head. “No, she hasn’t used any healing on me,” he said as he looked at her.

She nodded as she looked back at Sen and Hanataro over her shoulder. “I find it curious how her presence seems to enhance the best in people,” she said solemnly as she watched the ever so nervous Hanataro interact with her so calm and casual.

Jushiro smiled as he recognised the bond he had seen between them two days ago. “It’s a privilege to experience that effect up close,” he said as he thought back on all the times Hanataro had come to visit the gigai and how he had instantly recognised that Sen had returned.

Unohana looked up at Komamura and back at Jushiro and she smiled. “I’m happy you feel that way,” she said as she looked at him intensely. “We can only thank you for your generosity towards her,” she said.

Komamura hummed a low growl in agreement.

But Jushiro shook his head. “The promise of her potential made it the only natural thing to do,” he said as he thought back on the Captain’s meeting after he had taken her from the Division Four compound and he smiled at the memory of her falling asleep in his lap that afternoon. And as he looked up he met her eyes shortly, noticing how a trace of despair still lingered in them before her attention was caught by an aggravated growl at the table next to them. He smiled as he watched her hurry towards Kira and Renji who had gotten into an argument over a game of cards they were playing with Shuhei and Rukia. And since Shuhei was only spurring them on Rukia had a hard time keeping the two of them out of eachothers hair. He laughed softly as he noticed the sibling-like energy between her and Kira as he pouted when she scolded him, causing Renji and Shuhei to laugh even harder. But as she glanced at them angrily they fell silent, causing Kira and Rukia to laugh on their turn.

Hanataro came back to find his Captain and he smiled at the scene unfolding at the table next to them. “I feel like we are only getting to know her now, Unohana-sama,” he said softly.

Unohana smiled as she nodded. “Thank you for your hard work in her favour, Hanataro-san,” she said, causing the youngster to blush.

“N-No, I was merely doing my job, Unohana-sama,” he muttered.

“And she is thriving because of that, among other things,” she said as she looked at Sen at the other table once more.

Komamura got up too and looked down at Jushiro with a friendly nod.

“Have a good night and we’ll see eachother again on fairly short notice I suppose,” Jushiro said as he got up and bowed his head to them before looking at Sen again, his face softening as Kira leaned against her trying to explain the card game to her too.

Komamura looked at him as he watched her, his ear twisting and turning at what he saw and he smiled gratefully. “Thank you, Jushiro,” he said causing the latter to look up at him in surprise.

“Excuse me?” He asked a bit taken aback.

“For allowing her into your home and into your heart,” Komamura said softly.

Jushiro felt his cheeks glow and prayed to any god that the dimmed lighting would hide his blush as Unohana pierced him with her inquisitive gaze at their colleagues observation.

She smiled as she looked from him to Sen once again and she crossed her arms, hiding her hands in the sleeves of her kimono. “Let’s secure her a place in our society as soon as possible so she gets the freedom that she deserves,” she said as she gauged Jushiro’s reaction.

He smiled at her and bowed his head again. “Let’s work together to make that happen,” he said formally hiding his blush in the shadows of bowing forward. And as he watched them leave he sighed deep as the torment of not being able to admire her from up close, let alone touch her in the ways he craved from the moment she had appeared before him dressed like a goddess, became almost too much to bare. He noticed how she was looking back at the small lights bobbing on the surface of the lake, seemingly lost in thoughts, while Kira was still talking to her and he slowly walked up to her. He crouched down on the other side of Kira and glanced across his cards. “If you play these now you’ll be able to counter them with the queen of hearts in the next round,” he said as he plucked a set of cards from his hand, tossing them onto the stack on the table.

“What?!” Renji snarled angrily earning him a stomp in the ribs from Rukia for yelling at her Captain.

Jushiro laughed and shook his head as Kira instantly leaned forward taunting Renji with his potential win. And as he turned he looked at Sen who had turned back and smiled at him gratefully. “Speaking of queens,” he whispered as he stared into her eyes, feeling his heart beat pick up as she blushed at his words. “May I ask the queen of this heart to join me for a stroll?” he asked in a whisper as he held out his hand for her. And she laughed softly as he helped her up noticing her hands were ice cold and the longing to pull her into a tight embrace was almost irresistible. He softly tangled his little finger around hers as they walked up to the big willow with it’s overhanging branches. “Are you alright? Your hands are freezing and your face has lost all colour,” he asked carefully as he looked at her from aside.

She smiled as she looked at the ground. “It’s alright,” she said softly as she thought back on Yachiru’s little hush before she had left and a shiver ran down her spine. She touched her belly with her fingertips before looking up at him with a frown. “Division Eleven is...” she thought on her words for a moment. “Something else...” she sighed as she couldn’t find words to describe the conflict she had felt in the trio she had just met.

He followed the movement of her fingers noticing her touching her old wound but before he could ask anything she looked over her shoulder at the remaining party at the tables checking if no one was looking before grabbing his hand resolutely and pulling him into the darkness of the willow’s curtain.

He laughed softly as he held her at arms length to take a closer look at her. He slowly brushed his fingertips down the side of her face, putting a curl behind her ear and admiring the silver hair ornaments for a moment as he rested them against his fingers. He let his eyes move down to the part where her shoulders disappeared under the elaborately embroidered, green silk and he trailed his fingers from behind her ear, down her neck feathery light to the edge of her kimono where he followed it’s hem down her chest. “Are you feeling alright wearing this?” He asked considerately as he brushed his fingers across the different layers of silk.

She smiled and nodded. “Do you like it?” She said as she slowly turned around for him.

And the line of bare skin on her upper back showing just above the edge of her kimono shattered his resolve as she looked at him over her shoulder and he grabbed her waist pulling her close with her back against his chest. “Like it?” He asked in a painful sigh as he planted a kiss in her neck. “I have been admiring you from a distance all evening while all I really wanted was to show you how you make me feel like the most lucky man in all of the realms,” he whispered as he moved one hand into her neck. Feeling how she leaned her head back into his palm as she turned back to face him, made it impossible not to kiss her as little specks of light that fell through the leaves played across her lips.

“Then show me,” she whispered as she looked at him through her eyelashes and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He planted a slow kiss on her cheek causing her to hum softly against his hand. And tenderly he trailed kisses down her jaw and neck, taking his time to feel her smooth skin under his lips and savouring the feeling of her body pressing harder into his as she enjoyed his touch. He followed the line of her collar bone while he slowly moved his hand up her waist towards her breast causing her to grab onto his yukata as she tried to hold back a soft moan. He let his head sink back as he let go of her trying to stay in control of his desire. “You look magical, Sen,” he said as he looked back at her. “I wish I could pause time and remain with you like this for however long we want,” he whispered as he felt his body ache to deepen their kiss. But he looked at her with a sincere smile as he thought about what happened between her and Division Eleven just now. “I want you to know that whatever may come next, and wherever it will lead you, I want to be with you. However complicated it will get-,” he got silenced as she had cupped his face with both hands and kissed him passionately. She tasted of wine and vegetable stew and he loved tasting her like this as his tongue rubbed against hers, causing him to groan a little as her hands moved up into his hair in the back of his neck in a longing embrace.

She broke off their kiss as she felt her knees become weak for him and she grabbed onto the collar of his yukata. “Let’s pause time tonight,” she whispered. “Please, let’s just savour this deliciously peaceful night and not think about what comes next yet,” she begged him softly as a trace of anxiety made her voice tremble a little.

He looked into her eyes as they shone even more golden in the cozy lighting around them, her lips still parted a little and her cheeks bright pink from the promise of their intimacy. And he grunted softly as he felt the heat come to a boil in his groin feeling how it seeped into his legs and crept up towards his chest. He glanced back at the tables in the clearing and noticed more people had left, leaving only the people that were either too drunk or having too good of a time to notice them.

“I love your hair like this,” she whispered against his neck as she slowly ran her fingers over his braid and down his chest.

And he pinned her against the tree, stepping his foot in between hers, spreading her legs a little so he could press himself up against her as close as possible as he kissed her again. He had to catch himself with one hand against the trunk of the tree as he felt how she softly traced her fingers down the edge of his yukata to his obi where she seductively ran her fingers along it to find where it was tied. And he broke off his kiss to gasp for air as she pulled away his obi resolutely and his yukata sank open, allowing her to run her hands along his waist and pull him onto her eagerly. He leaned his forehead on her shoulder kissing the side of her neck as she moved one hand up his back while moving the other one down the front of his hip crease, brushing her fingers along the bulge in his pants causing him to bite down on her collar bone softly as he dug his fingers into the side of her neck. “Please, Sen,” he whispered noticing how her hands slowly started to warm back up against his skin.

She rubbed her hand back up tantalisingly slow and kissed his temple. “Do you not want to do this?” She asked hushed.

“God, no, I do,” he sighed heavily. And he grabbed her waist as he straightened his back. “Just not here,” he said softly and within an instant they disappeared. His _shunpo_ landed them on the deck of the garden and a bit harsher than he intended he slammed her against the bedroom door and she pulled him close, unfazed by his playful dominance.

As he kissed her neck and down her chest she paused him by cupping his face gently asking him to look up at her. “Juu?” she whispered, smiling as he hummed amused at her use of that nickname. “You need to help me out of this because I don’t know how to take it off,” she whispered as she blushed.

He pressed his lips together as he tried not to laugh but secretly thanked Rangiku for wrapping this gift of a woman so perfectly for him to unwrap. “Let’s see if we can unravel you,” he whispered as he caught her before opening the bedroom door and stumbling in. He placed his hand in her neck and kissed her again before he guided her to turn around for him. He leaned forward against her back, as she was facing the bedroom wall now, his hips resting against her ass as he ran his hand up the back of her leg in slowmotion. He rounded her ass with his palm before folding open the bow on her back. He quickly found the pin keeping it in place and as he tossed it aside the large, silk bow lost it’s shape, allowing him to run his hands down her waist brushing it down her legs where it dropped at their feet. He gently grabbed her hips and pulled her ass up to his groin as he leaned forward kissing the part of her upper back that had been seducing him all evening.

She laughed softly and bit her lip, feeling how hard he already was as he pulled her onto him. And she sighed audibly as he ran one of his hands over the front of her hip crease and her belly pulling her upright with her back against his chest tightly. She leaned into his chest and he couldn’t resist so he kissed her hot and long while his hand searched for the fold in her kimono to slowly slide his warm palm under it, caressing the smooth skin of her belly, upwards to the fold of her breasts. And as he traced the curve of her small chest with his fingertips he dragged his other hand down her belly and over the front of her bare leg. And as he slowly moved it up the inside of her thigh brushing his fingertips across her ever so lightly she almost melted under his touch as she moaned softly.

“Do you like it?” He asked gently between heavy breaths as he traced his fingertips across the most intimate part of her body and she turned around as his grip loosened for an instant, looking at him longingly with the kimono hanging open around her naked body. He ran his hand down the back of her neck and along the line of her shoulder, brushing it off on one side.

“Like it?” She asked in a deep sigh. “I have been admiring you from a distance all night while all I want is to show you how you make me feel like the luckiest woman in all the realms,” she whispered and she closed her eyes as he brushed the kimono off her other shoulder dropping it at their feet.

And he smiled at her choice of words as he admired her standing in front of him and he traced the outside of her arms before grabbing her hands and leading them to the band of his pants as he looked up at her yearningly. “So show me,” he said hushed and she followed the gentle curve of his waist, brushing her fingertips along the line of his pants as he grabbed her hips firmly. And she grabbed onto his ass pulling him onto her again, meeting his hardness against her thighs as she pulled the string keeping his pants in place. With a gingerly touch she brushed her fingers down the bones of his pelvis onto the front of his legs breaking up the tent in his pants before it fell down around his ankles.

And as he stepped out of them he moved his hands over her ass again and down the outside of her legs and as he bent over a little he pulled her up again, this time feeling her naked body wrap around him as he caught her. He carried her to his futon and sank down carefully, allowing her time to unravel her legs so she could kneel on top of him. He squeezed her hips softly as he looked at her hair still beautifully pinned back with the little silver cherry blossoms dancing around in the sliver of moonlight falling in. He felt himself grow even harder now nothing was restricting him anymore but before he could rub himself against her she moved back, working herself between his legs while placing one hand on his abs and the other on the inside of his thigh as she slowly slid it up towards his groin. And before he could think twice about what she was doing her now warm hand wrapped around him and her lips met him hot and wet causing him to groan in pleasure.

After moving her tongue around him tauntingly slow a couple of times she broke it off and kissed the inside of his leg warm and slow. “Do you still feel so lucky?” She whispered against his leg while her hand remained around him, moving up and down his length slowly.

“I-, hn-...” he stuttered as she grabbed onto the back of his thigh firmly. “Sen, please,” he sighed heavily. And he gasped for air as she moved her lips around him again feeling how she was taking him in further with every couple of tries until she moved her hand away and was moving her tongue along him completely. He had a hard time not rocking his hips up towards her face and he grabbed onto his futon as he felt her tongue twirl from one side to the other as she moved up and down along him. He could feel her moan against him as he grew harder and he grabbed her hands resolutely. “S-Stop-,” he panted and after a moment she slowly moved away from him.

She smiled at him with her eyes sparkling playfully before kissing the inside of his leg again.

He rolled his head to the side as he pressed his eyes shut but he softly tugged her hands. “I want to be inside you,” he whispered as he blushed and he slowly guided her to sit on top of him again. He brushed his hands up her legs and sat up, his eyes begging for a kiss as his abs worked under her hands to keep him seated like that while he didn’t want to take his hands off her.

She met him for another kiss as she brushed the blouse of his yukata off his shoulders before softly pushing him back down into his bed. She didn’t even need to use her hands to get herself to open up for him as she rubbed herself down his length.

He felt himself line up with her so he grabbed her hips as he pushed her down onto himself slowly as he moved his hips up. And he couldn’t help but moan into her mouth as he enjoyed the feeling of entering her so deeply in one firm thrust as he was already in such good form due to her sensual foreplay just now. Some of her curls fell forward and tickled his chest and as he moved his hands to brush them back he took the opportunity to drag his hands down her chest, tracing the outline of her breasts before cupping them tenderly, coaxing her to sit upright on top of him.

So she broke off their kiss, grabbing his hands, encouraging him to hold her tighter as she ground her hips against him hard taking him in as deep as she could from this angle. He let out another yearning groan as he felt her walls tighten around her as she moved with him. “Juu?” she whispered after a moment as she bit her lower lip looking down at him without stopping the rolling of her hips.

“Yes love?” He panted as he let his hands slide down to her hips. He closed his eyes as her warm hands ran over his arms.

“Is there a way to go even deeper?” She asked with a cheeky blush and she gasped for air as he pulled her onto him hard as he rocked his hips up to meet her movement answering her question instantly.

“God you’ll be the death of me,” he panted as he laughed softly, humming loud as it caused her to grow even tighter around him. And he moved his hands to the outside of her legs as he squeezed her tighs tenderly. “Pull up your legs into a squat,” he growled in a low voice, trying his hardest to remain collected as he could already imagine the feeling of what was to come next.

Her eyes started to sparkle as she seemed to understand what he was asking and as she leaned from one side to the other to get her feet back under her he let out another heavy sigh as he felt himself move inside her while she did. She planted her feet next to his hips and her hands ran across his chest to land warm around his abs and his breath got stuck in his throat as she moved up slowly, almost letting go of him entirely before shoving down onto him firmly.She gasped and her fingers dug into his skin as she clenched around him tight at the feeling of taking him in even deeper than before.

He smiled a bit relieved as he heard her gasp for air too as he struggled not to be too loud as she moved on him like that. But he moved his hands to the outside of her thighs lifting her up slowly, groaning as he felt her walls move around him as he moved out slowly before she let herself sink back over him again allowing more weight onto him now, taking him in even deeper.“Please, Sen, it’s too much,” he said, only partially joking, as he squeezed her ass firmly as he couldn’t remember the last time he felt this hot. 

So she moved off of him, slowly breaking contact with him just barely before taking him back in just a little bit. And she set a pace like that, teasing him as she let him go and enter back into her just with his tip, moaning softly as the sound of him moving in her wet entrance made her feel incredibly horny for him.

“Sen, for crying out loud,” he yearned as he tried to rock his hips up to thrust in deeper, but she quickly moved her hands to the front of his hips making it hard for him to move.

“But I thought it was to much?” She whispered as she took him in just a little bit further, causing him to hiss between his teeth.

“You cheeky little fox,” he grunted but he could barely finish his sentence as she suddenly took him in all the way again, this time keeping her pace and the length of her movements causing her to lose her breath as well as she could feel him grow even harder inside her.

He couldn’t help but grab onto her ass hard as she took the light out of his eyes riding him like that. He tried his hardest not to moan but the electricity running through his groin all the way up to his heart proved too much. “Ah-,” he sighed as he moved his hands to the front of her hips. “Sen-,” he panted and he sighed in relief as she slowed her pace in response to his hands. He laughed softly as he noticed she was out of breath too. “Slow down,” he whispered as he closed his eyes savouring how tight she already felt around him.

She flipped her feet back and knelt on top of him again as she let herself sink onto him as she caught her breath. “But I want it,” she whined into his ear softly as she squeezed her pelvic floor around him tightly causing him to hum as he wrapped his arms around her back squeezing her against him tightly.

“And I want to enjoy this as long as possible,” he said longingly as he tilted his pelvis back moving deeper into her and it earned him a lovebite in his neck as she moved her fingers into his hair again.

“You are so lucky to have won over a young lass with such incredibly stamina,” she joked as she slowly leaned up grinning mischievously at him.

“You have no idea,” he laughed before grabbing onto her waist resolutely flipping their positions. “You never allowed me to show you how lucky it is you make me feel,” he whispered in her ear before he leaned up, grabbing her ankles and moving her legs over his chest and as he lined himself back up with her. He kissed the inside of one of her legs while he thrust himself back in and he looked down on her longingly as she grabbed onto his knees as she gasped for air. He slowly leaned forward planting his hands on both sides of her head and as he felt her relax in their new position he set the pace. Long and slow, savouring the unrivalled feeling of being inside another person. And he leaned down to kiss her again as he moved in deep thanks to this new angle and he felt her moan against his tongue and her hands grab onto the back of his arms tightly.

She moved her hands up his shoulders and pulled him close, causing her legs to bend back all the way to her chest. And as she tangled her fingers into his hair she gently bit down on his earlobe as she whispered:“Harder”.

He leaned up and looked at her surprised but she wrapped her legs around his ass and pulled him in hard causing both of them to gasp for air. He placed one hand in her neck and leaned down to kiss her while he ground his hips against her firmly again. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he whispered against her lips, but she kissed him reassuringly before she cupped his face asking him to look at her. And he looked at her questioningly as she moved her hands into his hair again pulling it softly.

“Ukitake Jushiro,” she whispered as she pulled him in deep again with her legs still curled around his ass earning her a content growl.

“I’ll never get used to hearing you use my name like this,” he sighed.

“Juu,” she continued and she moaned as he started rolling his hips against her again slowly and sensually. “Please,” she breathed heavily against his arm.

And he could feel her legs twitch against his chest and he kissed her once more, slowly tracing her lip with his tongue before getting up, grabbing the back of both her thighs and leaning on them gently as he rolled his hips against her allowing him to thrust into her at a steady pace while looking down at her so satisfyingly while she grew tighter and wetter around him. And as he glanced down seeing himself move in and out of her he clenched his teeth as it drove him close to the edge.

She bit down on her finger as she glanced up a him. “Please give it to me,” she begged softly.

And he fell forward on both hands as he couldn’t hold back any longer. He grunted as his climax came over him like a hurricane as he thrust into her harder than he wanted but it was impossible to resist the depth that he could reach inside her today. Spurred on by her moans he rode it out deep and hard and she pulled him in even deeper in the moments he paused to breathe against the powerful heat that washed over him. And every time he moved back into her riding out the last waves of his orgasm she would rock her hips up and pull him in deep with her hands on his hips.

She smiled as he rested his forehead on hers as they caught their breath together and she slowly scratched her fingertips down along the sides of his legs and he thrust into her one time before slowly pulling out as she hummed softly into his ear.

He brushed his hands up her thighs as her knees were still pushed up against her chest and he ran them down the front of her legs slowly bringing her feet back to the futon. He smiled at her as he gave her hips a short, loving massage before allowing himself to sink down next to her.

He rested his head in his hand as he propped himself up on his elbow and she turned to face him as she shuffled close to him, tangling a leg between his, eager to still feel his warmth. He brushed some loose strands of hair out of her face before slowly pulling out the silver pins and carefully putting them beside the bed.

And she closed her eyes, humming softly as he traced the side of her body with his fingers slowly, as if he tried to memorise her shape. Shivering slightly as he brushed his thumb across the softest parts of skin on her belly. She opened her eyes as she looked up into his longingly and she ran her fingers through his hair, following his braid before pulling out the ribbon and untangling it slowly.

“The things you make me feel,” he whispered as he leaned forward to kiss her cheek, closing his eyes to the lovely feeling of her fingers running through his hair.

“So lucky,” she joked softly as her fingers grasped into his hair gently, demanding another kiss as she pulled him close.

“You have no idea,” he whispered sincerely against her lips before rolling her onto her back and pulling the blanket over them as he kissed her slow and sensual.

And she couldn’t help but smile against his kiss as he held him tight. _None of this was luck, love, we are right where we are supposed to be_. And she felt how her heart sang to his and held him a little bit tighter still as she surrendered fully to his warm and loving presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having too much fun giving Jushiro all the love he deserves #notsorry >:3 Leave me a comment and some kudos if you likes it and find me as @finnepinn on instagram if you want to chat!


End file.
